Opposites Attract, You Know
by travelings-of-poets
Summary: After nearly two years, Edd is still in love with Kevin and still doesn't plan on making it known. Things are bound to get harder though, because when Edd gets a tutoring job from his teacher, guess who he'll be spending all his afternoons with? Sweet, fluffy story about their high school years with many, many chapters to come!
1. Telephone Poles and Smirks

Edd exited his home, carefully locking the door and turning to walk down the driveway and off to school. This particular November seemed warmer than most, and as Edd walked along the sidewalk he felt refreshed by the change in temperature. Ed and Eddy did not join him that morning, as Edd had woken up early in hopes to do an extra study session in the library before his test, first period. It was quite pleasant to walk in the early morning haze, watching the sunrise creep over the suburbs; a signal for those nestled in bed to wake.

Edd continued to revel in the beauty of the morning colours, not noticing a certain jock gaining speed on his bike behind him. Though Kevin would not usually take the time to say hello to a fellow student, when he saw the beanie-clad boy he couldn't help but smile, opening his mouth to greet him. His voice momentarily stuck, however, as he watched the glazed over Edd walking straight into the path of a telephone pole. Before he knew it, he was calling out.

"Double Dweeb, watch out!" Edd snapped from his trance, whipping his head to look at Kevin just as he smashed into the pole.

Kevin rode to the sidewalk, kicking out the kickstand and sauntering over to the smaller boy who had sunk to the ground, clutching the side of his head.

"Shit, dude; you took a beating there. You okay?" Kevin stood, peering at the Ed with a reddening face.

"Oh- ow- Kevin!" Edd looked up, a tear glistening in one eye. "Thank you; I'm sure I'll be alright in- ow- no time." Kevin offered a hand, which Edd took sheepishly, wobbling a bit on the way up.

"Why are you out this early anyway, dork?" Edd looked away, stunned at Kevin's words. He only noticed who exactly he was talking to right then. _Is this actually happening? Is he really talking to me…? _Edd thought, a blush creeping across his face.

"I have a very important c-calculus test this morning, and though I exceed expectations in that class, I still wanted to have a s-secluded session of studying in the library before school. A-And yourself?"

"Football practice. There's none after school today so instead we're up early. Sucks, but hey, what can I do." Kevin stretched, cracking his back, and went back over to his bike. Edd watched as he slid back onto the leather seat, his jeans tightening at the knees as he bent them. Quickly Edd turned, continuing on his trek to school, avoiding the pole this time. Being near Kevin could only lead to the worst possible situation, with his nerves. Kevin pushed off and was quickly beside him, rump in the air as he stood on the peddles.

"Wanna ride?" he asked, sitting back down. Edd turned wide-eyed to the jock.

"Pardon?"

"I said, wanna ride? It's early, and we don't want you running into no poles again."

Edd bit back the urge to correct Kevin's grammar, looking down at his now stationary feet, face heating up. _Talking to me, helping me up, and now offering me a ride? I didn't think it possible… _Edd bit his lip, contemplating his answer.

"I-I suppose that would be alright." Kevin smirked, scooting forward to let Edd sit on the seat. Needless to say Edd was not graceful, nearly knocking them both off the bike. Once they were comfortable, Kevin gave a push, signaling for Edd to do the same, and they were off.

Cool air whipped past the two, smacking Edd completely awake. He couldn't remember the last time he had been on a bike, but everything seemed so surreal now that he was. All senses alert, Edd grabbed on tighter, watching Kevin's legs work on the peddles, the bill of his red cap hitting his hunched back with every push, and the light sheen of sweat glistening on his brow. Edd was mesmerized, and he never wanted the moment to end. With a wholehearted, loving smile he leaned in closer, unaware that the jock was glancing back every now and then, a surprised smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

"Alright, we're here." Kevin stood forward over the crossbar, careful not to hit himself. Edd was in a daze, and it took him a moment to realize that they were already at the school building. Quickly he hopped off, faltering then catching himself.

"Thank you very much, Kevin! That was a very pleasurable ride." Edd clasped his hands together over his chest, a warm smile on his face. Kevin now saw to the full extent what Edd looked like with his smile, and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He coughed and hopped off, taking his lock and chain and tying the bike up.

"No problem. Watch where you're walking next time, 'kay?" With that he turned, walking off in the direction of the football field. Edd watched, admiring his broad back and good posture until he was no more. Spinning on his heel, he ran along inside, a spring in his step.

* * *

"Salutations, gentlemen!" Edd chirped, his face bright with energy. Eddy turned his head slowly, glaring up at the gap-toothed boy holding his packed lunch.

"And _where _the hell were you this morning?" Eddy was obviously peeved, his arms crossed. Edd sat down, turning his nose up at his friend.

"Language, Eddy," he began, earning a click of the tongue from said boy. "I informed both of you yesterday on our way home, did I not? I came early to school so that I may study, which proved quite useful, as I got full marks on that calculus test!" Edd's voice had unconsciously risen, filling with excitement and pride at his accomplishment. Eddy groaned, turning the other way, but Ed came bounding from where he sat, crushing Edd in his usual bone-crushing hug.

"Good job, Double D!" Ed twirled him around, causing Edd to feel dizzy.

"Ed– Ed I say– Let me down, please!" Ed immediately stopped, dropping a wheezing Edd to his seat on the cafeteria bench. Ed only grinned, sitting back down himself.

The rest of lunch was pleasant, Eddy coming out of his mood and spouting out new schemes. Edd laughed along, unaware of the subtle glances being cast his way from across the room at the football team's table.

* * *

Last period was always one of Edd's favourite classes. Not only because Kevin sat right beside him, but because he enjoyed History very much, and when the class groaned, he smiled.

Plopping down in his seat, Edd began taking out his History binder and supplies, patiently waiting when all was in order. Other classmates soon started filing in, including Rolf and Jonny. _Funny how the Cul-de-Sac sticks together in odd ways, _Edd thought, grinning. Letterman's, horn-rimmed glasses, pumps; all kinds of people filled the classroom. Soon a mixture of pumps and a Letterman entered the room, their owners taking their seats. Nazz and Kevin, side by side, as usual. Though they were not dating, the school seemed to think that it would happen sooner or later. Of course Edd wasn't all too pleased, but after hiding his feelings for nearly two years, it wasn't hard to take it with a smile. Well, most of the time.

Kevin did not speak a word to Edd about that morning. Edd did not know why he had even anticipated it; of course Kevin would never talk to him at school. It was a mere coincidence that Kevin had been there at that time, nothing more. They had only talked out of necessity; there was no idle, friendly chit-chatting. A sigh threatened to escape him, but he bit his lip, holding it in for good measure.

The bell rung just as a few students rushed in, taking their seats swiftly. Mr. Alba, an elderly man with a booming voice and a surprisingly harsh demeanor, stood, taking roll call with a sharp tone.

"I'm sure we all have our essays on the Storming of the Bastille done?" A silence washed over the class, not a single person moving. "If you do, I would advise you to come to the front of the class and give it to me." More silence. "Immediately."

Edd sat tense, looking down at his essay, neatly written and wrinkle free on his desk. _Surely no one will ridicule me this time…? _He thought, slowly rising out of his chair. At the sound the leg scraping across the floor all heads turned his way, watching him as if he was their collective prey. Edd shivered, looking down and quickly stepping up the aisle, ready to give his essay in. Just as he reached the front a foreign object hit the back of his head, causing him to yelp. The class snickered in unison. Tentatively they watched Mr. Alba take the papers.

"Well done, Eddward!" Mr. Alba boomed after skimming through the stapled package. "Your essays are always top of the line. Thank you." Edd nodded, gripping his arms and heading back to his seat, head down.

"Nerd."

"Teacher's pet."

The insults came at him in whispers, but he brushed them off. Another thing that he'd learned to deal with after several years. Looking up, Edd caught Kevin's eye, staring at him as the rest of the class did, but with indifferent eyes. With an almost inaudible gasp, he ducked his head swiftly.

For the remainder of the period he kept to his work, never lifting his head unless needed and making as little noise as possible.

When the bell rang he made haste, stepping lightly so that he may get out without much disturbance. Halfway through his plan, however, he met his fate; Mr. Alba called his name, beckoning him to the front of the room.

"How may I be of your assistance, Mr. Alba, sir?" Edd gripped the strap on his messenger bag, unsure of what would happen next.

"After having you in my class for only two and a half months, I must say, you are by far the best student I have ever encountered." Edd flushed slightly at the unexpected praise. "Your work far exceeds my expectations, not only in the information, but in the linguistic flow and structure as well. You are a genius, my boy, and unfortunately there are not many like you. So, seeing as you have grasped all of the concepts so well, and are actually keeping up with my pace, I would like to make you an offer, my boy." Edd stiffened, eyes opening just a smidgen wider. "I would like to know if you would be interested in a tutoring job. Personal tutoring, to be exact. Your classmates are horribly behind. I have come to the conclusion that some need extracurricular help, and badly. If you are willing, I, myself, would imburse you per hour of work." Edd had tensed so much his knuckles had gone white. _Tutoring?_

"I– I'm sorry, sir, but I do not think that I will be able to partake in such an activity." Mr. Alba raised his brows, though he did not look shocked. "I thank you for your praise, as well as the offer, but I must decline. I do not think it will motivate any student to study more if I am their tutor. Surely there must be others that can help the cause?" Mr. Alba shook his head, resting his bearded chin on his knuckles.

"There are no others. The current peer-tutoring system is full, and I am at a loss." Edd suppressed a sympathetic sigh, looking to his feet. Now he felt bad. "I would love for you to help, though I do recognize if you do not want to. Though I will mention that you may have a say in who you tutor, as will the tutored. For all we know it could be one of your friends from middle school, my boy." This lifted Edd's spirits some, and he began to contemplate it.

After a few minutes of thoughtful silence, Edd looked up, his mind set.

"I will take the job, sir." Mr. Alba's face lit up with delight, taking Edd by surprise.

"Very good, my boy, very good. How much would you like? Fifteen an hour seems fair, does it not?" The very thought shocked the beanie-headed boy, and he put up his hands in defense.

"Oh no, sir, you do not have to pay me, sir." Mr. Alba raised his gaze to meet Edd's, and the boy stiffened yet again.

"I insist. Tutoring is not an easy task, my boy, though I have faith in your abilities. Please take it. It's the least I can do."

* * *

The air had turned colder that afternoon as Edd left the building. Ed and Eddy had seemingly already left, but it did not bother him. Solitude was needed.

Tomorrow he would know who he would be tutoring, and would begin right away. Before leaving he had given a not-so-specific list to Mr. Alba, telling him that he did not mind tutoring the Cul-de-Sac kids. Now the only problem was time. Yes, Edd _did _have plenty of time on his hands, but the sticky notes! He couldn't let them wither without following the instructions written upon them.

Thoughts spun about through Edd's head as he made his way home, keeping him occupied (as well as the dedicated effort to not run into any telephone poles).

* * *

(So this is my first published work! I'm really excited to have this up and I hope that you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading!)


	2. Study, Study, Study

Throughout the day Edd's mind had been reeling. Last period would be when he got assigned his tutoring job, and for some reason it just stuck with him like a bad itch that he just couldn't reach. Usually Edd wouldn't be so preoccupied with such a thing, but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something was bound to happen; be it for the better or for the worse, he did not know.

Finally the bell sounded, and Edd found himself in the same hard plastic seat as usual. Students lumbered in, and Edd couldn't help but observe each one with curiosity; who would it be? The Cul-de-Sac kids pulled in, filling Edd with ease. _Perhaps it will be one of them? I do hope so, _Edd thought, still eyeing the crowd. Soon after Kevin strolled in, though surprisingly not in the presence of Nazz. Edd moved to turn away, but momentarily caught the redhead's eye, an odd look on his face, accompanied by a smirk. The moment was longer than Edd had intended, and as he sat still in his chair, he tried his best to keep himself composed.

The class went about as usual; work being assigned, work being given in, and work being– though hardly– done. It was an endless cycle of learning. By the time it was a quarter to last bell, Edd had still not been assigned to any of his peers, nor had Mr. Alba mentioned Edd's job in the least. Nerves on end and tension high, Edd nearly screamed when Mr. Alba called out his name, asking him to come forward. This did result in a two feet jump, however.

"Yes, Mr. Alba, sir? How may I help you?" Edd had asked, standing beside the large oak desk, twiddling his thumbs nervously. The old man only grinned up at him, locking his fingers together under his beard.

"Um, sir–"

"I've found you someone to tutor, my boy." Edd froze. His moment of reckoning was upon him.

"T-Thank you, sir. May I ask who it is?"

"As I promised, I found someone who would be suitable to your tastes, based upon what we spoke of, and my initial suggestion that you may be more comfortable with someone you knew previously."

_A member of the Cul-de-Sac?_

"Starting this afternoon, you will be tutoring Kevin."

Edd paled, turning his head slowly to the right, eyes washing over the crowd of students. In his seat, back row, one from the left, sat Kevin, head in hands and that same smirk on his face. The paleness was quickly replaced with a vibrant blush.

Edd nearly fell backwards, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Even as the bell rung he did not move, watching the jock stand and stretch, walking out the door. _Kevin… Kevin?! _Edd thought, shaking himself from his trance. He spun about, ready to plead with Mr. Alba, but the old man had left as well, leaving him all alone in the fluorescently lit classroom.

* * *

Sighing for the fifth time since he left the classroom, Edd gathered his textbooks and coat from his locker, promptly closing it and locking it without much care.

"Hey, Double Dweeb." Edd squawked, jumping back. Kevin was leaning on the lockers, arms folded neatly. With a deep chuckle he stood tall, looking down at the beanie-boy.

"G-Greetings, K-Kevin." Edd quaked where he stood. He was nervous, afraid, (love-struck) and completely dumbfounded all at the same time, which proved not to be the best combination. Clearing his throat, he continued shakily. "I suppose you're here for our t-tutoring session, are you not?"

Kevin grunted, giving a quick nod of the head.

"I-I see. Will we be going to y-your house, or mine?" _Stop stuttering, you fool!_

"Yours. My old man is back early tonight."

"Alright– shall we?"

The two walked in silence for thirty minutes, with not even an attempt at communication. The thumping of his heartbeat in his ears kept Edd to himself, trying to calm the wicked tempo and pass off the flush on his face for a natural tint from the cold. Kevin, on the other hand, seemed at ease, striding down the sidewalk beside Edd (he hadn't brought his bike that day). When they finally reached the house, Edd had to collect himself before speaking, which even then came out too high-pitched for his liking.

"Please r-remove your shoes at the door."

"'Kay."

Kevin did as told as soon as he reached the welcome mat, tossing them aside. Edd gasped, hurrying over and immediately moving them onto the shoe rack. Kevin snorted, causing Edd to whip around with a pouty scowl on his face. Realizing what he had just done, a blush erupted to the tips of his ears and he looked away.

Edd got up, leading the way past the kitchen upstairs. Only then did it occur to him that he was the host, and should at least offer _something_.

"Would you like something to drink, K-Kevin?"

"Water would be good, thanks." Honestly surprised at the choice, the boy went to pour his guest a glass, taking the filtered water jug from the fridge and shakily pouring it in. It was heavy and Edd wasn't really the type for such lifting. Kevin suppressed a snicker.

Upstairs they sat in Edd's hyper-clean room, Edd clearing a space at his desk for Kevin. Kevin only sat back, arms supporting him, on Edd's bed, gazing about the room.

"You really are a neat-freak, aren't you?" Edd jumped, looking over at the jock. "You were like this as a kid too, but hell, this is intense." Surprise was seemingly apparent on Edd's face, so Kevin continued. "What, after living in the same Cul-de-Sac for eleven years you thought I wouldn't know? I have a good memory, just sayin'." Edd shifted, looking down. His ears were really red now.

"I– I just–"

"Whatever, man. Let's get studying, alright?" Edd was almost grateful that he didn't have to continue, thinking that if he had he would've made a fool of himself for sure. Kevin's words were spinning in his head, making things harder for him. His own words would've only made things worse.

* * *

"And that is how Napoleon was defeated in the Battle of Waterloo. Now we only have your essay to write, and we shall be finished." Edd closed the textbook, smiling up at the determined jock. Over their hours together Edd had relaxed some, at least to the point where he could get lost in his teaching. He was, after all, quite passionate about all forms of learning. He was honestly surprised at how focused Kevin was too, and how he absorbed the information wholeheartedly without many questions. He was a pleasure to teach, but it kept Edd wondering why he had such a different attitude towards his work in class. He did have a reputation, but that couldn't possibly be enough of a reason for him not to be attentive and do his work in class…? He decided not to dwell on it, keeping his eyes focused on the cover of the textbook. Now that his rant about the battle was over, Kevin's presence washed over him with intensity. His muscular, tanned arm sat only a few inches away from his own, their knees were dangerously close, and the scent of musky cologne was wafting through the air.

_My heart beat is so loud; will Kevin hear it? Oh no, oh no no no- _Edd thought, drawing his limbs in closer to himself. Kevin glanced over, watching the smaller boy in the argyle sweater shift nervously. He was being undeniably cute, Kevin had to admit. A thought came over Kevin, and though he knew it somewhat wrong, he just had to. Circling his arm around Edd's back, he gently grabbed Edd's shoulder, using his fingers to massage in a friendly yet sensitive way. It was his best move. Edd's squeaked, flushing.

"Thanks a lot for the help. With you teaching me, I could finally understand things." Edd flushed deeper, looking down again. Kevin smirked. He pulled Edd in unconsciously, closing the space between them just a bit more. "I was actually quite astonished, you know. I knew you were smart, but not everyone who's got brains can teach it. You're a natural." Kevin did not lie. Though Edd may not have noticed through his absorbed lesson, Kevin had been frequently throwing him amazed glances, thoroughly impressed to see Edd's knowledge put to use for himself.

Edd could only flush deeper, his heartbeat hammering in his chest and ears.

"T-Thank you very much, Kevin." Edd mumbled from beneath. Kevin chuckled, still massaging his shoulder. After a moment he added more, letting his feelings slip. "You are a-an excellent p-pupil, as well. I really enjoy t-teaching you."

A silence stretched out before them, Kevin continuing to rub and soothe gently. He had faltered after what Edd had said, his eyes widening at the honesty. _Really now, you're gonna kill me with that kind of behaviour… _he had thought, gaze softening. What was this? He had observed the dork enough over the past few years to know that he was awkwardly cute, but this– this broke all the rules.

Kevin truthfully didn't know why he felt this way; he had the habit of observing the people around him in a subtle fashion, but never before had he found someone so interestingly simple. Nor had he found himself thinking another male cute, to boot. Edd captured him in all sorts of ways, even though their social circles kept them apart. He was always there, lost somewhere in the background for Kevin to pick out. Did he like him? No, impossible. _You sure about that? _He was straight, simple as that. _Doesn't mean you can't have a little fun. _A rotten way of thinking, yes, but what was he to do?

Kevin looked up at the clock hanging from Edd's wall. Half past six; time to go. Giving Edd's shoulder a kind squeeze he stood up, cracking his back. Edd was confused and worried, wondering why the touch he longed for was gone. Kevin leaned down grabbing his backpack and swinging it over one shoulder. Edd stood as well, refusing to meet Kevin's eye.

"It's getting close to seven. I gotta get back home or else I'll get a talking to, if you know what I mean." Edd nodded, leading the way back downstairs. At the door Kevin loosely pulled on his shoes, arguing that he was only crossing the road.

"I have practice tomorrow, so I'll be a bit late." Edd nodded again, keeping his head down.

"Good night, then, Double D." When Edd looked up, Kevin was already gone.

After closing the door, all Edd could do was lean heavily upon it, his eyes open wide. _Kevin called me… Double D. _The nickname was a common thing, but as he was only ever called something to do with dork or dweeb by Kevin, he couldn't help but positively melt.

"I knew this couldn't end well… But, but–" Edd sagged a bit, his face pink and his smile so wide you could see the gap between his teeth. He was in bliss, even if it was false and could never last, he was in bliss.

After a few minutes time, Edd was suddenly shocked out of his trance with a yelp by knocking on his door. Opening it he saw Kevin, chest rising and falling a tad faster.

"Sorry man, but I forgot my textbook. Can you go grab it for me?" Edd stood stunned, one hand still on the knob.

"P-Pardon?"

"I forgot my textbook. Can you go get it, please?"

"Oh- Oh sure, of course! One moment, if you will." Edd blushed and turned, his petit feet padding up the staircase and back down again, textbook in hand. He looked absolutely out of breath. Edd grasped the knob, trying not to look like a weakling, and handed over the book with a smile. Kevin grinned, taking it. He leaned in, whispering his thanks before turning and running back across the street.

"Thanks again, Double D." Kevin had just enough time before turning to see Edd's face melt into a glowing, dazed smile, and he was thankful that he had purposely left his book there.

* * *

(Hello again! Thank you very much for reading the new chapter. I was so pleased with all the positive feedback and ratings; I almost cried a bit to be honest.

This chapter is a tad shorter, but we have some fluff (along with my headcanon about Kevin observing Edd ububu) c: I'm already working on the third chapter, which *spoilers* might be a bit... well, intense. I might actually change it to T, who knows.

Again, thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope to see you guys reading the new chapters as they come along ;u;)


	3. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

(Thank you all so much for reading! Whenever I check my stats for this story, I honestly feel like crying. You guys are all so incredibly nice!

Anyways, I would just like to post this as a **WARNING**. **_This chapter includes foul language, and some potentially offensive slurs. Please read the last section at your discretion._**

I actually had a hard time writing the last section knowing thatstuff like this happens every single day in high schools across the world. I am very sorry in advance if you are offended.)

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks, the boys had had many study sessions and were making great progress. Kevin understood the material without much trouble, though he still had his problems when it came to taking that information and making it into an essay. Edd on the other hand had made no progress whatsoever when it came to relaxing around Kevin. Everything still seemed like a dream in a dream, even though he was met with the cruel reality of their positions during school hours; Kevin would not speak to him, would not interact with him, and certainly wouldn't spare him a glance (at least to his knowledge). It was the usual routine. The only time he deigned to do the three was when he _had _to, or when the halls had cleared after school and they could leave without hassle.

He couldn't help it though. Being in the presence of the one you love when you're trying so hard to hide it never ends well, Edd had concluded. Though now that he thought about it, his efforts had quite figuratively gone right down the drain, hadn't they? With the slightest breath, the slightest touch– he was on fire. Kevin lit something deep within him that refused to die out, no matter what.

* * *

It was Thursday after school of their third week that Edd first decided to wait out Kevin's football practice at the school (well, at least not in the library). Truthfully, Edd had wanted to see the redhead play for a very long time, but he had never had a legitimate reason. Now that he did, however, he was more than pleased, though still weary, to go and watch.

Plodding along the wide halls, Edd made his way to the back entrance and out to the stands. The football field was very well accommodated, as the school took pride in their top team. Taking a seat near the top, Edd huddled into himself, feeling the cold nip at his features. He sat, staring out at the field for a few minutes before realizing that he was not the only one in the stands. Girls, who fortunately didn't notice his small figure, were sitting at random areas near the front. There weren't too many of them, but enough to know that they weren't here to see cheer practice.

Edd sighed to himself, looking away. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was indeed envious of the girls. They could love who they pleased, and flaunt it too. They didn't need a reason to be here, they just were. _If I were a girl, would Kevin pay attention to me…? No, no! What am I thinking…? Kevin is still far out of my league, even if I was a female. _Edd curled in more, resting his forehead on his knees.

After a few moments, he jumped right out of his seat at the sound of shrill voices crying out in slurred unison. Looking up Edd saw the team hustle out onto the field, taking their positions and stretching. Edd could see Kevin, his gear tight on his body, going to take the quarterback's position, cracking his back in his usual fashion.

As soon as they were in line there was a whistle and a shout, and the game began.

Edd was in awe. He had never been one for sports, but as he watched Kevin run and tackle with a sort of rugged grace, he couldn't help but become completely ensnared. Even from where he sat he could see Kevin's taut muscles working, surging him forward. It was beautiful in its own peculiar way; or maybe it was the ways of love that made him think it so?

As Edd continued to stare, his eyes following Kevin's every move, said jock was running with a spring to his step, knowing that a certain boy was sitting in the stands, waiting for him. Others on the field, however, noticed Edd's small figure, along with his alertness and attentive gaze. They did not like it.

* * *

Edd cautiously waited for Kevin near the change room, but not near enough so that other members of the team would see him (hopefully). Even hearing their laughter made Edd feel uneasy and shaky. That definitely wasn't healthy.

One by one the football team left, leaving Kevin to lock up. Taking a sharp turn out of the sweaty room Kevin searched, hoping to find Edd as soon as possible. From the corner of his eye he spotted it: the beanie. He walked over casually, hoping to take the boy wearing it by surprise, but came to a halt when he saw the beanie trembling. Kevin took a step, faltering on the next, and came up to the corner. Edd was pale, his eyes closed and his head down. He was quaking where he stood, gripping his messenger bag's strap tightly. Kevin frowned.

"Hey, Dork." Edd snapped up, fear in his eyes. Kevin was taken aback, but noticed how Edd quickly relaxed, his face regaining some colour. Kevin couldn't help but smirk a little bit. _He just gets cuter, day by day. Who knew I had the power to make this geek feel better? _

"O-O-Oh, Kevin. G-Greetings." Edd turned, facing his body towards the jock. He felt a million times better already. "I-I saw your practice. It was v-very interesting." Edd spoke quickly, stumbling over his words. It was embarrassing, but Edd couldn't help but stutter and fumble with what he was saying. He was so enamoured with Kevin that he felt nervous and jumpy being in such close quarters with him.

"Yeah, I saw you up in the stands. It's pretty nice to have someone root for you even if it's just practice." Edd looked down, blushing. "Those girls don't do anything but squeal and distract the rest of the guys. You were cool, man." Edd blushed even more, his head so far down that his chin touched his chest. _I'm better than the girls? Kevin… _Edd thought, smiling. Kevin couldn't help but smile either, clapping him on the shoulder and walking ahead.

"Let's go, yeah?" Edd quickly followed the boy in the Letterman, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

* * *

Studying had gone particularly well that evening. As the newly-formed routine went, Edd got Kevin a drink and some food, then proceeded to clear his overly neat desk and sort their materials when upstairs. It was nearly five by the time that they started, and nearly seven thirty by the time they finished. Kevin had explained on the walk over that his father wasn't going to be back till late that day, so they would have more time. Edd was overjoyed by the news, but only gave Kevin a curt nod. The jock had seen right through him though, watching as his mouth curled up even more. Kevin had rubbed the back of his neck pensively, a small blush on his cheeks. _Why's he so cute, my God-_

As Kevin had been pulling on his sneakers, readying to go, a conversation was struck up about his football practice.

"You can come and wait for me at practice if you want, you know." Kevin had offered, standing up tall. Though he knew that it wasn't the best idea, it couldn't really do much harm, could it? Edd could only stand there, his hands frozen in an odd position in front of him, mouth agape. _I can- I have his permission? He's really okay with it?_

"Th-Thank you, Kevin! I-I will, I suppose." Edd licked his lips, feeling the muscles in his cheeks pull his mouth into a smile. He had butterflies already, his head feeling light as a feather.

With a small goodbye Kevin left, leaving Edd to make his food and do his chores. He was incomparably happy.

* * *

Taking up Kevin's offer, Edd came to Kevin's practice again the next day, sitting in the same spot as before. The sun occasionally peeked through the clouds, though the temperature had made a dramatic drop, causing Edd to shiver and sneeze. _Maybe I should've brought my extra sweater after all, _Edd thought, rubbing his hands together. He looked around, observing that there were no girls today, nor cheer practice (there was an announcement that stated that it would be indoors earlier in the day). The team still wasn't out on the field, and Edd considered that maybe they didn't actually have practice that day.

Feeling foolish, he shifted where he sat, getting ready to move, before laughter and yells could be heard coming from the school. At last, the football team came onto the field, evidently cold as well. The coach was in a big track suit zipped to the top, so obviously he had all the warmth he needed, seeing as he was focused on barking what seemed to be heated orders at the boys with ferocity. None of them really paid attention, including Kevin, who had turned to look up at the stands.

Edd considered waving when he met Kevin's gaze, but decided to smile and sit up a bit instead. It was a jerky movement, and Edd could hear his back crack at how sudden it was. Down on the field, Kevin unconsciously laughed to himself, raising his eyebrows up at the stands. _God, he's so cute. _A few of his teammates saw this and came over. One of them swung his arm around his captain's neck, a devilish grin on his face.

"Whatcha laughin' about, captain?" Kevin looked to the other boy and snickered.

"Nothing much." Kevin shrugged him off, and looked to his gathered teammates. "Now get in position before coach pops a blood vessel." The boys laughed and got into their spots on the offensive line, readying themselves. Kevin took one last glance at the stands before clipping on his helmet and bending into position as well, a smile on his face. The boy who'd swung his arm around Kevin noticed this, looking up at the same kid who was sitting there the day before.

* * *

Edd stood in the same corner that he had the day before, silently waiting for Kevin to join him. Unlike yesterday, he stood upright; though he still kept his head down to avoid any eye contact with other team members. Kevin had met his gaze, and given him his signature smirk from the field. Edd did not know what it meant, but he felt a pleasant tightening in his chest whenever he thought about it. So he stood, occasionally looking towards the locker room doors, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling like an idiot.

After some minutes, a group of boys came out of the change room, their laughs resonating fear within Edd. He shrank back, hoping not to be seen; it certainly didn't work. One of the boys caught sight of the smaller teenager, and casually (albeit a tad too slowly) walked towards him, his teammates at his heel. Edd shrank more, clutching his bag for safety. The jock raised his arm and placed it on the wall, trapping him. Edd's mouth went dry and he shivered. _What is going to happen? Please- please oh please no- _

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, boys?" The boy shifted, flexing his biceps. "A little runty freak, huh?" The boy leaned in, so close that Edd could feel his breath. Edd began to tremble, and horribly. "What are you doing here, anyways? I thought your _kind _didn't come here." Silence. "Speak up, I don't think my boys can _hear_ _ya!" _Emphasising the last two words, the boy lifted his arm and hit it back down on the wall, causing Edd to squeak. Indeed, he'd been bullied, but it had been long since someone had used such violent actions against him.

"I-" Edd began, his voice cracking. He swallowed thickly and started again. "I-I offer m-m-my a-apologies." The jock watched the boy quake, and leaned in, his voice clear as day.

"I saw you watching us." Edd's eyes widened. "You were the only one that came today. Not even the girls would come when it's so fucking cold." He voice was like ice, slowly piercing Edd until he got to his heart. "What are you? Some kinda fag? 'S Watching us play really that great, huh, faggot?" Edd hated the term. He hated how it was used in such a derogatory way to harm someone; how it was used to harm _himself. _The boys laughed in unison.

"We saw you watching Kevin. We saw that little exchange thing you had."

"What the hell are doing with the cap, fag?"

"Faggot geek."

Edd shook like a leaf, his knees threatening to buckle. _Why? How did they notice? How- No, no no no no no- _

"I'd suggest you stay away from our captain, 'aight? I don't know what the fuck's going on, but we don't need some little gay boy macking on our leader. Get it?"

The boy hit his arm down once more, and with a dark chuckle lifted himself and walked off. The rest of the pack followed, whispering insults at him.

Edd stood alone in the hallway.

Edd ran home that day.

* * *

(I hope you enjoyed this chapter [though it was a bit harsh]. If you have any concerns, please send me a PM, a review, or send me an ask on my tumblr [asoundlesstriumph]. I hope to see you next chapter [*spoilers* it's gonna be cuuuuuuuuuuute!]!


	4. But Your Words Will Surely Heal Me

(Hello again! Here's the new installment, which I hope you'll all enjoy! I know I kept you waiting with a cliff-hanger, so here we are. This chapter is titled 'But Your Words Will Surely Heal Me' in reference to the last chapter's title. Maybe it might help you guess how this chapter will flow? More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

Kevin did not see Edd over the weekend. After leaving the locker room on Friday he searched for half an hour throughout the school, checking everywhere he thought Edd might be. Confused and worried, Kevin headed home, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders drawn up and in for warmth. He concluded, while walking, that Edd must have gone back without him. That was the logical explanation for his absence, and he usually waited at his house anyway.

When he jogged up the driveway and the two steps, a feeling started to stir in his gut. For a moment he held back the fist ready to knock on the door, swallowing hard. Something didn't seem right. He knocked three times, and let his hand fall back into his pocket. Kevin strained his ears, leaning in towards the door. The shuffling of feet could be heard, but no answer. Kevin knocked again with more force, standing back and eyeing the peep-hole. _I know you're in there, dweeb. Answer the damn door, _Kevin thought, the worried feeling stirring within him.

Nearly ten minutes of silence passed until Kevin reluctantly left, crossing the street slowly with his back hunched over. Behind the door Edd fell to his knees, not caring for the millions of bacteria on the floor, and let the tears trickle down his cheeks.

* * *

It was inevitable that the two would meet on Monday, but Edd still thought that he had a chance. He left early once again, speeding along as fast as his legs and lungs would take him. The school was utterly deserted, with the exception of one or two janitors here or there. Edd simply nestled down in the corner of the library, taking out his physics textbook and re-reading it back to front.

When the bell rang Edd was so entranced that he nearly yelped, bucking up out of seat and looking around.

"Oh no–" he breathed, picking up his bag and running out the door. _I'm going to break my perfect attendance! _Winding through the bustling halls he made his way to his first period class, mumbling sorry's whenever he bumped into someone. It was mayhem, but finally he got to his class, out of breath, but still in time.

* * *

"Why don't you hang with us after school, Sockhead?" Eddy swiveled about, sliding in closer to the other Ed and setting his chin upon his palm. "You haven't been around lately. Whatever you're doing could use a break, am I right?" Edd took a bite of his sandwich, feeling himself start to perspire out of nervousness. It had definitely been... a _thought, _but he couldn't just disregard his responsibilities to play with them. He had a job to do, even if things would be awkward. The weekend had played out in such a way that Edd ended up feeling terrible; Kevin called a few times, and even came to visit after initially doing so on Friday, but not once did Edd reply. He simply hauled himself up in his room, studying for nothing in particular and rearranging anything that looked even slightly out of place. It was childish and rude, but he couldn't help it. The words had hurt him, more that he would ever let on. He couldn't let Kevin know, for his sake as well as his own.

"Alas, my friends, I cannot join you today either. I have much- much work to attend to, and as such I must say that I am very sorry. It is certainly a loss." Edd took another bite, keeping his eyes down. Eddy sighed, punching him playfully on the arm. Edd winced.

"God you're such a spoil sport. Guess Ed n' I'll have to rough it out without ya, Sockhead."

"Yes, it seems so." Edd rubbed his arm, looking up and around the cafeteria. Students were everywhere, chatting and laughing and making a ruckus. The buzz of the room was intense, but when Edd laid eyes upon the football team's lunch table– upon _Kevin_ – everything else was blocked out.

Kevin sat, unshaken, laughing with the very same boys that had approached Edd on Friday. Of course it was only natural, but something stuck in his throat, and he found it hard to breath. He was the football captain. Edd was an invisible nerd. But in their time together, Edd had somehow forgotten.

* * *

When last period rolled around, Edd became very tense. Since lunch he had been trying to soothe his heart, chanting 'calm, calm, calm' and 'study, study, study' in his head. Now that he was finally in class, however, there was no chance that he could possibly relax.

Students took their seats as usual, not quite ready for the period. He could feel the air swish past him as Kevin took his seat, crossing his arms and leaning back into the chair. He began to tremble, so he started to chant in his head again, clasping his knees with all the strength he had to keep himself still.

Mr. Alba took attendance, handed out work, and left them be. Edd studied hard, somehow keeping all his focus on his work and not turning to Kevin once. He did not get up, look up, or even so much as make a sound during the entire period; not that anyone would notice the change. Once the bell rang he gathered his materials and slowly walked to his locker, keeping his eyes alert but still down among the bustling crowd. As he would when waiting for Kevin (if he did not have practice), Edd took his time, leafing through his papers and sorting things in his locker. When the crowd had dimmed down and there were only a few students here and there, Edd gathered his things into his arms and bag, and closed the locker. As he did he could see Kevin strolling down hall, hands in the pockets of his Letterman. Edd grasped the messenger bag strap, looking down at his shoes. The sound of footsteps got closer and closer, until Edd could smell Kevin's musky cologne and see the tips of his shoes on the floor. Edd blushed as he momentarily lost himself in Kevin's aura.

"Hey." Edd snapped back, eyes widening at the soft tone. _He's not angry with me? He's not going to create a ruckus about my absence on Friday? _Edd shifted with unease.

"G-Greetings, Kevin."

"Let's go." Again Edd was startled at Kevin's lack of a harsh tone, but followed anyway.

* * *

"Why weren't you there after practice?"

Edd had been organizing their materials at his desk, readying their study station. It had not been evident that Kevin had anything to do with Edd's absence on his mind, so when he said those words, the beanie-clad boy visibly flinched. He was never good at being confronted, as he almost never lied to others, and tried to do nothing (or _would _do nothing if it weren't for Eddy's schemes) that would end up with him in a compromising situation. As he did before, Edd began to tremble, darting his tongue in and out between his gap. A heavy silence filled the room as Kevin stared a hole in Edd's head from the bed. Edd fidgeted. _I have to say something else, I can't tell Kevin–_

"I-I was not feeling well, so- so I took my l-leave–"

"Liar."

Kevin was suddenly right next to him, one knee on the spare chair and leaning in fast. Edd squeaked, expecting to be yelled at, and cringed. One large hand clamped down on his shoulder, the other covering his hand on the table. Edd trembled, breathing quickly.

"There's no way. You were just fine during practice on Friday, even though it was goddamn freezing out there. I know you wouldn't just bail on me." Edd bit his lip, his face flushing. Kevin had faith in him, faith enough to trust him like that. His heart throbbed painfully. With the boy still silent, Kevin continued.

"I know you well enough, dork. I've lived here with you and gone to school with you for eleven years, and for Christ's sake we've been hanging out for at least an hour every night for the past three weeks." Edd flushed deeper, his eyes shooting open. Kevin saw this and leaned in closer, his tone softer.

"You're kind and compassionate. You wouldn't hurt a damn fly even if you had to. You're incredibly honest, no matter what you do, so why lie to me? It just doesn't feel right." Edd's eyes slowly traveled up, resting on Kevin's chin. He couldn't go any higher.

Kevin leaned in, closer than he thought he'd be comfortable with. Edd flushed more, his chewed lip trembling. _Why's he gotta be so cute, goddammit? _

_Oh, fuck it._

"I care about you." Edd's breath hitched, his face erupting into a blush so fierce that even his creamy neck changed colour. Flicking his eyes up to Kevin, he saw the sparkling green orbs stare unwaveringly into his own. Edd suddenly wanted to pour everything out, to scream and shout and cry and cling to Kevin, to kiss him and hug him and feel his skin, to be one with him forever-

But he couldn't. It killed him to admit it, but he couldn't. If this was his pride, then he was certainly keeping it.

The wave of emotion, transitioning from shock, to overwhelming love, to pain, was apparent in Edd's eyes, and Kevin took a deep breath. Edd was hurting, and for some reason- something more than just _caring_- he wanted desperately to heal it.

"I care about you, Double D. Please tell me what happened." Kevin rested his chin on the top of Edd's head, gripping his hand tighter. _Ah, I'm turning into a sap for him…_

Edd tensed, gasping at the touch. Thoughts reeled through his head, leaving him breathless and confused. His touch, his words, his scent, his persuasion, his feelings, the name that he called him, the look in his eyes-

The whole situation that seemed too good to be true-

But somehow it hurt-

It hurt so much-

_If I don't-_

_If I don't say something-_

_I've got to-_

_I must-_

When Edd finally spoke, it was so low that Kevin had to murmur a quiet 'what' to get him to repeat it. Kevin moved his head down from Edd's forehead to look at him. What he saw made his eyes open wide.

Edd was crying.

"I c-cannot tell you, be-because if I-I di-i-id, it would o-only m-ma-make things wo-orse." Edd's voice was short and breathy with sobs though quiet. Kevin leaned back, removing his knee from the chair and sitting on it instead. He still held onto Edd, whose shoulders now shook.

"Why would it make things worse?" Kevin inquired, voice soft. Edd let out more hushed sobs, unable to speak. Kevin frowned, breathing out heavily. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay now, Double D." Kevin began to stroke Edd's shoulder as he did the very first night they studied together, watching him cautiously. Edd's eyes had widened some, his fierce blush coming back. _Why am I so weak to him? _Edd thought to himself, wiping away some tears.

They sat together, Kevin soothing Edd with his gentle touches and occasional coos of 'it's okay' and 'don't cry' until the boy had calmed down. It was a companionable (or possibly more?) silence, but Kevin still felt that he wouldn't quite get what he wanted out of Edd if it continued like this. _I gotta act fast, or it's all gonna be for nothing- _Looking up, Kevin saw on the clock that it was already getting close to five, and- _wait-_

After a moment of contemplation, Kevin grinned internally, satisfied with his idea. _It's cruel and painfully cliché, but God, am I good._

Kevin sighed loudly, gingerly getting up. Edd made a strange throaty noise, looking up at him.

"Maybe you need some time alone. I'll leave, okay?" Kevin stepped back slowly, getting his belongings from the bed. At the door he turned, looking to an obviously confused and stunned Edd.

"See ya 'round, Double D. We'll talk when you're ready." Kevin walked down the hall and was only one step down when he heard crashing and the thumping of Edd's feet. As Kevin turned, Edd reached him, grabbing the jock's jacket with trembling hands. _I knew he'd come, _Kevin thought, swinging around to fully face the boy.

"What's the matt–"

"I-If I told you, I don't know what you'd d-do! Y-You have a reputation, don't you? I-I-I wouldn't want that to be ruined j-just for my sake!" After letting it out, Edd immediately clamped his hands over his mouth, looking at Kevin with shock. _Oh no! I've said too much, now what'll I do? _Kevin shifted his weight, his brow creasing. _What the hell does this have to do with my reputation?_

"What do you mean it'll affect my rep? You were only coming to watch my practice; it's not like anyone would notice. No one was even there and the team–" _The team. _Kevin's lips fell slightly apart, his brow creasing even more. He looked Edd in the eyes, that swirling, worried feeling filling his gut once again, but now with a spark of anger. Edd took a step back, his shoulders hunched up. _The team! Why didn't I think of it earlier! _Noticing Edd moving away, Kevin tried to calm himself, reaching his hand out towards said boy.

"Hey, hey. Come here, it's okay." Kevin stepped up, closing in on Edd, who was stuck to the spot. With a sigh, Kevin clamped his hands together, eyes shut. Edd watched, wary of the jock.

"Did the team do anything to you?" Edd stayed silent. "Please, just _please _tell me if they did. I swear I won't do anything, I swear." Edd shook his head, looking up at Kevin. His taut muscles were contracting in such a way all over his face and neck that Edd could tell he was bursting with anger on the inside. _Please, please don't be angry with me…_

"Th-they didn't do anything, just confronted m-me and called me n-names, th-that's all–" Kevin's eyes snapped open.

"Confronted you? Called you _names?_" Edd flinched. Kevin was definitely angry.

"I-It wasn't a b-big d-deal. I g-get called n-names all the t-time. And they j-just said t-that I sh-shouldn't h-hang around-d y-you, is all." He was stuttering even more than usual. Edd fidgeted, looking down at his shoes. Kevin sighed again. His whole body was tense, and the twisting feeling in his gut had turned to an unexpected rage. No, it wasn't unexpected; he did not lie when he said that he cared for Edd, so when his own teammates affronted him, well-

_What's with these emotions? Keep it together, Kev._

"Don't listen to them. They're just a bunch of pricks, alright?" Kevin thought for a moment, adding more. "We both know that we're different, at least in our social lives. I do have a rep to keep up, but that doesn't mean I don't think what they're doing is fucking wrong. I'm their leader, so why the fuck am I letting this happen? God fucking dammit, those bastards!"

Kevin's anger had risen, along with his voice. Edd flinched back. He had never seen Kevin so angry before, and honestly, it scared him. Kevin breathed heavily, taking off his cap and running his free hand through his hair. His temper was getting the better of him, something that rarely happened.

"Look, hey. I'm sorry for yelling, dork." Edd timorously looked up to Kevin, who was now rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't usually lose my temper, but I'm really, _really _pissed at those guys. I don't know why they'd do that, I just–" Kevin sighed deeply. "–I can't stand when other people try to hurt who or what I care about." Kevin shifted his weight. "And I guess that's you, dork."

Edd drew his lips in, his brow creasing. _Kevin... _The jock stood there, looking frustrated and a tad sheepish. Edd could only watch his hand smooth over his neck, his jacket pulling away from his side with each stroke. _Kevin cares about me… He… Kevin…_

"I won't do anything to 'em, but that doesn't mean I ain't gonna go harder on 'em during practice. They deserve it anyway." Edd clasped and unclasped his hands, looking down again. Kevin shifted too, turning round and looking down the stairs.

"I'll get going now. I don't know when my old man is gonna be back tonight, so I might as well. Better safe than sorry, I guess." Edd nodded, following Kevin as he made his way down the stairs.

Kevin pulled on his sneakers as usual, opening the door and stepping out.

_It's now or never!_

"Kevin!" The redhead turned, startled a bit by Edd's sudden outburst. Edd was fidgeting again, playing with his fingers as his face lit up. _This whole evening's been beyond cute, and now this?_

"Yeah?"

"Y-You really do not have to do anything. I-I mean it's appreciated, b-but you really don't have to put yourself through anything if you d-don't want to, I-I mean, I–" Edd stopped short, his mouth open. _I'm rambling again!_ Inhaling deeply, he started again, trying not to stutter.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of m-me. I–" Their eyes met, locking onto each other. Edd flushed, the tips of his ears turning red for umpteenth that evening. "I–" Kevin smiled, his lips curving upwards. He was dazzling. He was kind. He cared for Edd, enough to hold him and soothe him and tell him it was okay; enough to lose his temper over something as simple as a confrontation. Edd had fallen for him all over again, and this time with a new perspective. In his moment of love-struck longing, the words had almost slipped from his lips.

_I love you._

With his tongue on his teeth, Edd looked away, mentally shaming himself for even thinking of saying it. With another breath, he pressed on.

"I care about you too, Kevin." Kevin's gaze softened and he breathed out through his nose. _His first time without a stutter. Impressive._

"I know you do, dweeb. And hey, I'm not weak. I'm pretty strong, I gotta say. A couple of jerks don't even worry me, and shouldn't worry you, either." With a pat to Edd's shoulder, Kevin wandered off into the dark, crossing over to his house. "Good night, dorko!"

"G-Good night, Kevin!"

* * *

Kevin collapsed onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. Luckily he was alone, because he knew for sure that if anyone saw the colour of his face, he'd be the laughing stock for weeks.

_That dork… really loves me, huh? Fuck, fuck, fuck- _Kevin turned over onto his back, rubbing his face with his hands.

_Why's he so cute?_

* * *

(I hope you enjoyed! I'm actually quite proud of this chapter; though I found it cliché, it was nearly one thousand words longer than my usual count (present for you, lovely readers). The series is coming along smoothly, and for the next chapter I have some inspiration (or rather a prompt?), namely from a certain queen of ours (cough c2ndy2c1d cough). Oh yes, you know the one. I'm not sure when it will be posted, as I am working on many projects right now in school, and I actually have two essays on the go right now.

Anyways, I just wanted to thank you all so much, whether you are a follower of this series or not. I recently hit 1500 views, and it's rising quickly. It's only been two weeks since I started this, and I already have so much positive feedback. It makes me feel very good inside to know that people enjoy what I do and want more. So thank you all, thank you so much! Have a lovely (insert time of day wherever you reside), and best of luck to all of you! You're lovely!(!)

Also, if you wish to contact me about anything, feel free to send me an ask on my tumblr, _asoundlesstriumph. _Thank you!)


	5. Love Can Bloom Even On The Coldest Days

(Hello lovelies! Thank you for waiting so patiently for the update. More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

After reconciling, Kevin and Edd continued their daily routine, working side by side at Edd's desk. The days were becoming shorter and the air was turning colder, a sure sign that it was already December. Edd decided not to interfere with Kevin's practice, and (though reluctantly) even tried to convince Kevin that they should leave school at different times. Kevin refused, however, but did not offer a specific reason. When Edd pressed, he turned to the nerd, pinched his cheeks together with his thumb and index finger, looked him squarely in the face and exclaimed 'No's no, got it?'. Edd flushed, nodding quickly. He was unbelievably relieved.

* * *

With Winter Holidays coming up quick, students were either more on edge or more relaxed than ever. For the teachers it was a horrible combination, and some took it much worse than others. One of these teachers was Mr. Alba, who had gotten into the habit of whipping out his cane and barking at his students whenever anyone was even slightly disrespectful. Edd was not in favour of the violent behaviour, but said nothing, though he flinched whenever he heard Mr. Alba's voice or the sound of a wooden cane hitting a desk.

The last day before the break, Mr. Alba managed to make Edd scream after bellowing his name from the front of the room. Edd flushed, pulling his beanie down over his ears and quickly going up to join his teacher. At his seat, Kevin smirked subtly to himself. _Cute._

"How may I help you, sir?" Edd folded his hands over neatly in front of him, looking down at the old man with a tight smile.

"How is your tutoring work going, my boy?" Mr. Alba spoke in a surprisingly hushed tone, tugging on the end of beard a bit. "I realized soon after I appointed you to Kevin that it may be a bit challenging for you. He has got quite a reputation, even amongst the teachers, you know." Edd shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, I am aware."

"Oh?" Mr. Alba played with his beard more, a mischievous glint in his eye. Silence pursued them, and Edd could feel the eyes of students watching him. To say the least… it was awkward.

"Is he unruly? Inattentive? Does he even show up, my boy?" Mr. Alba leaned in, looking from Kevin to Edd. _What is he saying? Wait- Is this man _sneering_ at Kevin? _With a sudden jolt of anger, Edd stood straight, balling his fists at his sides.

"Yes, in fact he does! He is extremely attentive, and is a very hard worker! Please don't make rude assumptions just because of outwards appearances and- and _rumours_!" Edd's voice had risen steadily until the whole class was looking at him, shocked and stunned. Edd's chest was rising and falling fast, his whole body trembling. _I've never yelled at a teacher before! Oh no, what will become of me? Will I get punished? Will rumours spread? No; will I get detention?! _Mr. Alba only stared up at the trembling boy, seemingly studying him. After a moment he took a breath, leaving the class in suspense.

"Oh-ho? It seems that I've made a mistake. Do accept my apologies; I was not aware that you carried such _intense_ feelings on the matter." Edd blushed, remembering that Kevin was sitting in the same room and definitely heard his spiel. "Please return to your seat, my boy."

Edd nodded shakily, turning and heading down back to his seat hurriedly. No one stuck their foot out or called him names. Eyes followed him in silence, quietly darting between the boy and the teacher. No had ever given Mr. Alba backtalk before.

Edd sat down, drawing his limbs in and lowering his head. After about thirty seconds of strained silence, Mr. Alba hit his cane down on his desk, causing all the students to look over at the teacher.

"Get back to work, you imbeciles! If you don't stop squandering your time, it'll be double the homework over the holidays!" A groan came from the class, along with the sounds of chairs scraping across the floor, papers rustling and pencils writing. Back to normal in a flash. Not a surprise at all.

From where Kevin sat, his arms crossed behind his head and his feet kicked out, he could see Edd's ears heated up, but his arms still trembling. _He _was_ talking about me, wasn't he? God, he's so cute. _Kevin dragged out the last syllable in his mind, closing his eyes and leaning his head back to face the ceiling. It was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

"What are you doing over break, dork?" Kevin stretched, grunting as he cracked his back. Edd stiffened a bit, but continued to gather his materials from the desk, setting them aside in neat piles.

"Nothing in particular. I don't usually do much over h-holidays." Edd did not stutter as much anymore, something he deemed to be good; it was a signal that he could be more relaxed around Kevin. Edd rose and headed towards the kitchen. Kevin followed, slouching down the stairs in his sweatpants and baggy tank top. It was nearly seven o'clock, and already pitch black outside. Kevin wasn't under any strict time-limit that night, but they had finished early. Honestly all he wanted to do was to sit and hang out with his host; to actually chat with him. The other boy however, seemed a bit too preoccupied with the germs collecting on the plates he was holding.

"Well, you know… If you aren't doing anything, you wanna hang out some time soon?" Kevin flinched at the sound of two glasses crashing and whipped his head around to see what had happened. Edd stood back from the sink, holding his wrist as a small cut on his finger blossomed blood.

"Double D!" Kevin ran over to the boy, taking his hand in his own. There really wasn't much blood, but Edd seemed completely stunned. _Oh boy- _"Hey. Hey, Double D. Snap out of it, hey." Kevin used his free hand to snap his fingers in front of Edd's face, causing his host to take a sharp inhale and stare right into his eyes. There was a moment of silence as Kevin watched Edd's cyan eyes flit between their entwined hands the jock's face, high above his own. In a matter of seconds he was a blushing mess, spluttering something incomprehensible. Kevin snorted, pulling his hand in more.

"Yeesh, what a klutz." Edd started to pull away, but Kevin held firm.

"I am most certainly not!" Kevin laughed, pulling in his wrist more. Edd flailed, hitting Kevin's forearm and trying to pull Kevin off his wrist with all the might he could muster. "D-Don't laugh! It was an accident!"

"Only a klutz could just randomly drop glasses, _klutz_." While Kevin snickered Edd relented, crossing his free arm over his injured one and pouting. _Fuck. _Kevin sighed, tugging on Edd's hand.

_So cute._

"Come on, let's go disinfect this. We'll do the dishes later." This snapped Edd out of his childish stupor, eager to cleanse his wound of whatever germs that had potentially gotten into it (and to have Kevin hold his hand).

* * *

"So, you down with hanging out?" Kevin stood outside the door, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched. Edd had nearly forgotten about Kevin's question, and flushed a bit with the memory. Clinging to the doorframe, he looked down. _Oh, why must I be so bashful? I've got to keep it together._

"S-Sure. I would enjoy that very much." Kevin smiled, moving backwards down the two steps and leaning a bit until he was eyelevel with Edd. They looked at each other, Edd with a modesty that was quickly devoured by Kevin's defined face. _What a handsome smile…_

"I'll call you." Edd was in a daze, and responded slowly.

"'Kay." Kevin smiled wider.

"Good night, dweeb."

"Good night, Kevin."

* * *

On Sunday morning Edd was up and ready to go half an hour early. The night before Kevin had called him, telling him to be ready to leave at twelve o' clock sharp the next morning. The boy had gotten up earlier than usual despite himself; he was more eager than he'd ever been before.

Edd watched the time tick by as he sat in his living room, hands placed gently upon his knees. His mind began to slip into a realm of possibilities; what was going to happen today? What had Kevin planned? Were they going somewhere?

A motorcycle rumbled outside, though Edd, in his daze, did not take note of it. The rumbling came closer and dimmed down then cut off completely. Clanking, steps, and finally a knock on the door could be heard, though Edd still did not wake from his daze. Four harsh knocks and a grunt came, and finally Edd bucked up, running over to the entrance. Pulling it open he saw Kevin, though not in his usual red and white Letterman. Kevin stood proud; his red cap was still perched upon his head, but he was wearing a black leather jacket partially zipped up with an orange pullover underneath. Under his arm he held what could only be a motorcycle helmet, and taking a second glance behind the jock, Edd saw just that. Kevin chuckled at Edd's wide eyes.

"As expected, you're ready to go?" Edd nodded hastily, searching his messenger bag for his keys. Upon locking the door, Edd followed Kevin down the path to the motorcycle; it was a sleek and shiny black, with leather seating and two small saddlebags. Edd approached cautiously, stopping a few metres away. With a smooth movement Kevin hopped on, swinging his leg over and removing his cap. The beanie-clad boy shook slightly, refusing to move forward.

"K-K-Kevin? A-Are you s-sure this is s-s-safe?" Kevin glanced his way, zipping up the leather jacket till it hit the sweater's hood. Smirking, he patted the seat behind him.

"Of course it is. I've been riding this baby since I was fourteen. But that's just between you and me, 'kay?" Edd edged forward a few steps, but stopped. Letting out a dramatic sigh, Kevin tossed Edd a spare helmet. He fumbled but caught it all the same.

"Come on, it's not a big deal. It's just the same as riding on a bike." Edd walked over, tentatively sliding on the helmet and closing the visor. When it came to getting on, however, he stalled. Kevin took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You've ridden a bike with me before. It's not that different. I promise." Edd nodded again, his squished face flushing.

Once they were both on the bike with their helmets secured, Kevin revved the engine and kicked up the kickstand.

"Hold on tight to my torso!" Edd did so, pressing the helmet into Kevin's back. Before he knew it they were off, air whipping past them. Edd clung onto Kevin, his eyes screwed shut. In front of him, Kevin found himself enjoying the situation a bit too much.

* * *

"We're here." Kevin took off his helmet, smoothing his frazzled hair down and sliding on his cap. The other boy slowly opened his eyes and slid his arms off of Kevin. They had taken the freeway out of Peach Creek to the city; somewhere that Edd rarely went. Startled yet amazed, he not-so-gracefully hopped off the bike, and took off the helmet while still managing to keep his beanie in place.

"Come on." Kevin led the way, walking down the decorated streets. It hadn't yet snowed, but the festive cheer of the upcoming holiday was more potent than ever. Every single shop played catchy Christmas tunes, and hordes of families bustled about, trying to buy whatever they could before Christmas. Kevin quickened his pace, signaling for Edd to keep up with him.

Soon they were out of the major crowd, and on a small side street. Edd was fascinated by the small, old looking shops, his eyes darting side to side. Kevin slowed considerably, keeping pace with Edd. He found himself lost in the moment, watching the dork out of the corner of his eye with a warm feeling in his chest.

"What exactly are we doing here, Kevin?" Surprised at the fact that he had gone into a daze, Kevin swung his head around to look at his 'companion'. Edd was wearing a thin green coat, accompanied by a lighter green argyle sweater and black tie underneath. His sweater covered the top of his jeans, neither too loose nor too tight, and a pair of neatly tied sneakers was on his feet. His cheeks were rosy, which Kevin took note of as well. _Is he cold or is he just blushing? Well, he's cute either way._

"Christmas shopping, I guess. We only have half a week left anyway, so why not?" Edd made an 'oh' noise and smiled to himself. "Come on. We can help each other out, you know?"

* * *

Nearly three hours, three bags and a box later, the boys were walking down the same bustling street as before, a mutual spring in their steps and smiles on their faces. They had been to many shops and boutiques, and finally found nice things for their friends and family. Laughter had captured them both, especially when Kevin had made faces until Edd showed him something that he'd picked out for the jock. It was different from all the other times in Edd's bedroom, studying and chatting idly. This was more- more natural. Like it was meant to be.

Kevin leaned a bit, trying to shift the box under his arm into a more comfortable position. Though he would never admit it, he had planned out the day very seriously, and was more than pleased that everything was going smoothly. Checking his watch he saw that it was already nearing three thirty, and decided to pull out the next part of his plan.

"You hungry?" Edd stalled, switching his bag over to the other hand. Just as he did, his stomach growled, earning a giggle from the redhead. The smaller boy blushed, holding his abdomen. _Oh, why must you be so inconvenient!_

"I-I suppose I am a tad peckish…" Kevin barked a laugh, using his arm to nudge Edd in the direction of a small diner; one that he had found out on Friday night was not too popular but had the best food in the whole downtown area.

Finally, after bumping into many a person, the two made it inside. It was warm and cozy, just perfect for a nice break. Kevin unzipped his jacket fully, and splayed back in the red, leathery diner booth, cracking his back and arms. Edd giggled and quickly took his jacket off, sliding into his seat. A waitress with a cheerful smile came to serve them, and within two minutes, they had drinks sitting in front of them. Being a more retro kind of diner, they had many different kinds of sodas to choose from (and all from a vintage soda maker, to boot), so Edd, feeling adventurous, ordered the fizzy lime soda. The bubbles quickly went to his nose, making his eyes water.

"What's this-" Edd started, fanning his nose. He didn't have soda at all really, so this was all fairly new to him. Kevin, on the other hand, had to keep himself from spitting his soda everywhere with laughter. _Cute, cute, too cute!_

"Don't laugh!" Kevin swallowed heartily, coughing a laugh afterwards.

"Fine, fine. Just don't choke, alright?" The boys bickered back and forth jokingly for a while, Edd pouting more and more with each minute. The waitress came back to have them order, and yet again to serve.

* * *

"Thank you!" The door chimed as the boys stepped into the cold, filled to the brim with soda and burgers (or a salad in Edd's case). They had taken their time, so it was nearly five o'clock. The December weather was apparent, the already dark skies glowing faintly. Kevin led their way back to motorcycle, avoiding as many people as possible.

With their purchases secured in the saddlebags, Kevin passed Edd his helmet. As they chatted idly, a certain blonde watched them from across the street, her mouth gaping wide.

"Kevin? And… _Edd_?"

* * *

On the ride back Kevin had pulled onto the freeway, but stuck to the right lane. He did indeed have one more thing left to do, and the weather was perfect for it.

Edd did not notice the motorcycle pull off of the freeway, nor did he notice the slowing pace until it came to a complete stop, rumbling and all. Opening his eyes he saw a sight that immediately took his breath away. From where they sat on the bike, the skyline of the shimmering city was alive with colours and light. Buildings rose from the ground, stretching themselves high to the unreachable sky, whose silky black hue, dotted with white speckles of light, spread endlessly across the atmosphere. The light pollution was evident, creating a floating barrier like an orangey –yellow film. In the distance, snow-capped peaks blocked the horizon, uncaring for those who searched the sunset, off in the glow of the states further west.

Edd exhaled slowly, his breath becoming mist in front of him. No one spoke. No cars could be heard. Silence, so unbearably loud yet so comforting, surrounded them. The air pressure seemed to almost drop, and a sudden hush came from above. Edd tilted his head up to see puffy white clouds, shrouded in shadow, but falling from them was-

"Snow." Kevin beat Edd to the chase, his eyes staring straight above. The clouds kept moving, spreading over the dark sky and the city's lights. Kevin turned to Edd, staring lightly into his eyes. They stayed like that, letting the snowflakes be their only barricade, for some time. A quick wind washed over them and Edd shivered, quietly curling in on himself. Kevin circled his arm around Edd's back, gently pushing his passenger towards him.

"You can lean on me." Kevin murmured his words, letting Edd's flushed face hit his chest. Kevin was undoubtedly warm, heat radiating off him even through the leather jacket. In that moment, Edd couldn't think, couldn't speak- all he could do was sit and relax into Kevin's embrace, wishing they could stay together like this forever.

* * *

They stood together at the door much later, the dimmed down snow falling quietly. Kevin helped Edd carry his bags to the door, though when their hands touched Edd gasped. Kevin blushed slightly, handing over the bag in a more comfortable way.

_This is it, isn't it? This is where I'd give my date a kiss, but-_

_I can't do that, can I?_

Edd fidgeted, watching Kevin's breath come out in slow puffs from his nose. _This is where I would thank them a-and k-k-kiss them, no? But I couldn't possibly do that to Kevin!_

"Thank you very much for t-today, Kevin. I-I had a wonderful time." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, smiling as he took a breath. _He's stuttering… So he must be nervous, too._

"I did too, Double D." Kevin looked up and saw Edd blush. _Never gets old. _"I gotta thank you for going out with me today. It was—" Kevin breathed out, still watching Edd. "—amazing." Edd shook his head, as if to say 'no, no, it was all you'. Seeing this, Kevin chuckled a bit, drawing Edd's attention.

"You wanna maybe do this again?" Edd nodded, his face pink. Kevin bit his lip to hold back a smile (which failed magnificently) and rubbed his neck more.

"Great. I'll give you a call, or maybe I'll come over." Edd nodded again, looking up.

"Thank you, Kevin."

"Yeah."

"Good night."

"And sweet dreams, Double D."

Kevin walked back, hopping on the motorcycle and driving it across the street up into his garage. Coming out of the cramped area, Kevin walked around to the door, but froze in his tracks when he saw his visitor.

"Nazz…?"

"Got something you wanna tell me, buddy boy?"

* * *

(I can't say how grateful I am for all your support, you guys. Writing this and getting feedback has been just amazing, and I hope to continue updating every 4-5 days as per usual.

Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It actually took me a while to write, considering the fact that it's sweltering hot where I live this time of year, and the chapter is set in late December. It was fun, though!

If you have any questions, comments or any other form of feedback, please leave a review, PM me, or send me an ask on my tumblr (asoundlesstriumph). Thank you lovelies!)


	6. Walking In A Winter Wonderland

(Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this release! More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

"Sit." Nazz stood at the table, her arms crossed.

"You can't tell me what to do in my own—"

"_Sit." _Reluctantly Kevin sat down, leaning back into the chair with one arm on the table. Nazz sat as well, leaning in and clasping her hands together. They sat like this, unblinking, for a minute or so, until Nazz spoke, her voice clear as day.

"I saw you downtown with one of the Ed's today. Double D to be exact." Kevin paled but kept his cool.

"Did you, now?" Nazz quirked an eyebrow, examining Kevin.

"I did."

"What about it?" At this, Nazz leaned in, her eyes shining with an unknown emotion in the light. _What the hell is this?_ Kevin thought to himself, bothered by her actions.

"Since when are you close with Double D?"

"What does it matter?" Kevin shifted uncomfortably. Watching him do so, Nazz leaned in further.

"You've never taken anyone out on your bike, not even me. And you know the—"

"The rumours would suggest it, yeah yeah, I know." Now Kevin was getting bothered, looking away as he scratched his jaw.

"So?"

"So what, Nazz? What's the big deal?" Kevin snapped his eyes back to the blonde, his voice slightly raised. It was getting tiring at this point. Nazz made a face and sat up, taking a big breath.

"Big deal? Are you seriously asking me what the big deal is?" Kevin's eyes narrowed, his brow creasing. "Look, Kev. We're the popular kids around here, and rivals over at Lemon Brook. We've got to keep our reputations up, or shit'll go down. You can't be driving Double D around the city on your prized bike, man. I assure you that people _will_ get all sorts of wrong ideas." Folding his arms, Kevin leaned back even more. "You're lucky I was the only one that saw you, Kev. You can't be doing risky shit like that." Said jock scoffed, sneering at his friend. _Who the hell does she think she is?_

"Like you're one to talk. I've seen you do shit that would bring you down in a heartbeat, and anyways, the rumours flying around about you are crazy enough already." Nazz was obviously taken aback, but pressed on.

"I am aware, yes, but that's the price we pay in our positions. I don't think you want to know what some kids think of you either, Kevin." Taking a moment, Nazz pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply. "I'm just trying to protect you, dude. As someone who's in the same position as me and my childhood friend." Silence caught up with them once again, and Kevin looked down to the table, thinking about the time he lost his temper because of the team, thinking of the team itself, thinking of the rumours about Nazz and him, thinking of Edd-

"Now, you got something on your mind? Something you need to talk about?" Kevin looked up quizzically at Nazz, who had leaned forward, her chin resting atop her palm. _What's this sudden change? Fifteen years and you'd think I'd know, but really-_

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. I'm talking about Edd." _Shit._

"What about 'im?" His muscles tensed, and he swallowed. With a strange look in her eye, Nazz quirked an eyebrow again, turning her head slightly.

"Well, I already asked about you becoming so close with him, and why exactly you drove him downtown on your motorcycle, on a Sundayno less. So, I suppose you can fill in the blanks for me?" Kevin opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. Nazz rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Okay, I'll ask a different question. Why have you been going over to his house every night for the past month? No, actually. On second thought, I want to know what that little lovey-dovey moment out there at his door was, dude." Kevin's mouth fell so far open he swore it could've hit the ground, and his ears went bright red. At the other end of the table, Nazz's eyes went wide; she'd never seen him like this before.

"Wha— what _lovey-dovey _moment? You must've been seeing things."

"No, I'm pretty sure I even heard you say 'sweet dreams, Double D' and that you'd call him. And the look on Double D's face, too. Man, he was blushing like a middle school girl!" _Shit, shit, shit! How the hell did she hear that? How could she even see Double D's face? Fuck! _Kevin's cheeks turned pink, and Nazz could only stare.

"There's something going on here, isn't there?" The jock didn't move. He was completely frozen. "You can talk to me, you know. We've talked about all kinds of personal stuff, so go ahead and confide in me again. I'll listen." Kevin shut his eyes, breathing out heavily, and set his forehead down on the table.

"How the hell do you always know about these things…" Nazz grinned, making a sort of triumphant noise to herself.

* * *

"So you're pretty sure how you feel, then?" Nazz reclined in the dining room chair, her arms folded behind her head. After talking for a solid twenty minutes, Nazz know knew about everything, including Edd's feelings (to the extent of Kevin's knowledge), their tutoring sessions, and even their date.

"More or less."

"Well, what about Double D, then? From what you've explained, he's definitely already in love with you." Kevin clicked his tongue and rubbed his neck.

"I kind of picked up on that, but…" He sighed, looking down at his shoes. "You know that I can't just go for it. You already made a fuss about our reps n' stuff earlier, and it's not like I don't know. Even Edd knows, for crying out loud."

"So? You've managed to keep your tutoring sessions under wraps for a month, so why not be a couple in secret? No one will know, and if you really need it, I can go out with you in public." Kevin eyed Nazz momentarily, then looked down again. _Would it really work…? But how does Edd _really_ feel?_

"I don't know, Nazz. Whenever I'm with him, I don't want to ever leave, even if we'd just be studying for eternity. And I mean, well— we don't even properly hang out. Today was a first." Kevin took off his hat, running his fingers through the short, fiery locks. "And also, even if it seems like Edd likes me, how will I really know?"

"You just talk to him about it."

"It's not that easy, and you know it." Nazz rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. "I didn't even know I could feel this way about a guy, and Edd to boot. I've always thought him cute, but now, well—" Kevin licked his lips slowly. "—it's different."

"Are you gay?" The question was sudden, and Kevin looked up at Nazz, who was now sitting with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you identify as a homosexual?" Kevin sat up.

"No."

"So you're bi then?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"Does Double D identify as a homosexual?" The thought had never really occurred to Kevin; what _was _Edd?

"I'm not all too sure. I've never seen him look at any other guy this way before. Hell, I've never seen him like this towards anyone at all."

"Though you should be respectful to everyone's own sexualities, wouldn't it be an idea to try?"

"Try what?"

"Try talking to him. Try confessing. Try coming onto him. Try going out. Try plenty of things, Kevin."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec." Rubbing his face, Kevin sighed quietly. _Isn't that all a bit too hasty? _"I can't just confess to him, you know, and I'm not going to jump him. And as for the talking bit, I already said that it's not that easy."

"Then try to get to know him better. We have two weeks holidays, so it's a perfect opportunity. Take him out, go to his house, or maybe even invite him over." Nazz stood and patted down her shirt, readying herself to go. "I know your dad isn't too fond of people coming over, but hey, it's worth a shot you know?"

"Wait a second, where are you going?" Kevin stood as well, following Nazz to the door.

"Home. It's getting late. Call me if you need anything; I always have my cell on me." The door creaked open and Nazz stepped out into the cold air.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Later."

"Later."

* * *

Edd's parents loved him. Though they rarely returned home, even during holidays, they still loved their darling child more than anything. Edd knew this, but sometimes he couldn't help but feel melancholy as he sat alone in his living room, the only sound other than his own functions being the hum of the fridge and the occasional click from the electric heaters turning on and off.

It was already the twenty-third of December, and not even one new sticky note had been left for Edd. The plastic Christmas tree sat in its package, ready to be set up whenever it was convenient for Edd. Usually he would take pride in it, all by himself, but something held him back, and all he could do was sit in the loveseat and stare absentmindedly at nothing in particular, sneezing occasionally, until a knock came at the door.

Edd swiftly got up, crossing the room and opening the door. Almost immediately Edd was on the floor, covered in two cold masses, one yelling and one laughing.

"Double D!" _Oh boy..._

"Ed, Eddy please ge—" Ed elbowed Edd in the diaphragm, causing him to wheeze. "—get off! Ge-et off!" Ed immediately snapped up, throwing the smaller Ed off them both.

"Hey, watch it numbskull!" Eddy jumped up and hit Ed over the head, but gained no reaction from said boy.

"Sorry, Eddy." Edd weakly sat up, using the loveable oaf as a support. _Oh dear, I'm covered in germs! Filthy, filthy, filthy!_

"Let us get inside, shall we, gentleme-he-hen!" Edd sneezed into his elbow and sniffled quietly afterwards. _Germs! More germs!_

"Bless you, Double D!"

"Thank you, Ed."

Once seated in the living room, Eddy leaned forward, pointing a finger at the beanie wearing boy across from him.

"Where the hell have you been, Sockhead?"

"Language, Eddy."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Answer the question, Double D." Edd began to perspire as he did the first time Eddy inquired on the subject. _I can't possibly tell him that I've been with Kevin these past weeks, can I? He would surely think me a traitor— again._

"A bit of extra studying never harmed anyone, Eddy. I assure you my absence has all been towards a good cause. We _are, _after all, in high school, you know." Eddy raised an eyebrow, looking at Edd as if he had just spoken in gibberish.

"Studying? Who the hell cares for studying? It's winter break, baby! Time to scam these suckers, am I right? Go on, just take a look outside at us _highschoolers_." Edd did so, promptly blinking with amazement at the sight and sneezing quietly. Before he had realized it, the entire Cul-de-Sac had filled with kids throwing snowballs and playing on sleds. _I was sure that no one did these sorts of activities any more… Since when does Nazz play in the snow? Sarah and Jimmy too? _The sight was marvelous, but gave Edd shivers to his core. He hadn't noticed the snowfall of the night before was going to be this big.

"See? Everyone's being forced to go outside by their parents. 'We've got a job to do making Christmas dinner, blah blah blah. Go outside and get some exercise if you're not helping.' Buncha' pricks." Eddy swung his arm around Edd's feeble neck, taking his other and extending it out, then swiping it across the air as if to read off a sign. "Eddy's Winter Wonderland, only five bucks a pop. What do ya think? Genius, huh?" Edd laughed as Ed bounded towards them, nearly crushing Edd with his massive arm as he copied Eddy.

"Fun in the sun, Double D!"

"Snow, dear Ed." The shortest of the lot shook Edd's neck, swiping his hand across the air again.

"Well? Are you gonna help or not?" Shaking off Eddy and Ed's embrace, Edd stood back, sneezing into his arm again. _Did I catch a cold yesterday? It _was _chilly... Maybe I shouldn't be going outside, then? Oh, what will I tell these two? I can't keep telling them off, but I need to take my personal wellbeing into account. To get sick on Christmas; oh what a foul thought! I should go back to bed. I don't even know why I'm up today. What was the point in getting dressed when I could very well sleep in? I'm on holiday-_

"I said hey! Double D!" Edd snapped back, whipping around to the shorter boy next to him. _Did I seriously just space out?_

"The hell is with you, Sockhead? You sick or something?" The two visitors watched Edd cautiously; it seemed like he was absent for quite some time.

"Oh. It seems so, I'm afraid. I'm sorry for worrying you, dear friends. Maybe you should forgo me in your plot for today. I'm truly apologetic for this, sincerely, I am." Eddy quirked an eyebrow, but hit Edd across the back anyway, earning a strained yelp from the boy.

"You and your fancy words. Whatever, man. Get better, alright?" The two visitors wandered over to the door, pulling it open and letting a cold breeze slip in. Edd shivered and rubbed his arms for warmth.

"Later, Sockhead."

"Yes, see you both later, gentlemen." With that the other two Ed's ran out into the Cul-de-Sac, yelling barbarically while making snowballs all the same. Edd chuckled to himself and headed upstairs, ready to go back to sleep.

* * *

At three o' clock, Edd woke up, his head thumping painfully, to the sound of his home phone ringing. Groggily he rose, trudging over to the phone and picking it up.

"Hello, this is Edd speaking."

"Hey, dork. Whoa, your voice sounds terrible." Edd smiled at the familiar deep voice, and cradled the receiver in closer to himself.

"I seemed to have caught a cold. My head in throbbing and my throat aches, so I suppose it must be as such." Kevin made a sympathetic noise on the other end.

"That sucks so much. And right before Christmas too." Edd sighed, nodding to himself. "Actually, I was calling to ask if you wanted to hang out again today, but I don't think you'd be up for it."

"Oh, no, no, no! Of course I want to—" Edd hacked painfully, wheezing loudly afterwards. _Oh dear. _"—never mind."

"Look, I'll let you rest, okay? I'll come by tomorrow, if that's cool with you."

"That would be lovely, Kevin. But is it really alright? To come over on Christmas Eve, that is." Kevin made a breathy laugh on the other side, and Edd could just picture him rubbing the back of his neck as he said it.

"No, it's alright. My parents won't really care." _I hope. _Edd sighed, somewhat relieved.

"Okay. I suppose I'll be seeing you then?"

"Yeah. Get some rest and get better, 'kay?"

"I promise."

"'Aight. Later."

"Yes, later."

Edd put down the receiver and made his way to the bathroom to find some cold and flu medications. Once he was properly dosed, the thin boy slipped back into bed, thinking only of the ginger jock even into his dreams.

* * *

(Hello, lovelies! Thank you very much for being so patient with me, and also for all the support. It's truly amazing and incredibly inspiring. This chapter is a wee bit short, and for that I will be uploading the new chapter sooner than usual (most likely Tuesday afternoon).

Again, thank you, thank you, thank you! Please leave me a review, and if you would like to contact me, you can PM me, or send me an ask on my tumblr [asoundlesstriumph].)


	7. A Rose May Bloom In December

(Hello, lovelies! This is the next installment; a bit short but I hope you'll like it! More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

During the night Edd's fever had risen dangerously, but broke all the same. When he woke up early in the wee hours of the morning, his throat felt much better, though his head still throbbed and he was covered in sweat. _Sticky, sticky, sticky! A shower is in need. _Edd slipped out of bed, pulling his bathrobe around himself for extra warmth. At times like these Edd wished that he still fit into his old yellow onesie, but alas, he had grown since the age of twelve.

Edd took a long, hot shower, completely decompressing until his fingertips were prune-like and his skin was pink. When dried and clothed, Edd took two cold and flu tablets, and made his way downstairs. It was only just past seven o' clock in the morning, and light from outside was dim. Edd switched on the lights and headed to the living room to where the Christmas tree lay in its package. _There's really nothing else to do, so I might as well. _

Edd spent a good two hours making everything perfect, from the tinsel to the alignment of the tree to the placement of the bulbs. It was utterly perfect in Edd's eyes, and when he turned on the lights, it was even better. It was magical.

With a smile on his face Edd made his way to the kitchen, pulling open the cupboards and searching for cocoa powder and sugar. _A job well done calls for some refreshments, does it not? _Edd thought to himself with a chuckle, letting the kettle boil as he made up his mixture.

Once settled down on the couch, hot chocolate in hand and a pair of newly found slippers on his feet, Edd looked to the clock. Nine thirty ante meridiem*. _I would usually be getting up around this time, but here I am… _Edd turned his head back and sipped his drink, marveling all by himself at the magical feeling his living room gave off. Edd sipped until he was done, and placed his mug on the side table (on a coaster, of course). He was feeling lethargic and frankly quite tired. His eyes fell closed but he blinked them open, and again they fell, along with his head, but with a jerk he opened them; again, again and again this repeated until he finally fell prey to sleep, all alone on his couch.

* * *

Kevin pulled on his winter boots and coat, promptly fixing his hat. It was only one in the afternoon, but Kevin wanted to get away as quick as possible. Late the night before his father's extended family had arrived, nearly waking the entire Cul-de-Sac. More than anything he wanted to escape his rambunctious cousins, who had taken up fort his room, and his adoring aunties that constantly fussed over him and his physique. His father, too, was not the most pleasant; between his roaring laughter and constant glorification of his only son, he would chastise said son in private, saying things like 'so help me, if you don't shape up, I'll make you' and the lot. It was horrid, and only served to make him want to see Edd more.

As Kevin pulled open the door and quietly slipped out, he could already hear shouts coming from inside concerning his whereabouts. _Later, suckers. _Kevin bounded over to Edd's house on the corner of the Cul-de-Sac, pushing through the snow with brute force. Once he was at the door he knocked, but received no reply. Again he knocked, and yet still there was no reply. Stepping to the side, Kevin looked in the front window, angling himself just right so that he could see past the Christmas tree. There, sitting on the couch, his chest rising and falling slowly, sat Edd. Kevin smiled to himself and rapped on the window lightly. Edd still did not wake. Kevin clicked his tongue and pulled out his cellphone, dialing Edd's home phone quickly. Finally after five full rings, Edd shot up, running over to the kitchen to answer.

"Hello, this is Edd speaking." Kevin laughed, holding his phone closer. Edd made a gasping noise on the other end. "Kevin?"

"Yeah, it's me. You gonna let me in or what?" Kevin waved to Edd through the window, who made an 'oh' noise and came to the door. Kicking off his boots, Kevin entered with an amused smirk on his face. "You're a heavy sleeper, aren't you?"

"I suppose I am, aren't I?" Edd laughed, signaling for Kevin to follow him. "Would you like some hot chocolate? I made some earlier. It's quite good, if I do say so myself." Kevin nodded and stretched before he sat down at the table, watching Edd. _His voice is better, still a bit hoarse, but either way it's cute. _

"I thought you said you would be arriving in the evening. It's only one, you know." Edd gasped and turned to Kevin from where he stood, making up the chocolate mixture. "Not that I don't want the company, I assure you it's not that! I really do enjoy it!" Edd blushed at what he just said, and turned back to his station. Kevin hadn't said a word; he was too busy enjoy the cuteness of his host. Edd continued, mumbling quietly. "I just hope it's not a problem, you know. You have a family and such, so I don't understand why you would want to be here with me." Kevin leaned back into his chair, staring at the ceiling. _God he's cute. _In his mind he dragged out the syllables, smiling to himself before he spoke.

"I'm here because I like hanging out with you too, dork." Kevin sighed quietly and looked down his nose. He could just barely see Edd's hat. "And anyways, my family's really not that big a deal. All they do is talk too loud and get angry if I don't do things their way." At the counter, Edd continued to make the mix, happy that Kevin couldn't see him blushing. There was an amiable yet awkward lack of speech as the kettle whistled and Edd poured it into the cups, stirring vigorously. In seconds, Edd came to table and set down the cups, blowing on his own before taking a sip.

"Are you feeling better?" Edd nodded, setting his drink down with two hands.

"Yes, I am! It seems that my fever broke over night. Medications can truly be a wonderful thing, you know!" The chipper host took another sip, but burnt his tongue just as he did. Kevin roared with laughter, watching Edd as he fanned his tongue and shot a death glare at the jock.

"Dun't loofth!" This only served to make Kevin burst out even more, clutching his abdomen as he did. Edd stood and smacked Kevin over the head before going to get some water.

Kevin calmed some, giggling and letting out breathy laughs until it was all gone, with the exception of the smile on his face.

"God, that was good." Edd glared at him, earning a chuckle. "Now, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I came over to hang out, dork. We should do something." Edd flushed a little bit, thinking of the possibilities.

"Well, I have many different architectural, astronomical and biological games to play, books on all sorts of historical events, flash cards, painting materials and—" Edd looked around as if he were trying to find something. Once his head locked onto the television, his eyes lit up. "—and movies! I have many different movies that I am absolutely sure you would be interested in, Kevin." Taking his cup, Edd wandered into the living room to where the T.V. was. Upon placing down his cup, he opened the cabinet underneath the T.V. to reveal a treasure trove; inside were innumerable DVD's and VHS tapes, stacked neatly and without one speck of dust on them. Kevin leaned down, looking through them with care. _He has everything under the sun! I didn't know he liked movies so much. _

After a bit of bantering back and forth, they finally decided on a Christmas movie; something that would lighten their spirits for the day to come. Once they were settled on the couch with snacks and drinks (which Edd had warned were to be eaten with care, for if there were any stains, there would be consequences), Edd pressed play, his eyes glued to the screen. _We're watching a movie together— alone. Just don't look at him, concentrate on the movie._

Beside him Kevin sat tense, his thoughts reeling as well. _I want to put my arm around him so bad, my God. I can't believe we're doing this. This is gonna be one long movie._

* * *

Throughout the movie the two boys relaxed, gradually sliding closer to each other. During the film, as the events turned more sorrowful, Kevin watched Edd's small reactions closely, wondering if he should offer a shoulder. _It wouldn't be weird if I did, right? I mean, I already did it before._

"You okay?" Edd looked up, his eyes glistening. "You can lean on me, you know."

"Really?" Kevin nodded, putting his arm around Edd and pulling him in. Edd squeaked but didn't fuss, and quickly relaxed into Kevin's embrace, snuggling in properly. Above him Kevin blushed, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. _This is better than any goal out on the field, I swear to God._

* * *

Kevin stretched, startling Edd. The movie was now over, and Kevin had the worst crick in his neck from his sitting position. Edd too sat up, humming as he stretched.

"What time is it?" Edd checked the clock for Kevin and got up, carrying their cups to the sink.

"It is twenty minutes past three." From the kitchen, Edd could hear Kevin hum to himself, as well as his footsteps coming up behind him slowly. Kevin slouched past him to the counter, leaning on it and taking out his phone. "You know cellphones are bad for you, or so the rumours say, Kevin."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the rumours." The phone switched on, its light faintly visible on Kevin's face. "I should check to see if they've called me or not, though." Edd paused, looking at Kevin with a half quirked eyebrow.

"Who would be calling you?"

"My family. I left without telling them." Edd made sure not to drop the cups, but set them down in the sink before grabbing Kevin's arm with a wet, soapy hand.

"You can't just abscond away from your family without notice! You must notify them, or I will do it for you!" Kevin eyed Edd for a straight minute, then smiled at him wearily.

"I'd actually like it if you wouldn't, Double D." Edd's face softened, but he still held firm to Kevin's forearm. "That would just get you involved, too, and honestly, I don't either of us would like that." Edd opened his mouth so say something, but Kevin bopped him on the nose first, grinning stupidly.

"Alright, just this once. Do not blame me if you are severely punished when you return home, Kevin." A jovial laugh came from Kevin, and he went to go sit down on the couch again. When Edd was finished washing the two cups to perfection, he joined Kevin again, sitting politely on the couch next to slouching Kevin.

"Shall we watch another movie, Kevin? Perhaps a comedy? Or maybe science-fiction?"

"You can choose this time. I trust your judgement, unless it's about the science of snails." Edd snickered despite himself, and went to search for a movie on his hands and knees. Kevin watched Edd's behind sway and shift with his body's movements, and after a while he couldn't but stare with his mouth slightly open. _He has a really nice butt. It's small but it's cute, even with clothes on- _

_Wait a second, what am I thinking? Well, it's not out of the ordinary to think about it, but-_

_He's just so-_

_So-_

"Kevin?" The jock snapped out of his trance to come nearly face to face with Edd, who was now sitting cross legged on the floor. Kevin's ears went pink, but he said nothing. "Are you alright?" Edd's face looked so genuinely worried, so kind, so cute, and so _pure _that Kevin couldn't help but smile, telling him to continue and that it was nothing. _That's it. That's the word I'm looking for. He's pure._

* * *

The movie played out somewhat like the last; Edd leaned on Kevin, who, in turn, cuddled him and made them more comfortable. Edd occasionally clung more tightly, but Kevin honestly didn't mind one bit.

At seven o' clock the end credits came to an end, and the menu screen popped back up on the television. Neither of the boys really wanted to move, so neither of them did, until Kevin's phone lit up, buzzing furiously.

"When did it turn back on?" Kevin murmured his words, and used his free hand to check the phone. Edd moved away, a blush on his cheeks. After reading the sender I.D., Kevin groaned and sat up properly, his brow furrowed. Twenty three new texts and five new phone calls, all missed and all from his mother. _Why's she only a worrywart when people ask her to be? God._

"It's my mom. Again." Kevin took off his cap and ran his hands through his hair, leaving them there and breathing out a growl.

"Does she wish to have you back? It _is_ getting quite late." Kevin nodded and stood, sliding on his cap and lumbering over to the door. As he put on his boots and jacket, Kevin felt a sense of dread form in his stomach at the thought of having to go back. He would've stayed with Edd, but the boy was right; they _did_ want him back, and it _was_ getting late. _So much for a romantic Christmas._

"Thanks for having me over, dork." Edd shook his head, refusing to make eye contact. _The cuddling must've got to him. Cute. _"I had a really great time. I mean it."

"I too am really quite glad you visited me. I haven't had someone with me at Christmas for the past five years, actually." Furrowing his brow, Kevin made a sympathetic noise and grabbed Edd's hand, making him blush. "K-Kevin?"

"I'm always here for you, dork. No matter what, you can lean on me, 'kay?" Slowly, Edd looked into Kevin's eyes, and was met with true sincerity. "Remember when I said that I care about you? I meant it." Edd flushed more, but couldn't tear his eyes away from Kevin's. With a sudden burst of confidence, Edd responded, gripping Kevin's hand a bit tighter. His voice was soft and strained, nearly blocked by the lump in his throat.

"I do too."

"I know." Their eyes stayed connected. Slowly, ever so slowly, they both began to lean in, eyelids droopy and senses tingling with a want- a _need _they both knew they had. A car rolled into the Cul-de-Sac, and all of a sudden two beams of light flashed upon them, tearing them apart. The car's headlights shined and then shut off along with the motor. From the now open passenger door, a woman in high heels came up the driveway, large bags in hand. Edd gasped loudly. Kevin turned around to see the long haired woman come to a stop before them, her extended forearms covered in the straps of the bags.

"Mother?"

"Sweetheart!" The woman kissed her child on both cheeks, smiling brightly. Kevin watched, his eyes wide as well. _What a resemblance. They're definitely mother and son._

"What are you doing here? I was never informed that either of you would be returning from work this Christmas." The woman politely pushed past them, making her way inside and setting down the bags. "Mother?"

"All in good time, my dear. Go help your father, would you?" Sure enough a tall man was at the car, hefting bags from the trunk. Edd was speechless, his head whipping between the two. Kevin watched, and leaned in subtly, catching his attention.

"I'll call you, 'kay?"

"Yeah."

"Merry Christmas, Double D."

"Merry Christmas, Kevin." With a pat to Edd's shoulder, Kevin was off, jumping over snow banks and crossing the street. Edd stared after him until his father broke the trance, calling him over.

* * *

*ante meridiem: AM

(Hello! Thank you for reading the seventh chapter, lovelies! I really enjoyed writing this one, and yes, I know there's a bit of a let down at the supposed kiss scene, but it is not in vain! We are coming to a _very _important part in the first part of this story, and this is, well, a sort of _hint, _if you know what I'm saying.

Also, I have a question for you readers. Would you like me to continue this fic? As in, would you like it to be a long series? I have been thinking deeply on this, and I have many ideas for the future of this fic, but please let me know what _you _think. Send me a PM, a review, or an ask on tumblr (asoundlesstriumph).

That's all!)


	8. Love For Thy Love

(Here is the new installment! The chapter title, _Love For Thy Love_, is one part of a Shakespeare quote. The next chapter will have the second part. More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

The rest of Christmas Eve was somewhat a daze for Edd, with his parents returning home and the memories of that afternoon with Kevin swirling in his mind. It had turned out that Edd's parents had planned to do this for quite some time, and had even pleaded with their boss for the time off during such a hectic season. Edd was flattered and honestly felt quite loved by the two.

In the morning, Edd woke to a luscious pancake breakfast, in the afternoon BLT sandwiches, and finally a grand turkey dinner in the evening, all somehow quickly prepared (_'Don't you know your mother's a cooking genius?'_ Edd's father had explained upon seeing his son's shocked face at dinner) during the day. The presents were just right, and there were many. Edd was so overwhelmed with joy that he even forgot to think of Kevin until late that night at eleven o' clock, just after his parents tucked him into bed with a goodnight kiss.

Shooting up out of his bed, Edd sauntered over to his desk and took the telephone out of its cradle. One thing he had not been given that year was a cellphone, though he hardly minded it. _I'm not really a fan of all that supposed radiation, anyway. _

Just as he was about to dial Kevin's cellphone number, a sharp noise came from his window, and Edd looked to the side. Another noise came, a sharp _tak_, and Edd could see a small pebble hit the glass. _Isn't that far too old school? _Edd opened the window and leaned out a bit to see Kevin's sturdy form below, another pebble rolling between his thumb and index finger. Edd sighed, leaning out a little bit more into the freezing night air and whispering loudly to his visitor.

"What are you doing here so late, Kevin?" The boy down below grinned and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I said I'd call you, but there's nowhere in the house that's safe. So I escaped to come and see you. No one will even notice."

"If you get in trouble, I repeat, I am not to blame."

"Yeah, yeah, fusspot. I gotta be quick, anyways. Me and the cousins are playing hide and seek, and I'm hiding."

"So, what did you come for then?" Kevin smiled his genuine, handsome smile, pulling his cap back a bit.

"To see you." Edd blushed. _Thank goodness he cannot see me. _"And to wish you a Merry Christmas."

"T-Thank you, Kevin. Merry Christmas to you, as well."

"I promise I'll call you when things settle down over at my place, alright?"

"Okay. I'll be wait—" Edd was suddenly cut off by a husky voice, booming into the night.

"Kevin! Get back to the house right this instant, young man!" Kevin turned, flinching at the voice and grabbing his cap.

"_Shit. _I gotta go, Double D."

"I told you you would get in trouble!" Kevin laughed and bounded across the street, waving his hand in the air for Edd to see. Edd laughed to himself as well, closing the window and watching the stars twinkle brightly above him.

* * *

At noon the next day, Kevin called up Edd from his surprisingly deserted bedroom. After two rings he picked up, giving his usual greeting. Kevin cut to the chase, prepared for any kind of ranting criticisms he would get in return.

"I'm under house arrest." On the other end there was silence, a click of the tongue and a very large breath. _Here it comes—_

"You see? I told you about getting in trouble, but _oh no_, you just had to go and get yourself in this mess! This is what I like to call karma, you know. Honestly! No wonder your parents are keeping you in the confines of your own home; you went against their wishes and superiority and blatantly disobeyed them! This is outrageous, mister." Kevin sighed on the other end, his breath rattling the mic.

"It was worth it though, wasn't it? Seeing you." Edd blushed, but kept it together all the same.

"You realize this means you cannot come over, don't you?"

"Oh, shut up. It's only till the family leaves, then I'll be free after shoveling the walkway. That should be soon, 'cause I mean, they can't stay _all _break."

* * *

Unfortunately, Kevin's family was not too eager to leave, and as such, his parents gracefully let them stay, eyeing their son slyly as they did. In turn, Kevin spent every waking minute that he could on the phone with Edd, who was just as eager as he was. His parents had seemingly left after only two days, but said that they would be back for New Years. It was painful to hear that Edd was all alone in that house, without even him there to comfort him and keep him company. Edd, however, assured him that it wasn't a big deal and that it was like this every other Christmas. Kevin still felt horrible.

On the twenty-ninth, after a particularly bustling breakfast, Kevin went out to the garage and pulled out his phone. He was initially going to call Edd, but a missed call from not only a minute before was shining on the screen. _Nazz? What does she want? _Quickly he dialed back, putting the phone to his ear. Nazz picked up quicker than expected, her voice cheerful.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Kev. Why wasn't your phone on?" Kevin sat down on an old toolbox and held the phone between his head and his shoulder. As a distraction of sorts, he began to pick through an old crate of mini jawbreakers, rolling them over his palm and between his fingers.

"Breakfast with the family, you know how it is."

"Still here, huh." Kevin hummed a yes. "Well, that's not what I called about."

"Then what is it, I don't have all day." Nazz sighed exasperatedly on the other end, to which Kevin smirked.

"I just want to check in on your progress with Double D is all." Kevin nearly dropped his phone, but caught it at a weird angle with his cheek. Putting the jawbreakers back into the crate, Kevin took the phone into his hand, firmly grasping it. "I've heard some things since holidays started, you know. Seen some things, too." Kevin gulped. _Oh boy._

"Like what?" Nazz was silent for a moment, causing Kevin to sweat nervously. _She always knows too much. What is it this time?_

"I saw you two going in for a kiss, is what!" Without a second thought Kevin stood up, clutching the phone for dear life.

"How the hell are you seeing all this! Are you some kind of a stalker?"

"I prefer Cupid, thank you very much."

"Cupid? What the fuck?" Nazz sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose on the other end.

"Well, you're taking my advice, aren't you? You went over to his house a few times, though I haven't seen you go over there for a while now. What's up with that, actually?" Kevin stiffened, his free fist balling.

"My parents have me under house arrest. I snuck out to see him, and with the family here too." Nazz made an 'ah' noise.

"That's karma, isn't it?"

"That's what he said too." For a moment there was a strange silence as Nazz thought to herself and Kevin took the time to sit down again.

"What did you do when you went over, then?" Kevin froze again momentarily then sighed. _Might as well._ He explained everything to Nazz about going over, keeping enough to himself so that it wouldn't be too weird. Once he was done, Nazz kept her silence, then simply said 'huh' before continuing onto the next subject.

"Well, you've explained everything else, so now I want to know. Just what _was _that kiss?" Kevin sighed and let his neck droop down. _Why do I keep getting wrapped up in her pace?_

"It wasn't a kiss, but I wanted it to be." Nazz hummed as if to say 'and?' "It was just a spur of the moment thing, you know."

"Then maybe you should go try to make it something more than that?" Kevin opened his mouth, ready to retort, but Nazz intervened, continuing her speech. "And I know, I know, it's not easy. But as I said before, it's worth a shot isn't it? I may be Cupid, but I can't make your choices for you."

"You sure would like to."

"Oh come on, don't be stupid. I'm not _that _bad."

They spoke for a while longer before Kevin had to go, as he was being called to do chores— again. Kevin pressed the end call button and slipped the phone into his back pocket. He'd have to apologize to Edd later that night. _Double D… _Kevin covered his face with his hands and let out a muffled yell of frustration. _That stupid fucking Cupid. But she's right. I need to do something about it._

* * *

"So, when are your parents going to be back?" It was the thirtieth, and all Kevin could think about was how to get out and spend time with Edd before the end of the year. The other boy somehow didn't notice (as he miraculously always did), to which Kevin couldn't decide if he was angry or relieved about.

"They should be back tomorrow evening, at least before midnight. They said that they would try to return home for at least such an event as New Year's. I am doubtful, but I try to keep my faith in them, especially after that wondrous surprise on Christmas." Kevin chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Just as he was about to say something, however, Edd made an 'oh' noise and his voice lit up over the line. "Kevin, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Tomorrow night at midnight, the other inhabitants of the Cul-de-Sac will be having a sort of New Year's party in the roundabout. There will be small fireworks and sparklers for everyone. Eddy called me earlier to inform me of it, though I already received the notice in the mailbox this morning." Kevin's eyes widened, and he shot out his fist in joy. _This is it! Tomorrow night's party will be perfect! _"It seems that he will be making another scam out of it."

"That _dork._" Edd cleared his throat and Kevin laughed, knowing that Edd was protective over his trio. "Sounds cool, Double Dweeb. You gonna go?"

"Yes, I think I shall. My parents would enjoy it very much, I do believe." Edd stalled, his next words stuck in his throat. _This is my chance! _"A-Are you interested?"

"Yeah. Though I guess this means the whole family is coming. Oh _God _this is going to be bad." Edd giggled. "Don't laugh. I'm serious, they're loud and rowdy and generally unpleasant. I don't think anyone really likes them too much." This only served to make Edd giggle more, covering his mouth with the back of his hand to keep it in.

"I suppose I'll just have to wait and see, will I not?"

"Yeah, guess so."

* * *

Edd woke late in the afternoon on New Year's Eve. There had been a light snowfall over night, which caused the house to be eerily quiet. Slowly Edd lifted himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sniffing the air. _Food? Does this mean that Mother and Father are home? So early? _With the thought fresh in his mind, Edd slipped out of bed and into his slippers, and headed downstairs. Sure enough, his mother was at the stove, frying up some sort of meat, and his father sat at the table, a newspaper in his hand. Upon noticing his entrance they both turned, beckoning him into the kitchen.

After some idle chitchat, Edd brought up the New Year's party as his mother slid a plate full of food in front of him.

"A party in the roundabout, you say?" Edd nodded to his father, taking a small bite. "What do you think, dear? The neighbours will surely be welcoming, don't you think? We can greet our little Eddward's friends, as well." From her side of the table, Edd's mother nodded, looking at her darling son with endless affection.

"Whatever my little sweetheart desires." Edd smiled, wiping away the crumbs on his face with a neatly folded napkin.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, the small family of three spent their time together, preparing for the New Year's party as well as the imminent departure of the parents come the morning. Edd felt at ease with his parents, something that he didn't think possible with the lack of time spent together. It felt natural, and quite honestly he enjoyed it more than he thought he would initially.

When a quarter to twelve came around, Edd's mother would not stop fussing over how warm her child would be, though Edd himself tried to convince her that two sweaters and boots were quite enough. Finally they left, stepping into the cold December night, fresh with snow and frozen windshields. Edd sucked in the freezing air, feeling his lungs pump full of healthy blood and oxygen. Winter was never his absolute favourite, but once in a while he truly did enjoy the feeling of cold air nipping away at him.

As they walked down to the roundabout, Edd could already see his two friends rushing about from person to person, selling sparklers and other festive knick knacks by the dozen. Edd searched but did not find Kevin, though he simply deduced that his family would be coming sooner or later.

From across the roundabout, Eddy spied him and proceeded to rush towards his friend, Ed at his heel.

"Sockhead!"

"Double D!" The two boys collided with Edd, crushing him in a friendly embrace. Edd struggled to breathe, and tried desperately to remove the boys from his body. _Germs, germs, germs!_

"Yes gentlemen, I have come. Now would you please remove yourselves from me?" The two boys scrambled back, Eddy with a devilish grin on his face and Ed with a cheerful smile. "How are we this fine eve?"

"You wouldn't believe it, Double D. These suckers are paying up like never before. I'm gonna be rich I tell ya, rich!" Edd laughed and led them back into the circle of neighbours. Everyone was there, even the neighbours without children. Edd found himself looking around at each familiar face in a somewhat nostalgic light, the memories of summers past dancing in his head.

After a few minutes his trance was broken, the cause being several loud voices coming from the opposite end of the Cul-de-Sac. _Kevin's family, I suppose? _Sure enough, as Edd turned around, he could see a mass of people, all shapes and sizes, coming from Kevin's house. Finally Kevin himself came out, closing the door behind everyone. The group wandered over, Kevin's father in front. Somehow, the presence of the loud, brash family made all the other participants talk louder, and soon everyone was laughing and joking with each other. Edd watched in awe as the group became one, unaware of the jock coming up beside him.

"Hey." Kevin's voice was soft, and he made no eye contact, staring out into the crowd as well.

"Good evening." A small firework went off and some sparklers were lit, earning gasps and laughs from the younger children (and Jimmy). "Does this not feel kind of—"

"Nostalgic?" Edd looked up at Kevin, who was smiling out to the crowd. "Yeah, I feel it. Once upon a time labels didn't matter, but now look where they've gotten us. At least tonight we can be ourselves." The starlit night illuminated Edd's eyes as he stared at Kevin, soaking in the words his lips had formed. A shout came from the centre of the group, causing him to look away. Someone had a megaphone.

"Five minutes!" Kevin took a sharp inhale and puffed up his chest. _This is it._

"Five minutes left!" Edd turned towards his house, contemplating going back quickly to fetch a warm drink. Finally he decided he should, and sauntered forward to where his mother stood, Kevin at his heel.

"Mother, I am going to fetch myself a warm drink. I should be back soon enough, so please do not worry." The woman made a slightly puzzled face, then touched her sons cheeks, a smile anew on her lips.

"Of course, sweetheart. Go quick or you'll miss it!" Edd nodded and trekked off to the house, Kevin following suit. Before Edd could ask, he spoke, explaining himself.

"I'll come with you. It's good to have company, right?" Edd flushed, walking back across the road. To his right, Kevin was mentally calming himself, ready for any challenge that could be thrown at him.

Once they reached the driveway, Kevin grabbed Edd's arm, gently pulling towards the backyard. _It's now or never!_

"K-Kevin?"

"Follow me." Kevin led them both into Edd's yard along the fence, just to the point where no one would be able to see or hear them. Neither of them spoke, and Kevin let go of Edd's arm. From the roundabout, another shout from the megaphone could be heard, prompting Kevin into action.

"Three minutes!" Edd spoke first, however.

"Kevin, what is the meaning of this?"

"Alright, alright, calm down. I just want to talk to you." Kevin took a deep breath and looked Edd straight in the eyes, watching the shadows of the trees dance through the cyan irises. His voice was slow and deep; an irresistible baritone melody. "You know, I've had a lot on my mind for the past while. Actually, more like the last month and a half, ever since we started hanging out." He took a pause, watching Edd carefully. His cheeks were pinker, along with his nose and ears. _Good sign. _"Things I never thought I'd be thinking were coming to mind, like how cool you are, and how I enjoy being with you." Kevin smirked, never breaking eye contact. Edd was really blushing now. From the roundabout came another shout.

"Two minutes!"

"Talking to you, hanging out with you, going to the city with you, well—" Kevin breathed a laugh, his teeth showing in his smile. "—I was pretty serious when I said that I enjoyed it." Edd took a breath, his mouth opening and closing.

"I too enjoy it, Kevin!" Kevin smiled that smile that made Edd melt, and he blushed more. _He's too handsome! _"I really do. You're different than what I had once thought, based on our childhood together. You're compassionate, humorous, and you always put other before you. You are so kind to me, and- and—" Edd's hands lifted in front of him, balling into tight fists. He was not angry, but overwhelmed with emotion, which Kevin could plainly see. Cautiously he took Edd's fists, causing him to still.

"I'm flattered. Thank you."

"One minute!" Kevin took another gulp of air, leaning in slightly.

"Remember when I held you and when I got angry at the team for your sake?" Edd nodded slowly. "Remember when I said that I cared about you?"

"Yes?"

"Thirty seconds!"

"Well, I think that there's more to it than that." Edd's entire face was pink by now, and his gaping mouth went wider. Silence ensued. _He couldn't possibly mean- no, I'm overthinking it. _Finally he spoke, his voice quiet.

"What do you mean?" Kevin leaned in further, taking another, bigger breath.

"Countdown from ten!"

"Well—" Kevin chuckled, his eyes sturdy and shining. "I think you'll understand."

"Ten!"

Kevin leaned in, grasping Edd's hands tighter. The other boy's eyes widened, his breath hitching as the taller boy leaned forward. _I must be dreaming…_ Kevin smiled at Edd's reaction, and turned his head into a position that would allow more leverage on his part. In moments Edd's eyelids began to droop, and he could feel himself relaxing into Kevin's natural flow. _But if I really am… _Cold noses touched shortly, turning either way to allow the coming action to occur. With a gentle, slow movement, Kevin spread apart Edd's fists, pressing them back against the wooden fence and leaning the final centimetres in, completely capturing his lips. _Then why does this feel so real?_

Edd's lips were warm and soft, and the heat that radiated from him was truly something. This made Kevin feel as if he were lost at sea- as if he was drowning in an endless expanse of love. The passion edged him on, and he gently tilted his partner's head back to deepen the kiss, even if slightly. Edd felt this change and embraced it, letting himself mold into Kevin. The jock's lips were dominant but gentle, and kissed him with an ardent passion that spread throughout his body and made him weak. He was losing himself, but he didn't mind and he didn't care.

"Three!" The cry came to precede the last, but neither of them listened; in both their minds, there was only one thought ringing true and clear—

"Two!"

_I love you._

"One!" Small fireworks exploded off in the roundabout, sending faint, shimmering lights down upon them as horn blew and people howled into the night. The crowd back was a mix of awe and joy, though one familiar phrase came out in slurred unison.

"Happy New Year!"

After a moment, Kevin pulled them apart, allowing them both to breathe. Edd's hands had loosened, and their fingers were now entwined against the gate, sweaty and cold all the same. Kevin gazed into Edd's eyes, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Happy New Year, Eddward." His voice was but a whisper, capturing Edd's body, mind, heart and soul. The boy made a slight whimpering noise and let Kevin lean in, quietly taking his lips in the dark once again. When they broke apart the second time, however, Edd beheld Kevin, his own voice soft in the afterglow of the kiss.

"Happy New Year, Kevin."

* * *

At the end of the night, before finally parting, Kevin walked with Edd up the street, stalling before he followed his family into his own home. Edd stood still, his eyes locked with Kevin's and full of a new confidence. Kevin breathed out, smiling broadly.

"I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

(Well, here we are. Thank you all so, so much for reading, lovelies! I feel so genuinely pleased to know that there are people who really do enjoy my writing. It only makes me want to write more!

Last chapter, I asked you all a question; would you like this series to continue? Well, the feedback I got was tremendous, and all very positive. I will definitely be continuing this series, and I hope that you will all continue following it.

Also, next chapter will be the end of part one. I have never mentioned parts before, but you will see come the next installment. I hope to see you all reading in the future, my lovelies! Thank you so much for all the support, and yet again, if you would like to contact me, please send me a review, a PM, or contact me on my tumblr (asoundlesstriumph).

Oh! One last thing. This fic is being translated into Spanish by a very lovely person, whose username is MsMalfoyHolmes. Please go check her out!)


	9. And Hand For Hand I Give

(Hello lovelies! Chapter nine for your enjoyment. Second part of the quote, "Love for thy love and hand for hand I give" (Shakespeare, Henry V). More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

On the fifth of January, to Kevin's great pleasure, his family finally left. After waving goodbye, Kevin stepped inside only to bound right back out the second he knew his parents weren't watching. _Shoveling the walkway can wait. It's already been five days, and I've got something more important to do! _

Something felt like déjà vu as he sauntered across the street, his phone in hand and ready to dial. Once at the door, Kevin gave it three swift knocks and put his phone to his ear, waiting to see a flustered Edd come to greet him. Within moments he got what he wanted; Edd opened the door, huffing and puffing with a phone in his hand, seemingly on hold. Kevin laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Hey." Edd's face showed that he obviously shocked, but after a moment it turned to displeasure.

"Are you not under house arrest, Kevin?" Kevin chuckled, dropping his phone and switching it off. "I do not think either of us would like to see you in such a predicament again, so I would suggest that you be more careful, you know!"

"My family left not even five minutes ago. I'm scot free, baby." Edd scrutinized Kevin, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed. After a moment he turned and went into the house, telling Kevin to come in.

When they reached the couch, Kevin cracked his neck and leaned back, more comfortable than he could ever be in his own home. On the other side of the couch, Edd was sitting still, trying his best to make his thoughts less obvious to his visitor. Their night together was reeling in his head, and whenever he even so much as looked at Kevin, a blush spread anew across his face. _We never got to properly talk after that, but now I'm simply too afraid. I've got to stop blushing! _Kevin watched Edd fidget, his face red and his eyes darting everywhere but at him. _He's cute when he's flustered._

"Did your parents leave too?" The question caught Edd's attention and he calmed some, looking down into his lap. He nodded, clasping his hands together.

"They left quite early on the morning of the first. I was fast asleep, so I was not able to bid them farewell, but mother left a sticky note as per usual." Kevin hummed, leaning his head back on the couch. "And yours?"

"They're still around, but I think my old man is going back to work tomorrow." Kevin paused a moment, thinking of the school schedule. "Hey, do you know when we get back to school?" Edd sat up, his face bright with joy. _No one should be that happy about school… Whatever, it's cute._

"If it is the fifth of the month today, then that means we too shall return tomorrow!" Kevin's heart stopped and he lurched forward, whipping his head around to look at Edd.

"What!" His voice was a roar, startling Edd, who flinched back a bit.

"T-Tomorrow is the sixth, so according to this year's schedule of course we're going back, Kevin." Kevin groaned, covering his face with his hands and sinking back down into the couch.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but really—" Kevin sighed, staring straight out in front of him then turning to Edd as he spoke. "I wanted to spend more time with you. And I know that it was my fault, but still." As the words rolled off Kevin's tongue, Edd blushed a bit and looked down at his hands.

"We spoke plenty, and we were in the company of each other a few times, such as New Year's Eve—" Edd gasped; he obviously hadn't meant to say anything about it, though the memories were constantly in his head. Truthfully, those thoughts and more had been running through Kevin's head as well, and as Edd spoke, the jock sat up, moving in closer to his host.

"Double D." Kevin took Edd's hand and held it in his own. The other boy continued to look down, his ears heating up. Slowly Kevin leaned in, ducking his head down to be on the same level as Edd. _Just give it a shot, right? Come on Kev, you can do this. _"That night, you know, well—" Kevin furrowed his brow. "—how do I put this?" Edd's eyes opened wide, shock and panic seeping into him. _Was it all just a mistake? A folly of youth, or so they say? I could be only overthinking this, but- but- Oh, why did I get my hopes up? _With a shaky exhale, Edd glanced over to Kevin, who was seemingly caught in thought. _Yet… He seemed so serious, and the k-kiss was so- so- _

Kevin gathered himself, looking back up to Edd with a new determination. _You've got this._

"Edd." Said boy blushed at being called his shortened given name, surprised by the action, but kept himself together and twisted his head to face Kevin. Amongst the blush Kevin could see pain in Edd's eyes, and lifted his hand to stroke Edd's cheek in hopes of remedying it. _What's this? _Edd calmed a bit, unconsciously leaning into Kevin's hand. _I don't know what's wrong, but I never want him to hurt at all, no matter what the reason. _

After a moment of tender touches, Kevin brought his hand down, clasping Edd's within his.

"After the other night, I was wondering." Edd's breath hitched shakily, not quite ready for the pain. Time seemed to drag slower and slower before Kevin finally spoke, his voice clear and steady.

"Will you go out with me?" Edd breathed out, his hands tight on Kevin's. _Wait. What? He wants to g-g-go _out _with me?! _In his mind Edd tried to get a hold of himself, finally realizing what Kevin had proposed and blushing madly. _K-Keep it together, Eddward! Oh dear—_

Beside him, holding himself back from trembling, Kevin held firm, gulping quietly in anticipation. Edd sniffled and took a breath, and fixed his gaze on their hands. His heart was nearly bursting with love and joy though he would not say it, but he deduced it to be written upon his face anyway.

"Yes." Kevin leaned in, placing his forehead on the side of Edd's head and breathing out his words.

"Really?" Edd nodded and moved his head away to face Kevin. When he looked up, his heart jumped to his throat at the sight; Kevin smiled brighter than ever, his teeth showing and his eyes crinkling lightly, and a faint blush across his cheeks. Edd blushed and bit his bottom lip in, humming an affirmation then mumbling his words.

"Of course." Edd could feel Kevin's hand on his cheek, tilting him upwards so that their eyes met. "W-Wait. There's five hundred to six hundred and fifty kinds of bacteria in the mouth, and over twenty billion microbes at any given time—"

"You're worrying about that at a time like this?" Kevin eyes shined, and he leaned in further. Though questions and emotions swirled in his head, Edd let himself go to the irresistible seduction of Kevin, the imminent kiss consuming his thoughts.

Just as the night before it was soft and gentle, but the feeling of dominance in Kevin's lips made it somehow more passionate. Kevin moved his hand up Edd's arm then circled it round to his back, dragging his fingers lightly up Edd's spine and up to the back of his head. Unconsciously Edd moaned; Kevin sent electric shocks through him with each touch. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's, their eyes locked in a heated stare. Edd broke the gaze, however, twisting away from Kevin with a strange look on his face. The same thoughts and questions from before were back in his mind, and he couldn't help but feel uneasy. _He _is_ serious, but what will happen? This cannot possibly be a public relationship, but what if it somehow gets out there? How will this work?_

The creases on Edd's forehead became more apparent as he lifted his brows, thinking hard about their newly formed relationship. Kevin brought his hand around from Edd's back to his cheek, gently caressing him.

"What's wrong?" Kevin cooed his words, leaning back so he could see Edd's full face. The boy tucked his lips in, taking a breath.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Kevin lifted a brow. "T-That is to say, will you not regret this?" Quicker than Edd could perceive, Kevin pecked him on the lips, a determined smile on his face. He nodded, squeezing Edd's hand tighter.

"I've never been the one to ask someone out, you know. They always come to me first." Edd's heart throbbed with an odd sense of joy, and he gulped. "I want to be with you. If I didn't then we wouldn't be here—" Kevin's words were deep and slow, his voice rumbling seductively. "—would we?" _I know that's true, but…_

"But Kevin, won't it be extremely damaging to your reputation if anyone found out you were d-dating me?" Kevin sighed, closing his eyes. "Even if it were by pure chance, it would surely—"

"I don't care." Kevin breathed out heavily. "That's not what's on my mind right now. If that happens then I'll deal with it, but for now, it's just us." After a moment of contemplation, Edd finally nodded, though he still had doubts in his mind. With a quick movement, Kevin moved his hand from cheek to back, pulling Edd into a hug. Edd was shocked, but relaxed almost immediately, his arms slowly circling around Kevin. _Physical proximity has never been my forte, but this- this is different. _The embrace was lengthy, and both participants didn't want it to end.

* * *

The next morning Edd was up bright and early, his new school supplies neatly tucked into his messenger bag. The night before he had called up Eddy, informing that he would be leaving with them. Sure enough, as Edd left his house he could see Eddy and Ed there waiting for him, all bundled to resist the cold. They walked to school, a lethargic yet energetic mood surrounding them.

* * *

The school day had gone by smoothly for both Kevin and Edd. Though occasional glances were made between the two of them, it was nothing more than that. They both went about their usual business, Kevin with the football team and Edd with his two friends. No one knew and no one would know.

In last period Edd settled into his seat, first to class as usual. The stuffy first floor classroom quickly filled, the same familiar faces taking their seats lazily. Soon enough Kevin entered as well, earning multiple greetings from other students. Edd had the urge to greet him kindly as well, but swallowed it down, eyeing the front of the room with anticipation instead.

The moment the bell rung Mr. Alba stood, both hands on his cane. He surveyed the room, eyes wandering over the diverse selection of students until he reached the back right hand corner where his star pupil, Edd sat. He would have to talk to him soon. The class was tense, waiting for a harsh yell, but instead was greeted with a softer tone; the biggest rarity of all.

"Welcome back, class. I trust that you all enjoyed your holidays?" Mr. Alba nodded as he spoke, leaving the class confused and anxious. "I most certainly did. I have gotten much work completed, and now I would love to share it with you." Mr. Alba turned swiftly, grabbing a stack of papers seemingly far too heavy for him with ease, and slamming them back down again once he turned back around. The class visibly flinched. "Fun time is now over, class. Do not think that I've forgotten my duties as a teacher, because I assure you I haven't." Mr. Alba picked up one of the papers, which proved to be a thick packet instead. "I want this completed and submitted by the end of class, or there will be consequences. I will not take your slack behaviour anymore, _children_." The class was silent. "Go ahead and take one, you imbeciles!" Students jumped into action, running towards the front of the room to grab the packets hurriedly.

Edd stood aside, letting other students pass by him first. When he finally got to the front of the room, Mr. Alba extended a hand, beckoning him towards his desk.

"How may I help you, sir?"

"How was your holiday, my boy?" Edd was taken aback by the chipper tone in his voice, but continued nonetheless.

"It was quite pleasant, if I do say so myself." The old man nodded.

"Yes, yes, very good. Now, what I would like to talk about is your tutoring program. It is going well as of late, yes?" Edd nodded.

"Yes, sir. Over holidays we were not active, however I explained yesterday that our usual sessions would return to normal as of today." Mr. Alba smiled, nodding his head as Edd spoke. He seemed nicer than before, yet something was off about him. _Worry not, worry not._

"Very good, Edd. Thank you for your time. You may return to your seat." After nodding to his teacher, Edd did so, avoiding any feet below trying to trip him up and securing himself at his desk, ready to take on the challenge of the packet.

The class worked fairly hard till the end of the class, and as the bell rung Mr. Alba stood by the door, his hand extended, telling everyone to hand in the packet, finished or not. Edd handed the completed packet in neatly and made his way to his locker against the wall. Today was the first football practice of the year (though now it was post-season), so Edd decided that he would go home, in lieu of staying in the library. He put on his winter coat and closed his locker, his messenger bag secured to his side, and walked along, passing by the change rooms to get outside. Inside he could hear loud, laughing voices, but none belonged to Kevin. Edd trekked on, suddenly sorrowful that he would not be able to watch Kevin. _I know I cannot watch him, but… Oh well._

* * *

Nearly an hour after he had left school, Edd sat on the couch, flipping through an old astronomy magazine. Though he had read it over at least fifty times, he kept coming back to it; it was old, but the colour had preserved well, and the facts, though some were false, were strung together in an elegant web of mid-sixties knowledge.

When he heard three knocks to the door, Edd set down the magazine and headed over to the entryway. _Calm, calm, calm. It will be like any other time, no? _Edd opened the door to meet a familiar smiling face. With his red and white Letterman buttoned up against the cold, there stood Kevin, his bag slung across one shoulder.

"Hey." Edd smiled as well, stepping back to let Kevin enter.

"Greetings, Kevin." After Kevin kicked off his shoes (and set them right, knowing Edd's rule) and removed his jacket, the two made their way up to Edd's room. The study materials were neatly set on the desk, along with two chairs, right next to each other. Kevin breathed out, dropping his backpack on Edd's bed.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Edd nodded in agreement, sitting down at the desk. Kevin joined him quickly, pulling off his Letterman and hanging it on the back of his chair. For a moment there was silence, and Edd stalled as he went to pick up his textbook, looking to Kevin. His chin was in his palm, and his eyes studied Edd closely.

"It's been a while, but it's better now." Edd quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't need an excuse to come see you anymore—" Edd blushed, a smile tugging at his lips. "—even if we are just studying." After a moment, Edd changed his smile to faux haughty sneer, crossing his arms.

"Well, mister, you had better get to studying then!" Kevin snorted and Edd let a smile slip. The two cracked open the textbooks and got down to work, their knees touching.

* * *

At seven o' clock, the two boys stood in the entryway, hand in hand. Kevin had already exclaimed that he didn't want to go, clinging to Edd as he did, but Edd reminded him of the consequences (though he told him he wanted him to stay as well in a quiet tone).

Kevin sighed, smiling lazily at his little lover. _I really want to stay over. Forever. _

"Tomorrow, then."

"Yes, tomorrow." Kevin pulled Edd into a hug, clutching the back of his head gently. _He's too cute, goddammit. _With his eyes closed, Edd circled his arms around Kevin and nestled his head into Kevin's shoulder, breathing in his scent. The lull of the moment stretched on as they stood still, their tightening grips signifying the want to never let go but the need to leave, but finally they stood apart, eyes locked. Kevin took initiative and leaned forward, placing a quick peck on Edd's lips and smirking as he blushed. Not a second later, he pulled open the door, stepping into the cold January air.

"Wait for me, alright?" Kevin walked away, kicking up snow as he went. Edd just smiled, raising his voice enough so that the jock could hear him.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

As promised, the next day Edd waited for Kevin at his locker, and they walked home together briskly. The same pattern was repeated the next day, then every day, with the promise of 'I'll be waiting' sealing it, just until a month and a half had passed. The boys spent their days studying, which was the same as always; Edd helped Kevin with any concerns that he may have had with the handouts and texts, and helped him with some other assignments too. Between their studying and chatting, however, there was always time for kisses and hugs, though Kevin seemed to be craving more.

On a Thursday night in February, the boys had been sitting at Edd's desk, putting away their textbooks and materials with care (at least on Edd's part). They had finished early that night, which Kevin took the liberty of, pulling Edd down onto the bed with him.

"K-Kevin!" Edd squeaked, partly because of the situation and the shock, and partly because his neatly made bed was getting messed up. As he tried to move away, however, Kevin pulled him in, tangling them together in an oddly comforting embrace. "W-Wait a moment, please!"

"Why? I want to hold you." Edd blushed, looking up from where his face and hands were planted against Kevin's broad chest to his face, smiling down at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything."

"T-T-That's not what I'm worried about!" The implications of Kevin's words only made things worse for Edd, who struggled to move. "My- my bed sheets! They're going to be all out of place, I'll have you know!" Kevin barked a laugh. _God, he's cute!_

"Don't worry, I'll remake your bed later. Just be quiet, alright?" Edd stayed silent, furrowing his brow. After a while he spoke, tilting his head up to look at Kevin.

"You are quite clingy, as I have noticed, Kevin."

"That so?" Edd hummed in affirmation, his eyes still on Kevin. "Do you not like it?" Kevin's voice was low, making Edd respond quicker.

"No, no, not at all! I've just- I've never quite experienced such a thing." Kevin smiled to himself and kissed the top of Edd's head.

"I'm glad to be your first, then." The two lay together for quite a while, unmoving with the exception of their rising and falling chests, until Kevin began to drag his fingers in circles of Edd's back, and eventually up the back of his shirt onto his skin. Edd gasped at the touch, pushing himself back a bit from Kevin's chest to look at him.

"Kevin, no—" Edd let out another gasp Kevin dragged his fingers lightly up his spine, just as he had done before. "—please, wait. I mean it, please!" He had raised his voice some, and the fingers stopped, the owner of them peering down worriedly at his lover. "I'm not- I'm not quite ready for such intimacy of the skin. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I didn't think about what you wanted, so really, I should be." Kevin removed his hand from Edd's back, rubbing his shoulders above his clothing and kissing his head instead. "We can take it slow. I'm fine with that. Whatever suits you."

"I'm really sorry—"

"Sh. Don't be, babe." _B-B-Babe? Oh dear- _Edd blushed at the pet name and snuggled into Kevin, not wanting his face to be seen. This only made Kevin giggle, holding him closer. _I never want to let you go. Not tomorrow, not the day after, not in a few months, not in a year. Never._

* * *

_Part One: Fall/Winter, Sophomore Year_

_Complete_

* * *

(Hello, my lovely lovelies! As promised, here is my latest installment, and the end of part one. Actually, I never thought I'd even get to nine chapters, really. I always tend to abandon my fics, but this one has pulled through quite well! I am only fifteen hundred views away from ten thousand in just over a month, and I can't even tell you all just how much that means to me. I've gotten so much incredible feedback, and so many followers/favourites/reviews that it's just crazy! I am constantly inspired to write by all of you and I mean that, truly I do. This is an amazing experience for me, and it won't be ending too soon, I hope!

Now, yet again, I will state that if you have anything you want to say, send me a review, a PM, or an ask on my tumblr (asoundlesstriumph). I'm always open for your critiques!

Also, I am not sure if it will be immediately, but some time in the near future I will be having a very short hiatus. I will only be missing one of my updates (for you folks you wanted a schedule, here it is; I post every _four _days, and only four. It gives me enough time to write and do schoolwork. Actually, schoolwork is the cause of this hiatus, as exams are coming up quick and I _do _need to study.) so please do not fret. I will post updates on my tumblr when the time comes, however.

Once again, I can't thank you all enough for your support. This is just- _incredible. _Thank you, I love you, and stay lovely.)


	10. Summer Lovin', Had Me A Blast

(Here is the new installment. I recently hit ten thousand views, so thank you all so very much! More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

_Part Two: Summer, Sophomore Year, _

_Summer Holidays, Summer, Junior Year_

* * *

"Remember to have your essays done by Tuesday! I want footnotes, a full works cited page and proper formatting! And remember to start studying, because exams will be upon us quicker than you all may expect!" Mr. Alba's booming voice rang clear over the sound of exiting students, though his words would soon be forgotten. It was a long weekend, and with the dramatic change in the weather, no one could resist having fun in the sun. Days had turned to weeks and weeks had turned to months, and soon enough it was already nearing May. For some time the weather had been on a slow increase, but now it was sweltering.

Edd stood, gathering his materials from his desk and sighing from the heat. The past months had gone by quicker than he expected, though the memories were vivid. With each day Edd and Kevin had become closer, not only in learning things about each other, but it in the sense that Edd was getting used to the touches, and had allowed Kevin to travel up his shirt plenty of times, something that proved more pleasurable than it initially seemed.

Though they were both busy with school work or athletics, they still took the time to see each other, not only during their studying sessions but on the weekends as well when they had the time. Though it was not as much as he desired, they still spent time together. They did not risk going out to the city, or anywhere at that, but occasionally they would hang around in each other's backyards to get out of the house. Every day was a new experience with Kevin; though it was always simple, they always found something to do that bound them closer together.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Edd hustled towards the door, a line of sweat on his brow. Just as he was about to exit, however, Mr. Alba stopped him, beckoning him forward in the usual soft tone he seemed to reserve only for Edd.

"How may I help you, sir?" Mr. Alba leaned back, his back cracking as he did. With an odd look, something that had been growing more and more frequent since January, he began to fiddle with the end of his beard, readying himself to speak.

"How is your tutoring going, my boy?" The question was becoming more and more frequent as well, something that Edd took note of. "Is your _partner _studying well for his final exams?" Edd twitched, his palms becoming sweaty.

"Yes, sir. I have urged him to begin studying now as I am, and, miraculously, it seems to be working quite well." Mr. Alba nodded, entwining his fingers together as he did. For a moment he took a pause, but then took one of his hands and opened the desk drawer in front of him, taking out a small envelope. _My paycheck._

"Yet again, my boy, I cannot thank you enough for this. Kevin's work quality has improved, along with his overall mark. You've done well since November, I can assure you that. Now here—" Mr. Alba took out a check, neatly writing his signature and the amount on the thin paper and sliding it back into the envelope. "—your pay for the week, Eddward." Edd took it and slid it into his bag, which he had opened up earlier for the occasion.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Alba, sir."

"Not at all, not at all. It's all you, my boy. Now hurry along."

"Yes, sir." With that, Edd swiftly left, heading towards his locker in the raging heat. Summer was always something to look forward to for Edd, though the heat was never his favourite. Fair skin and a disposition to stay inside were all his, and now that Eddy was loosening his grip on Edd and doing scams for himself, he would probably be spending ninety percent of his time indoors.

The beanie-boy got to his locker, pulling the tall metal door open. He did not have much homework that weekend, with the exception of some calculus work and the history essay, which was quite a relief in his books with the heat. His bag was lighter and his spirit too, but as he walked out into the glaring sun, pulling down his beanie a bit more in attempt to protect his bare neck, he could already feel its weight.

* * *

Edd sat alone in his kitchen, working hastily to complete the calculus homework. He was expecting Kevin to be there any minute, and wanted to get his other work completed before moving onto the history essay. Kevin had notified Edd by phone the night before that there was going to be a short meeting for the football team after school regarding summer training, and that he might be a tad late, though he had brought his bicycle that morning so it wouldn't really matter. Edd knew that Kevin would rush to come home, and as such, he had to work quickly.

Just as expected, within five minutes there was a knock on the door and Edd sighed, leaving the last five questions unsolved. _Later then, I suppose? _Edd hurried to the door, pulling it open to greet Kevin. The jock stood tall, his sunglasses glinting. Quickly he took them off along with his flip-flops, and stepped inside, a smile on his face slightly sweaty face.

"Hey. Sorry for being late, babe." Edd blushed at the pet name, sucking his bottom lip in. Even after so long he still hadn't gotten used it, though he found it very endearing.

"No worries, Kevin. Shall we study in the kitchen in lieu of my bedroom today? It's quite stuffy in there during the day, I find." Kevin nodded, fixing his cap. Edd watched his biceps work, then down to his pectorals and abdomen. _He's so fit… _It was true. Kevin, being the varsity football captain even as a sophomore was definitely well-built, his tanned skin dotted with freckles from summers spent in the sun. He wore a baggy tank top and khaki board shorts, all accompanied by his signature red cap turned backwards.

Kevin noticed his little lover watching him and smirked, snaking his arm around Edd's waist and leading him to the kitchen. Edd squeaked, looking anywhere but at Kevin. _So cute._

"That sounds good." Kevin's voice was low and resonated in Edd's ear, causing his blush to go crazy. _What is he doing! _Quickly Edd took his seat, clearing his calculus materials without looking at Kevin. Said jock lazily sat down, though he did not take out his materials, instead deciding to watch Edd flutter about with his papers. After a moment Kevin spoke, leaning his head on his palm for support.

"Got anything to drink? I'm parched." Edd snapped up, blinking a few times before getting it.

"Oh, yes! Mother recently bought me some new drinks, so there's plenty to choose from." Edd strode to the fridge, pulling it open and squatting down. "Come and see, Kevin!" Kevin chuckled, standing up and going over to where Edd was. True enough, an array of drinks sat on the bottom shelf, just waiting to be drank.

"Hmm." Kevin leaned over top of Edd, scooping low with his long arms and picking out a fizzy soda with a colourful can. "This'll do. Thanks, Double D." Kevin pecked Edd on the top of the head and leaned back up, cracking open his drink. Edd grabbed one as well and headed over to the table, replacing his calculus papers with history ones.

With everything in place, Edd smiled brightly, opening his book wide. _We can have our essays done in an hour if we get down to business! _Edd breathed in, ready to explain their course of action, but suddenly Kevin cut in with an unexpected idea.

"Let's go swimming." Edd turned to look at his lover, not sure if he was serious or not.

"Swimming? But we have work to do, Kevin." Kevin smiled, setting his can down on the table with a quiet _thunk_.

"Work can wait. The sun is up and my pool is warm, so why waste the opportunity?" Edd struggled to find words, his mouth opening and closing as a fish would. Kevin chuckled, standing up and grabbing Edd by the arm. "Come on, you know you want a break."

"But our essays—"

"We can do them tomorrow, I promise." Edd was lifted from the table and dragged along upstairs, just until they reached his room. "You got some trunks, right? Go on, I'll wait here." With that Kevin closed the door, leaving Edd to his own devices. Something that Edd had noticed over the past months was that Kevin could be quite pushy, though he didn't really mind it. _He only pushes it when he knows it's alright… And he _was_ right, I do want a break, but I know this can't end well. _Edd sighed, but smiled to himself all the same. _I love every side of him, even the rude one._

After five minutes of searching, Edd finally found his old white trunks and slipped them on, along with a red t-shirt and of course his trusty beanie. With a deep breath he opened the door, stepping out into the hall. Kevin stood up from where he leaned on the wall, playing with his phone, his eyes widening a bit then settling down. _He looks incredible, even with that shirt on- though maybe I should try to get it off him._

"You ready, babe?" Edd flushed, nodding, and followed Kevin down to the door. Both of them slipped on their shoes and headed out, however, just after he stepped out Edd stepped back in, taking the sunscreen from the coffee table in the living room.

The two boys walked over in the sun, passing through the side gate to get out to the backyard. Kevin's parents had invested in a magnificent in-ground pool the year before, and with its glory had come the gratification of pool party after pool party, just until the point that his father had had enough, and banned any large number of kids to come over and play. Now it sat, gleaming beautifully but hopelessly deserted, all alone and ready to be used.

Edd watched the clear water ripple slightly as he touched it, smiling down at his reflection. _I haven't been swimming in years… This might prove to be quite a good idea after all. _Kevin slid open the back door, quickly running up to the bathroom to grab two towels. Once he was back down he set the towels on the beach chairs and snuck up behind Edd, leaning forward so that his reflection would show. Edd giggled, looking up from where he was squatting to the grinning jock.

"I'm gonna push you in if you don't hurry, Double D." Edd full out laughed, quickly getting up and walking over to the beach chair. Kevin followed, taking off his hat and sunglasses, and finally his tank top. Edd gasped quietly, finally seeing Kevin's torso in all its glory. His body was evenly tanned, providing a glossy look to his skin, and his shoulders were well-postured and broad, connecting down to a firm chest, muscular yet not overbearing. To the side, the serratus anterior showed, creating a structured flank with a slight curve, meeting a hidden hipbone. His abdomen was taut, the rectus abdominis muscles protruding evenly down to his navel and below, where a patch of thick tawny-auburn hair disappeared below the hem of his board shorts. Upon his arms, small veins could be seen; some running over his thick biceps and others down his forearms, connecting with the firm but gentle hands that always knew the right places to touch to make the beholder of the sight tremble.

Edd gulped, swallowing down lust in his throat and looking down at himself. _I hope he didn't notice my stares, oh dear- _Kevin breathed out slowly, his eyes flicking to Edd. _He checked me out without even knowing it, didn't he? Oh _God, _that's adorable and hot at the same time._

Kevin swept by Edd, rubbing his shoulder as he did, and stepped down into the pool, hissing at the initial cold. After a moment he looked up at his lover, who still had his head down, and extended an arm, trying to catch his attention.

"Why don't you come in? It's not that bad after you get used to it, I promise." Edd bit in his lip, looking up at Kevin with worrisome eyes. "Come on, what's the matter?" A moment passed and Edd spoke, his voice quiet.

"I don't think I should swim, after all."

"How come?" Edd looked away, his face heated.

"I— I'm scrawny and pale, and I'll surely burn. It's kind of unsightly." Kevin held back a laugh but let out a smile, and pulled himself out of the pool, coming to kneel in front of Edd.

"Hey, hey. You're, uh, you're beautiful, you know." Kevin was bashful, a bit of a blush spreading on his cheeks. _I really am a sap, aren't I? _Edd turned his head back, meeting Kevin's eyes. The look he gave seemed to ask 'really?', and Kevin pressed on, reassuring his lover with more confidence. "I don't joke about these kinds of things. Your body is something to be proud of, no matter what." Edd blinked, a smile tugging at his lips. _He really is a sweetheart. _"Come on. Take off your shirt and get some sunscreen on, 'kay?" With that Edd nodded, slowly standing up and turning towards the house. In the pit of Kevin's stomach he could feel excitement coming to him, and he sat back, dangling one leg over into the pool and looking at Edd.

Slowly but surely, Edd eased off the crimson tee, revealing a slight, willowy figure. Kevin gulped heartily, his breath coming in short bursts. Edd was extremely beautiful in Kevin's eyes; pale skin covered a lithe body, with rosy tints at his joints. His waist and hips were slim, connecting to a pair of slender legs with sparse amounts of hair on the lower areas such as the shin and calf. His neck was small, as was his torso; no abdominal muscles were visible, but instead a flat expanse of flesh, curved at his flank and slightly inward at his abdomen.

Kevin had seen it before to an extent, but this was much different.

Edd put down his shirt and picked up the sunscreen, spraying it on and rubbing it in. He kept on his beanie, though it was now slightly dishevelled, revealing more of the wispy black hair that showed at the back of his neck. The boy quickly turned around, his arms partially covering his torso, and edged his way to the pool. Kevin put both his legs into the water and pushed himself in, his feet gently padding the shallow pool bottom. In his mind he contemplated grabbing Edd and pulling him in, or possibly splashing water at him, but decided not to for the best.

"A-Are you sure it's not too cold?" Kevin laughed, pushing back from the wall of the pool and spreading his arms wide.

"I could splash you, you know." Edd made a face and Kevin laughed. "I kid, I kid. Come on, hop in." Edd's toes crinkled over the edge, his ankle rising to move his foot in. Taking a breath Edd dipped his foot in, feeling the cold run right through him. _Take it slow. It is only dihydrogen monoxide after all, Eddward. _Quickly he plunged his foot in further, carefully squatting down an eventually sitting. After a moment, Edd slipped in, feeling goose bumps pop up on his skin.

"You said it wouldn't be cold!" Kevin barked laughter, wading in closer to Edd and pulling him out. "W-Wait a moment!"

"I'm getting you used to the water here and now, dork." Edd yelped, clinging to Kevin for support. Kevin whipped him around, letting the water get up to his neck. Gradually Edd calmed, feeling the water warm on his skin. Edd breathed out and unlatched himself from Kevin, treading water to keep himself afloat now that they were in the deep end. "See? It's not that bad— Whoa!" Suddenly Kevin was covered with water, his ginger hair darkening. Edd snickered, pushing himself away in the water. Kevin smirked, bringing back his arms to their full span and stopping.

"Two can play at that game!" With a laugh Edd swam away, trying to avoid Kevin's splashes. _This proves to be more amusing that I initially thought!_

* * *

Edd lay on the poolside, his chest heaving and his forearm draped across his face. _I've really worn myself out, haven't I? _After an hour of swimming in the bright sun, all Edd wanted to do was sleep, but his better judgement kept him awake. Kevin waded over, climbing up the pool ladder and stepping out onto the pavement. Leaning over Edd, Kevin grinned, extending his arms downwards.

"Come on. Let's dry off and head inside, yeah?" Edd removed his arm, weakly sitting up and grabbing Kevin's hand. Kevin pulled him up and wrapped his arms around Edd's waist, swooping down to grab the towels and head inside. It was much cooler inside the house, though still stuffy. Kevin led the two upstairs to his room swiftly, his grip around Edd's waist loosening as they reached the door. Inside Edd looked around, curious to see his lover's living quarters. His room was fairly simple; a single bed, a cabinet, a desk and a chair were the only furniture, though the walls bore football and motorcycle posters, and shelves with trophies and medals upon them. Here and there dirty clothes were strewn around, and the bed was messily made, though the covers still lay flat enough for it to be comfortable.

"Here—" Kevin handed Edd a towel, crossing the room to stand by his window. "—towel."

"Thank you, Kevin." Edd proceeded to dry himself, lastly coming to his head. He had miraculously kept on the beanie, though how it was quite wet. He wanted to take it off, but Kevin's presence held him back, so he opted to dry the base of his neck instead. "I had a wonderful time, you know. I have not been swimming in quite some time, so this provided me with a very pleasant experience." Kevin smiled, sneaking up behind him and circling his arms around him. Edd squeaked, twisting his neck up to look at his lover with a slight pout. "What are you doing, Kevin?"

"Admiring you, as always." Kevin murmured his words, a lazy smile plastered on his face. "I had fun too, babe." The words made Edd blush, and he turned his head forwards. Ever so gently Kevin kissed his neck, earning a small gasp from his lover. _I really want to touch him… _"Come here." Kevin pulled back and sat on the bed, lightly pulling Edd down until he sat beside him. For a moment he stalled, then leaned in, grasping Edd's hands in his own. Their eyes met, and Edd could immediately see the lust in them. _Kevin…_

"Can I touch you?" His words were soft and gentle, not particularly pleading but expressing the feeling of want. From the look in his eyes, Edd could only blush, nodding slightly as he did.

Kevin did most certainly not take his time, leaning in and kissing Edd hungrily. Tongues and lips were sucked, creating wet, pouty lips on Edd. Quickly Kevin moved around, sliding his hands under Edd's bottom and sliding him up to the pillows so he could be propped up. Hands roamed, first from the hip bones, then up the torso and finally to his chest, where his two pink nipples were splayed out before him. Something that he had noticed was that Edd was actually quite sensitive, and that his nipples were never to be neglected if he wanted to hear moans. Kevin licked his lips and began peppering kisses starting at the shell of Edd's ear, all the way down past the collarbone and finally to the chest. With his hands roaming up and down Edd's sides, Kevin licked and sucked at the small nipples, earning breathy moans from him.

"Feel good?" Between licks, Kevin spoke, his voice low and smooth. Edd shuddered, moaning loudly and nodding quickly. "Good…" Kevin moved up from Edd's chest, taking him by the mouth and kissing him fiercely. As his tongue slipped around, licking at the Edd's rosy lips, Kevin's hands traveled further south, one of them resting atop Edd's crotch. Edd moaned loudly but pushed on Kevin's chest, making the kiss come to a halt.

"N-No, Kevin—" Edd's voice hitched as Kevin rubbed it cautiously. "—please— please wait. I'm not ready for that—" Kevin stopped, watching the hazy Ed catch his breath. "—I-I'm sorry." Kevin only smiled, taking his hands and pressing them against Edd's cheeks.

"I already told you, don't be. I'll wait until you're ready." Kevin started to move away, but Edd caught his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Kevin's eyes widened. _He's never taken initiative before… Wow. _

"W-We have exams coming up. I won't be able to see you as often because I need to study." Kevin furrowed his brow. _What does he mean he can't see me as often? _Edd breathed out heavily, clinging to Kevin a bit more. "However, when summer comes, we'll have all the time in the world to spend together, I hope. So when that time comes—" _I _do _want it… I have to make this clear, or he will surely not understand. _"—I-I promise we can go further." Now Kevin's eyes were _really _wide, his breath caught. _Is he serious?_

"Are you sure, babe? 'Cause I can take it as slow as you want—"

"I'm sure." Kevin leaned back, looking at his lover with a crooked smile. Edd sucked in his bottom lip, his eyes flicking between Kevin's two pupils. _I promise._

* * *

That night, Edd lay in his bed, the balmy night breeze slipping through his window and ruffling the unfinished homework lying upon his desk. The boys had spent the rest of the evening together at Kevin's house, just until his father came home at eight o' clock. Kevin had kissed Edd on the nose before shooing him out the back gate, saying that his father would be better off not seeing him.

Now, as Edd lay under his comforter, the promise he had made spun in his head. He was nervous even then, but he knew that in due time he would be truly ready, and would not regret it, even if it was just touching.

Edd turned on his side, looking out the window. A smile broke out on his face, and he couldn't help but blush as he thought of Kevin. From his lips three small words came, and he wished the breeze would carry them to him.

"I love you."

* * *

(I can't say thank you enough, my lovelies. Ten thousand views- I never dreamed of it. I am constantly being supported by all of you lovely people, and honestly, without that... I wouldn't be here with this story. Thank you all so, so, so much. I love you all.

Now, about the chapter. Quite a leap, I suppose! I had some trouble writing up this chapter, but I hope that all in all it came out well! Things are taking a bit of a _lusty _turn between the two, as you see, and I will put a warning up right now that things might get a bit M-rated, if you know what I mean.

Again, if you need to contact me, please send me a review, a PM, or an ask on my tumblr (asoundlesstriumph).

I love you all so much, and I can't stress that enough. Thank you.)


	11. Here Comes The Sun

(Hello lovelies! I'm so happy to be posting again for you! More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

With exams coming, Edd was more focused than ever. June, the fast approaching month in which he would be tested on his knowledge; it was a refreshing thought, and only served to make him work harder. This, unfortunately, made for less time with Kevin, though Edd was in for a pleasant surprise, beginning a week after he had gone to Kevin's house.

At almost midnight, a familiar _tak _came from the window, startling Edd from where he sat on his bed, his calculus book in hand. With a smile, he got up, wandering over to the window and opening it. Sure enough, Kevin stood below, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hello, beautiful." Edd blushed.

"Were you not put under house arrest the last time you attempted this, Kevin?" Edd's mock serious tone only made Kevin laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That was months ago, and you know it." Edd nodded, his hands tightening a bit on the sill.

"It really has been months, hasn't it?" Kevin smirked, then winked up at Edd. _Months of just you and me, baby. Wow._

"Yeah, it has been." Memories of the days spent together swirled in both their heads, and then Kevin spoke again, his voice low. "Feels like just yesterday there was snow on the ground, you know?" Edd nodded, the snowy days of December returning to him. "Well, either way summer isn't a real big deal with my folks."

"Summer _does_ seem to be a freer time, don't you think?" Kevin breathed out loudly, his smile still wide. After a moment he changed the subject, transitioning smoothly.

"You using your time without me well?"

"Yes, in fact I am. I was just reading some key concepts in my calculus book before you arrived, actually." Edd furrowed his brow, turning his head a bit to the side. "Actually, why don't you just come in? I'm sure it would be more comfortable than standing out there." Kevin chuckled, rubbing his neck and looking around before speaking. _So kind, as always._

"If I came in, I don't know what I'd do to you, Edd." Edd blushed, leaning on the window frame. With his name being called and Kevin's sudden serious yet gentle declaration, he couldn't help but heat up. Before Kevin continued, he looked around, making sure that no one would witness his next declaration. "It's only been a week, but I can't stop thinking about you. I want to kiss you and touch you. I want to talk with you and laugh with you. I want to be with you, but I know you have to study, and I get that it's important." Kevin sighed, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "You hardly even let me call you, so here I am." That dazzling smile that Kevin kept for Edd flashed across his face, making Edd swoon inside.

"You're too charming when you do that, you know. A bit like a prince."

"Only a bit? I'm your Prince Charming, the one and only." Edd laughed, beaming down at his lover. Said lover smiled wider, a laugh threatening to pour out of him. _God, he cute. It's been too long._

"Honestly, Kevin."

"What? Too charming for you?" The boy at the window giggled, planting his hands down more firmly and leaning out a bit further, the light from inside silhouetting his lithe body through the baggy white nightshirt he wore. Kevin gulped heartily. _I want him. Fuck, I want him so bad._

"I never thought I'd say this, but I wish I could leave my studies behind to be with you. But alas, my future depends on it, and calculus is quite interesting. I cannot risk it, even for _Prince Charming_." Edd snickered, triumphant at his sarcasm. Kevin just smirked, shifting his weight to one foot and looking at him funny.

"Well, I'll have you know that this Prince Charming is going to sweep you off your feet once you're done exams, so you better be prepared." A buzzing noise came from Kevin's pocket, and he took out his phone, eyeing it with a scowl. "I'll also have you know that this Prince Charming had better get back to the house right this instant, or he's in big trouble! Or something like that, anyway."

"Okay. Will I be seeing Prince Charming around sometime?"

"Hell yeah you will." Kevin winked, backing up from the house with his hands in his pockets.

"Goodnight, Kevin." Edd stood up, the hem of his shirt twirling betwixt his fingers.

"Goodnight, Double D."

* * *

Throughout all of May and nearly two weeks of June, every night Kevin would come to Edd's window at exactly midnight, sometimes briefly and other times longer, and possibly with presents for his little workaholic. It constantly reminded Edd of the time Kevin came to his window in December; the cold air turning his breath to steam as he spoke, capturing Edd's heart with each syllable. That memory prompted Edd to think of the past few months with Kevin, smiling as he did.

They never fought, though they disagreed on some things. There was no awkward tension (except within the first little while), and even though the only time they could spent together was for a mere two to three hours in Edd's bedroom, they were positively merry. Unfortunately for them, however, finding the time to hang out with each other in a more couple-like fashion was quite a challenge. Something Edd had learned was that Kevin's parents were very strict about many things, very conservative, and also enjoyed the company of the extended family from Ohio more than they should. Kevin, consequently, was dragged out west whenever he didn't have football to attend to, or given other things to do by his father in its stead. Time was cut short over and over again, and only a few times over the past months did they find a chance to have a weekend together watching movies and kissing each other until they were short of breath. Edd didn't particularly mind, however. So long as he saw Kevin he could bear with it.

* * *

The twelfth of June was Edd's first exam. Somehow, all his exams went in order of his classes, so number one was calculus. Kevin had come the night before, cheering him on from down on the ground. It only made Edd feel better about himself, though anxiety was hardly a problem.

The exam had been long, though it was not arduous, and certainly not dissatisfying. Edd proved his knowledge well, and felt that he would surely get a good mark. The next exams were the same, all worth his while and a definite show of attentive lectures and notes by the hundreds. Finally, come June twenty-third, it was time for the history exam. Truthfully Edd was feeling a tad nervous, though not particularly for himself, but for Kevin. After months of tutoring, Edd couldn't help but wonder how well he received, and was anxious to get the results in July, as well as talk with Kevin about it.

* * *

Kevin trudged out of the exam hall, his flip-flops making nary a sound as he dragged them across the floor. The history exam was the last exam for the twenty-third, and now no other students but those who just took it were loitering, talking to friends and collecting their things. Kevin had one more exam the next day, and then he would be finished for the year. _There's no way I'm going to summer school this year. I've got Double D and an empty house for a week, and I'm sure as hell not missing it._

Edd had hurried along right after the exam, ignoring Kevin as usual, leaving him with a pack of jocks from all different sports surrounding him, trying to get a word in edgewise about the test or the football training season. Kevin, however, was not particularly in the mood, and as such, pulled out his secret weapon; his cell. He would call Nazz, telling the guys that he had plans with her. The remarks that would come after wouldn't be particularly pleasant, but still, he needed to get away and quick.

Just as he took out his phone it began buzzing, startling Kevin. Quickly Kevin answered the phone, hushing the guys around him. Before he could even say hello, a familiar voice rang through the phone, a hint of sarcasm to it.

"Behind you, loser." Promptly Kevin turned around, seeing Nazz, fresh out of the exam as well. Kevin smirked, putting his phone back in his pocket and pushing past the group of boys who were now hooting loudly.

"Yo." Nazz nodded her head in the opposite direction, her arms folded.

"Let's go." As they walked away, Kevin could hear the same remarks he had anticipated before echoing after them, their rude manner making him irritated. Nazz sensed this, turning her head to her friend with a lazy movement. "You really have changed, haven't you?" Kevin raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you've started this thing with _him_ you haven't been all too fond of the other guys, have you?" Kevin still kept his eyebrow up, though he knew this was true. "It's good that you can keep your cool though, man. I'm proud of you."

"Well, those jerks need a serious captain, not a love struck fool. Even if it's post season, I'm still captain, and we've still got plenty of work to do before Labor Day." The halls got quieter and quieter as they walked on, getting further away from anyone else in the big school. Once they reached Kevin's locker, Nazz turned on her heel, facing the jock now in front of her.

"You owe me, man." Kevin opened his locker, leaning back so he could see Nazz. "Saving your ass from a buncha' pricks ain't cheap."

"I know. I'll get you back." Nazz raised an eyebrow and shifted her weight to one foot.

"You can get me back by filling me in on your progress." Kevin looked to Nazz quizzically, and she sighed loudly. "Your _love _progress. You know, relationship-wise. I'm not Cupid if I don't know these things, and lately I haven't heard anything from you." A smirk was on her face and her arms were folded across her chest, making her look like a very smug Cupid.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Nazz raise her eyebrows, extending her arm out. Kevin did so too, and the two of them slapped their hands together a few times then fist bumped to finish. Once they were done, Nazz turned around, walking off down the hall slowly.

"I expect full detail, lover boy." Her voice was thick with fake pompousness, and she raised her hand, waving back at him. "Later, Kevin." Kevin sighed, waving back even if she couldn't see.

"Later, Nazz."

* * *

Edd tucked the last of his papers into his bag safely, his locker finally clear and ready for cleaning. Even to Edd, it was a nice, refreshing feeling to leave his old locker behind for the summer, knowing that he bore the burdens of school no longer, and had two months worth of summer break ahead of him. _I suppose I've become more lenient with myself since high school started. It is, after all, quite different from middle school. To think that eighth grade was only two years ago!_

Quietly Edd closed his locker, giving the metal door a soft pat before heading out the door. Outside the sun still shone brightly, though it was heading west to sleep already. Kevin had not asked him to wait, nor had he come to Edd's locker, though he had waited for so long, so Edd decided to make the trek back to his house alone. Was he displeased or pleased; Edd did not even know himself.

* * *

Edd lay on his bed, his eyes closed. He was tired, yes, but not quite enough to want to go to sleep. Slowly his chest rose and fell, and he could hear the steady beat of his heart coursing blood throughout his body. Outside a wind chime created a soothing melody, slow and canorous as the mild breeze blew through it. The minutes dragged on peacefully, just until Edd heard the sound of a pebble hitting his bedroom floor. Slowly Edd's opened, and he turned onto his side just as another hit the floor. With a smile he sat up, walking over to the window and leaning out. Kevin was below, leaning his head so far up that the bill of his cap touched his back.

"Hey." His voice, smooth and bright as it slipped from his lips, made Edd's heart throb. He shifted his weight to one arm on the sill, watching the jock below with a relieved yet pained smile. _Only now he decides to arrive?_

"Hello." Below, Kevin sensed the quiet, almost imperceptible pain in Edd's voice, and bit the inside of his cheek, worry blossoming inside him. _What's with that voice? _

"Can I come inside?" Edd flushed a bit, looking inside at the clock on his wall. Just after midnight. _Prince Charming's cue, I suppose. _Turning his head back to Kevin, Edd nodded quickly, lifting himself off the sill and disappearing into his room. Kevin wandered to the two front steps, rubbing his neck with one hand. _Nearly two months. Be cool, Kevin. _

The door opened wide, revealing a smiling Edd. Kevin's heart thumped, and he stepped in, taking off his flip-flops before grasping Edd's hands in his own.

"Kevin?"

"Are you alright?" Edd's voice caught for a moment, and all he could do was look quizzically at Kevin, who sighed a bit, tugging him closer. "Sorry, I— I just thought you sounded a bit off at the window. I don't know, just—" As they stood, Kevin unspeaking, Edd couldn't help but smile to himself at Kevin's perceptiveness. _Such a sweetheart, this Prince Charming is._

"I'm fine, Kevin. Please don't worry." Kevin looked him in the eyes, his own pupils studying him.

"You sure about that?" Edd tore his eyes away, breathing out quickly.

"I'm just a tad overwhelmed by exhaustion. My exams have certainly taken a toll on me this year." Kevin's face didn't seemed convinced, so, biting his lip, Edd slipped his hands away from Kevin's, only to plant them on the sides of the boy's face, finally bringing his eyes up again. "I'm very glad that you worried for me, Kevin. I am perfectly fine, so please do not fret, yes?" There was a silence as Kevin slowly raised his hands to Edd's, smiling crookedly all the while. _I can't believe how cute he is._

"Okay, babe. I got it." Kevin spoke with a low voice, watching Edd with half-lidded eyes. Slowly his hands started sliding from Edd's down his arms, circling to the back of his shoulders, and down again to his hips, fingers rippling over the small frame of his lover. Throughout this action Edd tensed, wanting to say something to Kevin, but he lost the drive to, only feeling Kevin's rough yet tender hands slide over his body. After a moment Kevin leaned in, shuffling forward and pinning Edd to the hall closet. Their eyes were still locked, though they slid closed just as quick as their lips pressed against each other's, easing open with each second.

Kevin was trying not to let his beast get the better of him, but the mixed smell of rosy shampoo, fabric softener and a hint of hand sanitizer was nearly tipping him over the edge. Their tongues became entwined with Kevin's direction, something that he had gotten Edd fairly used to over the months, making him moan softly, his cheeks hot and pink. The kiss lasted a while longer till Kevin pulled away, sloppily peppering kisses across his face and to his ear, then down to the crook of his neck, where he sucked harshly on the skin, leaving his mark. Edd's hands had moved from Kevin's face to his back of his head, his fingers running through the short red locks and down onto his neck. As Kevin slowed, taking in Edd's scent and rubbing his hips, Edd clung tight to him, fully wrapping his arms around Kevin's head and leaning his cheek in so that it would rest on Kevin's hair.

"Intentionally breaking the blood vessels beneath my skin is certainly a way to be charming, is it not?" His voice was breathy, and had a hint of smug superiority to it. Kevin smirked on Edd's skin, then kissed at the spot he'd just marked. _Sassy dork. I like it. _Quickly he scooped his hands around Edd's legs and back, picking him up in one swift movement. Edd yelped, his hands tightening around Kevin's neck.

"T-This is outrageous! What do you think you're do—"

"If I'm Prince Charming, I gotta follow through and sweep you off your feet, right?" Kevin chuckled, turning around and heading up the stairs towards Edd's room. Edd could only half-heartedly glower at Kevin, his face turning pinker with each second.

Kevin climbed onto the bed, swinging Edd around to lay him down and leaning in on his arms so that their faces were dangerously close. With a full, deep breath, Kevin met Edd's gaze, watching intently as Edd's pupils darted back and forth between his own, the blush on his face telling Kevin that he wasn't quite sure what would happen next. _Cute, too cute._

"I want to touch you. I really do, Edd." The strained tone of his voice along with the implications of his words made Edd blush, looking down to his chest. "But I want you to be ready, promise or no promise." For a moment, all that could be heard was the light sound of breathing, and the tinkle of the wind chime outside, till Edd mumbled his response, his head still down. "'Scuse me?"

"Close the window…" Moving his head back, Kevin could see Edd's flushed face tucked low on his chest. Immediately he did as Edd said, crawling off the bed and closing the window tight, only to return to the same position as before.

"Double D?" Kevin leaned in, placing his chin down on Edd's chest as well, watching his lover fervently. Edd seemed as if he were processing many thoughts and emotions in his head, trying to figure out just what exactly he wanted. With slow exhales, Kevin closed his eyes and rolled his chin under so that his forehead was pressed up Edd's chest. Edd was hyperaware, feeling every rise and fall of Kevin's chest, and every breath that poured across his skin. His thoughts were a mess and he could feel how hot his face was, deducing that it would be beet-red if he ever saw it. _I want this… I do. I am quite prepared, so why must the words stick in my throat? _Edd bit his lip, staring at Kevin's dishevelled cap. _Kevin… _Edd could feel the jock's structured nose and jaw, and the slight indent where his forehead met his cap all nestled on the flat of his chest, moving slightly with his body. _I'm ready._ Edd breathed in quietly, lifting his chin from his chest and pressing his head back into the plush white pillow, and fixed his eyes on Kevin. His words were shallow mumbles, but full of love and determination nevertheless.

"I am what you would call ready, Kevin. I-I have been for some time." Kevin lifted his head, following the mumbling to Edd's lips, pinker than the rest of his blushing face. His eyes were steady, gazing at Kevin with emotions only visible from such close proximity. He was honest with Kevin. _I love this dork, don't I?_

"I'm not stopping." Kevin tipped off his cap, setting it aside where it wouldn't be damaged.

"I am agreeable to tha—" Edd was cut off by Kevin's lips pressing against his, making him silent. Again and again their lips and tongues clashed, ardently showing an insatiable lust. After minutes of almost breathless osculation, Kevin moved differently than before; kissing down Edd's chin and neck, Kevin pushed up his lover's t-shirt, pulling it over his head with his cooperation. Nipping at his collarbones, Kevin dragged his tongue slowly and lightly down Edd's chest, feeling a shiver ripple through him.

Edd moaned breathlessly here and there, his senses heightened. As Kevin reached his nipples, sucking on one lightly and playing with the other between his thumb and index finger, Edd clamped his mouth shut in hopes to supress the moans that came from Kevin's caresses, but failed miserably, his mouth flying open with a gasp as Kevin bit lightly. Kevin switched to the other side, letting his hands roam down further to cup Edd's bottom, massaging him with tender hands, then moving down his legs towards the inner thigh and hefting up his legs to put them around his hips.

Edd shuddered, feeling himself get more and more aroused. Kevin removed his lips from Edd's nipples, lightly sucking kisses down Edd's abdomen, eyeing the tent forming in Edd's pajama pants. _I've never touched another guy's before… Somehow, though, I don't really mind when it comes to Double D. _

The kisses continued down right to Edd's navel, where Kevin blew hot breath across his stomach, causing him to arc his back a bit, moaning quietly. With his hands sliding down Edd's thighs, circling around his hips and coming to his hipbones where the hem of his pants was being lifted ever so slightly, Kevin leaned up, cooing softly into Edd's ear.

"I'll make you feel real good." Edd breathed out heavily, then gently grabbed Kevin's head, a smugness to his breathy voice.

"'I'll— make you feel— _really _good', Kevin." Kevin chuckled and leaned back down, his eyes locked with Edd's.

"If you're still able to talk like that, then I'll make sure you won't be able to at all." Kevin hooked his index fingers around the hem of Edd's pajama pants, pulling it up and down to reveal a (surprisingly enough to Kevin) ravishing sight. Edd's shaft was smaller than his own, but still just as hard. The colour was light; it was a pinkish complexion all the way through till the tip, where it eased to red underneath the foreskin. Though Edd did not have much, the hair he had was a sparse dark patch at the base making his already white skin look paler.

Kevin pulled off the pajama bottoms completely, leaving a panting Edd splayed out before him, his head turned to the side and his hands over his mouth. In his pants, Kevin could feel his own arousal getting stronger, and he leaned in, taking Edd in hand, earning a loud moan from him. He was hard and hot, and with each touch, he only throbbed more, moaning deeply and arching his back, his hands gripping the pillow behind him. Licking his lip, Kevin pumped Edd as he would himself, pulling back the foreskin and rubbing the tip. Edd's eyes shot open and he nearly screamed, pleasure overwhelming him. _Since w-when has this ever felt so good? The way he's touching me— _Kevin gave Edd a squeeze at the base, making Edd positively melt, his head thrashing from one side to another. Edd could feel his climax fast approaching, and he reached out, intent on taking Kevin's face into his hands. He grabbed on, moaning and yelping as his hips began to quake, signaling that he was about to cum.

"Kevi- Ke- Kevin! Kevin!" Kevin pumped fast, leaning in closer so that Edd could wrap his arms around him. Edd, overwhelmed with pleasure, let out a sweet scream, his fingers running into Kevin's hair and across his back. His back arched, and his shaft throbbed as semen spurted out, covering his belly in splatters. Kevin kept pumping till everything was out, dripping from the tip out onto his stomach, and leaned in, kissing Edd all over his face, from his eyelids to his nose and finally down to his lips.

For a while they stayed like this, Edd panting deeply, his eyes closed, as his arms slowly slipped off of Kevin and down to the bed. When Edd had calmed down some, Kevin leaned over, grabbing some tissue from the tissue box on Edd's nightstand and wiping up the mess. Kevin smiled to himself, feeling a smug satisfaction in making Edd forget about his cleanliness problem in the midst of pure pleasure. _He's adorable, I swear to God. _

"Hey. Did you feel any good?" Edd nodded, humming slightly. _Though the times I've touched myself are sparse, this beats the rest by a definite landslide. _His eyes were open but hazy, watching Kevin as he moved back, fetching Edd's pajama pants. "Here, lift your hips." Edd did so, letting Kevin slip back on his pants, patting them down and crawling up to sit beside Edd. His arousal was still very hard and getting quite painful, but Kevin bore it, circling his arm around a sleepy Edd instead.

The two sat, Edd silently slipping into sleep, for some time, letting the minutes pass by lazily and without much care.

* * *

At nearly one in the morning, Kevin shook Edd awake, a smile on his face. Edd woke, smiling back at him.

"Good morning?" Kevin chuckled.

"Kind of. You go back to sleep, okay? I gotta leave, but I'll come around later, alright?" Edd looked to the clock, suddenly bolting up and pushing at Kevin's chest.

"It's already so terribly late! You have an exam come the morning, do you not?" Kevin was properly laughing now, pushing back Edd onto the bed till he was lying flat.

"It's alright, I studied." Edd darted his tongue between his gap, nervously clasping and unclasping his hands. "Don't be hard on yourself. It's my fault, but personally—" Kevin leaned in, his voice incredibly low. "—I think it was a good one." Edd flushed, biting his lip. Laughing, Kevin leaned in, embracing Edd tightly.

"Goodnight, babe." Edd returned the words, his voice quiet.

"Goodnight, and best of luck, Kevin."

* * *

(Hello, my lovely lovelies! Here is my newest installment for all of you. Now, finally, we reach M rated material (that is a good thing), and don't worry, there will _definitely _be more to come, if you catch my drift.

To be honest, writing the summer months really got me on edge, because they can't go anywhere with their relationship being as it is, which means that time goes by much, _much _slower. I had my troubles, but it's all good now, so rest assured there is more to come!

Again, I couldn't do this without you guys. Thank you all so much for the continued support, and if you wish to contact me or just drop by to say hi, please send me a review, a PM, or an ask on my tumblr (asoundlesstriumph). I'm basically always around (well except for this weekend but w/e), so feel free to say hi!

That is all, lovely lovelies. Thank you bbs!)


	12. Two Weeks

(Hello! Here is my new installment, lovelies. More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

Once exams were officially over the school was left completely empty, like a barren desert soaked in late June's heat. Almost everyone was off to the coast, or off to anywhere for that matter, leaving behind the burdens of school for two months of freedom. When Edd had gone to the school mid-July to get his exam results, he was surprised to see more than a thousand students missing out of the usual giant mass. He, for one, wasn't going anywhere that summer, though soon enough he deemed that to be a somewhat bad idea because of the weather.

Early August was probably the hottest time of Edd's sophomore summer, with heat waves beating down onto the Cul-de-Sac mercilessly. As Edd had expected, he spent most of his time inside, failing miserably at keeping himself together and cool in the heat. Even Kevin, a natural summer boy, was feeling the heat, and wasn't too keen to head outside either, even though he was finally granted time to spend alone with Edd while his parents were away.

On one hotter afternoon, however, Kevin felt determined to do something productive with Edd, and brainstormed until he came up with an idea. Turning around from where he sat on the floor, his back against his couch, Kevin stood up some, leaning onto the couch with one arm to hover over Edd. The boy, still in his beanie though the weather was so sweltering, was lying on his front, his head turned to the side and his eyes closed. Kevin leaned in, kissing Edd gently on the neck. Edd would have reacted with much more intensity, but he was far too fatigued to do so, and instead his eyes shot open, flicking back to look at Kevin as he gasped quietly. The jock smirked, pulling back to look at Edd.

"Hey. I got an idea." Edd hummed, closing his eyes again. "I know it might be a bit risky, but let's go out on my bike. We can go get some ice cream from this little shop I know, 'cause no one ever goes there. Sound cool?" Edd breathed out heavily through his nose, his brow furrowing. His voice was soft, demonstrating his reluctance.

"You are very right about it being risky, Kevin. Though it sounds delightful, are you absolutely _sure _no one will be there?" Over the past months Edd had become more and more wary of the public eye, and especially during the day. Seemingly, as if by a miracle, no one in the Cul-de-Sac noticed Kevin crossing over to Edd's house every single day, nor leaving in the wee hours of the morning when the street lamps were the only thing that illuminated the small passage of houses. How this was possible crossed Edd's mind over and over again, but in the end he just left it to the general lack of observant nature among the other kids around the Cul-de-Sac, or possibly the self-centredness that came with being a teenager. Though even if this was so, the amount of times Edd had seen kids from school around town was frightening to him, and he refused to be seen out and about with Kevin (yet he was internally reluctant).

Kevin sighed, slumping down onto Edd's back, his lips still near Edd's neck.

"We'll never know until we go." Edd smiled a bit, shifting his shoulder blades to be more comfortable.

"I suppose that's true, however it's still quite—" Edd gasped loudly at the feeling of Kevin's lips on the shell of his ear, kissing and nipping gently. Since the time in Edd's room, the intimacy between the two had increased greatly, and Edd often found himself in compromising situations wherein Kevin would be touching him in just the right ways, or kissing with that little burst of force that made him melt. It was a new branch blossoming in their love, a branch that had been fairly supressed up until a certain point; the branch of lust.

"Life's full of risks anyway, babe, so why not?" Kevin murmured his words against Edd's ear, making him shiver even in the heat. "Come on. Cold ice-cream for just the two of us, and then I can drop you off back here before I go to weight training." Edd propped himself up on his elbows, a blush spread across his face and ears. Slowly he looked back, his lips in a stubbornly tight line.

"You won't persuade me with k-kisses, mister!" Kevin smirked at the pink-faced boy, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, I think I can manage that."

* * *

"One chocolate swirl double scoop and one minty mountain double scoop, please." Kevin cracked his back, leisurely waiting for their ice-cream to be served. After a barrage of kisses, Kevin had finally won over Edd, and they cautiously left the Cul-de-Sac on Kevin's bike. The wind had served to make them a tad cooler, but not quite, as the sun still beat down their backs. Once they entered the small shop, however, Edd had visibly shivered, the cold leaving his skin tingling in a pleasurable manner.

Once they had their ice cream, the two boys sat at one of the two window tables in the shop, neatly tucked away in the corner where not even the counter clerk could see them.

"How did you know of this place, Kevin?" Edd took a spoonful of his mint ice-cream, his eyes widening at the burst of flavour. "This is wonderful! Really, do tell me how you know of this shop!" With a burst of internalised joy, Kevin smiled, taking a bite of his own.

"When I was a kid my dad took me here a few times. It's not too well-known, considering it's a tiny place and it's just a bit too far outta town, but it's got great ice-cream. I thought you might like it." Kevin watched as Edd took small bites of his ice-cream quickly, his eyes wide with delight and his cheeks pink with blush. _He's so cute. I'm a genius, aren't I? _"Isn't this _risk _better than sitting inside sweating to death?" Edd looked up sheepishly, nodding his head with a little smile, then speaking in a slightly distant tone.

"I'd love to go out more often, it would be so delightful." For a moment there was an odd silence, one with an indescribable feeling to it, then Edd continued, his face flushing a bit. "O-Of course it would be nice, but I know our boundaries, indeed I do." Edd was being nervously defensive, something that Kevin couldn't help but smile at.

"Yeah, I know. Me too." Kevin scooped up some of his ice-cream and he tapped Edd on the hand, gaining his attention. Quickly he stuffed the tiny pink spoon into Edd's mouth, earning a small noise of shock from the boy, then closed eyes and a satisfied hum. "Sometimes being out in public is worth the risk though, you know." Edd's eyes fluttered open as Kevin popped the spoon from his mouth, sticking it back into the ice-cream before taking another scoop. This act made Edd shoot straight up, grabbing the spoon just before it entered Kevin's mouth. _What on earth is he doing!_

"Have I not told you many a time just how much bacteria there is even in the cleanest of oral cavities?" Kevin kept his mouth open, overtaking Edd's strength and stuffing in in his mouth. Edd's mouth gaped, still shocked after all their time together.

"And haven't I told you that I don't care about all your bacteria? You'd think after making out so much you'd loosen up, but I guess not, huh." Kevin bopped Edd on the nose, and he stubbornly sat back down, a fierce blush overtaking him. "It's cute, though." Edd went a darker shade of red.

"H-Hygiene is important."

"And indirect kisses aren't?" With a wink, Kevin adjusted his cap and went back to eating, watching all the while as Edd's face lit up even more.

* * *

"Good luck at practice, Kevin." Edd held Kevin's hands tightly, squeezing them for good measure. "And thank you for today. It was short but sweet, I assure you." After they had finished eating, the boys had spent a little longer in the little shop, enjoying the air-conditioning and their time together. At a quarter to five they finally left, as Kevin had to get going for weight training or else he'd be late. The now pre-season training was getting more and more intense, and soon enough Kevin had it every night with the exception of the weekends.

On the bike, Kevin had revved the motor and shot off, gliding through town with ease. Though it still scared Edd, the feeling of wind rushing past him as they rode back through the side streets was slightly exhilarating, and he found himself opening his eyes once or twice to see the magnificent passing scenery, something he'd known since he'd arrived as a child, in a completely different light.

"Thanks a million, babe. And no problem. I'm glad I got you to come." Kevin smiled, his mouth still curled up as he pecked Edd on the lips, then again and again until it was a deep kiss; one deep enough to make Edd moan slightly as Kevin chewed on his lip and slid his hands around Edd's body, coming to a stop at his waist and back. After some time they finally broke apart, Kevin's hands still curled around Edd and said boy panting.

"Lucky charm." Kevin laughed his words a bit, pulling Edd into a hug.

"It is indeed an odd one, might I add." Edd's muffled words against his shoulder only made Kevin laugh more, pulling him back and heading to the door.

"Later, babe."

"Goodbye for now." Kevin slipped out, cautiously running across the street. Edd turned around, heading up the stairs and into his room to sit down at his desk. Pulling out his new insect collecting manual, Edd flipped it open to where his bookmark resided. _I must finish so that I can collect before the summer comes to a close. It may be far away, but some bugs only stay for July!_

* * *

"Training camp?" Edd sat on his bed, Kevin stretched out on his back next to him. After practice he had come back to Edd's drenched in sweat and stinking like crazy. Disgusted and frankly not all too surprised, Edd forced him to take a shower, pushing the foul-smelling jock into his bathroom. Now the boys sat together, idly chatting about Kevin's football career.

"Mm. It'll be in August for the last two weeks. I'll literally be getting back to Peach Creek the day before school starts. It's bullshit."

"Now, now, Kevin, don't get upset about it. It'll be two weeks well spent. This coming season is going to be big for you, isn't it?" Kevin nodded, sitting up to be side by side with Edd. Snaking and arm around Edd, Kevin pulled him in by the waist, kissing his head. The soft fabric of Edd's beanie was familiar to his lips, but sent another familiar thought running through his mind. _Every time, I gotta think… Just what the hell is under that hat?_

"Hey, Double D." Edd looked up from where his head was perched on Kevin's shoulder, his eyes lazy and loving and his face pink. "You know, even since we were kids I wanted to know; what's under the hat?" Edd froze, his eyes flitting down and staring straight out ahead. _I knew this day would come. For now, I absolutely forbid it! _Shifting uncomfortably, Edd spoke clearly, making sure that Kevin would understand.

"I-I would rather that stay undisclosed." Kevin sighed, turning to Edd properly and kissing him on the forehead. _Why does he have to be so stubborn about some things? Whatever, his choice._

"One day?" _Oh dear… _After a moment of contemplation, Edd nodded, snuggling his head in closer to Kevin's chest to avoid his gaze. For a while they stayed like that, just sitting in Edd's room, the mild night air slowly rolling in and swirling all about them. It was utter peace, sitting with Kevin. No matter what they did, when Edd was with Kevin he felt something unbelievably amazing tugging at his heartstrings, whether it was peaceful or exhilarating.

"You know, I really wanted to spend more time with you." Edd's eyes flicked up to Kevin, his face flushing. _Kevin… _"This week had been great, but I still wish we could've done more. My parents are coming back real soon too. _Shit…_" Edd sighed quietly, understanding just how Kevin felt. _Why must it be so hot? It sucked away all my energy..._

"Which day are you departing? We might be able to do something, you know."

"The tenth. And I doubt it at this point. My grandma's birthday is on the eighth, and my parents told me a month in advance that I'm going, _or else._" Edd's brow furrowed, and his eyes went soft. Kevin watched this, and his shoulders began to shake as he laughed. _Puppy dog eyes, oh my God!_ Kissing Edd on the head again, Kevin pulled him in tight and eased them down onto the bed. This earned a fierce blush from Edd, who snuggled in closer, loving the feel of Kevin's chest against his palms. They lay together for some time, and slowly began touching each other with gentle, loving caresses. Kevin drew circles on Edd's back and up his sides with his fingers, and his lips traveled all over Edd's face, leaving light kisses wherever they went. Edd's hands cautiously traveled to Kevin's hair, taking off his cap and feeling the slightly damp, short, red locks in his fingers. It was thicker than he'd expected, but the feeling of it was amazing against his palms, and he couldn't keep them away.

After ten minutes of touching, the sleepy boys were interrupted by the startling noise of Kevin's phone going off in his pocket. Kevin clicked his tongue and took it out, raising an eyebrow at the caller before answering it.

"Hello? Yeah, I know. I've already done that. Okay, I will in the morning. Yeah, bye." The caller's voice had been that of a woman, buy a very displeased one. Edd shifted a bit, removing his hands from Kevin's head and holding them in the space between them awkwardly.

"Was that your mother?" Kevin sighed, closing his eyes and stuffing the phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah. They just want me to do some stuff around the house before they get back in a few days." Kevin's parents had left nearly a week and a half before on their own trip to the coast, leaving Kevin behind. His relatives were scattered all over the country, the closest being the family from Ohio and the furthest being from California, which was where his parents had gone.

Kevin knew that his parents loved him very much, but he found it very hard to believe that they did whenever the family was involved. Kevin's father was a very conservative man from a very conservative family, who valued traditions and yes, family, more than anything. As his own parents and other family members were from Ohio, he did not have to travel long to get there, and as such, would drag the family westward at any given opportunity. When they were there, however, he would constantly remind Kevin in secret to keep his chin up and not mess things around for him, or else there'd be consequences. His pride as an ex-varsity football captain was now placed in Kevin, and he would do anything to maintain it.

Kevin's mother was not quite as conservative, but she fit the traditional standard of a wife very well. She was an airheaded woman who was honestly not as strict with Kevin as his father wanted her to be. With an aptitude for housework, she made the perfect housewife, who was often out and about during the afternoon and sometimes during the evening doing chores like getting the groceries and such. Sometimes Kevin felt a bit shoved aside by her, however, as she only really took notice of where he might be or his well-being if someone told her to. He knew that she was airheaded, but every so often having a more _caring _mother was what he wanted. Sometimes it was to his great advantage, however, such as when he wanted to hang out with Edd or just get out of the house without a fuss.

Kevin pulled Edd in, kissing his nose lightly and continuing where he was before with his hands. After a moment Edd did so too, a smile breaking out onto his lips. _I do hope he stays till morning._

* * *

The days passed by quickly, and soon enough it was already time for Kevin to leave. Unfortunately, the chance to be with Kevin before he left never arose, as his parents, tanned and longing for the beaches of California again, had quite a list of chores for him before going to Ohio. Every day he called Edd, or tried at least, growling through the phone about how distasteful he found his situation. Finally, after getting back after the three and a half hour ride from Ohio, Kevin found the time to sneak over to Edd's, just as he would every night while Edd studied. Midnight.

Truthfully, Edd had been pacing in his room for a good hour, and before that nervously shifting from place to place, awaiting Kevin's arrival. Now he sat at his window, head slumped in his arms and eyes closed. From afar he looked like he was sleeping, and as Kevin neared the house, he almost thought so too.

"Double D." Edd's eyes snapped open and he bolted up, smiling brightly then bounding out of his room and down the stairs. Out of breath but frankly not giving a damn about it, Edd unlocked the door and threw it open, beckoning Kevin inside. The jock strode in swiftly, closing the door with his foot and taking Edd into his arms. _All I wanted was you, just you—_

"Welcome back, Kevin." Edd's voice was small and almost muted by Kevin's chest, but even so he heard it.

"I'm here, babe." He murmured his words into Edd's ear, holding him tightly. "I should be kinda quick though, or my parents are gonna shit themselves." Edd snickered despite himself, his face pink.

"Language, Kevin."

"That's not important right now, you dork." The tone in Kevin's voice was mock serious, but Edd stopped anyway, properly circling his arms around Kevin's back. "I can't believe it's already time to leave. By the time I get back it'll already be the end of the summer." Edd sighed, closing his eyes tight.

"I am aware, but I am always near my phone if you need me, Kevin." Kevin laughed quietly, pulling Edd back and touching their noses together.

"I know." With a gentle pull, Kevin took Edd's lips, capturing them over and over again until he was beet red. Edd had learned to be intimate (though he still felt incredibly awkward at it), but kissing always melted him to the core.

After a solid minute, Kevin pulled back, watching Edd's hazy cyan eyes swirl. _He's so cute like that. I love it. _A long exhale slipped from his lips, and he couldn't help but bite the side of his bottom lip, his eyes ravenous. _I shouldn't- I _know _I shouldn't- But damn-_

"Edd…" Said boy made a breathy noise, his chest rising and falling under the same baggy nightshirt he always wore. His face was flushed pink, and cherry red lips were moist with mixed saliva. Every inch of Edd sucked Kevin in, from his long black eyelashes to his thin, neat fingers, grasping at his back weakly. In Kevin's eyes, he looked positively _erotic. Fuck getting home quick. This is more important._

With slow movements, Kevin led Edd to the couch, lightly plopping him down and wedging a knee between his two. Edd was becoming more and more aware of the situation, but lust was consuming him as well, and even if he knew that this was potentially a bad idea, he couldn't stop it.

Hands traveled over fabric and onto skin, and soon enough Edd was sitting nude on the couch, his legs shut tight and his hands trying to cover anything they could. Kevin was highly aroused at this point, his voice becoming husky and deep as he spoke.

"Hey, don't hide yourself." Edd moved his head to the side, keeping his eyes down. _I'm so embarrassed! _Kevin gripped Edd's knees, running his hands up Edd's thighs until he got dangerously close to his crotch, earning moans the whole while. "You're beautiful, inside and out. Sexy, actually."

"N-No—" Edd gasped as Kevin hands finally came in contact with his erection, stroking it with strong squeezes every so often. "—I'm n-ot—" Kevin leaned up, taking Edd's lips with wet ferocity. Edd moaned into the kiss, reaching his hands up to touch Kevin's bare chest, trying to push him back feebly.

Leaving Edd's lips, Kevin traveled quickly, his own mouth moving down to Edd's thighs. Kevin took the one hand and pushed Edd's left leg to the side, revealing more of his pale flesh, unmarred and sweet. Edd panted, watching Kevin do so, and moved his hands into his hair to stop him from the imminent action.

"N-No, not there—" Licking his lips, Kevin planted his lips upon Edd's inner thigh, sucking gently at the skin and moving his tongue along with his mouth further up towards Edd's erection. True enough he'd done something similar with girls before, but this far outdid the rest of them; _Edd _far outdid the rest of them. His body was unconventionally beautiful, especially as a male, but Kevin did not have to look hard to see his outer brilliance. To him, he was better than anyone else, inside and out. _I'm pretty honest sometimes, aren't I? God, I _am _a sap._

With Edd's hands gripping at Kevin's hair and his toes curling under, Kevin decided to take things to another level. He had been considering this for some time, and even though he would normally find it not all too pleasing (at least if it was him doing it), he decided to give it a shot. His lips trailed higher and higher, and he took his left hand pushed up Edd's leg onto his shoulder, a move that he found incredibly erotic, before lifting his head to Edd's erection. The boy opened his eyes to meet Kevin's seductive gaze and a slight smirk on his face. _He can't be—_

"K-Kevin! No, no you ca-n't—"

"Why not?" Kevin was bursting with passion, and though it plainly showed in his eyes, Edd continued.

"Frankly it's d-dirty! T-That is u-used for other bodily functions, y-you know!" Kevin's smirk only grew, and he licked his lips again, pushing forward though Edd tried to hold his head back.

"I don't care." Kevin's lips wrapped around the tip as his thumb pulled back the foreskin even further, giving him full access to the most sensitive part of Edd's member. Immediately Edd was letting out sweet screams of pleasure, all prior thoughts of cleanliness erased from his mind. His hips quaked and jolted, unconsciously trying to get more friction from Kevin's mouth. Never in his life had he experienced such a thing, and now that he was, his natural sensitivity was tipping him over the edge faster than he could hardly keep up with.

"Ke- Kev-in- I'm—" Kevin's hands worked both his thigh and his shaft, and his lips sucked and licked at the tip and further down. A salty taste permeated Kevin's tongue, and he quickly pulled back, popping off Edd's shaft and working it with his hand to the peak. As he reached his release, Edd called out, his voice high and breathy. "—Kevin!" Edd's hands tightened in Kevin's hair, and the semen spurted out into Kevin's hand and his chest, creating a messy trail of splatters. Kevin licked his lips and moved forward, his hand still pumping the last of Edd's fluid out of him. He kissed Edd gently, letting him come down from his climax calmly.

"Where are the tissues?" Kevin spoke softly, a laugh in his voice. Edd smiled, nodding towards the coffee table behind them.

"Underneath." Kevin stretched back, taking the box and setting it next to them, already cleaning his lover off. Once he was clean and proper, Kevin slipped Edd's clothes back on with his help and pulled him into a hug, angling himself in such a way so that his erection did not press onto him. Edd, completely willing in the afterglow of such a lewd act, circled his arms around Kevin, clinging to his chest and taking in his musky scent. _He's a beast, I swear._

"I don't want to go, but it's for the team." Edd hummed, using Kevin as a support to prop himself up more. They pulled out of the hug, Kevin taking Edd's hands in his own and meeting his gaze. His bottom lip was sucked in, letting his gap show, and his face was flushed. The look in his eye, however, told him all he needed to know without words. _Me neither._

* * *

(Hello dearest lovelies! Thank you all so much for the read, and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and it's, uh, _contents_ (cough).

So, my hiatus will be coming up quite soon. I will be posting another chapter as per usual on Friday (four days from now) and will be taking the next update off. I have a very important exam that day, and will be studying for the two I have the next day. Very busy, I am! Art shows, studying, film festivals- so much to do and so little time!

Now, yet again, if you would like to contact me, review my work, or even just talk, send me a review, a PM, or an ask on my tumblr (asoundlesstriumph).

Thank you lovelies!)


	13. Gravity Is Working Against Me

(Hello my dearest lovelies! Here is my newest installment; though it is shorter than most, I hope you will enjoy it! More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

On the twenty-fifth of August, Kevin returned from camp, his muscles even more toned than before. Over his two weeks away, his phone was unfortunately not as occupied as he had wished. With training and a bunch of nosy teammates, his time was cut shorter and shorter. Edd, on the other hand, was freer that free, and had absolutely nothing to do. Soon enough, however, he contacted Ed and Eddy, who willingly obliged to hang out with Edd nearly every day ("Stinking summer school. Two months a' this just isn't fair, huh, Lumpy?" Ed had nodded enthusiastically at this, agreeing with Eddy's words). Nevertheless, the weeks passed by quickly, and soon enough he was marveling in the glory of all his new school supplies, stacked neatly in his room (he did not trust the closet in the entrance after a certain incident years before).

_Truly magnificent, it is. I have all I need and more for my upcoming junior year, yes indeed I do! Mother will be so proud. _The night before school started, Edd sat in his room, completely engrossed in his new supplies and studying. After two months of lazing about in the heat, he knew that he'd better get to revising all of his sophomore materials, readying himself for the upcoming semester.

About two hours into the studying, at nearly eight o' clock, Edd was startled out of his concentration by his phone ringing in its cradle next to him. Quickly he picked it up, pressing the talk button and holding it to his ear.

"Hello, Edd speaking."

"Evening, babe." Edd's face lit up. "Guess who's back?"

"Kevin!" A chuckle came from the other end of the line, and Edd couldn't help but laugh along as well, his face turning pink. "When did you get in today? I've been waiting for your call, you know."

"Sorry, I've been busy since I got in this morning. I step in the house with my duffle bag, and then my mom just drags me right back out the door again." Edd hummed, nodding his head slightly on the other side of the line. _Such a long time! _"School shopping, grocery shopping and helping my dad fix the car took eight hours, so here I am." Edd chuckled, looking out the window from where he sat.

"Well, with all your new supplies I can be assured that you're ready for junior year, can I not?" Another chuckle came from the other end, and Edd smiled. _It's been days since we've spoken… _

"I wouldn't count on it. I _am _ready for football, though. Training was a bitch." Kevin paused for a second, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "Hey, you think I can come over toni—"

"Absolutely not." Kevin made a small growling noise in his throat, then narrowed his eyes.

"And why not?"

"I must be up bright and early in the morning for a new school year. Exams were different; I could stay up late because it was studying, but a new year needs a good start, even if it's the school year." Kevin sighed on the other end, making Edd continue on with determination. "I'd suggest you do the same, Kevin." _I want to see him, but my mental capacity must be past exceptional in the upcoming week!_

"If you really want me to." Edd smiled, humming in affirmation. "I haven't seen you in two weeks, and now it'll be even worse. I'll be able to see you, but not touch you or even look at you."

"Kevin…" Edd's heart throbbed painfully at Kevin's words, but he held firm, his hands tightening around the phone. "I'm sorry. It just cannot be done tonight."

"No, babe. It's not something to be sorry for." Kevin bit the inside of his cheek before talking. "It's just reality."

* * *

True enough, reality hit the boys quite harshly the next day. The heat was still blazing even in late August, and with the packed school of over two thousand students, it was unbearable, at least for Edd. Kevin strolled into the school and was immediately greeted by his peers, who grouped around him in a pack-like manner. Kevin was always at the top of his game, and with the rumours about the football team kicking it up a notch and his improved, tanned body, nothing could get him down.

In the morning, Edd headed to his homeroom early. He had found out what it was ahead of time, just as a precaution. He arrived at the second floor classroom and was immediately greeted with a very familiar face. Mr. Alba, his history teacher from the preceding year, was sitting as his desk, talking to another student with vibrant teal hair. Upon his entrance, Mr. Alba looked up, smiling broadly and beckoning Edd over.

"Good to see you, my boy!" Edd smiled nervously, taking his place beside the other student.

"As it is to see you, Mr. Alba, sir. How was your summer, sir?" Mr. Alba planted his chin atop his hands, his rusty knuckles cracking sharply.

"Quite delightful, I must say." Edd nodded, gripping his bag's strap tighter. _It seems that he's perfectly fine, now. I was worried near the end of last year; he seemed… off. _Mr. Alba smiled again, then looked to the other student, waiting patiently at Edd's side. Swiftly he sat up, taking one of his hands and directing it towards the boy. "Eddward, this is Nathan Goldberg. He is a new student from the city, and will be in my homeroom, as you are. Be a good boy and show him the ropes of the school some time, will you?" Edd turned to look at the boy. He was a tad shorter than Kevin, and had a head of shockingly teal hair, styled up at the front. Freckles were sparse of the bridge of his thin nose, and in his ears were small black plugs, glinting in the light. He was handsome, but slightly intimidating.

"It is certainly a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Eddward, or Edd for short." The boy took Edd's hand, shaking it briskly.

"Pleasure's all mine, doll. You can call me Nat." Edd smiled weakly, turning back to Mr. Alba.

"I heard that you will be teaching world history for the juniors this year, Mr. Alba, sir. I do hope I'm in your class again." Mr. Alba smiled, tentatively placing his chin back on his hands.

"You're in luck, my boy. Now hurry along to your seat before other students come in." Edd nodded happily, heading the back row. His seat was the same as the year before, on the very right side next to the window. He did not get easily distracted by anything, including whatever was on the other of the window, but he found it comforting to have the ever-changing light from outdoors shine down upon him.

After a minute Nat came strolling up the aisle, plopping down in the seat in front of him and turning around. At this time other students started to come in randomly.

"Hey there, Edd." Edd looked up from his desk, meeting Nat's gaze. He had a joking smirk on his face and one elbow on Edd's desk. "Weird to meet someone who isn't falling head over heels for me first sight, you know? It's a rarity, I'll tell you that." The same weak smile played with Edd's mouth, and he shifted a bit in his seat. _He's definitely what you would call a playboy. I pray for whomever he might ensnare._

"Is that so?" Edd clasped his hands together on his desk, looking away from Nat.

"Hey, hey. Don't be shy." Nat placed his own hands over Edd's earning a subdued gasp from him. His eyes flitted up to Nat's, a bit too wide. "Whoa. You're pretty cute, doll. Don't worry though, I won't bite." With a wink Nat turned around, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head. _Oh dear. _Edd only sat still, hardly noticing that room was nearly full until he heard a thick laugh from one of the jocks. His eyes scanned the room, seeing new and old faces go about their business. _I wonder if Kevin will be in my homeroom this year. Or any of my classes, really._

As if he had just called his lover to the classroom, Kevin strolled in, his hands in the pockets of his shorts. Immediately he was greeted by nearly everyone in the class, to which he only smiled, saying 'hey' to every second person. He took the seat next Edd, stretching back in it and rolling his shoulder blades to get comfortable. Edd looked everywhere but at him, his face turning horribly pink in his presence. His eyes finally ended up being on Nat's face, which had a devilish smirk on it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kevin!" Kevin turned at Nat's jovial voice, immediately making a sour face and groaning.

"What the hell are _you _doing here, Goldberg." Nat leaned forward, snapping his wrist forward in Kevin's direction.

"Oh don't be so touchy. I just moved here from the city, you know. I'm a junior student here as of today." Kevin turned back to his desk, leaning forward heavily. Nat only smiled crookedly, turning back to the front. In his chair, Edd looked between the two silently, wondering what the connection was. _I have a feeling that things may get a bit out of hand._

* * *

After school, Edd put nearly all of his supplies into his newly assigned locker in the north wing. It was a more central spot, near the cafeteria, and honestly he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. Just as he was pondering his state of affairs, a sharp slap came down upon Edd's back, making him yelp and turn. Ed and Eddy stood— Ed grinning ear to ear and Eddy with his usual devilish look— waiting for Edd.

"Would you take a look at that. Sockhead's all stocked up. Again." Edd smiled, closing his locker and turning the combination.

"I am merely prepared for the upcoming year. The work will be even more intense than before, you know."

"What a nerd." The boys walked together to the front entrance and out into the sunshine, heading in the direction of the Cul-de-Sac. It had been a while since Edd had walked with his friends, and he found it honestly quite pleasant. It was true that they had drifted a bit, but somehow the trio always came back together. That day was also the first football meeting and tryouts, so Kevin wouldn't be back to the Cul-de-Sac for at least two and a half hours, giving Edd plenty of time to spend with the boys. _This will surely prove to be quite a nice afternoon. I hope._

* * *

For the next few hours, the boys hung about the Cul-de-Sac, specifically at Eddy's house. When it was time to leave, Edd thanked Eddy's mother for her generosity, told his friends that he may be free in the coming days, and parted, heading over to his house to study and rest. That night, however, Kevin called Edd in a huff, seemingly displeased about the tryouts for the team.

"Nathan Goldberg, that jackass. I can't believe I let him on the team." Edd turned his head sideways, furrowing his brow slightly.

"If you do not like him, then why did you let him on the team…?" Kevin sighed, lying down on his bed on the other end.

"He's a good player, always has been. We need that kind of gusto for the team, especially this year with our old seniors gone and the championships coming up." Edd nodded, understanding of the situation. He wasn't typically a fan of sports, but since the first time he saw Kevin play he had become interested, and supported Kevin very much in his football career. "I heard some rumours about Lemon Brook and their team, and apparently their working hard for first place too." Edd hummed into the phone, a question coming to mind.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but how exactly do you know Nathan? I was quite curious this morning when he greeted you." Kevin furrowed his brows, not only at the question but by the fact that Edd and Nat were on first name basis. _How he_ _knows Goldberg is the question _I'm_ dying to ask._

"I've known him since I was a kid. I went to summer camp with him a few times, and our dads are friends so I see him plenty. He's a jerkoff and a playboy, but he's alright when you get past that, I guess." Edd moved from his bed to his desk, leaning one arm on the ledge. "Now, you tell me how you know him, stat."

"I arrived in homeroom earlier than the rest and he was there, conversing with Mr. Alba, who introduced us." Kevin made a growling noise to himself, his face becoming more and more sour with each word. "Then he took the seat in front of me, and we chatted idly. He seems to be quite a playboy, I will agree with you on that, but he can't possibly be _all _that bad." Kevin scoffed into the phone.

"No way. Don't get to hanging out with him, it'll only bring trouble, babe." Edd blushed and stalled for a moment, his lips curling into a small smile.

"Are you perhaps jealous?" Kevin made a throaty noise then coughed, sitting up in his bed.

"Jealous? Me? Hell no, _hell _no. What's there to be jealous of anyway?" Edd hummed smugly, and Kevin clicked his tongue. "I'm just telling you to be wary of that guy. He goes for everyone, and that means _everyone. _And he's not even good company."

"Okay, Kevin, whatever you say." Edd spoke in a high tone, jokingly taking Kevin's advice. The boys teased each other for another ten minutes until Edd had to go to get ready for bed. An agreement was made to meet up after school when Friday came, and Edd smiled to himself after he put the phone down, happy to finally spend some time with Kevin after so long.

* * *

Come Friday, Edd waited at the south entrance, away from the crowd. It was near where his old locker used to be, and was never heavily populated like the rest of the school. Kevin had explained that there was going to be a short football meeting right after school, and that he would meet up with Edd as quickly as possible, so Edd waited, reading over his timetable yet again. Fourth period was world history with Mr. Alba, as well as Kevin, yet again, and Nat too. Not many of the same people from their previous history class had taken it, so there was a dramatic change in students. They all sat together as well, just as last year, though more central. Third period was physics with Nat, which had so far proven to be quite an experience. Though try as he might, Edd was not able to escape the teal-haired boy, and ended up being his year-long lab partner. Edd tried to ignore him, but he would always just keep talking, or even touch him on occasion. Naturally Edd was not too pleased at his actions, but bore with it anyways for the sake of the class.

As he turned the page, Edd heard a sharp whistle, and lifted his head in the direction it came from. Kevin was walking towards him, his hands in his pockets and a lazy smirk on his face. Edd kept his face fairly composed, but a smile kept slipping onto his lips. _Finally._

* * *

Music drifted through the house, mixing with the sounds of light kisses. Edd lay in Kevin's embrace, his head twisted back so that they could kiss. Since the boys had gotten home, all they wanted to do was be intimate, and they got their wish. Now, at half nine with Kevin's iPod plugged into the stereo, slow ballads resonated in the air, making them feel closer and closer.

"I missed you so much—" Kevin murmured his words on Edd's lips, kissing them more and more before speaking again. "—I'm gonna make it up to you, I swear." Edd's eyes fluttered open, and he gazed lazily at the redhead in front of him.

"Make what up?" Kevin leaned back a bit, his gaze meeting Edd's.

"Every second we lost. Not just this summer, but before that too. I almost have my N, so we can go anywhere if we're careful soon enough." During a visit to Ohio in January Kevin's birthday had passed by, much to his displeasure. His father, yet again, towed him over to the family to 'celebrate', even though he had wanted to spend it with Edd so very much. The same thing had happened for Edd's birthday during spring break, and now he only wanted to spend more time together. _Missing each other's sweet sixteen's. We really do have a lot of time to catch up on. _

Edd took one of his hands and stretched it back, his fingers lightly touching Kevin's face. _Oh, Kevin, Kevin, Kevin… _

"I know my parents are strict, but I can make time. A promise is a promise and I'm telling you now I will _not _break it."

"I believe you, Prince Charming." A slight chuckle was in Edd's voice, and Kevin smiled, pulling his lover in tighter, his lips finding Edd's quickly. The ballad came to a stop, and a slow melody with the beat of a waltz came on, smooth guitar creating a dreamy sound. The boys continued to lie in the waves of sound, letting the dimmed orange lights and the static white of the television send them into a deep slumber of loving dreams and entwined limbs.

* * *

_Part Two: Summer, Sophomore Year, _

_Summer Holidays, Summer, Junior Year_

_Complete_

* * *

(Hello my lovelies! 'Tis been too long, has it not? Well, at least for myself, these past four days have seemed longer and longer with all my studying and such. It's really quite a pain, you know.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you very much for the support! I can't believe I've already passed 15k, it's amazing, really it is. You guys do so much for me, my God.

Now, I have another little sort of questionnaire for you all. Is there anything you would like to see? In a literal sense I am asking for prompts I suppose, though rest assured I already know in what direction this story is going and I am full of ideas. It's just nice to have feedback from you lovely readers, as I know that there are many things you may want to see (I have received random ideas from people already!). If you have an idea, or you would just like to review this story, please send me a review, a PM, or an ask on my tumblr (asoundlesstriumph, where I will also be posting updates during my short hiatus [if you were not aware, I will not be posting until next Saturday]).

Oh, also, all credit for the character Nathan Goldberg (Nat) goes to c2ndy2c1d on tumblr, that lovely soul. Rest assured you will be seeing more of him!)


	14. My Nerves Will Be The Death Of Me

(Hello lovelies! I'm back after my hiatus with a new installment! More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

Part Three: Fall, Junior Year

* * *

As the school was finally settling into the rhythm of the semester, Edd was already far ahead in all his classes. Homework was a piece of cake as always, though he did not have nearly as much as the majority of the student body with his aptitude for in class attentiveness. Even with Nat bugging him constantly he still managed to get his work done, and always ended up with a top mark.

Over the past weeks Edd had become closer with Nat unintentionally, and though he wouldn't admit it to Kevin, he did not actually find him all that bad when he wasn't harassing him. He was actually quite smart, but was poor at showing it through his work, and knew more than Edd had expected about physics. He regularly called him doll, however, something that only gave Edd the creeps.

One day after physics, Nat followed Edd out of the classroom, walking close behind him with his hands in his pockets and his chest puffed out.

"Nathan, are you following me, or are you just interested in my route?" Nat chuckled, pushing past a few people to walk next to Edd.

"I keep saying to call me Nat, doll. And yeah, you could say that I'm following you." Edd looked away, slightly uncomfortable. _Why must he be so blunt? _"You don't mind having a stalker, do you?"

"Actually I do, Nathan." Nat only laughed, leaning on the locker next to Edd's as they came to a stop in front of it. As he pulled out his world history textbook, Nat whistled, his eyes in the direction of the stairs. Kevin, along with a group of jocks, strode down the stairs and out into the bustling crowd, their red and white Letterman's standing out in the crowd.

"Would you look at that. There are some _prime_ pecs over there, let me tell you that. I guess being on the football team has its advantages, the popularity and the change room are certainly—" Nat stopped short as he saw Edd's face, gazing longingly out into the crowd. Quickly he followed his stare, and found himself looking straight at Kevin. Nat flicked his eyes back to Edd, watching him let out a long breath, almost like a sigh. The light bulb in his mind flashed on, and he smirked, patting Edd's butt to get his attention. Immediately he turned, his face pale and shocked at Nat's action. _How dare he— that was vile!—_

"Hurry up or we'll be late for class, doll." Edd closed his locker, quickly escaping away from Nat in the direction of their classroom. Nat only walked leisurely, getting to the class and sitting in front of a very uptight-looking Edd and turning around to face him. "Oh don't be angry. Though it is pretty cu—" Edd hit Nat over the arm, causing him to flinch back. "I get it, I get it." Nat turned back to the front, his head stuck out to the right to watch the incoming flow of students. When Kevin entered he paid special attention, his eyes subtly darting between the two.

"Well hello, Cap! Nice day for practice, is it not?" Kevin groaned, sitting back in his chair. Nat chuckled, his eyes flicking back to Edd. His face had turned pink, and was currently facing downwards, away from anyone that might look his way.

"Whoa…" Though it was hardly audible, somehow Edd still heard the exclamation and looked up, meeting Nat's eye. A smirk was plastered on his face and he reached out, his fingers dangerously close to Edd's face. _Personal space, personal space, I tell you!_

"You're cute." Nat bopped Edd on the nose with his index finger, making Edd flinch back with wide eyes. With a chuckle he turned back around, smirking until his cheeks hurt. _This is certainly a development. I wonder if Kevin knows?_

* * *

"Hustle, hustle, hustle! Come on, get moving! Just cause' there ain't a game this week doesn't mean you get to slack off!" Rain poured down on the football field, making mud come up under the bustling cleats of the team. The megaphone projected the yells of the coach, angry and determined, unto the boys, already halfway across the field. Kevin led the pack, closely followed by Nat, who was grinning like an idiot even in the wet September weather. Though there had been some showers earlier in September, they were all very faint and had fair warnings on the weather reports. This sudden downpour, however, was much different, and had come to sweep the boys off their feet just as practice started.

The team was hard at work, as the season had already begun, and the state championships were drawing nearer with their winning streak. This, however, meant that Kevin was incredibly busy nearly every day. Games on Friday's, practice the rest of the week, and schoolwork in between. _A promise is a promise, _Kevin thought to himself, pressing on forward through the field.

"You know— you have a damn good— resistance, Cap." Nat ran next to him, his lungs working harder than Kevin's in the rain. Still he was jovial, and ready to crack a joke. "Must be good— in bed, huh?" Kevin groaned, swinging his arm out and hitting Nat on the arm.

"Keep running, Goldberg." Nat smiled, leaping forward like a ballerina. Kevin raised his eyebrows, his eyes fixed on the grassy ground in front of him, but his mind wandering. _I need to call Edd when I get back. _

* * *

"Hey Kevin, you up for a party tonight?" Kevin looked up from his locker, meeting the eyes of one of his fellow junior teammates. _Here we go. _"Roberts from the basketball team is hosting it while his parents are outta town. There's gonna be booze, bitches and dope, man." Try though he might, the expectant look in his eye was still visible, and Kevin turned back to his locker, taking out his normal clothes.

"I'll pass." A chorus of muffled groans came from the team, and he only raised his eyebrows, pulling off his towel and slipping on his boxers. One of his teammates suddenly piped up, his voice suspicious and determined.

"You know, you haven't been coming out to any parties lately, man." Kevin pulled his shirt over his head, looking over to the boy across the benches at his locker when he was done. "What's up with that?"

"I'm busy."

"None of us have seen you at any party since, hell— last December, maybe sooner." Kevin tensed a bit and grabbed his deodorant from the locker. _Why the hell they gotta be so damn nosy. _"You used to be out every weekend, man."

"I got plans, you know. Promises to keep." The room filled with hoots, startling Kevin.

"You got a girlfriend, Cap?" Kevin's face went sour as he sprayed on his cologne and closed his locker, shrugging on his jacket as he went.

"Come on, tell us!"

"You got a girl, Kevin?" At the door, Kevin stopped, sighing irritably.

"Who knows." As he headed down the hall the hoots chased after him, finally being drowned out as he pulled up his hood and stepped out into the rain.

* * *

That night, Kevin lay in bed, his lungs aching with each breath. _Fuck— _Kevin dragged out the word in his mind, turning on his side to look at his phone. _I need to call Double D… _He dialed, listening to the phone ring until Edd picked it up, his voice coming out clearly.

"Hello, Edd speaking."

"Hey babe." Kevin's voice was hoarse and strained, but still carried the same loving tone as always.

"Kevin! Your voice—"

"I know, I know—" A cough came over Kevin, searing his throat and making him groan. On the other end Edd gasped, his brow furrowing in worry. When Kevin was finished, he spoke, the words coming out like croaks. "Coach made us run laps in the rain today. I guess that's why I'm hacking up a storm over here."

"Are you alright?" Even though he knew it was a stupid question, Edd still pursued it, his voice soft and worried.

"Ha, not really." Kevin still managed to joke in his state, another cough coming over him.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" Kevin laid back, facing the ceiling once again. The worry in Edd's voice somehow made him smile, knowing that he was in such a state because of his well-being. _It's cute. So cute._

"I'd tell you to come over, but I don't think my old man'd be too down with that." Edd paused, his throat tightening as he swallowed thickly. He'd never met Edd's parents before, and he honestly a bit terrified from what he'd heard and seen. _Kevin is in pain. We have not been in each other's company for at least a good few days. I'm frankly quite afraid, but-_

There was a moment of silence, then Edd spoke, his words trembling.

"I will be at your house in a matter of minutes. This is nonnegotiable." Before Kevin could say anything the line shut off, small beeps ringing in his ears. _Oh my God, he's cute. Let's just hope that dad doesn't flip shit._

Edd grabbed his umbrella and stepped out the door, locking it behind him and turning on his heel. He opened the umbrella, sauntering over to Kevin's house in the downpour with his heart hammering. Once at the door, he closed the umbrella and took a deep breath, his nerves making him stiff and incredibly nervous. Slowly he pressed the doorbell, gripping the handle of the closed umbrella in his hands. After a moment the door swung open, revealing a short redheaded woman with a soft face. She looked at him quizzically, obviously not expecting a visitor so late.

"H-Hello, I'm Edd, Kevin's friend." Edd spoke fast, his face flushing as he got more and more flustered. "I-I am here to see him, o-of course if that is not a problem. I wouldn't want to i-intrude." The woman looked at him, her lips slightly parted, and suddenly a radiant laugh came from her. Placing a hand on his arm, she pulled him in, taking his umbrella and jacket as she did.

"You're a funny one! Come in, come in, I think he's upstairs." Edd nodded, following her along down the hall. As it was the last time Edd had visited, the house was simple, but now with the lights on and the sound of sports blaring from the television, it seemed more like a home. _Quite the opposite from my abode. _

The little woman tugged Edd into the kitchen, sitting him down and going to the stove where the scents of cooking foods were thick in the air.

"Look at you! You're so slim, I can't believe it! Here, bring these up to Kevin to share, will you? Make sure you eat some!" The woman placed a tray in Edd's hands, loaded with heaping amounts of food, from to potatoes to soup (luckily sealed) to steak. Edd stuttered a bit, then turned, heading up the stairs to Kevin's room. Nudging his way in with his shoulder, Edd gently called out, looking to Kevin's bed.

"Kevin?" A groan came from the bed, and Edd could see Kevin lying on his back in sweatpants and a V-neck, his phone in his hand. Edd closed the door with his foot, carefully rushing over to Kevin and sitting down with the tray in hand. Kevin opened his eyes, smiling at Edd.

"I can't believe you're here." Edd smiled as well, setting down the tray on Kevin's bedside table. "Sorry about my mom. I hear her go off about your weight. She's just used to having football players in the house, you know?" Kevin's grin was bright, though his eyes were hardly staying open.

"Your mother asked me to bring you this food." Kevin turned his head, eyeing the heaping plates with a sour look. "It looks delicious."

"Got any soup?" Edd nodded, taking the bowl and opening the lid. The boys worked together; using Edd as a support, Kevin sat up and carefully took the bowl in hand, asking Edd to fetch the flu medication from one of his drawers as he ate. Once he was finished, Kevin laid back, his head resting on the headboard of his bed. Edd offered him the medications, and he took them and popped them in his mouth, swallowing them dry. Kevin sighed, looking at Edd with a lazy grin on his face.

"Thanks, babe." Edd blushed, smiling back at him.

"It was not a problem, rest assured." Kevin reached over, taking Edd's hand in his and interlocking their fingers. Edd gasped, looking down at their hands then to the door and back again. "Kevin, your parents—"

"It's okay— just let me do this." Edd bit his lip, blushing madly and looking down into his lap. For a few minutes they sat in peace until Kevin spoke up again, coughing before he spoke.

"I didn't think you'd actually come over." Kevin chuckled, eyeing Edd with love. Edd shrugged, his bottom lip rolling between his teeth. "Guess you're gonna meet my dad, then." Edd stiffened, looking at Kevin with wide eyes. At the sight Kevin coughed a laugh, his hand tightening around Edd's. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"A-Are you sure?" Before Kevin could speak, a long call came from downstairs, and he looked to the door, sighing.

"Kevin!" Slowly Kevin got up, stretching his neck before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Edd got up as well, untangling their hands quickly and heading to the door. Kevin followed, but before Edd could open the door Kevin's hands were around his waist, and his lips were at his ear.

"Kevin—" Said jock smirked a bit, closing his eyes and tightening his grip while kissing at Edd's ear. "Your germs! Please do not infect me, I beg of you!" Edd's voice was hushed, but still had force in it, as did his hands while they pushed at Kevin's arms around his waist.

"Don't worry, I won't infect you. I just wanted a recharge." Kevin chuckled, loosening his grip and looking at Edd.

"A recharge of what?"

"You." Edd blushed as Kevin pulled open the door, making his way down the stairs and into the dining room. At the table sat his mother and his father, eating dinner and chatting idly. When the boys came in, Edd behind Kevin, they looked up, Kevin's mother beckoning them in. His father only looked sour.

"Sit, sit, boys! Are you feeling okay, Kevin? Your father told me you said you weren't doing too good." Kevin shook his head and coughed a bit, swallowing thickly. "Did you eat anything?"

"Yeah, I had the soup and I took some pills." Kevin's mother smiled, then something popped into her head and she made a surprised face, motioning to Edd while looking to her husband.

"Dear, this is Edd, Kevin's friend. He's a kind young man, you know." Edd smiled weakly, feeling himself start to perspire under the bulking man's gaze. After a moment he looked down again, cutting his steak and taking a bite before talking.

"I thought you didn't bring _friends _over, son." Kevin went sour as well, his eyes narrowing.

"He's cool, dad." Kevin's father looked up, his brow furrowed deeply. Still Kevin did not falter, though Edd was obviously petrified. "He's different." The man's eyes shifted to Edd, his head not moving.

"You play sports, boy?" Edd opened and closed his mouth a few times for speaking, his eyes wide.

"N-No, sir. I am more adept in the i-intellectual side of things." Kevin's father eyed him with one raised eyebrow, and continued his interrogation.

"Smart, huh?" The man looked to Kevin, who just shrugged his shoulders and made a face as if to say 'what?' Slowly he returned his gaze to Edd. "You know anything about football?" Edd nodded, looking at Kevin with a smile.

"Oh, yes! Kevin has taught me many things concerning American football, and I find it very intriguing! Of course I cannot play, however. Watching is enough for me." Kevin's father's eyes had widened some, and his lips started to curl into a tiny smile.

"I see." Edd sat still, hoping that he didn't say anything wrong. _Was I too obnoxious? Overeager? Oh dear, I must have sounded like a complete fool! _"Why you over at my house tonight, boy?" Edd tensed, looking down at table.

"K-Kevin told me he was sick, and I-I was concerned. It's f-football season, so he can't be getting sick, you know." After a moment, the man went back to his steak, leaving them in suspense. Time ticked by, and finally he spoke, his husky tone clear.

"Glad to see you got yourself a real friend, son." Kevin smiled, looking to Edd and nodding. _He accepted him. Oh my God, he accepted him— _Edd smiled too, looking shyly at Kevin's mother who had a radiant smile, then to Kevin again. Kevin's father cleared his throat, looking to his wife. "Go get some of your soup, honey. This boy needs to eat up." Kevin's mother nodded, getting up and going to the kitchen. Edd couldn't help his smile, and when he received his food, he could hardly get his face to settle down.

* * *

Later on in Kevin's room, Edd flopped down on the bed, his face flushed. Kevin closed the door and walked over, sitting next to him.

"He can get a bit intense, huh?" After eating, Kevin's father had dragged him over to his 'trophy room', then out to the living room where he made him watch from where he had left off on the recorded football game for that evening. After twenty minutes, however, Kevin made up an excuse and pulled a sweaty, overwhelmed Edd up to his room to have some alone time with.

"Indeed, your father is quite passionate about football." Kevin chuckled, his hand moving to rub Edd's back. He gasped quietly but let Kevin touch him anyhow, feeling his gentle hands soothe him to the core.

After some time, Edd got up, sitting next to Kevin on the bed. Though the both of them were wary of Kevin's parents, they still grasped each other's hands, and Edd leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder, feeling his body heat radiate off of him.

"If I wasn't sick I'd be kissing you right now." Kevin's strained voice was low, and Edd kept his eyes down, his blush getting deeper and deeper. Through the silence, Edd thought deeply, his hygienic tendencies making things harder for him. Finally, however, he came to a conclusion, and looked up to Kevin, his eyes twinkling.

"I-If it is quick, I will permit it." Kevin looked down, meeting Edd's gaze. _Taking initiative, are we? So cute. _A smirk came to his mouth, and he leaned in, his lips pressing against Edd's just a bit too long for it to be quick. When he pulled back, Kevin smiled at Edd's pink face and tightened his grip on Edd's hand, hoping that he could just let the world slip away.

* * *

(Hello again. Eight days is quite a long time, huh? Rest assured, it was well spent on studying and writing more for this fic!

So, here we are at part three. A thank you to everyone who sent me feedback from last chapter, as it was quite helpful during my writing slump (for about two weeks I was in a slump and couldn't write!). I love to see my readers communicating back with me; it makes me very happy.

If you have anything you would like to comment on, or you would just like to review the fic, please send me a review, a PM, or an ask on **my new tumblr**, rosehip-robotcrown. Thank you lovelies!)


	15. You, Me, And Him

(Hello lovelies! As promised, here is my new chapter. More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

Kevin quickly recovered over the weekend, and by Monday he was back to normal yet again, practicing with the team even harder than before. The days passed by fairly quickly, with the shortening daytime and the lengthening nighttime, and the school hours passing by in a flash. Edd had recently started to hang out with the other Ed's again, and Nat had become even more attached to him, though he wasn't sure why and how he had the time with his football practice and so-called popularity.

As promised, Edd and Kevin were spending a bit more time with each other through all this, and since Edd's visit to Kevin's house, he had been over quite a few times. Kevin's mother and father had both taken quite a liking to him, and every time he came over they stuffed him with food in attempt to make him grow, though he never did ("I have a very fast metabolism, so I cannot help it if I do not gain weight, ma'am." Edd had explained to Kevin's mother, who had taken his arm and begun pinching it, disheartened by the lack of muscle or fat). Edd did not particularly mind going over, but it meant for less time as a couple and more time being wary of the parental supervision and his own actions. Kevin was not particularly a fan either, as the long hours of practice both on and off the weekends were already making for less time spent together, so this surely was not needed.

As school progressed, Edd was becoming a bit on edge with his work. He had decided to go ahead and take some of the senior classes, and with his workload he was starting to feel the stress.

_I've never felt quite this way before- I need to get back to normal soon for my own good! _Edd had thought to himself as he tugged his textbooks out of his locker, ready for his calculus class. Thursdays were calmer days in his area, it seemed, which made for an easier commute to his classes, and gave him more time to get there without the usual congestion. As he closed his locker, a hand came down firmly next to his, startling him enough to make him yelp. _Nathan! _Edd turned around, shrinking as he did. True enough, Nat, his eternal stalker, was right behind him, grinning mischievously.

"Hello, Nathan. Would you mind removing your hand from my locker and letting me pass?" Nat smirked again, leaning down a bit. "Please?" Nathan grinned and stood, his hands flying to his back pockets.

"You ready for advanced calculus, doll?" Edd sped along, hardly listening to Nat as he did. _Why does he know my timetable! _"Hey now, come on. At least talk with me a bit, Edd. I'm your friend, you know." Edd turned to Nat briefly, slowing down to match his pace.

"Taking my work when I'm not looking and stalking me does not make for a very good friend, I'll have you know." Nat barked a laugh, leaning back as he walked alongside Edd.

"Hey, hey, you know I get behind in my classes."

"You're smart enough to do the work, though!" Nat continued to laugh, adopting a high tone as he spoke again.

"Ah yes, but I'm a precious member of the football team, am I not?" A hint of sarcasm was in Nat's voice, and he coughed away the last of his giggles as Edd eyed him with a somewhat sour look. "Speaking of football, you should come to a game, doll." Edd stiffened as he walked, gripping his textbook tighter. _A game? But that— that would surely only bring trouble. I cannot do this to Kevin, I swear—_

"I wouldn't really be interested." _It's a lie, but I can't risk this!_

"Sure you would." Nat pat Edd on the back, his plan unfolding in his mind. "And anyways, I gotta talk to you about something. After tomorrow's game, go to the south end of the field and I'll be there. You have my number, right? Call me like half an hour later."

"Wait a moment, I have not said—"

"It's a date, doll. Bye!" Nat ran forward, quickly pushing through the crowd and disappearing from sight. Edd sighed, clutching his bag strap tightly. _Why must this always happen to me? And I don't even have a cellular phone!_

* * *

Edd did not inform Kevin that he would be going to the game, so when he walked onto the field, onto _his_ turf, and spotted his little lover sitting high in the stands, he was even more pumped up and ecstatic than before. Nat noticed Kevin's wide smile and skipped over to him, patting his back and rubbing his own chin.

"Well, aren't we in a winner's mood tonight?" Kevin shrugged Nat off, the smile still plastered to his face even though Nat irritated him. "We can beat these city jerks no problem, huh, Captain Kevvy?"

"Don't call me that, Nat." Kevin stood tall, his eyes flicking to the stands and back quickly. "And of course we can. These punks ain't shit." Nat hooted, circling around Kevin to look at the stands. After scanning for a moment, he could see Edd staring back down at them, and waved violently, a smile on his face.

"Lookee here! There's little Edd up in the stands, Cap!" Kevin followed Nat's gaze, momentarily losing himself to joy that Edd's being there brought him. Nat flicked his eyes between the Ed in the stands at the entranced Kevin, and after a moment he grinned mischievously, patting Kevin on the shoulder.

"Wonder what brings him here, huh?" Kevin looked back to the field, swallowing the lump in his throat before he spoke.

"Yeah, wouldn't think he'd come." Nat grinned wider, leaning on Kevin.

"You know Edd at all? You never talk with him so I wouldn't really expect it." Kevin looked at Nat, his brow raised in a faux quizzical manner and his lips still tugged into a smile.

"I've known him since we were kids, but we don't hang out." Nat nodded, reveling in his new information. "I know he's not the type though."

"I see, I see." Nat rubbed his chin then spun around, returning to his place in line. "Best of luck to us, Cap!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kevin smirked, heading forward with the rest of the team, ready to play on into the night underneath the fluorescent stadium lights.

* * *

Howls of glee and triumph rang throughout the locker room as the team bounded in, wrestling each other around amiably. The team had won the game, and were yet again basking in the afterglow of a job well done. Kevin, sweaty and tired as he was, was smiling and laughing, his countless touchdowns getting him slaps on the back and roars of applause and cheering. If there was one thing he loved about football, it was the feeling he got after winning a well-played game.

The boys hit the showers, cleaning up after a hard game of sweat and dirt. Kevin washed quickly, intent on meeting Edd as soon as possible. His parents had both come to the game, and would be waiting in the parking lot for him. They had informed him earlier that night that though they would be coming to the game, they had made plans to go out with a couple other friends afterwards, and would only be able to drop him home. In short, he had the house to himself for at least three hours, and he was planning on making good use of it, even if it meant that he'd have to force Edd into the car with him.

With his cap turned backwards, his letterman unbuttoned and his cologne just prominent enough to make Edd swoon, Kevin grabbed his duffle bag and headed out the door, waving back at the jocks shouting goodbye's to him. His stride was long and fast, and in no time he was at the south entrance where his father said he would be. The crowd was now very sparse, with only about five adults hanging around, but in the shining lights he could see Edd, waiting for someone or something against the side of the bleachers. With a smirk, Kevin walked up and passed him, slowing his pace just enough to catch Edd's attention. As he did, Edd looked up, his face breaking into a smile. Without thinking, he trekked on behind Kevin till they wound up at his car, which Kevin's father had just turned on upon seeing them. Kevin made a sort of hand motion to his father, and the trunk popped up, letting him ease his duffle bag in and quickly get in the car.

"You first, D." Edd nodded, climbing inside the vehicle. Before he was even properly seated, Kevin's parents were talking, congratulating his son and welcoming Edd into their car. Hearty slaps were given from father to son, and an affectionate pat on the cheek came from Kevin's mother. It seemed so homely that Edd couldn't help but smile, looking from person to person with varying levels of affection.

As they sped along, taking the low roads back to the Cul-de-Sac, Kevin's mother started chatting with Edd, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Where were you, Edd? We didn't see you during the game at all!" Edd smiled, entwining his fingers together and leaning his head to the left as Kevin's mother spoke to him. "If I had known you'd been there, I would've been worried!"

"I don't particularly stand out in crowds, ma'am."

"No way! I would've seen you right away! Though you're not very big, and you _do_ need some more meat on your bones, I still would've seen you!" Edd laughed, chatting more until they reached the house. With his thanks given, Kevin leaded them up the driveway and to the door with a skip in his step.

"After you, babe." Edd stepped in, taking off his shoes and turning to look at Kevin before getting locked in his embrace. Edd inhaled, taking in Kevin's scent and feeling the material of his Letterman across his broad back. After a moment they broke apart, gazing at each other with radiant smiles.

"Congratulations, Kevin." Kevin laughed quietly, moving his head downwards to touch their foreheads together.

"Thanks, babe. I couldn't have done it without you there, though." Edd laughed as well, feeling joy bubble up in his chest and out his throat. _I love him so much._

* * *

As Nat looked around, his eyes roaming the south entrance to spot his target, he caught glimpse of not only Edd, but a very peculiar scene. Edd was in the midst of getting into the backseat of a car with none other than Kevin at his heel. As if there was series of light bulbs in his head, the last one lit up, and his jaw quite literally dropped while watching the car roll away, with Kevin's father at the wheel. _Well, well this— this is certainly a development! Next stop, Kevin's house._

* * *

Edd clung to Kevin's head as the jock kissed and licked at his chest, his hands sliding up his shirt and down his back, cupping his bottom. With the lights dimmed low and music softly playing in the background, Edd straddled Kevin on the couch, up on his knees to give his lover more leverage. Hugs had led to kisses and kisses to touches, and now the boys were ready to make the most of their time together.

Edd moaned softly as Kevin caressed his body, adding more force on Edd's bottom.

"Kevin—" Edd gasped a dug his fingers further into Kevin hair, his neck straining out In front with half-lidded eyes.

Outside, Nat stood, looking at the house with his hands on his hips. After getting a ride to downtown Peach Creek and hurrying up to the Cul-de-Sac, Nat was now determined to either ruin their fun or make it better. As he skipped up the steps, Nat could see through the living room curtains that the lights were on, and smirked to himself. _You can't hide from ol' Nat! _Before knocking, Nat quickly tried the nob, and was surprised when the door opened for him. Quickly and somewhat quietly, the teal-haired boy made his way inside, creeping down the entrance and looking around. Music played from the living room, making Nat ready himself to call out something ridiculous like 'honey, I'm home' if he encountered them there. Just as he was about to call out, however, his eyes yet again rested on a sight he thought he'd never see (and honestly felt blessed to see at this point). Pale and tan flesh collided on the couch, touch and licking and kissing all over. From where Nat stood, his mouth in a half smile, half 'o' sort of shape and his body completely rigid, he could hear the moans of Edd, slowly becoming clearer as the song started to fade out.

On the couch, Edd twisted a bit, his head turned towards the entrance and resting on Kevin's hair. With each touch he let out another sound and even his name a few times, feeling pleasure surge throughout his body. As he moved his hands down Kevin's neck and back, his eyes fluttered open, staying half-lidded for only a moment before snapping wide open.

"N-Nathan—" Kevin paused against Edd's chest, growling at his lover.

"Why the hell are you saying _his _name?" Edd moaned as Kevin bit at his skin, but tried to push away anyhow.

"N-No— Nathan is right there! Kevin, look!" Kevin stopped, looking towards the entrance from under Edd's chest. Nat stood there with raised eyebrows and a ridiculous look on his face, watching them.

"Oh?" Nat began to giggle like a giddy child, one hand flying to his mouth. "Don't mind me, really." As Nat continued to giggle, Kevin's jaw dropped, finally realizing the situation. _Shit. _Quickly he grabbed Edd, pulling him down onto the couch and bolting up towards Nat. Said boy only continued to giggle, backing up a bit and putting his hands in front of him in defense. Quickly Kevin grasped him by the collar, shaking him back and forth.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Nat giggled, clamping his hands down on Kevin's forearm. "And how the hell did you get in!"

"Oh, come, come, Cap. It was unlocked." Kevin shook him violently, his lips curling in anger. Watching the events transpire, Edd got up from the couch, quickly heading to Kevin's side and touching his arm.

"You mustn't hurt him, Kevin! We have to talk about this and be rational if we can." Nat nodded rapidly, patting Kevin on the forearm. Slowly Kevin released him, only to grab his arm and lead him to the couch, sitting him down with a harsh shove.

"Now—" Kevin's tone was poisonous, making Nat shiver despite himself. Kevin was undeniably enraged. "—just what the hell is going on here?"

* * *

Kevin leaned back in his seat, sighing heavily. With hardly any pressure, Nat had explained everything, including the reason he had called out Edd in the first place (to which Edd had blanched, his eyes going painfully wide). Even in the midst of such a serious situation, Nat was a smooth-talker, and evaded some of the facts that he knew would set Kevin off. Still, however, Kevin felt like snapping, not only at the fact that he ruined his night, but that he was paying so much attention to Edd and had actually caught them. _I can't believe of all people and after all this time, Nathan fucking Goldberg would find us out. Is this some kind of sick karma?_

"So, what are you going to do?" Nat quirked an eyebrow, leaning forward and resting his chin stop his hands.

"What do you mean, Cap?"

"You, uh, saw us, so what are you going to do about it?" Nat made an elongated 'oh' noise, turning his head to the right. "You gonna tell?"

"You know I won't tell anyone. I'm not _that _bad." Kevin scoffed, looking Nat straight in the eye. "Oh, come on. You know I bat for both teams already, so why would I want to start some stupid rumour? I mean sure, people take me being bi with a pinch a' salt, but we're basically on the same boat, man." Kevin swallowed thickly, looking to Edd with his lips drawn thin. Edd only lowered his head, clasping his knees tighter. The whole fiasco had certainly made him anxious, and now he felt more conflicted about his friendship (if that was even the appropriate name for their relationship) with Nat than ever. _We kept it a secret for nearly a year. No one, not even within the Cul-de-Sac noticed. Yet he found out so easily…? Was it that obvious? Oh dear, I've got to say something—_

"Nathan, a-at this point in time, I cannot really say that I trust you." Both jocks looked to Edd, who had a pained expression on his face. "Kevin and I have kept our relationship so hidden, yet you noticed things that neither of us did, and now— honestly I feel frightened. I had no idea I was acting in such a way, truly I did not. But for it to be so obvious— I think it is safe to say this was my fault." Edd's eyes were pleading now, and his voice quiet as he transitioned. "I do not know what your personal experiences have been like, but the last time I publicly showed interest in Kevin I was confronted and threatened for it. I do not want to jeopardize Kevin's status, or my own personal well-being. Please understand that this is something that cannot get out into the world. Please do not tell." Nat sighed lightly, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Hey, hey. I meant it when I said that I won't tell." Nat clicked his tongue, a conflicted and troubled look on his face. "I get that you don't trust me, but I swear to you, doll, I won't tell a soul. I wouldn't want to make anything harder for you." Edd nodded his head slightly, looking over to Kevin as he did. His lover bore a calm expression, though his eyes showed a hint of distress.

"Thank you, Nathan."

"No problem, doll." Kevin twitched at the pet name, his eyes narrowing. _Just who the hell does he think he is? I'm the only one who's allowed to use pet names._ "And also, don't blame yourself. I swear to God, the only person noticing this stuff is me, cause' I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who sticks to you like glue at school." Again Edd nodded, letting out a shaky exhale. For a moment, the three sat in an awkward bout of silence, letting their thoughts collect and their emotions settle. Finally Nat cut into the silent break, offering an unexpected suggestion to Edd.

"Why don't I be your confidant?" Edd put up one finger as if to say something, but Nat spoke first, seemingly triumphant with himself. "Oh my God, this is the best idea I've had in ages! You can talk to me about whatever you want concerning your relationship, and I can give you feedback. It's the least you can do for blowing me off at the game. And anyways, I like the dirty details, you know." Nat winked at Edd, sticking his tongue out as he did. Edd could only stay silent, his finger still raised and his eyebrows raised at the other boy. On the other hand, thoughts were running through Kevin's mind, and fast. _Does this mean that Nazz is my confidant? I mean, we haven't spoken in forever, but still—_

"What about you, Kevin? You gotta confidant?" Kevin bit the inside of his cheek, thinking of how to word things without making things weird.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Edd turned full-on to Kevin, his brow furrowing. _Has he told someone about our relationship? He couldn't have, could he? _

"Oh? Who is it?" Nat was back to leaning on his hands, his eyebrows raised and a grin on his face. "I don't really see you being too buddy-buddy with anyone, though. I mean, there's Nazz, but she's just Ms. Popularity, right?" Kevin clicked his tongue, sitting back in his seat.

"Yeah sure, maybe at school she is. That's only skin deep though." Both the other boys were watching him intently, both with their own separate emotions on Kevin's defense. "She's my best friend. Don't talk shit."

"So, your confidant is Nazz, then? Seeing as there isn't anyone else, supposedly." Kevin scrunched his eyes closed, rubbing one hand over his face down to his chin. After a sigh he continued, giving Nat what he wanted.

"Yeah, it's her." Nat quietly hooted, unreasonably happy with that fact. Kevin only raised his eyebrows, turning to Edd instead. What he saw, however, was not at all pleasing. Edd looked distraught, his bottom lip bit in and his head down. "Edd?"

"I, uh, I—" Nat stopped his hooting, looking to Edd as well. "I was not aware someone else knew. You never told me that she was… a part of this." Kevin stood, walking over to where Edd sat and kneeling down in front of him.

"No, no, it's not like that." Edd met Kevin's gaze, his eyes flicking between Edd's two pupils. "This was before we were even together. She was the one to give me the push to ask you out. She was like my support when I needed advice and stuff. I'd never been serious about someone before, and so I didn't know what to do for the most part. I'm sorry for not saying anything about her." Edd sucked his lip in, the corners of his mouth turning up a bit.

"It is quite alright. At least I know this presently, and the fact that she helped you, or us, in hindsight. Thank you, Kevin." Kevin smiled brightly, taking Edd's clasped hands in his own.

"Yeah. No problem, babe." Edd smiled, his gap showing and his face turning pink. From the side, Nat's eyes flicked between the two, examining the scene with great interest.

"Now kiss—" The long whisper caught both the lover boys off guard, and with a cough Kevin stood up, sitting on the arm of Edd's seat with his own arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright, stop being a creep and listen to me, Goldberg. I need to know _for sure _that you're not gonna do something stupid, you get it?" Nat nodded, walking over to Kevin then dropping to one knee.

"Oh gracious Captain Kevin, please accept my true and ardent loyalty to you and your cute boyfriend." Nat winked at Edd again, earning a kick in the shin from Kevin. Nat winced but continued. "Oh, don't worry. I won't go for him. Yet." Kevin kicked again, hitting Nat in the stomach this time. The teal-haired boy coughed, laughing heartily as he leaned back.

"You're treading dangerous waters, man." Even Edd snickered in the moment, looking up at Kevin with smiling eyes.

* * *

After Nat had left, the boys stayed together for at least another hour. The recent events had certainly changed things for the both of them, but somehow they were content. At one, just after a call from Kevin's drunken mother, Edd decided to part, not wanting to trouble Kevin's parents though Kevin insisted that they wouldn't mind.

"We have plans all this weekend, do we not? I'll be seeing you in the morning anyways, Kevin." Kevin held his breath, his brow furrowing and his arms tightening around Edd. Their faces were close, but far enough apart so that they would be able to see each other.

"Still though, wouldn't it be better to stay after a—" Kevin was cut off by a quick peck to his lips from Edd, who was positively blooming with blush. Even Kevin had flushed a bit, his cheeks turning rosy and a smirk finding its way to his lips. "Understood, babe. You're too cute, you know that?" Edd smiled lightly as Kevin pulled him in, his head resting atop Edd's.

"How _charming, _Kevin."

"You know me."

* * *

(Hello, lovelies! I'm sorry that this chapter is being posted so late in the afternoon, but in light of recent events across the world (last night in Austin, right now in Greece and Russia etc.) I have been a bit more focused on spreading the word and trying to help in any way I can than on this fic.

On the other hand, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will be posting again on Sunday as usual, and I hope to see you then!

Again, if you would like to contact me, or even just review my fic, please send me a review, a PM, or an ask on my tumblr [rosehip-robotcrown].

I love you, lovelies!)


	16. Bad Boy, Oh Bad Boy

(Hello lovelies! Here is my newest installment, which I hope you'll enjoy! More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

True to his word, Nat had not made a peep about anything he knew. Things had started to steer in the right direction for everyone; Kevin and Edd, even though the championship playoffs were close approaching, were spending increasing amounts of time together, Edd's stress had nearly dissipated, and Nat was more than pleased with his growing closeness with Edd. Though he still seemed to bother Edd from time to time with his nosy remarks and playboy attitude, Nat was still attentive and always listened to Edd when he needed to talk.

On a quiet day in late October, Nat had become especially boisterous, following him around all morning in attempts to get his attention.

"Come on, doll, let's talk!" Edd only continued to walk, heading in the direction of the library without looking back at his friend. "We need to have a chat! I'm not letting you blow me off this time 'round either!" Edd sighed loudly, slowing down a bit to match Nat's pace, his brow knit.

"Will it suffice to talk at lunch? I will not be available tonight; I-I have plans." Nat nodded, snickering to himself.

"Alright, doll. Maybe we can talk about your 'plans' too, huh?" Edd shot Nat a dirty look as he laughed and turned, running off in the other direction, leaving Edd to his devices. _Sometimes I regret this arrangement of ours!_

* * *

Come lunch, Nat quickly found Edd, dragging him away from the school at an alarming pace. Eyes followed them as Edd persistently yelped 'wait', clutching his binder for dear life as they sped along. As they passed through the halls, even Kevin noticed his little lover's predicament, and though he could feel a vein nearly bursting on his temple, he had to ignore it, heading along with the rest of the jocks.

In the cold weather, not a soul had come out to the football stands, leaving them a perfect spot to talk. The two sat down in the higher rows, overlooking the field and a portion of the white and red school building. The breeze carried chills, and Edd couldn't help but shudder, wishing he could be eating a warm lunch in lieu of sitting in the freezing cold. Nat didn't seem to mind however, and he leaned back, his sweater sleeves pushed up to his elbows and nary a hair standing up from the weather.

"So, my little lover boy, what exactly do you have _planned_ tonight?" Edd curled in, rubbing his arms to keep warm. "No doubt you're spending it with Kevin, am I right?"

"You are right, yes. We have a b-bit of a stay-at-home date." Nat smiled, turning his head to Edd.

"Well? What are you two gonna get up to?" Edd bit his lip, his face turning pink. "A little touchy-feely, if you know what I mean?" The shade of pink on Edd's face was soon crimson, and he turned away from his interrogator, thoroughly embarrassed.

"N-N-No, that is—" Edd didn't dare continue, knowing that things would only get worse.

"What do you mean no? There's a shorter practice than usual today, so you guys'll have plenty of time to get hot, won't you?" Edd turned back a bit, though he did not meet Nat's gaze. _This is so embarrassing! _"I can't imagine Kevin would be the kind of guy to pass up an opportunity like that, Edd. A bit a' this—" Nat thrust his pelvis forward and back, winking as he did so. "—you know." Edd could feel heat radiating throughout him, making him sweat even in the cold.

"W-Well, we, um, well—" Edd looked down again. "We haven't d-done anything like t-that yet…" Nat paused a moment, taking in Edd's words with a slowly dropping jaw. _Haven't done anything like that— wait a moment—_

"You haven't had sex yet?!" Edd pulled down his beanie, burying his head in his hands. "Hasn't it been like almost a year now though?" Edd continued to blush madly under his beanie, his level of embarrassment exceeding its limits. Nat exhaled loudly, leaning back on his arms and looking up to the sky. _Maybe I was a bit too rough there? But holy shit is that a _long _time or what? _"Sorry, sorry. You can speak whenever you want, it's cool."

Edd took his time, and within a few minutes of silence he was calmed down. Slowly he pulled his beanie back up, rubbing his arms for warmth again. _Oh dearie me. Why did he have to make such a fuss?_

"I-I wanted to 't-take things slow,' to say the least. K-Kevin accepted that, and we have progressed at a s-steady rate since." Nat rubbed his chin, leaning forward on his propped arms.

"Nearly ten months though. Wow." Edd nodded a bit, looking down. _This is much too embarrassing! _"Surely you must've thought about it though. Having sex, that is." Edd flushed, his palms starting to sweat as he quietly mumbled his response.

"W-Well of course…"

"Then why don't you go for it? Be assertive and tell him what you want, doll. 'Cause one of these days all that built-up testosterone's gonna burst and you'll find yourself pinned up against anything he can find within two feet." Edd flushed, though irritation surged through him.

"E-Excuse you, Nathan, but Kevin is not like that." Nat quirked his eyebrows in disbelief and hidden amazement. _Didn't know he had that kinda spunk in 'im. _"He would never do such a thing." _Well, I guess if it's for Kevin, it makes sense._

"Alright, alright, I get it." Nat pondered a moment, looking over at Edd, whose face was still pink with blush. "You should still try and go for it if you want it, though, and for Kevin too. Come to the middle on it, _sexually_." The small boy bit in his lip, nodding gently and looking away, embarrassed. "And if all falls to dust, you always know that I'm here for all your _comforting _needs, doll."

"I do not feel particularly reassured by that statement, Nathan." Nat laughed, standing up and leading the way back to the school, chatting with Edd quietly.

* * *

Somehow, as the days passed Edd by, Nat's words seeped into his core, and he couldn't help but think of Kevin and his relationship. Thoughts of Kevin and his feelings, as well as his own readiness were swirling about his mind, even mingling with his thoughts of school and unbelievably inconvenient times. Finally, however, the chance to talk with Kevin arose, as on one Friday only a week before the playoffs (which Peach Creek played hard and well for since September) Kevin had called Edd, proposing a sort of date for the next morning.

"Be ready for eleven sharp, 'kay?" Edd clung to the phone, his eyes shining with glee.

"Of course."

"See you then, babe."

"Okay. Goodnight, Charming." Even though Edd was still his usual wary self, something made him want to forget that all; something he could only deem it to be his insurmountable love.

* * *

Clean, fresh and ready to go was Edd, sitting patiently on the couch. _This reminds me of our outing to the city last winter… Oh the days of blossoming love, oh the days… _Three quick knocks to the door, Kevin's signature knock, beckoned Edd from his thoughts, and he ran to the door, opening it wide.

"Babe."

"Prince Charming." The boys laughed gently at the pet names, which had become increasingly common between the two of them for some time. Quickly they made their way to the bike, Edd putting away his fear as he slipped on the helmet and climbed onto his seat with a newly acquired grace ("Slide your leg over, yeah, like that. There you go!" Kevin had exclaimed his words, helping Edd get into the groove of sliding on to his bike one night in his garage, after a hearty dinner with his parents). Kevin revved the bike a few times before kicking up and shooting down the street, turning off onto the side streets and then towards the freeway. Edd did not have a clue where they were going, but he had a feeling that he would be more than pleased, even if he was numb with cold by the time they got there.

* * *

"A museum!" After the ride, Edd found himself in a definitely more than pleased state as he eyed the old building, lined by trees and flowers. Though Edd knew everything under the sun and more about history, museums always seemed to intrigue him, and he couldn't but stare, his face completely lit up with wonder. Kevin, with his mouth tugged into a smile, felt triumph at his excessive date planning seeing the look on his lover's face.

"You like it?" Edd nodded, looking to Kevin with a gap-toothed grin.

"I love it!" Kevin smiled wider, taking Edd's hand in his own and closing in, kissing his nose gently. Edd blushed, feeling the heat of Kevin's fingers and the lingering lips on his nose making him hotter with each second spent in the cold.

"Let's go in, then?" The boys walked over to the entrance, slowly letting their hands slide apart as they entered. Without a doubt, it was a perfect start to the day.

* * *

Come lunch (or rather afternoon), the boys had already finished the full tour, and headed over to the museum café to eat. As they sat down, Edd with a vegetable stew and Kevin with cream of mushroom, both accompanied by warm buttered Panini bread, Kevin suddenly remembered something, and started to stand up, putting down his spoon.

"Kevin?" Said jock stretched, putting his hand lightly over Edd's. "What seems to be the matter?"

"I've gotta go check on my bike. I need to renew my ticket or else I'll get a fine." Edd nodded, understanding the situation wholly. _Though I've neither drove an automobile nor motorcycle, I can assume it must be quite an issue. _"It hasn't even been a year since I got my bike's licence, so I don't want to be getting any penalties." _Oh, I see— wait— less than a year? _Edd let it sink in for a moment before realizing just what that implied.

"You mean you drove it without a li—!" Kevin covered Edd's mouth, his face shocked and worried with a hint of rising anger. Eyes were following them, startled by Edd's sudden outburst, and honestly that was the last thing Kevin wanted.

"Don't go shouting it, babe." Edd eyed him, horrified by this newfound fact. _I rode on a motorcycle… illegally! _"You'll get me in trouble." Edd turned, pushing Kevin's hand away with a pout.

"I can't believe I rode with you! I'm a criminal, an outcast! I'll never be able to get into university—" Kevin cut Edd's harsh whispering off, his hand touching Edd's again. Though he wanted to in the heat of the moment, Edd couldn't bring himself to move it away.

"Okay, okay, just shush, Double D." Ablaze were Edd's eyes, his bottom lip jutting out a bit in displeasure. "Look, you won't get charged for anything because you didn't even know for one. For two, were you driving? No, I was. And even so, I didn't get charged and I won't get charged for it at all." Edd still had the sour pout on his face, though he felt immense relief at Kevin's words. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, babe. I know that was shitty of me. I'll be back in five, 'kay?" Edd nodded, looking down at the steam swirling up and away from his soup.

* * *

Lunch had been overall quite pleasant, as the moment Edd took a bite of his soup he was entranced by its flavour, and he nearly forgot his earlier worries. It was short and sweet, and as people came and went, Kevin felt brave enough to hold Edd's hand on the table, making his little lover nearly drop his spoon.

Afterwards, though Edd had not anticipated it at all, Kevin did not take him back to the bike, but out back to the botanical garden that joined onto the museum's property. It was absolutely stunning, with fall and winter flowers blooming vibrantly in the rain-soaked greenery. Needless to say Edd's reactions were similar to his initial one upon reaching the museum, and with every new plant he had a commentary. Kevin was never bothered by it though; in truth he loved hearing Edd talk, whether in general or when his voice was ecstatic and excited and full of wondrous knowledge he didn't know could all fit into one person's head.

Not many people were around the garden, so the boys took a leisurely stroll, going deeper down the trail. When the coast was clear, Kevin snaked his fingers between Edd's, pulling him in closer to his side. Edd only blushed, relaxing into the mood easily.

Time passed, and finally the boys made it to a bench, where Kevin directed them to sit down. The silence of the garden was intoxicating, but Kevin broke it, his hand tightening around Edd's.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Edd gazed over at Kevin, whose eyes were sturdy and unwavering, but still apologetic. "I didn't tell you something like that because I thought it wouldn't be important, same with Nazz. It never occurred to me that you might want to know the little details." Edd shook his head, his eyes flicking from pupil to pupil in Kevin's forest green irises.

"No, do not apologize. It was an overreaction on my part." Kevin tightened his grip a bit, his forehead creasing with a mess of emotions. "I— I suppose I'd just like to know things that concern me or us as a couple in general. Things that matter, even if just a little bit. I know it's selfish—"

"It's not selfish, babe. You have the right to know things." Kevin had leaned in, murmuring the words to Edd and pulling him in to lean on his shoulder. "I won't hide anything from you, okay?"

"Of course you have things you must hide, though!" The look in Kevin's eye said otherwise, and Edd bit his lip, looking down at their hands. "I appreciate it very much, Kevin. I too will speak with you if anything arises." Their gazes kept, and slowly but surely Edd's conversation with Nat seeped into his thoughts, and he blushed sevenfold. Confused but happy none the less, Kevin smirked at his lover, seeing his face go from pink to nearly crimson.

"Hey, what's up?" Edd looked away, his free hand covering his face as Kevin tried to lean in and see him. "Come no, don't hide from me. What're you all blushy about, babe?" Edd bit his lip in, his eyes barely open.

"U-Um, K-Kevin?" Kevin hummed, placing his free hand over their entwined ones. "D-Do you ever w-want to go, um, uh, _f-f-further_ with me?" Edd's ears were red, his fingers trembling over his face. Kevin wore a shocked face, his mouth drooping open. _Oh my God, what is _this_? He's talking about intimate stuff, isn't he? _Kevin leaned in, lifting his free hand and moving Edd's out of the way to reveal a bashful boy. _So cute—_

"Edd…" Kevin leaned in further, about to take Edd's lips, but the sound of gravel crunching under foot made them whip apart, sitting normally as 'just friends'. As a middle-aged couple passed, Edd stood up, his hands clasping the strap of his messenger bag. Before Kevin could ask about his earlier comment, Edd spoke, his voice soft.

"Shall we go back?" Kevin sighed quietly, understanding that he did not want to talk more about it. _I'll get him when we get back for sure. _The jock stood up, taking his hand regardless of all that had transpired, walking on down the path towards the museum.

* * *

Highway lights illuminated the way back, the road less traveled (and longer route back to Peach Creek) not as heavily populated but equally as stunning, surrounded by pine and maple. It was cold, of course, but the warmth radiating from the both of them kept the boys heated in the night.

When the boys finally turned back into the Cul-de-Sac, Kevin, instead of leaving immediately, took his time with Edd; firstly parking the bike at the curb of his driveway, and following him up to the door, stepping inside with him. A sort of tension had been there since the incident on the bench, and now Kevin was determined to solve it, starting with a kiss.

Languid movements of the lips and hands led them in a sensual direction, with hands traveling onto skin and over fabric. Edd's slender figure stayed locked in Kevin's embrace, and with each touch from his lover he couldn't help but moan, his own fingers running into Kevin's hair. His mind was lost yet blissfully so, but Kevin was determined, though the wet cherry lips in front of him steered his thoughts off course without hesitation.

Finally the two of them came to a halt, their foreheads pressed gently upon each other's and heavy pants resonating in the space between them. Kevin, of course, was the first to speak, his words not needing an explanation.

"We can still take it as slow as you want, I don't mind, you know." Edd hummed lightly as Kevin kissed him again, pulling back to look him in the eyes again. "Of course I want to go further, but I want you to feel comfortable with it first." Edd closed his eyes, circling his arms around Kevin's neck properly. _Then why don't you go for it? Be assertive and tell him what you want, doll. _The words rung in Edd's head as he looked into Kevin's eyes, hoping to convey some of his feelings.

"Soon—" Edd mumbled his words, sucking in his wetted lips easily. He was embarrassed, but he had let Kevin know. At this, Kevin was more than pleased, and it show brilliantly in his crooked smile, closing in to kiss his lover again.

"Whatever you want, babe." The light, fleeting kisses resolved them, but finally they had to let go, the time catching up with them. After hugging for a good while, Kevin sighed, looking at Edd with shining eyes. Suddenly, however, a thought, or rather a nagging request popped into his mind, and he squeezed Edd's hands as he spoke.

"Hey, so, do you have any plans for Thanksgiving this year?" Edd shook his head, already aware that his parents, yet again, would not be returning for the holidays. "Well, I accidentally mentioned that your parents aren't really around to mine, so they invited you over for Thanksgiving dinner. My family is going to be there though, from Ohio. _The rowdy ones._" Edd couldn't help the shocked look on his face as he listened to Kevin speak. Slowly it turned into a smile, though, and he snickered a bit, feeling entertained at the thought of meeting Kevin's family.

"I'd love to come, regardless. Thank you, Kevin." Kevin nodded, turning his head towards the door and sighing.

"If I didn't have practice tomorrow I'd stay, but playoffs are next Friday already." Slowly Kevin rotated his head back, his gaze locking with Edd's. _Would he come if I invited him? I mean, he did when Nat asked him to come. Shit— _"You wanna come?" Kevin waited patiently, his thumb running over Edd's small hands.

"Are you sure it wouldn't trouble you?" With his eyebrows quirked, Kevin gave a lazy smirk as if to say 'no way.' "Well, yes." Edd blushed, feeling incredible joy bubble up inside of him. _I get to see him at the playoffs! _"I'd love to."

Kevin smiled, leaning in and kissing Edd's lips quickly before taking his hand to the nob, readying to part. He was giddy and full of energy, and he could feel the blood pumping through his veins. _He'll be there for the playoffs! Goddammit, I'm too happy! _

"I'll call you, alright?"

"Understood." Edd clung a bit to Kevin's hand, warm and tender as it slipped away, just as he was out into the night.

"Good night, babe."

"Good night, Prince Charming." Kevin clicked the door shut, walking down the driveway with a skip in his step. _Everything's coming up Kevin! _After sliding onto the bike, Kevin quickly turned it on, driving it up and into his garage with ease, and cutting the gas. His face, unable to stop smiling, caught the attention of his parents as he headed up to his room, shaking off the leather jacket as he went. The only thing they could do was look to each other, shrugging indifferently, unaware of the tremendous feeling that was bursting within their son's chest.

_God, I love him._

* * *

(Hello lovelies! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! A bit of a risk is needed now and then, huh?

So, as of late, it seems that this is going to be quite a long series! I have many ideas that may even pass thirty chapters! I know not everyone is a fan of long, perhaps stalling fics, but I do hope that you all keep reading, as it means quite a lot to me. You guys are amazing, seriously.

On another note, for all of you that read the rating and got their hopes up for some 'intimate' stuff, I have a feeling that you'll be _pleased _with the next chapter. Quite pleased, indeed.

And, as always, if you wish to review this fic or even just chat with me, please send me a review, a PM, or an ask on my tumblr [rosehip-robotcrown]. I won't bite, I promise!

I love you all! Have a wonderful day!)


	17. Forever Is A Long Time, You Know

(Hello, my dearest lovelies! This is my newest installment, and spoilers; THIS CHAPTER WILL REALLY BE **M-RATED**. READ AT YOUR **OWN DISCRETION**. More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

The week passed insanely quick for everyone, regardless. School spirit was boosted to the highest it had ever been with the upcoming playoffs, with red and white banners, posters, clothing and all sorts of football propaganda spread across the school. Even teachers such as Mr. Alba, who would usually have no interest in such things, seemed to be in a fairly good mood, and often joined in when needed.

With the school being in an uproar about the playoffs, the team was obviously being glorified every second of the day. Kevin had to admit, it felt really good to be praised all day every day, though he knew, and reminded the team on a daily basis that he could not let it go to his head too much, and that he had to be training harder than ever before.

On Wednesday after practice as Kevin was heading to the parking lot, he rung up Edd, hoping to get him to come over the next night. He wanted desperately to see him before the big game— see him alone that is. Quickly he dialed up the number, putting his cell to his ear. After two rings, Edd picked up, and he smiled a bit.

"Hello, Edd speaking."

"Hey, Double D." Kevin smiled wider at Edd's tone on the other end, chipper as can be.

"Hello, Kevin! How was practice?" Kevin shifted the duffle bag on his shoulder, walking slower towards the car.

"Good; really good, actually." On the other end, Edd shuffled about the kitchen, getting out materials to make his dinner. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow night? I want to see you before the game." Edd stopped, holding the phone with one hand and the sauce jar with the other. _Oh dear, I have plans already!_

"I'm sorry, Kevin, but tomorrow is impossible." Kevin furrowed his brow, his face becoming sour.

"Why?"

"I have plans with Ed and Eddy." Kevin growled under his breath, irritated even at the thought of the dorks. _How the hell can he still be friends with those idiots? Dorky has a goatee and that Monobrow idiot is only good for wrestling nowadays. _"Oh, don't be so rude, Kevin. We have not been in each other's company for quite some time, and I miss the both of them dearly." Kevin sighed loudly, hefting up the duffle bag a bit more.

"Can you come over tonight, then?" Edd turned around, putting the sauce jar back in the fridge. _It saves me the time, _and _I get to see Kevin!_

"Indeed I can, Kevin!" Kevin smiled, clenching his fist in triumph. "When would you like me to be over?"

"I'm just about to get in the car, so in twenty-five, maybe?" Edd hummed into the phone, squatting down and putting away the pasta and vegetables. "My mom's making beef stew tonight, sound cool?"

"That sounds marvelous! I will be seeing you then, then."

"'Aight. In twenty-five, D." Kevin slid the phone into his pocket as he approached the car, throwing his duffle bag in the back seat and sitting down in the driver's seat next to his waiting father. _At least he trusts me enough to let me drive. _

"Edd's coming over for dinner, dad." The older man nodded briskly and started his own conversation, his pride shining through as he spoke of football with his son.

* * *

"I'll get it!" As the doorbell rung, Kevin ran over to the door, pulling it open with a smile. Edd smiled back in front of him, stepping in and taking off his shoes in an orderly fashion. The smell of food and the sound of the television were prominent as always, and as he followed Kevin up to his room, he couldn't help but reply brightly as he was greeted by Kevin's parents.

Once in Kevin's room, the boys were immediately hugging, both happy to be with each other properly after days apart.

"Just calling you isn't enough, Edd." Said boy hummed into Kevin's shoulder, the jock's scent wafting around him and making his heart flutter. "I wanted to see you so bad every day; it's been killing me."

"As did I, Kevin, as did I." Edd's voice was unbelievably soft, as were his hands, smoothed against Kevin's neck and back.

"Fuck, Edd—"

"Language, Prince _Charming._" Kevin snickered, pulling them apart and smirking at Edd, who had a faux smug look on his face, which was a glowing pink. _God, he's so cute. _

"Alright, alright, fusspot. It's jus—" Suddenly Kevin was cut off by a high-pitched call from downstairs.

"Boys! Dinner!" The elongated words caused them both to look towards the door, Kevin rolling his eyes but pulling Edd towards it anyhow. Swiftly the boys made their way downstairs, heading into the kitchen and out into the living room, ready for food. Kevin's father sat at the head of the table as always, idly flipping through a newspaper until Kevin's mother came along, stew in hand.

"Dinner is served! I know you'll like this one, Edd!" Edd smiled and thanked her, and dug in after being served. Sometime into the dinner conversations, the playoffs got brought up, and Edd was suddenly being questioned.

"Are you coming to the game, Edd?" Edd looked up, nodding in response as his mouth was full. "Oh, good! How are you getting there? It's all the way out in the city, you know." Edd swallowed, setting his spoon down quietly.

"I suppose I would take the bus into the city—"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! It'll already be dark by then! You can't go all on your own, dear." The woman looked to her husband, who had a passive look on his face, then to Kevin, who had cocked his head to the side, his brow quirked. Suddenly, it seemed, a thought popped into her head, and she looked to Edd with a bright smile. "Why don't we drive you? Honey, that would be just fine, wouldn't it?" The same passive look was on his face, then he smirked (something which Edd had learned had definitely been passed on to Kevin from him), nodding. "Oh, goody! Does four o' clock sound good, Edd?" Edd nodded, thanking her not only for the offer, but, just as it popped into his head, the invitation to Thanksgiving. They continued to chat on and off between bites for some time, the warm aura of family surrounding all four of them.

* * *

The next night, Kevin phoned up Edd before bed, long after the Ed's had parted ways. The conversation was short but sweet, and kept them both energized for the next day.

As the phone rang, Kevin fiddled with his cap, doing odd hand tricks and whatnot until Edd picked up, his voice tired.

"Hello, Edd speaking." The same, unchanging greeting only served to make Kevin smile, his thoughts all pointed at Edd. _He's so cute, it's incredible. _

"Still don't have caller I.D. on the landline, huh?" Edd set his head down on his desk, cradling the phone on the open side of his head and smiling.

"No, unfortunately I do not, Kevin." Kevin laughed, setting his hat down. "Why are you calling this evening, might I ask?"

"Instead of seeing you, I'm calling you. Like a boost before the game." Edd blushed, his eyes closing as he relaxed into Kevin's voice.

"That is very sweet, Kevin. Though tired as I may be, am I doing a good job on providing you with said boost?" Kevin laughed again, his tone bright.

"Yeah, even tired babe is cute." Edd went crimson, humming a bit into the phone.

"W-Well, I suppose I should say 'best of luck' to you then, should I not?" Lazily Edd got up, heading over to his bed and sitting down. "I think that would constitute as a proper boost."

"Whatever you say is enough for me, babe." Kevin turned on his side, eyeing his alarm clock. _It's still so early but I got to get some sleep. Tomorrow is the big day, Kevin. _"Hey, I gotta go soon, though. I need some shuteye for tomorrow."

"Alright, I suppose I am in need of some as well." Kevin rolled once again onto his back, holding the phone close and giggling as Edd yawned. "You'll win it, I just know you will."

"Damn straight. Tomorrow night I'm gonna win that game, then I'm gonna go straight to your side as soon as I can and just _kiss _you all over." The shade of crimson returned to Edd's face and ears, and he sucked in his bottom lip, his gap just barely showing.

"G-Good luck, Prince." Edd breathed out slowly, half-lidded eyes shrouded in love. "And goodnight."

"And a goodnight to you too, babe."

* * *

Only once a year did Edd witness such a thing as he did the next day at school. The banners and propaganda had increased _tenfold_, and the usually bustling in the halls was extra loud and pushy. The whole school seemed to be in the spirit, not without the exception of Nat, who had red and white eye stripes and nearly all his football gear on as he approached Edd at lunch, quickly chatting with him before heading back to the team.

"Yo, doll." Edd nodded at Nat, clutching his textbooks closer. "Let me cut to the chase here; you coming to the game or not?"

"Of course I am." Nat winked, smirking devilishly.

"Good, good." Edd's brow furrowed slightly as he picked up on Nat's tone. "If we win, which we will, I think you'll be in for quite a _ride, _if you know what I mean, doll." Edd flushed, looking down to hide his embarrassment. Though he would tell neither Nat nor Kevin, since Kevin had told him the night before about how he would 'kiss him all over', Edd had been thinking hard about it, and in more ways than one.

Edd cleared his throat, looking up but not quite at Nat.

"Good luck, Nathan." Nat put his hands on his hips, eyeing the still pink-faced Edd with that same devilish look until he turned around, slowly striding away.

"I've got the luck of the Gods!" Edd only sighed, his eyes hardly chasing after Nat as he too strode away, going off to eat his lunch.

* * *

"You two want anything?" Kevin's father stood, his voice booming over the throbbing noise of the collective voices of nearly fifty thousand people. Kevin's mother asked for a soda, while Edd declined as politely as he could whilst shouting. The hulking man stalked down the stadium steps, leaving his wife and Edd to chat, overlooking the grand university stadium in which the state championship playoffs were being held. Though they talked, and the fact that one might be ensnared by its grandeur, Edd's mind couldn't help but wander to Kevin first, wondering just what he was feeling.

* * *

"Alright boys, this is it." The team sat together in the locker room, facing the coach with determined minds and a fixed goal. "We've trained hard since _last year_, and all this has paid off. Here we are in the big stadium, up against one of our toughest rivals from the east side. You know what you gotta do, and you're gonna do it right, boys. For some of you, this is senior year, so make this your best. We came in third last year but we're going for gold this time 'round, and we're gonna get it." The boys nodded, clenching their hands and revving up their minds for the game. "You got it, boys?"

"Yeah!" The collective shout came from the boys, ringing throughout the room.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Win!"

"Get up here, boys. Group huddle!" The boys all stood, arms over shoulders and heads in the middle. "Who are we?"

"Peach Creek Pumas!"

"Come on, _who are we_?!"

"Peach Creek Pumas! Huh!"

* * *

"_Touchdown!"_ The moment Kevin's cleats touched the end zone, the stadium erupted in cheers, and he ran out onto the field, leaving the ball behind as he got tackled with hugs from his fellow teammates. That was it, the final score, winning them the state championships.

_I can't believe we did it— we won! _Kevin could not be more pleased, and as the last play ended, the cheering of the stadium made him want to scream out in joy.

Minutes passed, and with the announcements and the handshakes done, Kevin bolted into the locker room with the rest of the boys, whooping and yelling and celebrating a job extremely well done. As always, praise was being thrown at him from every angle, and slaps on the back didn't even hurt. However, mentions of an after party were also being thrown around, and finally they got to Kevin with great enthusiasm.

"Come on, Kevin, you gotta come to the party!"

"We just won the championships, man!"

"Come on Cap, don't be shy." Even Nat added in, slinging his arm around Kevin's neck and closing in, whispering to his friend. "You need to show your face just this once, you know? Come on, be a good sport." Kevin sighed quietly, elbowing Nat out of the way and grabbing his cologne.

"I'll go." The room erupted into more cheers, yet Kevin felt uneasy, as if he were missing something important amidst the glory of his win.

* * *

Edd stepped into the shower, pulling the curtains closed and turning on the water slowly. After the game, with his throat raw from cheering and his hands numb from clapping, Edd had waited with Kevin's parents for Kevin himself, but he never showed. They did, however, receive a text saying that he would be attending the after party back in Peach Creek, and to not be worried. With that, the three had left, Edd feeling disheartened inside yet showing only content and thanks as they dropped him off. Edd had been expecting Kevin to come running to him, not to some party. Of course it was understandable, but Edd couldn't stop himself from feeling the way he did.

Unbeknownst to the depressed Edd, however, Kevin was fully aware of his situation, and was not pleased with it. Bass throbbed in his ears, along with the shrill voices of drunken girls and guys, crowding him with comments on the win. Twenty minutes had already filled him with regret, and he decided to make a subtle escape from the scene, clinking cups with some of the crowding partygoers and searching out Nat. He was, of course, off in a corner with a drink in his hand, girls at his hips and shamelessly flirty phrases tumbling out of his mouth. As soon as he saw Kevin, however, he left them with a smile, following him over to a less crowded area.

"What's up, Cap?"

"Can you get me a ride?" Nat raised his eyebrows, taking Kevin's shoulder in his hand.

"It's only been twenty minutes, Kevin. You can stay longer can't y—" The look in Kevin's eyes said otherwise and Nat removed his grip, both hands flying up in defense. "I can drive you, but mind you I've had a few drinks and I don't have my N yet."

"Get the car, I'll drive."

"You sober?"

"Not one drop in me."

The borrowed car, belonging to some kid from the football team, worked amazingly well, and got Kevin back in no time. Dropping the keys into Nat's hand and patting his back for good luck, Kevin hefted his duffle bag up and headed into his house, quickly glancing at Edd's closed window. _Shit, he's gonna hate me. _When he got in, he immediately headed upstairs, though he was caught by his mother as he had one foot on the stairs.

"You're back, Kevin?" Kevin backed up a bit, nodding at her. "Weren't you at the after party?"

"Yeah, I was, but I came back early. I have some plans in a bit, mom." Kevin's mother nodded, clasping her hands together nervously at her son's rushed tone as he hurried up the stairs and into his room. Dropping the duffle bag, which he had expertly stored away somewhere no one would find it when at the party, Kevin went straight to his bedside table, opening the bottom drawer and digging through it to find a bottle of lube and some condoms. _Who knows what could happen, so I'd better be safe than sorry. _Kevin popped three condoms, the lube and a mini bottle of his cologne into a bag, sealing it up and tight and heading back out the door and down the stairs. There he was met by his father, who had a very serious look upon his face.

"Why in such a rush, son?" Kevin looked at his father straight in the eye, trying to communicate his need to leave.

"I've got _plans, _dad." The older man seemed unfazed, crossing his arms over his broad chest and waiting for further explanation. "Look, I made a promise and I'm already late. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kevin's mother cut in, worry evident in her voice. "Why so late?"

"Oh God— look, I'm not doing anything shady. I promised to hang out with someone and I'm staying overnight, alright?" Irritation cut into Kevin's words, and he looked deeply into his father's eyes, pleading with him to go. _I'm almost seventeen, come on!_

"No time to even congratulate you." Kevin's father shook his head. "Run along, son, just this once. A winner deserves it." Kevin exhaled, a slight smile coming to his face.

"Thanks." Kevin ran out the door, leaving his parents behind. The night air was cold, but he couldn't care less as he stood up tall, fixing his cap and his Letterman at Edd's door. Three swift knocks was all it took, and within seconds the door was open, revealing an Edd dressed in a white bathrobe and fluffy slippers, all accompanied by his beanie. Kevin smiled crookedly, his eyes twinkling at the sight of his shocked lover. Quickly Edd he led Kevin inside, closing the door and turning around only to be caught in Kevin's embrace.

"I'm sorry, babe. I tried to get out of there sooner." Kevin murmured into Edd's ear, his voice deep and apologetic.

"I— I thought—" Edd bit his lip in, his hands finding their usual place of Kevin's neck and back. "Why did you leave? A party would surely be more suitable on such an occasion—"

"Edd." Said boy stopped, his hands still around Kevin's neck as he pulled back, looking Edd in the eyes. "I would rather be here with you then at any kind of stupid party. Didn't I tell you? 'I'm gonna win that game, then I'm gonna go straight to your side as soon as I can.' I meant that, and I feel shitty for not coming back straight away." Edd's eyes glistened as Kevin's words poured over him, and he slid in a bit closer, his hands clasped together and his face flushed pink. "I had to for appearances, though. I hate it but I can't help it." Edd's lip was again bitten in, his eyelids sliding down a bit.

"I know, Kevin. It's okay." For a moment they stayed together like that, slowly sliding into an embrace, but Kevin stalled, his voice sturdy in Edd's ear.

"Can I take a shower?" Edd quirked an eyebrow as Kevin slid back again, looking at him.

"Why? Did you not take one after the game?" As he said this, Edd started backing away, growing disgust written all over his face. Kevin couldn't help but snort, his hands placed gently on Edd's hips.

"No, it's just— I can still feel the party all over me, you know?" Something about the look in his eye and the tone of voice Kevin used was irresistibly seductive, and Edd gulped, nodding as he flushed darker.

Upstairs, Edd directed Kevin to his bathroom, leaving him some clean towels and a bathrobe if he wanted it. Slowly he sat down on his bed, the sound of the shower turning on ringing in his ears. Kevin was here, in his shower, _naked— _Edd flushed, putting his face in his hands. Thoughts of the night before, Kevin's words, Nat's suggestions, and all the times they had been intimate (oh, so many times in the past months!) passed through his mind at an alarming rate, and he couldn't help but feel hot though the damp of the shower still clung to him. He had only just stepped out of the shower himself when Kevin had knocked, so his skin was tinted pink and his hair was fairly wet underneath his beanie. _My hair… It's so embarrassing, yet still… _After a few moments of consideration and deep thinking, Edd looked to the bathroom door, then shifted his body to the side, slowly reaching his hands up and sliding off the beanie. _I-I do hope he does not laugh._

In the shower, Kevin could hardly concentrate. Edd in a bathrobe— the sight had been almost too much to bear. _I could feel his hips under it, goddammit— he's so hot and he doesn't even know it._

"Fuck—" Kevin moaned out quietly, trying to keep himself under control. _Time to get out. _Kevin turned off the water, opening the curtains and stepping out onto the mat, drying himself with one of the provided towels. _Everything smells like him, oh my God— _Kevin grabbed his bag, taking out his cologne and spraying himself with it. _Smell good; check. _Kevin checked the bag, sliding on the provided bathrobe as he did. _Condoms; check. Lube; check. Okay, you got this Kevin. If you can win the state championships you can do this much. _With another breath, Kevin grabbed the bag, taking it with him as he opened the door into Edd's room.

"E—" Kevin stopped short at the sight in front of him, his eyes going wide. Edd sat on the edge of his bed, his face flushed underneath silky black hair, clinging to his face and neck. He had side bangs, sweeping off to the right of his face and joining the rest of his hair; longer pieces that came down to the middle of his neck as the back did. Kevin was absolutely mesmerized by the sight. It just _fit _him so well, and only added to the seductiveness of the pale skin and cherry lips that no one seemed to see.

On the bed, Edd's breath hitched, realizing that Kevin was right there. After a moment, he turned a bit, though never meeting his lover's eye. Noticing the signal, Kevin strode over, subtly pushing the bag off to the side as he sat down next to Edd. It took a minute, but finally Edd relaxed a little bit, shifting his body so that he was sitting facing Kevin. Said jock only smiled, looking at his lover as he licked his lips, his voice low.

"You're beautiful, you know." Edd gasped a tad too loudly, and clasped his hands together on his knees. "Handsome, too. I don't know why you'd hide it."

"I-It's too girly." Kevin furrowed his brow, snaking his hand over to touch Edd's and earning another gasp. "I-I was teased before I came here, and a few times by Ed and Eddy. Even when I cut it it still looked feminine. Though I know it was at a younger age, it still affected my self-esteem."

"It's not girly, babe. It suits you really good, actually." Kevin's voice, though still low, had a breathy quality to it as he said the last few words, a smile shining through in his words. At this, Edd finally looked up, meeting said brilliant smile with a shaky exhale. _He's so handsome… _With their faces close, Kevin bit his lip, trying to keep his smile under control, and leaned in a bit, his mouth changing shape the closer they got. Edd moved in as well, his eyes sliding closed as their lips met each other's, slowly getting more and more passionate as they went. Kisses and more kisses led to Kevin taking Edd's hips in his hands and shifting them both onto the bed properly, Edd's head resting on his pillow, his hair splayed out around him. Now Kevin leaned over him on all fours, his eyes shining down at Edd with a love that he could not describe.

"Eddward." Edd's eyes flicked open at his lover, his face pink and his eyes glazed.

"Yes?" Kevin inhaled deeply, leaning in close enough so that he could still see Edd's face but talk in a low tone at the same time.

"I swear to you right now, I'll never leave you alone ever again. I want to spend every second I can with you, not only this year, but next year, and the next and the next one after that, and forever." Edd felt tears sting at his waterline, and his clung to Kevin's neck, his eyes going soft. _Forever..?_

"You want to spend f-forever with me?" Kevin nodded, a crooked smile forming on his lips. _I'm a complete softy for him, and I can't even deny it. I've changed from being a snot-nosed little punk, huh? _Edd only lay there, breathing slowly with glistening eyes. Time seemed to pass extra slow, and Kevin leaned in a bit more, letting Edd's hands link around the back of his neck properly, but also noticing the tears quietly toppling over his waterline and down the sides of his cheeks. Before he could say anything, however, three little words came from Edd in a whisper, fleeting but overflowing with emotion.

"I love you—" The words were so quiet that Kevin could hardly hear them, but he still caught them, his eyes widening. _He… He's never said that before. _Edd noticed the shock, and made a small noise in his throat, unsure of what Kevin was thinking.

"You've never told me—" Edd only smiled, his eyes nearly closed though more tears slid down his cheeks.

"I love you, Kevin." Kevin leaned in, Edd's words circling around him.

"I love you too, Edd." Edd's tears flowed free as Kevin kissed him, his tongue finding its way into Edd's mouth and one hand moving to his cheek. Slowly but surely, Kevin traveled downwards, his lips and tongue finding every spot that they could, hungry for Edd and his delicious moans, which resonated through the air as he gripped at Kevin's hair. At the same time, Kevin's hands tugged at the bathrobe, sliding it off of his arms and undoing the loose knot around his waist to reveal his briefs and a rising tent.

Kevin's hands traveled under his bottom, massaging it and earning moans from Edd, adding to those that he received as he nipped at his nipples, making the small pink nubs perky and darker in colour in contrast to his pale skin. From underneath, Kevin pulled off the briefs quickly, startling Edd into a gasp as his legs were lifted away to the sides, so that his thighs were pushed against Kevin's legs. Pulling back and sitting up tall, Kevin eyed the panting boy in front of him, naked and flushed and completely lewd. Slowly he pulled off the top of the bathrobe, leaving only the tented fabric that was held together by the robe's belt covering him. Edd felt a burst of arousal at seeing Kevin's toned body, tanned and muscular from all his hard work as captain of the team. The patch of dark auburn hair on his navel and below was even darker than before with the shower's damp, as was the shock of ginger hair atop his head. To top it all off, the look in his eye, along with the tongue that dragged across his upper lip ever so slowly, was incredibly erotic, and Edd could feel himself shudder in arousal.

"Kevin…" Said jock smirked, leaning back in and rubbing Edd's penis, making his back arc with pleasure. "Kev—" Edd let out a high moan as Kevin rubbed the tip, his other hand working at Edd's chest, tweaking his nipples gently. Moans and gasps and delicious noises of ecstasy came from Edd, ceasing not once.

After another few strokes, Kevin leaned in, taking one hand and holding himself up with it.

"Edd?" His lover only made a humming noise, his eyes watching Kevin lovingly. "Can I— can I go further?" Edd's eyes went wider, and he bit his lip, looking to the side and nodding, his face incredibly red. Kevin gulped, leaning forward and taking one of the pillows from beside Edd to place underneath his bottom. Taking Edd's hips in his hands, Kevin adjusted his position, placing Edd down again so that he was comfortable and leaning back to grab the bag. With the bottle of lube in hand and Edd's legs spread apart, Kevin popped the cap, his tongue on his lip.

"Relax for me, okay?" Edd hummed, his half-lidded eyes watching as Kevin poured out the liquid onto his fingers and hand, and shuddering as he squirted some onto his bottom. Slowly, Kevin used his lubed hand to rub at Edd, not wanting to hurt him. After getting the area wet, Kevin pushed one finger in, watching for Edd's reaction. A gasp was all he received, so he pressed on, going deeper and moving around until he could slip in another finger, which Edd still seemed to not mind too much.

Soon enough, four fingers were inside to the knuckle, circling and stretching Edd out at a gentle pace. He had touched Edd's prostate more than a few times, causing him to shudder and moan deeply, calling out Kevin's name with aroused tones. With his other hand, Kevin was working at his own erection, large and throbbing with need. When he felt ready, Kevin leaned in towards his panting lover, kissing him over and over again all across his face and lips, the heat of his body radiating with intensity.

"Are you ready?" Edd breathed heavily, his mouth curled up into a smile. With a hum he nodded, his hands clinging to Kevin's neck as he kissed him further, their tongues sliding around each other's and Kevin nipping at Edd's kiss-swollen lips playfully before sliding back again. Kevin nodded at Edd, grabbing one of the condoms , ripping it open and rolling it down his penis, shifting a bit to position himself at Edd's entrance. With his other hand he kept a good grip on Edd's bottom, slowly pushing forward.

Edd relaxed the best he could, but the initial pain did set off tears and a strained noise, causing Kevin to stop though he felt himself bursting to go further.

"You okay?" Edd panted, gripping Kevin's back tightly. _I'm getting used to it… I must wait— just— _After a minute Edd nodded, quietly murmuring that Kevin could move once again. Before he could stop himself, Kevin had pushed to the hilt, panting as he kissed away Edd's tears, calming him down. "I'll wait, so take your time and relax, okay?" Edd nodded, moaning lightly. Sooner than expected, Edd mumbled into Kevin ear, his voice breathy and sexy.

"Y-You can move— now—" Kevin did just that, taking Edd's quivering hips in his hands and thrusting gently, making Edd moan loudly. The pace quickened as time went on, and soon Edd was screaming out with the pleasure of his newfound sensations, clinging onto Kevin tightly. Words of love and Kevin's name also mixed into Edd's cries as his chest bubbled full of emotion, ready to burst just as much as his body was.

Coming close to his climax, Kevin slid his arms underneath Edd, hugging him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear between every pant. With a few more thrusts, Edd came onto both his and Kevin's stomachs with a lewd scream and an arched back, the sticky mess going unnoticed. Kevin followed, releasing into the condom inside of Edd with a deep, rumbling moan. After a moment, Kevin got up from the wet embrace, sitting up tall with an erotic look on his face and tousled hair as he pulled out, rolling the condom off his penis and tying it closed, then leaning forward to drop it in Edd's small waste bin. _I'll move it later. For now— _

Kevin moved back in, kissing Edd with fervor. His lover moaned into it, his arms slipping up and around Kevin's neck again. He was exhausted but incredibly satisfied, and overflowing with rampant emotions that he couldn't quite express when so short of breath.

With tissues from the box on Edd's bedside table, Kevin cleaned them up, humming as he did. Once fairly cleaned, Kevin pulled back the down comforter, helping Edd slide into it. The room may have had the smell of sex and sweat wafting through it, but neither of them cared, and only snuggled closer, Kevin's arms wrapped around Edd's small frame.

"Edd?" Edd hummed lazily, nuzzling his face into Kevin shoulder a bit more. "I love you." Edd smiled to himself, his heart fluttering even though he was losing consciousness. "I love you more than you will ever know."

"So charming…" Kevin laughed quietly, rubbing circles on his lover's back. _So cute… _"I love you too…" Edd drifted off, his breath evening out against Kevin's chest. Slowly Kevin did the same, thinking all the while just how content he was with life.

* * *

(Hello, there! So, first time. You wouldn't believe how long I stalled on this chapter! I might actually take another **hiatus**. Seriously.

I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter, lovelies! I've gotten so much positive feedback that it's really just wonderful. I even broke my record for views in a day by nearly two hundred! I can't believe you guys! Thank you so much!

And as always, if you want to review this story, contact me about anything, or even just chat (I don't bite uwu), please send me a review, a PM, or an ask on my tumblr [rosehip-robotcrown]. I know that I have not replied to all my asks, but I will be doing that today, so please rest assured I know that you exist if you have sent me something!

That's all! I love you, lovelies!)


	18. Honey, I Found A Reason To Keep Living

(Hello, lovelies! Here is my new installment! More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

The weekend of the playoffs had been spent quite well in Kevin's books. After quickly popping back to his house to reassure his parents on the Saturday, he had headed right back over, cuddling and talking with Edd all the day through until they were too tired to do anything else but sleep.

Though many a morning had been spent together, not only on the weekend but in general, both boys found their first 'morning after' quite special. Kevin awoke at ten o' clock, his eyes sliding open to see a drooling Edd in front of him. _He completely forgot about being a hygiene freak, huh. _Kevin chuckled lightly to himself, one of his hands running through Edd's hair. It was silky and fine, the complete opposite of his own. _Why would he be picked on for it? 'Girly.' What a bunch a' pricks._

After ten minutes, Edd finally woke as well, his eyes fluttering open to meet Kevin's gaze. A smile immediately broke across his face, accompanied by a fierce blush as memories from the night before filled his mind, and as he became aware of Kevin's closeness in the nude.

"Morning, babe." Edd's teeth showed as he smiled wider, the ever-present gap visible underneath his lips.

"Good morning, Kevin." For a while the two just lay there, gazing at each other without a purpose, before Kevin leaned in, kissing Edd on the forehead and moving to get up. Edd seemed puzzled, his voice soft as he stayed lying under the comforter. "Kevin?"

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna go take a leak, 'kay?" Edd nodded, blush spreading across his face as he watched his naked lover stride across the room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. After a stretch, Edd decided to get up as well, but was immediately met with pain in his back and a sticky feeling all over. _Oh my Lord—_

From the bathroom, as Kevin was scratching his head and yawning as he went about his business, he nearly jumped right out of his skin when he heard a loud screech, accompanied by the shout of two words.

"_I'm filthy!" _Edd stumbled around, grabbing his bathrobe and tying it around his waist, making his way to the bathroom door as quick as he could with his aching back and knocking fiercely.

"Kevin! Kevin, please evacuate the area! I need a shower immediately!" Kevin chuckled, grabbing the clothes that he left on the floor the night before and walking to the door, opening it briskly. Edd hobbled in quickly, his face crimson.

"You okay there? You're walking funny." Edd turned around, shooting Kevin a dirty look as he stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed and taking off his bathrobe there. _We just had sex and he's conscious of changing in front of me? Oh my God, he's so cute. _"Want some help?"

"I am perfectly capable!" Kevin snickered again, closing the door behind him as he left the bathroom and dressing himself. With nothing else to do, Kevin headed downstairs to Edd's kitchen, looking through his cabinets for materials to cook with. _Good boyfriends make good breakfasts, right? Time to put my skills to use. _

After fifteen minutes Edd was fresh and ready to go, dressed in casual wear for the day. Hot water had proven to be quite the remedy to his pains, but he still felt an unpleasant ache whenever he sat down.

As it was getting later in the morning, Edd felt his stomach rumble as he headed out of the bathroom then to the hall, craving breakfast. _S-Sexual intercourse takes the life right out of you— _Edd stopped on the stairs, sniffing the air. A mouth-watering smell had wafted around the house, so Edd followed the scent, leading straight to the kitchen where he saw Kevin at the stove, cooking up a storm all on his own. With his eyes wide, Edd came up beside Kevin, fighting to keep himself from drooling at the sight of golden pancakes and chopped fruit. Kevin noticed this, and quickly turned to Edd, pecking him on the head before flipping a pancake.

"I did not know you could cook, Kevin!" Kevin snickered, grabbing his batter ladle and pouring more into his second pan. "Is this all from scratch? Oh, Kevin this is wonderful!"

"Thanks, babe. It's all for you." Edd's face was lit up, the mixed, sweet smells wafting around him and making him stomach growl again. Kevin laughed at this, nudging Edd with an elbow. "Don't worry, it's almost ready. And yeah, they're from scratch. Old family recipe my mom taught me a while back." Edd smiled widely, nodding as Kevin spoke. "Can you go change the song? _Velvet Underground _or maybe _Saint Motel_?" Edd nodded again, ambling over to where Kevin had plugged in his iPod to the stereo, the music pulsing out of it with a rhythmic, upbeat tone. Truthfully, Edd did not listen to very much music, but he thoroughly enjoyed Kevin's taste in it. There was always something that fit the mood just right, whether they were cuddling or, as they were currently, just spending time together. With a flick of the thumb through the artists section and a few clicks, Edd set the iPod back down, sauntering back into the kitchen to see Kevin placing two plates on the table, fruit, syrup and pancake galore stacked on each. Quickly Edd sat down, and with a nod from Kevin, dug in, the fluffy pancakes practically melting in his mouth.

"Kevin! These are absolutely exquisite!" Kevin laughed, cutting a piece of his own while still watching Edd. "Delicious!"

"I'm glad you like 'em." Edd's eyes were wide, watching Kevin with love and happiness in his eyes. "I uh, I've never made them for anyone but you, actually." At that, Edd himself melted, his face turning pink and the widest smile he ever had on his face. _Charming, charming, charming!_

* * *

Come Monday, the school was still buzzing about the playoffs, the front display case being crowded by those wanting a glimpse of the gigantic trophy. The season may have been over, but Kevin and the team were getting more praise than ever.

Come history, as usual, Edd sat in his seat, idly conversing with Nat until Kevin entered the room, earning all sorts of comments, even from Mr. Alba, sitting up at the front of the room. As Kevin took his seat, Mr. Alba hushed the crowd, the bell ringing as he did.

"Alright, settle down class. I am quite aware that we are all in a celebratory mood because of the fantastic win on Friday, but that must not get to our heads during class time." The old man turned to his left, hefting up a giant stack of papers and setting them down in front of him. "Especially when there's a pop quiz." Groans came from the class, but Mr. Alba hit his cane over the desk, his eyes sharp. "Stop your infernal groaning and come take one! When you are finished come up and give it to me right away!" The class shuffled out of their seats, going up to take a packet.

When Edd sat down with his desk, he immediately smiled to himself, writing down detailed answers in seconds flat and heading up to the front. _The saying 'easy as pie' really does suit this quiz! _Mr. Alba grinned broadly as he took the packet from Edd, but stopped him all the same, beckoning him to come closer.

"How are you these days, my boy?" Edd clasped his hands together, smiling gently at his teacher.

"I am well, sir." The old man nodded, putting his fingertips together.

"Good, good. Say, do you do well in the social sciences?" Before Edd could respond, a crumpled ball of paper his Edd's head, accompanied by a few snickers. _We're in junior year. Is it really still necessary to be throwing paper at our peers? _At this, and the few students that were coming up to the front, Mr. Alba waved his hand at Edd, dismissing him. "Another time." Edd nodded, carefully making his way back to his seat. Nat, already done with his quiz, had one elbow on Edd's desk, ready to chat. Instead of asking about Mr. Alba, however, he started with a wink and a devilish smirk as always.

"Yo, doll." Edd paled, putting up a hand to hush his friend, but Nat continued regardless. "We need to chat. Come with me after school, in private—"

"Be silent and get back to your quiz, Mr. Goldberg!" Mr. Alba's voice made Edd jump, but Nat only swiveled around, drooping his head backwards and sighing dramatically.

"But Mr. Alba, I'm already done—!"

"Be silent, you!"

* * *

With his messenger bag's strap clutched tight in his hands, Edd followed Nat out away from the school, up to their usual spot on the bleachers. It seemed that they were always the best place to go, so whenever a talk was needed, if neither of them could call each other that evening, they would go off and sit, the cold wrapping around them.

Nat was quick to bring up the topic of Friday night's events, leaning in close to Edd as he did.

"So, how was your little rendezvous with Kevin on Friday?" Edd blushed a bit, thinking back of the weekend spent in Kevin's embrace. "So? _So?_"

"I d-don't know what you mean." Nat clicked his tongue, leaning in even further so that his head was almost on Edd's shoulder.

"Oh come on. Kevin left the after party twenty minutes in just to be with you, so don't give me that." Edd stiffened, edging away from Nat. _Goodness— _"Come on. I'm your confidant, aren't I? Just tell me if you guys went at it or not." Edd but his lip, looking down at his hands. _I am only giving him what he wants. Oh dear—_

"W-We did." Nat sprung up, howling with glee and startling Edd. "W-What?"

"Oh my God. No more virginity, huh?" Edd blushed, too shocked to look away from Nat. "Was he gentle? Did it feel good? Oh my God, tell me!" Nat was acting foolish, his face lit up as he bounced in his seat, getting closer and closer to Edd. Said boy, however, had thoughts and words running through his head, clashing with one another until they formed a phrase, though not very well thought out.

"I-It felt very good." Nat's jaw dropped, but he snapped it closed again as he put his hands over Edd's, a strange look in his eye. "Nathan?"

"I am so proud of you, you cute little doll." Edd started to edge away, but Nat only leaned in with him, squeezing Edd's hands. "But just remember, I'm still here to _comfort _you if you ever need it." With a wink, Nat let go, standing up leisurely. Honestly Edd was too shocked to move, no less speak, but Nat took him by the arm anyway, leading him down the stands and to the front of the school. There, Kevin was waiting, his arms folded across his chest and his jaw clenched at the sight of Nat clinging to Edd. As they approached, Edd blushed, looking away from Kevin, but Nat leaned over towards his friend, a smirk in his tone.

"Well done, Cap." Kevin gritted his teeth, hitting Nat over the arm with enough force to make him stumble back. "What? I'm just _congratulating_ you!"

"Fuck off, Goldberg." Nat giggled, watching as Kevin stormed away, Edd following behind at a subtle distance. _Oh, they're so cute._

* * *

Since the playoffs, Kevin's promise had kicked in at full swing, and now every night he was over at Edd's. It was more than Edd could have hoped for, and now with their increased intimacy after having sex, it was absolutely wonderful.

Come Wednesday night, the boys were laying together on Edd's couch, cuddling after finishing their collective homework. Kevin, as usual, clung to Edd, stroking his hair and holding him tight against his chest. Edd only laid there, his hands on Kevin's chest and a blush across his face. After some convincing, Edd had agreed to not wear his hat around Kevin, but only under the one condition that he wouldn't make a fuss about it. Edd was still conscious about it, however, and whenever he felt Kevin's hands or lips on his hair he could've sworn that all the blood in his body rushed to his face.

As the time ticked on, Kevin thought back to Friday, the confessions of love twirling about in his head. _We've been together so long, yet that was the first time…_

"Hey, babe?" Edd hummed, looking up at Kevin.

"Yes, Kevin?"

"Why do you think it took so long to say 'I love you'? We've been together almost eleven months, so why did we never say it? Sorry— I've just been thinking about it a lot." Kevin murmured his words, looking down at Edd as he did, who had bit his lip in, his brow furrowed with thought.

"I suppose it stems from our situation?" Kevin made a puzzled face, and Edd continued. _Does he not think of such things? _"We are together in secret, and to be quite honest we are, all probabilities considered, the most unlikely c-couple, it seems."

"I get that, but how does that explain why we never told each other?"

"Well, p-possibly fear?" The same puzzled look was even more prominent on Kevin's face now, so Edd continued quickly, trying to make it as clear as possible. "Fear of people finding out? Fear of each other's reactions, even— I'm not quite sure. The p-positive side of things is that we both say it freely now, and that it is a r-respected term." Kevin exhaled through his nose heavily, his face going soft. _I guess he has a point. _With a swift movement, Kevin leaned in, kissing Edd on the top of his head, then peppering down to his lips with a cheeky grin.

"I love you, babe." Edd smiled back, quickly pecking Kevin's lips before mumbling his own response, leaving Kevin in a pleasant shock.

"And I love _you, _Prince Charming."

* * *

The last time Edd had had a proper Thanksgiving had been two years ago, and only in the company of his parents. It had been a quiet affair, but pleasant nonetheless. When Edd arrived at Kevin's house at four o'clock, however, he was met with a whole new definition of pleasant.

After hearing the bell, Kevin was immediately at the door, pulling it open to reveal a smiling Edd, dressed casually but looking amazing.

"Hey. Come in." Edd nodded, following Kevin in and taking off his shoes as per usual. The second they were off, however, he was being crowded by a group of four small children, blurting out questions and poking at his legs.

"Kevvy who's this?"

"Who're you?"

"He's got a gap tooth!"

"What's your name?" Edd stuttered, looking to Kevin for an explanation. The jock only smirked, sighing at the children and pointing to each one as he spoke.

"Stop being rude, guys. Milly, Rich, Ray, Emma, this is Edd, my _friend. _Edd, these are the mini idiot cousins." A chorus of yells came from the kids, outraged at their introduction, and Edd snickered despite himself, holding one hand up to his mouth. "If I see any of you being an ass with him you'll get a beating, _got it_?" Kevin cracked his knuckles and the children silenced, running off to play. "Sorry."

"No, no. That was quite entertaining, actually." Kevin raised his eyebrows, rubbing his hand against Edd's to substitute for hand-holding and making him blush.

"If you think they're entertaining, just wait for my aunties." Edd met Kevin's eye, which had an almost apologetic look in them. _I can already see them either fawning over him or hating him. _"They'll take you apart."

* * *

The night had progressed quite quickly, and as Kevin had anticipated, his aunties did indeed take Edd apart, though in a loving manner. It was an unconscious behaviour it seemed, and Edd could not really do anything to stop them nit-picking every little thing about him, similar to Kevin's mother, though he did not really mind it. Kevin, on the other hand, had been intent on escaping them, and as such, dragged Edd away with a sorry excuse and enough speed to make them drop the issue. After the escape and many an introduction, Edd had found out just how large Kevin's family was, and just how close they were with one another, especially at dinner.

The table, which had extensions added onto it to accommodate the group, was packed full of laughing people, making elbow space seem like something from a myth to Edd, who was squished between Kevin and young Rich. From the head of the table, Kevin's father cleared his throat, hushing the crowd. Soon they were all in prayer position, though some reluctantly, including Kevin. Just as Kevin's father was about to say grace, however, his own mother shouted out, her voice clear and obviously irritated with her son's slow pace.

"Good food, good meat, _good God_, let's eat!" That was all it took for the family to dig in, leaving a sour looking man at the head of the table and laughs all around.

The dining room was soon full of expressive voices, joking with one another and having so many conversations that some could hardly keep up. This included Edd, who had become so flustered with all the voices directed at him and people around him that when Kevin passed over the cranberry sauce, he swore he could've jumped out of his seat.

"You okay?" Edd exhaled deeply, his eyes wide as he nodded. "I know they're intense, but don't worry too much. Here, cranberry sauce." Edd took the pot, scooping some of the deep red sauce onto his plate and passing it over to the next person. As he did this, Kevin leaned over, making it look as if they were having some sort of a private conversation. "I got you, Edd." Said boy nodded, the flush on his face going undetected.

"Whatcha' talkin' about over there?" Little Rich, sitting beside Edd, had popped into the conversation, startling Edd. "Hm?"

"Mind your own business, Rich. Eat your food or I'll take your slice of pie." Rich gasped in shock, turning back to his plate and shoving a forkful of stuffing in his mouth. Edd could only giggle at this, feeling a bit better with Kevin's words and the wonderful food on his plate, along with Rich's funny reaction. Looking around the room, Edd breathed in and out deeply, trying to keep himself calm. _I was not aware family could be so overwhelming! I must be calm, though— calm, calm, calm— _Edd's train of thought was suddenly broken by the feeling of fingers entwining with his stop his knee, and he had to bite his lip to keep in a gasp. Kevin just kept eating, however, giving a squeeze to Edd's hand to tell him it was alright. After a moment, Edd squeezed back, a small smile forming on his face. _This is incredibly dangerous, yet I cannot let go—_

* * *

After dinner, which had extended on quite late into the evening, and some homemade pie fresh out of the oven, Edd had said his goodbye's, thanking everyone, but especially Kevin's mother for everything.

"Don't worry, dear, you're welcome over here all the time! Just be careful of my sisters-in-law. They _really _like you." Edd giggled, smiling gently at Kevin's mother as she patted his cheek, and suddenly pulled him into a hug. "We all really like you too. Have a safe journey back home!"

"I only live across the street, ma'am."

"Oh, I know, but who knows what could happen!" With another pat to Edd's cheek, Kevin's mother said her goodbye, watching as Edd slipped out the door, Kevin at his heel. He had decided to come not only to feel refreshed, but to finally have some alone time with Edd. The night of boisterous family and delicious food had not properly given him a chance to be with Edd, and even if he knew that he would have to return quickly, he still wanted to spend time with his lover.

In they stepped as Edd opened the door, closing it gently behind them. After the last time Kevin had had his family over and the consequences that had come with him staying away for too long, he did not particularly want to risk anything, but as Edd stood in front of him, his hands warm as they entwined with his, Kevin only wanted to be with him and nowhere else.

"I want to stay." Kevin words slid off is tongue, smooth and baritone and slightly desperate. "I want to stay with you tonight, hell, all weekend too." Slowly Kevin moved in, so that Edd was pushed against the closet, their entangled hands pressed up against it as well. Their foreheads pressed together, making Edd blush deeply, their closeness and Kevin's words making him lose his mind.

"I know." Edd's voice was but a whisper and a hum, slowly being drowned out by lips on lips and shifting, sweaty palms. When they pulled apart, soft panting resonating with beating hearts and rumbling storms of emotion, Edd spoke again, that same, benign sort of tone in his voice. "You must return despite it though."

"Sometimes I can't believe how rational you are." Kevin spoke with a laugh in his voice, leaning in those few centimetres and taking Edd's lips again. Edd hummed into it, his eyes fluttering closed and his heart doing backflips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Part Three: Fall, Junior Year

Complete

* * *

(Hello, my lovely lovelies! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and are ready for part four!

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, truly. It will have some connections to events further on, well, _way _further on in the story, too. Speaking of connections and such, **spoiler**_, _part four is going to be making some connections back to the current time of this chapter and even before, and it's going to be quite angsty, just letting you know. Will it all be for the better of their relationship, you might ask? Who knows! You must read to find out.

Now, as you usual, if you would like to contact me, review this story (**please****do!**), or even just chat (I don't bite!), please send me a review, a PM, or an ask on my tumblr [rosehip-robotcrown]. I am generally quite quick to responding, so no worries!

Also, please go check out both _Saint Motel_ and The_ Velvet Underground. _They're both amazing bands!

That's all. I love you, lovelies!)


	19. I've Never Seen A Diamond In The Flesh

(Hello,lovelies, and here is the new chapter! More notes at the bottom; important for anyone following this story as of 12/07/13.)

* * *

Part Four: Winter, Spring, Junior Year

* * *

The days, as always, passed by rapidly, and soon enough it was already nearing the end of winter holidays. Fortunately for the boys, both their families had decided to, on the one hand, not stay too long, and on the other, not come home at all, so this left the two with plenty of time and space to themselves. Of course this meant an elaborate and romantic one year anniversary at Edd's house, the very place that Kevin had asked Edd out in the first place, and an elated Edd come the next day at school.

It had been a night to remember, really; fine dining (or the finest that could be made at home) and, respecting Edd's wishes, just cuddling, along with many other surprises had served to make both the boys feel positively over the moon. Twelve solid months had passed, and though they had not been spent particularly as a _normal_ couple, they were still important, and only served to make both the boys think about their relationship, especially Edd, but in both positive and negative light.

Though he still studied hard and received top marks, Edd found himself more and more often in a daze while thinking of his lover, including at school. This, however, was nothing new to one such as Nat, rather it was almost fun to watch for him.

On the first Friday back at school, the two boys sat in their physics class, discussing the upcoming midterm with sincerity.

"I have faith in your capabilities, Nathan, really I do, but studying is key!" Nat rolled his eyes, leaning on his elbow with a sigh.

"I already told you, studying just ain't my thing, doll."

"That's why you don't get the grade you deserve!" Nat snorted, raising his eyebrows at the flustered Edd, who sat on the stool next to him, pouting away.

"Oh, enough about that, alright? It's a per—" Nat quirked one of his eyebrows, smirking to himself. Yet again, Edd had drifted off and was wrapped up in his own thoughts, staring out into space with a softening expression on his face. _He's completely unaware, isn't he? Well, let's see if I can change that— _"Edd. Hey, Edd— Edd!" Said boy snapped out of it, gasping before he looked over to Nat, who wore an incredibly smug look on his face. "Getting lost in thoughts of _love, _are we?"

"I— No, I—"

"Oh, come on. You've been all dreamy since we got back." Edd flushed, his mouth opening and closing, unable to form a comeback. "So? Got something you need to talk about? Maybe after school we can go—" Edd stood up abruptly, drawing attention from not only from Nat but some of the people around him.

"Nathan, I sincerely apologize, but I cannot accompany you after school this afternoon." Edd's voice was a strained whisper as he began to pack up, neatly stacking his papers and putting them in his binder. "I have p-plans." Nat made his usual 'oh' noise and stood up, grabbing his textbook and leaning over towards Edd.

"A little pre-birthday _fun, _huh?" Edd nearly dropped his textbook, his ears turning red. "After all, it is tomorrow." True enough, the next day would be Kevin's seventeenth birthday, and yes, Edd had indeed thought of what might happen. Since their first time, the boys had of course had sex again, but every time it only felt more embarrassing for Edd. He knew that he himself wanted it, but the act always seemed more than just a bit fluster worthy.

Quickly as Edd had hoped, the bell rang, causing him to bolt straight out of the classroom and towards world history, leaving Nat far behind him. _T-This is harassment! Sexual harassment, I tell you! _As usual Edd was first in class, taking his seat and shrinking down so that maybe, just maybe, Nat wouldn't notice him. Unexpectedly, however, Nat was not the next person to come in, but Kevin instead.

"How odd to see you in class so early, Kevin." Edd looked up at Mr. Alba's words, first to him, then to the approaching jock, whose gaze had shifted towards him.

"Yeah, well." For a split second, their eyes caught, causing Edd's breath to hitch and an unconscious, small smile to form on Kevin's lips before looking away. It was a rarity for the two to meet each other's eye, or even be in a room alone together (with the exclusion of Mr. Alba), and honestly Edd couldn't help but treasure it. School was always going to be an unsafe zone for them it seemed, but one moment couldn't possibly have any effect, or so Edd thought, though he quickly hid it away in his mind, staring down at his desk instead.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the birthday boy!" Nat's voice rang clear in the room, startling Edd and making him look over towards him. Nat had his hand on Kevin's shoulders, and a small grin on his face. "You gonna have some birthday _fun, _Cap?" At this, Kevin whipped around, his eyes narrowed at Nat. Nat took this as some sort of an 'okay', and instead of backing off, leaned in, cupping his hand over his mouth and whispering loudly. "Can I join the _festivities_? Hm?" Kevin raised his fist, a sour look on his face. _We're in class, goddammit! I don't need anyone pestering me about my birthday plans even more than they already have! _Nat only laughed, taking his seat and turning to Edd with a wink. _I'm gonna have to get the dirty details after!_

* * *

"That was delicious, ma'am!" Edd put one hand over his stomach and leaned into his chair, smiling widely. Plans, it seemed, were not as Nat thought they would be; Edd had simply been invited over for dinner that evening, and had some studying to do with Kevin.

"Oh, no worries, dear. I'm glad you liked it!" Kevin's mother got down to work quickly, cleaning the dishes and putting them away as the boys took out their homework. There was an important project coming up soon and a chapter test before it, so even if Kevin had not been too up for it, Edd had insisted, his heavy textbooks in tow.

After about an hour and a half the boys finished studying for the night, gathering their materials and putting them away. As Edd was packing his messenger bag, preparing to leave, Kevin leaned over into the living room, addressing his father with a shout over the blaring television.

"I'm going over to Edd's, dad!" The older man looked up, using the remote to turn down the volume as he did. "I'll be back."

"No, no. Why don't you stay overnight?" Kevin quirked an eyebrow at the unexpected suggestion, but went along with it, gently patting Edd's shoulder as he passed him to go upstairs.

"I'm staying over. Wait for me, 'kay?" Edd nodded, watching as Kevin disappeared up the stairs only to return within the minute with a small overnight bag. "Let's go. Later, mom!" The boys parted, slipping out the door and into the freezing air, the snow crunching softly beneath their feet.

"I wonder why he was so eager to let me go. He never does that." Edd looked up at Kevin, who had furrowed his brows a bit. "My dad, that is."

"Perhaps it is some sort of birthday present? Your father is not so keen when it comes to your friendships, and he _is_ quite strict with your curfew as well." Kevin nodded, knocking the snow off his shoes as Edd opened the door, switching on the lights quickly. As always, the house smelled dull; no food, no rot, no perfumed freshener, just the faint smell of clean linen and of course, the rosy scent of Edd that always seemed to waft about him.

With their shoes lined up on the rack, Edd plodded over to the kitchen, removing his bag and placing it on the table before going over to the cabinets and pulling out some cocoa.

"Would you care for some hot chocolate, Kevin?" The jock nodded, setting his bag down and heading for the living room. After a few minutes Edd came to his side, smiling gently as he slid down beside Kevin, passing him his mug before taking off his beanie. Apart from their sipping, silence pursued the lovers, gentle and sweet but begging to be broken. Kevin was first to break it, pulling Edd in closer so that his head resting on his shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm turning seventeen tomorrow." Edd hummed, taking another sip of his cocoa, his hands wrapped tightly around the mug. "Time really does pass you by, huh?"

"It does, indeed." Edd chuckled to himself as he recalled years passed, and all the crazy shenanigans he and the rest of the kids got up to. "I can still remember when we were only middle school students, or even before, as real children." Edd eyes flicked up to Kevin's, forest green and twinkling with memories. "We've changed, haven't we?"

"Yeah." Kevin chuckled as well, his smile breaking out on his face and his voice low. "Man— it seems like just yesterday I was a little brat; always an arrogant show-off, and a jerk."

"You're still both of those, mind you." Kevin raised his eyebrows, chuckling even more.

"Oh come on. I've changed, you dork." Edd raised his eyebrows as well, a smug smile playing at his lips. "I've got responsibilities, I've got—" Kevin made a groan of distaste before he continued on, making Edd giggle. "—studies, and I've got you." At this Edd blushed more, the colour reaching over to his ears. _What?_

"Y-You couldn't have possibly changed for me?" Kevin nodded, leaning in towards Edd's face with a crooked smile.

"You bet." Kevin pecked Edd's lips, slowly but surely easing him down onto the couch and into longer, deeper kisses. Their cups had been set aside, the silent sipping now being replaced with gentle moans, the sounds of a wet tongue making its way down a smooth neck and the clicks of an unbuttoning cardigan and shirt. Tender hands pulled away the fabric and found Edd's nipples, touching them and pinching them till they turned hard. All the while, Edd was moaning, gasps escaping him with every nip and lick at his chest.

"Kevin…" Said jock looked up, smirking at his blushing lover with half-lidded eyes.

"What do you want? Here—?" Kevin slid one hand down to Edd's erection, gently rubbing it over his pants. Edd moaned loudly, his hands sliding through Kevin's hair. "Well?" Edd bit his lip, nodding fast. _He's too cunning—_

"Kevin!" The redheaded boy had quickly undone his buttons, slipping one hand into Edd's briefs and taking hold of his erection, all while licking at Edd's chest. He was drowning in pleasure now, his thoughts flying right out the window as Kevin stroked him, slowly undressing himself with one hand. Off came the Letterman and off came the tee, leaving a muscled Kevin sitting tall above Edd, his pants tented with his own erection.

"Can I go all the way, babe?" Kevin bit his lip, his teeth showing as he lifted his head high, looking down his nose at his panting lover. _I want him so bad— _Edd stuttered, one hand flying to his mouth. _But, tomorrow—_

"N-No, not t-tonight." Kevin tried to keep in his disappointment, but somehow it showed on his face, making Edd flustered and edging him on. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that, well, um, I-I would rather save it for tomorrow, for your birthday—" Edd slowly shifted his eyes to Kevin, desperation and lust mixed together within them. "—a-and if it is any consolation, I could— I, um, I could—" Kevin leaned in from high above in a flash, the tip of his nose pressing against Edd's and a smirk on his face.

"You could…?" Edd blushed madly, his eyes locked with Kevin's. _Why must this be so terribly embarrassing? _

"I could t-t-touch you—" Edd mumbled his words, his fingers twiddling together out of sight. In front of him, Kevin was shocked, and leaned back to take a proper look at his lover. _Is he serious—? _Edd kept his eyes down, his face absolutely flushed. _Oh my God— _

"Isn't that dirty though? You're always—" Edd lifted his hand, his shaky palm facing Kevin. With a chuckle, Kevin took the hand, leading it downwards until it touched his erection, hard under his jeans. "Babe?" Edd's hand was shaky, but he sat himself up anyways, breathing quickly as he leaned in to sit face to face with Kevin. The jock only smiled, letting Edd undo his buttons and start to caress him in an awkward fashion. Over the fabric and to the waistband his fingers went, stalling just as they were about to pull at it. _This is— oh, oh dear— _Kevin noticed his stalling and eased his own hand down, running over Edd's chest and down to his erection, still standing tall. This caused a shiver to ripple through Edd, a moan accompanying it.

"K-Kevin…"

"Go on, it won't bite." Edd breathed out steadily, pulling down Kevin's waistband to reveal his manhood, long and thick with the foreskin already pulled back. Slowly Edd's fingers wrapped around it, and with a jolt of pleasure from Kevin's touches, he began stroking Kevin, feeling the warmth radiate on his hand. _Ah— he's so hard— _As time went on, Edd picked up the pace, doing as Kevin was while still trying to keep himself sane. The pleasure of Kevin's hands was messing with his mind, and he could hardly keep his thoughts straight, let alone bring Kevin to a climax. Noticing this, Kevin leaned in, kissing Edd roughly on the mouth and making him moan.

"Come on, babe. I'm almost there—" Kevin grunted as Edd's hands touched the head, some of his pre-cum coming down with each stroke. _Shit— _Kevin gripped Edd tighter, rubbing the tip and slit just the right way to make Edd gasp and moan. Edd shook, his head falling onto Kevin's shoulder as he trembled with his oncoming climax. In a matter of seconds Edd was calling out sweetly, his semen spurting out onto Kevin's torso moments before Kevin himself came, dirtying Edd's stomach and chest.

For a moment there was rest, then Kevin took his free hand and reached for the tissues over on the coffee table to gently wipe himself and Edd with, who was still clinging onto Kevin, his head resting against his lover's shoulder. Once he was done, Kevin turned his head, whispering into Edd's ear with a deep, husky tone.

"That was great, babe." Edd shivered, turning his head to Kevin slowly. The look in his eyes was absolutely sincere, lust still swirling within them. "Thanks." Edd hummed, closing his eyes as Kevin leaned forward, taking his lips.

* * *

The next morning, Kevin woke in silence, his breathing slow as his eyes opened to a beautiful sight. Out the frosted window Kevin could see white rooftops and a blue sky, with thin clouds lazily sailing through the morning chill. Beside him, his face illuminated with the morning light, laid Edd, still deep in sleep and snoring lightly. _He's so cute. _Kevin took his left hand and ran his fingers through Edd's hair, something that he thoroughly enjoyed doing on mornings together. _I really have changed, haven't I? I was always such a jerk to him, but really— _Kevin smiled lightly. _He's always been interesting—_

Suddenly Kevin's cellphone rang, shaking him from his thoughts. Reaching from his spot on the bed, Kevin groped around for his cellphone on Edd's bedside table, finally grasping it and putting it to his ear after hitting talk.

"Hello?"

"Kevin, dear, come quick!" Kevin's mother was on the other end, her voice chipper but rushed. "Come over as quick as you can! Come on!"

"What—"

"No but's, just hurry! And bring Edd too!" The line cut, leaving Kevin shocked. _What was all that about—? _Kevin sat up, stretching as he did. _Well, whatever. Better hurry it up, then. _Kevin leaned over to his lover, kissing his cheek gently.

"Edd, Edd…" The boy shifted a bit, but did not wake. "Babe, time to wake up…" Still he did not budge. _Damn. Is he tired or what? _

After numerous bouts of shaking, Edd finally woke, only to be pulled out of bed as quick as possible and dressed in, aside from his PJ's, a bathrobe and slippers, his trusty beanie being left behind.

"Hm..? Kevin, what's going on?" Edd mumbled sleepily as Kevin pulled open the door, leading his lover out into the freezing air. As they walked over, Kevin could see his mother and father standing in the driveway, his father waving his hand to beckon him over. Gripping Edd's arm tighter, Kevin walked up the driveway with a quizzical yet sour look.

"We were sleeping, you know." Kevin's mother chuckled brightly, then ran inside, only to come out with two cups of coffee and a wide smile. "That'll do it." As they took the cups, Edd cautiously taking sips of the milky drink, Kevin's father cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Now son, I know that I have not always been the most trusting, especially since you were fourteen, but three years have passed since then, and I have seen you lead a football team to glory, pass your driver's exam in one go and change into a wholesome young man." Kevin smiled, shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. _Here we go with the speeches again! _"I trust you, son. And because I trust you, I just want to say—" The man took his wife's hand then turned to his son, watching for his reaction as he pressed the button to open the garage door. "—happy seventeenth birthday."

The door slowly opened, revealing a present so wonderful that Kevin couldn't help but let his jaw drop. A shiny, black 1967 Chevrolet Impala sat in the garage, looking as if it had just been made that morning. It had been one of Kevin's dreams as a child to get his own when he grew older, but he always thought it a fantasy— now, though—

Kevin ran over to the car, downing his coffee and slamming the cup down on a workbench. Quickly he circled it, joy written all over his face as he looked at all its features.

"Real leather interior, new sound system, _Turbo-Jet_ engine— it's beautiful." Kevin looked up at his father, his eyes shining with excitement. "How—"

"You don't tell people where you got their present, son." Kevin laughed, eyeing the car with love in his eyes, and his hands hovering above the newly waxed hood. "Why don't you take it for a spin?" Kevin looked up yet again, his eyebrows raising high as his father held out his N sticker, shiny and green and ready to stick on. Without hesitation, Kevin went over and took the sticker, jogging back in and sticking it onto the back of the car next to the brand new license plate.

"Keys?" Kevin's father took a single key out of his pocket and tossed it to his son, who immediately unlocked the driver's door and slid in, gracefully yet quickly. _I can't believe it. _The car revved to life as Kevin turned the key in the ignition, loud and roaring with power. This, however, shocked Edd even more awake, his eyes wide open and fluttering as he watched Kevin rev it further. In the car, Kevin switched the gear to drive, and drove out and down the driveway, turning onto the street and then out into town. As he rolled down his window, Kevin could feel the cold air whipping at his face and surging him forward with the roar of the engine. _It's my baby, my beauty, my treasure, my love—_

Back at the house, Edd shivered, taking another sip of his coffee and looking towards Kevin's parents. They were both incredibly proud-looking, staring out into the neighbourhood with their son in mind. Edd smiled as he watched, wishing somewhere deep down that his parents would be so proud, or at least around enough to be that proud. Noticing his stare, Kevin's mother turned to Edd, a smile on her face.

"I'm so happy he has a friend like you, dear." Edd smiled again as well, clutching the cup tightly. _If they only knew— _"Would you like to come inside? I made Kevin's favourite for his birthday breakfast!"

"I think I'll wait outside ma'am. Thank you." The woman smiled, quickly pecking her husband on the cheek and heading inside. Kevin's father stayed as well, now watching Edd with soft but sincere eyes.

"I must agree with her." Edd looked to the man, standing straight with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm very happy he has you as a friend. You may be a weakling, but you're a wholesome young man as well, boy. You're a good influence." Edd grinned weakly, not exactly sure what he meant, but wanting to know anyhow.

"I am only his companion, and in truth we are complete opposites, sir. I do not see how I have influenced him." The man raised an eyebrow, turning his head slightly to the boy.

"He's changed because of you, I can feel it. He doesn't act as he did when he was younger." Now it was Edd's turn to raise an eyebrow, clutching the cup as he did. _When he was younger? His days as a bully, he means? _"He's not so quick to anger, and he does not hang around with _unstable_ people and do things that could damage his career as football captain anymore. So thank you." Edd shook his head, feeling the tips of his fingers burn with the heat of cup pressed against them. _Unstable? Damaging?_

"No, no, there's really no need to thank me. I wasn't even aware of this myself." Kevin's father grunted, turning to go inside.

"If you say so. You'll wait here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Suit yourself." The man slipped inside, leaving Edd alone to think. _I knew that Kevin went to parties, as any normal teenager would, but now this only leaves me with more questions—_

Edd's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the Impala pulling up the driveway, roaring loudly then cutting off. As he looked up, Edd could see a smiling Kevin fixing his hat and getting out of the car, and, upon seeing his lover, shining with glee. For a moment Edd wanted to pour his questions out, but the crooked grin in front of him made him think twice, and instead he smiled, his face turning pinker with Kevin's presence.

"Do you enjoy your car?" Kevin shook his head in disbelief, his breathy laugh creating steam in front of him.

"I'm taking you out some time, Edd. You wouldn't believe what a smooth ride it is. It's perfect." Edd giggled, following Kevin inside, the smell of bacon wafting all about him.

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

The afternoon progressed smoothly, with Kevin being showered in his parents' version of birthday love, including a big dinner, and a very exciting new set of rules.

After dinner, Kevin's father sat Kevin down in the living room, the TV shut off so that he could be clear with his talk. Initially Kevin had been quite apprehensive as the mood seemed to adopt a sort of sincerity, but upon hearing his father's words, and with Edd sitting next to him, he couldn't be happier.

"As I told you this morning, I trust you, son. So, I'm making some changes to the rules." The corners of Kevin's mouth turned up, and he clasped his hands together in front of him, waiting for whatever would come next. "Firstly, as long as you're not off partying, you don't have a curfew anymore. If you do go to a party, just tell us somehow, and you'll be given one o' clock as a curfew. Secondly, you're allowed to have friends over other than him—" Kevin's father jutted his thumb out towards Edd, who only sat up straighter that he already was, his eyes flicking between Kevin and his father. "—but you know how I feel. If you even _think_ about bringing booze or anything else into this house, your curfew is seven o' clock and I get the car demolished. Got it?" Kevin nodded slowly, completely calm about the whole affair. _He knows I wouldn't do that, so why bother? _"Lastly, you're now free to make your own life choices. I know you're not a real adult yet, but you need to get used to dealing with your own business as soon as possible. This time next year you'll be getting ready for university, if you start early." Kevin shifted in his seat, subtly gulping. "This means that you are in charge of everything you own, everything you do and so on. _You_ decide what you do with yourself, but I'm still enforcing good studying and perfection on the field. You got it, son?" Kevin nodded calmly again, his hands unclenching as he leaned back to sit upright next to Edd.

"Thanks, dad. This means a lot to me." The man nodded, abruptly standing up and clearing his throat.

"Alright. As I said, you're free to do whatever you want for the rest of the night." Kevin looked to Edd, who smiled gently back at him. "You might want to stick around, though. Your mother's made some toffee cake."

* * *

The chance to leave had been taken after staying for cake, leaving the boys with Edd's empty house, a new Impala, and plenty of things to do with both of them. Though neither of them would voice it, the same thing seemed to be on their minds, so they hurried over to Edd's house, Edd quickly slipping into the shower while Kevin waited, anticipating everything that would happen with a clenched jaw. _Tonight— tonight's the night. I know it. _Kevin removed his Letterman and cap, setting them aside before taking out the lube and condoms he'd stored in Edd's bedside table ("They'll come in handy, I'm sure of it." Edd had blushed madly as Kevin gave him a smirk, shutting the drawer with the contents inside a few months prior) for times such as these. Then, after dimming the lights, Kevin leaned back on his arms, breathing out slowly as he heard the shower stop from the bathroom. _Happy Birthday to me._

In the bathroom, Edd quickly dried himself, pulling on his usual bathrobe before taking a large breath. They had already done it a few times, but now Edd's anxious and incredibly nervous feelings were back. _Calm yourself, Eddward! This isn't new, b-but— _Edd blushed to himself as he opened the door to a dimmed room, and Kevin sitting casually on the bed.

"What—?" Edd looked around, shocked at how the brightness of the lights could affect how his room looked. Finally his eyes rested on Kevin, who was waiting patiently on the bed, his broad chest rising evenly with each breath.

"Hey." Edd nodded at Kevin, walking over to the bed just as he was sitting up. When in front of him, Edd smiled down lovingly, flushing a bit as Kevin took his hands in his, an equally loving smile on his face. "Do I get birthday kisses?" Edd giggled but leaned in, his lips pressing against Kevin's with increasing force as Kevin pulled him in, his hands circling around Edd's waist. Edd moaned into the kisses, his hands gripping Kevin's shoulders and his knees trembling. Once they pulled away, Kevin touched their foreheads together, another question coming from his mouth. "So, where's my present?" Edd panted lightly, his eyes flicking open as he remembered the present he had bought days before.

"One moment, if you will." Edd shimmied out of the embrace to Kevin's displeasure, and made his way across the room to his desk, where he opened the main drawer and pulled out a small blue bag, neatly sealed but without a logo. Edd turned, stepping lightly back to the bed. Once seated, he handed the bag to Kevin, who quirked an eyebrow but took it anyhow. Gently he opened it up, careful not to rip anything, his eyes widening at the small velvet box inside.

"Edd—" Kevin looked to his lover as he pulled it out and opened it, the corners of his mouth turning up at the contents; a beautiful silver watch sat on the silky cushion, ticking away quietly. With another glance at his lover, who was waiting patiently in anticipation, Kevin took it out and slipped it onto his right wrist, tightening the strap to fit just right. "I can't believe this. I love it."

"Happy Birthday, Kevin." Kevin chuckled and leaned in, taking Edd's lips yet again, his hands roaming over and under the bathrobe till Edd was lying face down on the bed, flushed and naked for Kevin to see.

"Kevin—" Edd moaned into his pillow as Kevin kissed all down his back, following his spine down to his bottom, pale and petit and from Kevin's point of view, dying to be eaten. Once he reached Edd's cheeks, he went straight ahead, kissing all over while his hands worked his inner thighs. After a while, however, a thought came to mind, so he leaned forward, whispering in Edd's ear in a low tone.

"Can you lift your butt for me? Yeah—" Kevin watched as Edd's hips rose off the pillow he had placed underneath him, his thighs trembling a bit. "Thanks, babe." Edd smiled at Kevin, who leaned in and kissed him deeply, making him melt to the core. "You love kissing, huh?" Edd turned his head back in front, mumbling quietly.

"D-Don't make fun! Your kisses are superb and v-very enticing, so of course I l-love them." Kevin smirked, leaning back down towards Edd bottom. _He's so cute, goddammit! _

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm happy you like kissing— especially since mine are so 'enticing' to you, babe." Edd blushed madly, about to mumble a reply when he felt Kevin's tongue on his entrance, and his hands keeping him steady. _W-What? Oh no, he can't—!_

"Kevin, no! Stop—" Edd panted out a moan as Kevin stopped his movements, looking up at his lover.

"Are you okay?" Edd nodded, but still continued on, his face incredibly pink as he did so.

"Y-You can't lick there— it's completely unhygienic, r-really!" Kevin chuckled heartily, smiling crookedly up at his flushed lover. _Of all the times to be hygienic— I can't even get mad at him._

"I don't care." Kevin went back in, licking and sucking at Edd while simultaneously stroking his front. _He's so— so—! _After enough mouth and hand work, Kevin leaned forward, taking the lube and a condom in hand. Quickly but gently, Kevin flipped Edd over, immediately taking his lips while tweaking his nipples. All the while, Edd could only moan into it, his hands gripping his bed sheets lightly. Once Kevin broke the kiss, Edd mumbled his name over and over again, mixed in with his moans as Kevin licked his way down Edd's chest. When he finally came to Edd's erection, it was already standing proud, making Kevin smirk to himself. _He's so sensitive— man, he's cute. _

Taking the lube in hand, Kevin poured some out onto his hand, taking Edd's arousal and stroking it in just the right ways to make Edd start screaming out with pleasure. After a while, Kevin took the lube again and poured some onto Edd's bottom, making him shiver at its temperature.

"Edd." Said boy looked up, his half-lidded eyes swirling with feeling as he nodded at Kevin, who had been silently searching for an 'okay.' With that, Kevin slid one finger in, adding more at each nod until he had stretched Edd enough to take him inside. After rolling on the condom and lubing up, Kevin leaned in towards Edd's face as he always did, kissing him gently and whispering sweetly to make him feel more relaxed.

"You ready, babe?" Edd gave Kevin a calm but amorous smile, humming in affirmation as Kevin clasped their hands together, dismissing the slippery substance on his palm. "Relax, 'kay?" Edd nodded, gripping Kevin's neck and hand tightly as he pushed in, waiting for a response. Moments passed and Edd nodded again, letting Kevin work his hips in a slow rhythm, hitting Edd's spot every time and making him cry out.

"Kevin, I love you, I love you—" Edd's words were breathless and sweet, wrapping around Kevin's head as he quickened his pace, his free hand finding Edd's, which had dropped from his neck to the bed, and clasping it tight. _Dammit, he's gonna make me cum with that voice— _Kevin grunted and leaned forward more, thrusting deeper into Edd and making him scream out louder. Edd could now feel the familiar tightening in his abdomen, and he called out to Kevin, gripping his hands firmly as his vision went hazy and his semen spurted out onto his chest and belly. Kevin was close behind, licking his lip and moaning deeply as he released, his fingers tightening with Edd's.

For a moment, the room was full of panting and nothing else, but Kevin was quick to it, untangling their hands and going through the usual cleanup process before leaning in and kissing his lover deeply, more ecstasy-filled moans saturating the sweltering, sweaty air around them. In his mind, Kevin was shining oh so brightly, his emotions swimming about in the storm of love that he felt, accompanied by great satisfaction.

"I love you, Edd." Said boy's eyes fluttered open, a smile breaking out across his face as he listened to Kevin's deep voice spill out sweet and sultry words to him, his lips dancing across his face in a ballet of tender kisses. With each gentle word, Edd fell deeper and deeper into the jaws of unconsciousness, his eyes fluttering to a close as Kevin watched him, his own face drawn tight in a smile. With a quick movement, Kevin slid Edd into his arms, pulling up the blankets and laying down facing his lover. The dimmed lights from the lamp stretched over towards them and around the room, throwing soft shadows and making Edd's sleeping face glow.

Kevin sighed quietly, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest but a smile still plastered upon his face. _Best. Birthday. Ever._

* * *

(Hello, lovelies! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Now, I know I said that there will be angst, and as anyone can see there is not any quite yet, but there will be in the coming chapters. Actually, so much, from a fluffy story's standard, that I have been having troubles with my writing. Because of this, I am taking another **short hiatus_,_**and will (probably) not be posting as usual next Tuesday. That being said, I am not slacking, rest assured; I am trying to make the story better, and I've been spending most of my time on it for my lovely readers. That also being said, there is a chance that I will be posting, so keep an eye out for the update or, in the 'kevedd' tag on tumblr, a post about an update from me. If you follow me and see it on your dash, even better!

Right. So, as usual, if you want to contact me about anything, send me a review (I love your feedback, so please do!), or even just chat, which I am completely open to, go ahead and send me a review, a PM, or an ask on my tumblr [rosehip-robotcown].

[EDIT] As a side note, no, the Impala is **not** connected with Supernatural. I don't even watch the show, I just thought the car suited him. (A few people were asking, so here is your answer.)

Thank you all, and I love you. Stay strong and have a wonderful day!)


	20. Spoken Out, Fiery Heart

(Hello, lovelies! I'm finally back after my hiatus and feeling pretty great! Here is the new installment, and more notes are at the bottom.)

* * *

"Please, Kevin, we must make haste!" Edd ran back and forth between the living room and the kitchen, his feet thumping softly against the carpeted floors as he rushed to find all that he needed for school that day. _I completely forgot to arrange my textbooks and papers! Oh, why did I fall for his sweet words again? _It had a futile attempt on Edd's part, really; the night before Kevin had showed up on Edd's doorstep with a small bag in tow, a determined look on his face and a request to stay the night. Though Edd had protested and protested, exclaiming that school nights were forbidden, Kevin had been adamant with his request, and had ended up winning Edd over with cunning words and more than a few kisses. Now, though the night had proved to be quite enjoyable, Edd was full of panic as he passed by the laughing jock once more, who sat at the table, still in his sweatpants and without a shirt.

"Oh, come on. All my stuff is over at my house, babe. I'll just go grab it and drive to school." Edd stopped momentarily, his eyes narrowing at Kevin sourly. This only made him laugh, however, watching as Edd scrambled about through the house. _Damn, he's cute. _Kevin stood up, cracking his back before heading up the stairs to Edd's room and changing into the clothes he's packed just for the occasion, then heading into the bathroom to fix his hair and brush his teeth. _He nags, we bicker… We're some kind of old married couple, I swear to God. _That notion had certainly been the truth that morning for the both of them, especially Edd. After waking up a tad later than usual, Edd had hurried them out of bed, heading downstairs to start their breakfast as Kevin took a shower, and complaining about how long he took when he finally showed up at the table, his torso naked for Edd to see ("P-Put a shirt on. You'll become ill if you p-parade about in such a way!" Edd refused to look at Kevin as he spoke, his face flushing crimson at the smirking, half-naked jock sitting across from him). While they ate, there was light chatter between the two of them, easing Edd out of his rushed state just enough to let him really enjoy their morning together. One glance at the clock, however, got him rushing about again, panicking every time he got a look at the time.

Now, as Kevin straightened his cap in the mirror, taking one final look at himself before leaving the bathroom and grabbing his overnight bag, the time to leave was nigh, or so it seemed as Edd took a deep breath and sighed it out, clutching his messenger bag's strap tighter.

"You okay, babe?" Edd turned his head, too exhausted with the early morning panic to get angry at him.

"Such a morning, such a morning…" Kevin smirked at his troubled lover, circling his arms around him for a final embrace of the morning. This definitely snapped Edd out of his anxious stupor, his cheeks flushing as he turned his head to face Kevin, who took the opportunity to kiss him, gently but passionately. Once the broke apart from their kiss, however, Edd shook Kevin off, his ears red as he put his hand on the doorknob. "I-I cannot be late, Kevin."

"I would drive you, I really would." Edd looked back at Kevin again, who had his free hand on his neck, rubbing it with a slightly apologetic look on his face.

"Don't mind me, I enjoy the walk. Thank you for the offer though, Prince Charming." With a smile, Edd opened the door, ready to step out but pulling himself and Kevin back at the sight of Sarah and Jimmy, heading down the road towards their middle school. _Oh dear—_

"What are you doing? Let's go, Edd." Said boy breathed out heavily, looking out the door's windows first to check if anyone else was coming. _That was too close, too close indeed! _Kevin watched, smirking as he leaned in towards Edd's neck to kiss it gently, giving Edd enough of a distraction to allow him to pull open the door and slip out, leaving a now completely flustered Edd in the entrance. _T-Too cunning… _

Out went Edd, locking the door behind him and heading down the street towards the school, hoping that any possible passerby's would pass off his pink face for the morning chill. Thoughts were buzzing in his head now, worrisome yet loving and whole. The incident that had happened not even five minutes prior was at the forefront of his mind, however, making him think deeply into it, and yet again, the publicity of their relationship. Truthfully it had been on Edd's mind for a few months now, though he tried not to think about it for fear that he may become wrapped up in it and say something selfish if he ever mentioned it to Kevin, though he planned not to. _It begs to be thought of, though— _Edd sighed to himself, a small smile playing at his lips. To hold hands and go on proper dates, to the cinema or to the planetarium, or just the freedom of loving each other publicly; the thought made Edd's heart throb, making him get lost in his fantasies only to be pulled right back out by the sound of Kevin's Impala, roaring with life. Edd looked up, watching the black car slow a bit as it passed him, then speeding forward again as more cars came behind it.

_I wonder… _Edd clenched his hands tighter on his messenger bag's strap, his eyes following the car until it was out of sight. _Just how does Kevin feel about it? Oh, no, no, no, I mustn't think about it!_

* * *

"Quiet down, quiet down." Mr. Alba's voice, though seemingly rougher than usual, boomed through the classroom, grabbing the attention of his students. "Now, as I mentioned last week, I have a project for you all. It will be a sort of _review_,if you will." Mr. Alba lifted up a sheet of paper with printed instructions on it, tapping the paper lightly as he read it off. Once he was finished, he looked around, observing who looked interested and who, well, not so much. Clearing his throat, the man continued, however, setting the paper down on his dek. "I know that it will be arduous for some, so I am offering you all a chance." The students were attentive now, hanging on his every word. "You will be working in groups of two, and you may pick who your partner shall be." The class was suddenly chattering, each person trying to find who to be with. This irked Mr. Alba. "Quiet down, I say! Quiet!" The students stopped, watching him with caution. "If this continues, I'll be deciding who's with who. You may chat, but quietly." Mr. Alba turned to Edd, talking over the chit-chat of the class. "Eddward, may I suggest that you work with Kevin? It would be beneficial—"

"Sorry Mr. Alba, too late!" Nat cut Mr. Alba off, one hand in the air and the other on Edd's arm. "I call working with him." Mr. Alba narrowed his eyes, sighing angrily at the teal-haired boy.

"So be it. Make sure he works hard, Eddward." Edd looked from his teacher to Nat to Kevin, confused and now slightly gloomy that he was not paired with Kevin.

"U-Understood, sir." Nat rocked in his seat, overcome with joy that he could work with Edd. On the other hand, Kevin was seething inside, ready to pummel Nat for butting in. _I would've had more time to be with Edd, goddammit!_

"Alright, doll, first thing's first. Study sesh at your place!" Nat's voice was chipper as he grabbed Edd's hands, holding them tightly.

"Well, I suppose—"

"It's settled! I'll swing by your locker after school and we can go, 'aight?" Nat turned back around, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head. Edd could only sit, fairly stunned, hoping that Nat would actually make an effort.

* * *

Clouds had rolled across the sky during the day, shrouding the light sky with greying darkness, and by the time school was out, rain was plummeting down, leaving Edd and Nat no other choice but to catch the city bus back to Edd's home.

When they finally reached the stop near the Cul-de-Sac, the two bolted over to Edd's house, clambering inside over top of each other to avoid any more exposure to the rain.

"Damn, that was close. My hair almost got messed up!" Nat petted his hair, styled up at the front. "I hate it when that happens, you know."

"At least— we made it out— of the rain safely, Nathan." Edd took off his sneakers, setting them in the shoe rack neatly as he panted and heaved. _Soaked through. Oh dear, mother will be furious if she sees these! _Quickly Edd made his way to the kitchen, setting his bag down on the table and opening it up, hoping that no water damage had come to it. _My textbooks are safe as well. Lucky day! _Nat sauntered in behind him, looking around the place with a neutral look on his face, concealing his plot to make Edd talk about Kevin. _I never got the dirty details about Kevin's birthday— now's my chance! _

"Would you like something to drink, Nathan?" Edd turned to Nat, who had a smug, sly look on his face, and one hand on his cheek. "Nathan?"

"How was Kevin's birthday, doll?" Edd stiffened, his face going pale but his ears going crimson. "Hm?" Nat dragged out his hum, closing in on Edd and put an arm around his shoulders. "Come, come. Forget the drinks, let's talk, shall we?" Edd stuttered, his mouth flying opened and closed. Another thing he could absolutely not get used to was Nat's out-of-the-blue commentary and questions.

Once in the living room, which Nat had found all on his own, the two sat down, Nat with his ever smug look and Edd with a slowly heating face and a definite reluctance to tell him anything.

"So, little lover boy, how did it go?" Edd looked away, clasping his hands together tightly in his lap. "You never told me anything after your weekend of _love, _doll. I'm dying to know." Edd started to really blush now, trying not to recall the vivid memories of their night together. _Every time— why must he be so interested? _"If you won't tell me about that, then you've gotta tell me something else, doll." Edd looked up at Nat quickly, seeing his devilish grin getting wider with each word. "How's the relationship going? Anything new? Thoughts, feelings, _events—_" Nat paused, his grin wavering a bit as he watched Edd from across the room. He was facing him properly now, though his head was drooping down and his shoulders had slumped a bit. On what Nat could see of Edd's face, there was a mix of emotions swirling about, all coming together with his slightly furrowed brow, just barely visible beneath his beanie. "Edd?" This startled Edd a bit, and he looked up, putting his hands out in defense.

"M-My apologies. I got a bit lost there, is all." Nat raised his eyebrows, leaning in on his elbows.

"You were actually thinking about something, weren't you?" Edd looked up again, meeting Nat's eye. "I'm being serious. If you need to get something off your chest, then I will listen to you wholeheartedly. Okay?" It was a rare occurrence in Nat, but now, as he sat watching Edd from across the room, the downpour being their only soundtrack, his sincerity was shocking but true. _Surely he would not mock one such as myself? As a confidant, he couldn't possibly, right? _

"Lately, I have been thinking quite a bit about Kevin and I, as a couple." Nat nodded, silently letting Edd continue as he took everything in. _Oh boy, this is something! _"Even before we initially started _dating _we were both quite sensitive with the publicity of this relationship. He is, as we know, the captain of our varsity football team, which only increases his popularity among our peers. He is well-known, well-respected and, to be truthful, he is somewhat of a king in our school, or our town, even, with our high school being the biggest out of all of them. It's always been so." Edd looked down further, twiddling his thumbs and biting his lip. The pause was long, but he continued on. "It was almost an unspoken agreement that our relationship remain secret. That, however, requires little to no public interaction at all. That includes outings, too." Edd sighed quietly, his thumbs ceasing their movement. "I know it's horribly selfish, but sometimes, I really do wish that we could be public. To h-hold hands, go on proper, cheesy dates, to even just be seen together, or be able to talk with each other without a problem— I know it will not happen, and I have no issue with that fact. Occasionally, however, I just cannot help but think of what it would be like, you see?" Edd stopped there, refusing to raise his head. For a while they sat in deafening silence, Nat fully processing Edd's words and creating his response. When the time came, he sat up, his face shockingly soft but still just as sincere. _Dammit. No doll of mine is gonna feel like shit!_

"Listen well, Edd." It was not a threat, but rather a kind reminder almost, getting Edd's attention enough to make him glance up at his confidant. "You're smart, you're funny, you're unique, you're incredibly compassionate and gentle, you're understanding and you always look out for others, and these are just the basics. You are a _great _person, and I bet you're just as good of a boyfriend too. If anything, Kevin should be _wanting_ to show you off, just like he does with everything else he has and does." Edd had indeed flushed a bit at the unexpected praise, his hands clasping together tighter. Before continuing, Nat took a deep breath, a more serious tone sliding into his voice. "I understand that your situation is a bit rough, and I understand that your social standings and the stereotypes that you both have are a kind of a problem. If you wanted to go public, it wouldn't just be that easy. It never is." Edd looked down again, feeling oddly disheartened. _It's not as if I was going to suggest it to Kevin, so why do I feel such a pain in my chest? _"That being said, it's still not fair to deny someone a hot date just because of the publicity. You should talk with Kevin about it. Remember what I said back a few months; _be assertive and tell him what you want._" Edd sat up properly this time, his hands flying out in defense again as he spoke.

"No, no. This is not the same." Nat quirked an eyebrow, hanging on Edd's every mumbled word. "S-S-Sexual i-intercourse was a mutually wanted thing, but these are just my thoughts. It's just a trivial, selfish wish. And I know that Kevin would turn it down if I ever brought it up." At this, Nat took greater interest, watching Edd's face keep its mask of indifference, though wavering. _He says that it isn't mutual, huh. Well, I'll see about that._

* * *

After their talk, the boys had indeed gotten down to business and studied their materials. Edd, whose emotions had been jumbled up, decided to lose himself in the work, forgoing yelling at Nat if he decided not to participate.

When the time came for him to leave, the rain was still heavy, and though Edd worried for Nat, he assured him that he'd get a ride from Kevin and that no one would get hurt. Kevin, however, was not so keen to drive but was roped along anyhow, and ended up driving to the other side of town to drop him off.

On their way back, the boys sat in an odd silence brought on by Nat, who was absorbed with his thoughts. _Do I bring it up? I mean, if I told him what Edd said that'd be breaking his trust, but if I do it another way maybe?_

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?" Nat stalled for a moment, weighing his options. _No. Not today. _

"It's nothing, never mind." Kevin glanced over quickly, but kept on driving, not saying a word.

* * *

It was unusual, but for the next weeks the snow mixed heavily with the rain, creating odd storms in the region. School was never closed, however, leaving the Nat and Edd much work to do. Since their initial talk, they had not spoken of Edd's feelings again, though both Nat and Edd especially had found themselves thinking about it all too much.

On yet another Monday afternoon, as the two were working on their project, Nat had piped up, saying that he had some errands to run and needed to be back home by a certain time, so he would have to leave fairly quick. At this, Edd graciously let him go, wishing him safety if the rain was to come on his way back and ushering him out the door when ready. Once Edd was back inside, however, Nat took a bit of a detour, heading towards the real reason he had left early; Kevin's house.

At the front door, Nat rang the bell, patiently waiting for his friend to come down. Quickly enough Kevin did, pulling open the door and raising an eyebrow at his visitor.

"What're you doing here, Nat?" Nat stepped in, smiling slyly as he did.

"Oh, you know. Just here for a little chat, so to speak." Kevin kept his brow raised, but let him properly come in, gesturing to take off his coat.

"Oh no, no, Cap. This is an _outside_ kind of chat." Kevin paused, turning his head toward Nat, who had more of a serious look on his face, then slid his feet into some shoes and grabbed his Letterman, hanging from the hook. Quickly enough, Kevin lead Nat through the house and out onto the back patio, shouting to his mom that he wasn't going anywhere before sliding the glass door closed.

The boys stood in silence, looking out into Kevin's backyard as the first raindrops of the evening fell, becoming increasingly heavy with each second. Neither of them spoke, though after a while Nat rustled about, reaching inside of his jacket and taking out a pack of cigarettes. After slipping one out and into his mouth, he reached over, offering one to Kevin. Said jock looked down at the pack, then behind him inside. When he knew that his mother wouldn't see, he took one, setting it between his lips as Nat gave him a light, sucking it gently to get it lit.

"Didn't think you still smoked, Cap." Kevin took a long drag, watching the orangey-red embers flicker to life, drawing closer as he sucked the chemicals in. _That's a nostalgic taste. Damn._

"I don't." Smoke clouded in front of the boys with each exhale, mixing in with the now plummeting rain. A sincere, heavy silence once again pressed down on them, but Kevin intended to break it after a loud exhale and a burst of smoke. "What did you want to talk about, Nat? I know you didn't come just to have a smoke with me."

"How's it going with Edd lately?" Kevin slumped his shoulders a bit, somehow relieved that it was only about Edd.

"Great, actually." Nat looked at Kevin out of the corner of his eye, thinking of how to smooth talk Kevin without a fuss. "We've been spending plenty of time together."

"I see, I see." Nat took a drag, looking straight ahead. "You know, Kevin, you should really consider Edd's feelings more." Kevin furrowed his brow, turning to his friend. _What the hell?_

"What do you mean, consider his feelings? I do that." Nat raised his eyebrows, cocking his head forward. _Smooth talking failed me, huh. _"What's going on, Nat?"

"I'm leaving it at that, Cap." Kevin dropped the cig, crushing it beneath his foot before turning to Nat, who was just finishing as well. "I can't say anything else."

"What the fuck's going on, Nat?" Said boy turned to Kevin, who looked very angry at this point. _Oh, what nicotine can do to a guy. So happy he quit._

"I'm just saying to consider whatever he might be feeling inside. He has more thoughts about your relationship than you'd think, Cap." Kevin looked down, swallowing thickly. _Our relationship? _"Look, don't get yourself worked up about it, alright?" Nat looked up, watching the rumbling clouds roll through the sky. "I need to go, Cap. I've got to get home. See you tomorrow, 'aight?" Kevin nodded, slapping and fist bumping Nat's outstretched hand before he plodded off, pulling up his hood as he walked around the backside of the house and out the gate. Now it was time for Kevin to think, and hard. _What's going on? Edd— _The rain fell hard as Kevin stood, stationary under the cover of the house with his mind running amok. After some consideration, Kevin turned, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing up the only person he could talk to about this. The line rang twice, then clicked as the person on the other end picked up.

"Hey, Nazz."

* * *

(Hello lovely readers, it's so good to see you again! Two updates have already passed us by, and let me tell you, it went slower than ever before, and was not as well used as I had hoped it would be. Writer's block is a pain. Anywho, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, though there was still no real angst in it. I'm no good with all that, and that was only contributing to the writer's block.

And now, it's time to ask the big questions! What will happen to Edd and his feelings? What is Nat plotting? Why does Kevin know the taste of a cig on his tongue, and why does Nat know that he smoked? Next time on _Opposites Attract, You Know_! [Oh jeez. I've always wanted to do that.]

As usual, if you would like to review this story (please do; I really love your feedback!), contact me, or even just chat (I don't bite uwu), you can send me a review, a PM, or an ask/submit/fanmail on my tumblr [rosehip-robotcrown]. I love you all, and have a wonderful day!)


	21. Gasoline In You, Fire In Me

(Hello my lovelies! As promised, here is the latest chapter, and there are more notes at the bottom!)

* * *

"So, you only call when there's something up, huh?" Nazz's voice was unmistakably angry, ringing clear over the line. After Nat had left, Kevin had called her up, pouring out of him what had happened before she could even get a word in edgewise.

"I'm sorry, Nazz. I mean it." Kevin pulled open the sliding doors, quickly heading up to his room so he could have some privacy without the rain drowning his words out. On the other end, Nazz sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Dammit, Kevin." Kevin sighed as well, sitting down heavily. After a moment's pause and a click of the tongue from Nazz, however, the girl continued, her voice determined. "So, in short, Nat told you that Double D is having some _thoughts _about your relationship and you're worried about it?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Kevin drooped his head, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Well, go talk to Double D." Kevin shifted where he sat, biting the inside of his cheek. "Don't rush it, though, and don't mention Nat. Just go with whatever happens when you do, alright?" On the other end, Nazz stood, the corners of her mouth turning up. "You love Double D, so trust him, okay? Whatever he's feeling is probably completely rational, or not that big a deal. You know how he is. Now, I'm sorry, but I've got some dinner to be eating."

"Wait a second, is that all the advice you're giving me?" Nazz clicked her tongue again, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"I've got to eat dinner, Kevin. And anyways, you've done just fine without me for the past while, so how hard can this be?"

"It's different, though. Hearing about it from Nat, plus not even knowing what's wrong just makes things hard, okay?" Nazz sighed again, her eyes fluttering closed with the phone to her ear.

"You'll be fine, Kevin." The soft tone of Nazz's voice did seem to ease Kevin, pulling him out of his worries for a bit. _Damn, her voice is nice. _"If you need me, I always have my phone with me. Goodnight." Kevin breathed out through his nose, almost as a sign of defeat.

"Thanks Nazz. 'Night." Kevin ended the call, sitting up straight and staring into space, his thoughts filled with Edd and nothing else. _I'll take him out and we can talk. I got this._

* * *

Kevin did not bring up the subject with Edd throughout the week, keeping it to himself though they spent some afternoon's together. Come Friday, however, Kevin was determined to have his talk with him. This resulted in him phoning his little lover, a crooked grin on his face as he did so.

"Hello, Edd speaking." After three rings he had finally picked up, longer than usual.

"Hey, babe." Edd's face lit up, as he clutched the phone closer to his ear. "That took you a while."

"Oh, hush, Kevin." Kevin chuckled, causing Edd to smile even more.

"Hey— can I come over? Right now?"

"Of course you may, Kevin!" Edd's tone was chipper and light, practically beckoning Kevin over.

"Sweet. I'll be over in less than a minute, babe." Kevin ended the call, pulling on his Letterman and heading out the door, the cold nipping at his nose as he jogged over, positively uncaring for anyone that might see him. Once at the door, he knocked his usual three, and was immediately greeted by Edd, but in different clothing; lab goggles sat atop his head, and a white lab coat was buttoned up on his torso, stretching down to his knees. _He's up to some experiments again, huh. Damn, I love it when he gets all scientific._

"Welcome, Kevin!" Kevin grinned, stepping inside and taking off his shoes and Letterman.

"What're you up to?"

"Oh, just a bit of cell study. Nothing too extravagant." Once the shoes were stacked, Kevin followed Edd over to his garage, filled with experiments from past and present. "Careful now, not all of my petri dishes are secured!" Kevin looked around the lighted room, glancing at the microscope and petri dishes, along with a tank containing some caterpillars and a cocoon.

"Biology?" Edd nodded, his smile widening with Kevin's interest and recognition of the natural science. "So, what's going on with the little guys then?" At this, Edd's face lit up completely, his gap proudly showing as he clasped his gloved hands together, explaining in long, interesting words just what the cycle of a caterpillar was, with extreme detail when it came to the cellular changes during metamorphosis.

While he spoke, his voice fast yet clear and undoubtedly passionate, Kevin couldn't help but get lost in Edd's words, though not in the meaning per se, but in his voice, lit up with interest. _He's so cute when he gets all scientific. I love it. _Edd looked over to Kevin now, stopping momentarily as he looked up at the ginger.

"Kevin?" Said jock snapped to, looking at the large questioning eyes of his lover. With a smirk, he leaned in, kissing Edd on the forehead and making him blush. "K-Kevin!" Said jock chuckled, his nose just barely touching Edd's.

"I only fall for you harder when you talk like that, babe." Edd blushed tenfold, abruptly turning around and cleaning up, all the while mumbling that Kevin could go ahead without him. With another chuckle, Kevin did so, heading over to Edd's living room and plopping down on the couch, his phone in hand. As he waited, Kevin flicked through his texts, skimming over them idly. _I should text Nazz, or maybe even Nat— right, I need to talk to Edd. _Soft thumping of feet came along, causing Kevin to look up at Edd, who had just stopped in front of him, a smile on his face.

"Mother bought some tarts. Would you be interested?"

"Hell yeah I would." Kevin nodded as he spoke, getting up and following Edd to the kitchen, where succulent fruit tarts were laid out on a plate, fresh and colourful. While the boys ate, they chatted with each other, school and other things mixing into their conversation. Along the line Kevin's car was brought up as well, leaving the boys to talk of traveling and such.

"If I could take you, me and that car over a few states right now, I would, trust me." Edd giggled, folding up his napkin and placing it neatly in front of him, only to have his hands grasped by Kevin's. "I want to go places with you, Edd. I do." Edd flushed a little bit, biting in his bottom lip and tilting his head ever so slightly towards the right. _I must chance it. He couldn't possibly turn me down!_

"W-Well, you _did _promise me a drive, did you not?" Kevin's eyebrows raised up, and he leaned in onto the table, his elbows sliding forward. _Did he just beat me to it?_

"Then let's go."

"What—?" Kevin smiled, gripping Edd's hands tighter. _He's smart, but he can be kinda slow. Cute. _

"Let's go out for a drive. Right now." The gears clicked in Edd's mind, and his mouth dropped open a little bit, accompanied by widening eyes. "I'll take you out, come on. It's been a while." With a smile anew on Edd's visage, he nodded, cleaning up and finding his coat whilst Kevin fetched the car. Once he was ready to go at the door, the rumbling revving of the engine came from outside, and without a second glance, Edd slipped outside, locking the door behind him and heading for the sleek black car.

The car was indeed something else; the dark leather interior had been kept in mint condition, as did many other of its features, but a few things had been remodeled, including the stereo, as well as the heating system. As a result of this, the unyielding cold had disappeared right away once Edd had closed his door, replaced with heated seats and tightly sealed windows.

"I don't know who did it, whether it was my dad or someone else, but whoever redid this baby is amazing." Edd smiled, feeling the warmth swirl around him as he sat back into his seat. Watching his lover relax, Kevin smirked, plugging his iPod into the jack and turning it to an upbeat playlist, just for the ride. Of course, the unsuspecting Edd was taken my surprise, nearly jumping out of his seat as the music blasted and Kevin kicked the car into drive, pulling forward and turning out onto the street towards the freeway.

Though Edd was not aware that Kevin had something up his sleeve, he was perfectly intent as they sped along, the music taking a slower turn as time passed. _He's so kind to me, really— _Edd glanced over at Kevin yet again, observing his concentrated yet lax face, and his perfect control over the vehicle. _So handsome— _Edd, albeit awkwardly, scooted over towards Kevin, not daring to take his hand from the gears, but leaning his head over onto Kevin's shoulder, his face turning crimson. Kevin, upon feeling the soft touch, glanced over, smiling to himself at Edd's shy forwardness.

"Hey, babe." Edd hummed shakily, slightly overwhelmed with their closeness and the heat of Kevin's body. "You afraid of heights?" Edd blinked a few times, but answered the random question anyway.

"No, I suppose not. If I am in a secured perimeter then I do quite well with heights, if I do say so myself." Kevin smiled wider, shifting his shoulder so that Edd slid in further, clinging to his arm. _Cute. Too cute._

* * *

By the time the boys had reached their journey's end, the sun, partially shrouded in the grey, sunken coverage of the clouds, was already rolling over the horizon, though it was really not a problem for their activity at all. The dimming lights did mean that more people were in the parking lot of their destination, however, making it harder to find a spot with no fees.

Finally after searching aplenty Kevin found one and parked, cutting the gas and taking his keys out of the ignition before cracking his back and looking over to Edd, who seemed sleepy yet perfectly alert.

"You ready?" Edd nodded his head, still unaware of just what exactly they were doing, but ready to find out. Out they went, locking the doors behind them and heading towards a large building, fairly bustling with people. Immediately Edd recognized it, his face breaking into a smile.

"Gondolas?" Kevin nodded at Edd's enthusiastic voice and fluttering eyes, looking around as they entered the building. "I have only been here once, but I remember its majesty!" Kevin paid for the both of them despite Edd's protests, handing Edd's ticket over to him as they headed onto the platform, then onto the shiny red gondola. Once fairly full, the ski gondola jolted to life, slowly venturing up the cables towards the mountaintop and revealing a spectacular view of the city. Edd, without a doubt, was nearly pressed up against the window, his breath creating a steam impression on the thick, chilled glass as he pointed out different things down below to Kevin with excitement in his voice.

Once at the top, the boys stepped out into the gelid air, making their off of the platform and over to the true gem of the mountaintop; the observation deck.

Edd curled in, rubbing his hands together to keep warm as he plodded over to the fencing with Kevin by his side. When he reached it, however, he stopped his movements, staring out with wide, glistening eyes. The view, to say the least, was breathtaking. The city, partially trapped under ashen clouds, seemed like an unshaken snow globe, lights rebounding off the frosty snow lying dormant on high-rises and towers, and colour buzzing with life. Not only the city could be seen, however; lighted highways and other connecting towns glowed with a yellowy fluorescence, creating a metropolitan spider web, shivering with the ongoing lights of cars, miniscule from high above. In the distance, more mountains could be seen, barely visible in the dim, grey sky and the rolling clouds, and down below the rivers sparkled with the city's light, their watery depths like a jewel. Edd was completely ensnared, all thoughts flying from his mind as he whispered out into the night, steam floating up and away from his mouth as he spoke.

"It's beautiful." Kevin leaned over, taking Edd's hand in his own and squeezing it tight. This jolted Edd out of his stupor, and he turned to Kevin, blushing as he held his hand tight. "A-Are you sure you should be holding my hand so blatantl—"

"Sh." Edd hushed, looking out over the land once again, though his thoughts were now catching up with him. _If he's alright with this, would he be alright in school—? No, no, no! What am I thinking? This is not up for debate— I have to respect this boundary. Taking risks in a public place away from our education is different. _Edd glanced over at Kevin, biting his lip in, then cautiously proceeding to talk.

"Thank you, Kevin, for all this." Kevin turned to his lover, whose eyes glistened with the blurred light of their surroundings. "Really."

"No problem, babe." Kevin murmured his words close to Edd's head, making him smile gently, his blush getting darker. "I've been wanting to take you here for ages, so I thought that this was the perfect chance." Edd hummed, his thoughts swirling about even more. _He thinks of me, and takes these risks for me. This should be enough, so why do I still want more? _Edd looked out at the shimmering view yet again, his eyes suddenly stricken with the stinging urge to cry. _Why must I be so preoccupied with this? _Edd breathed out shakily, catching Kevin's attention. Though it was faint, there was an odd look on Edd's face, glowing in the lights around them.

"Edd?" Said boy turned to Kevin, his eyelashes fluttering. "Are you alright?" Edd nodded, his face breaking into a smile.

"Of course I am. Thank you for your concern, _Prince Charming_." Kevin smiled back, squeezing his hand tighter for good measure and leaning in towards him more. _When there's less people around, or maybe in the car— I'll talk to him._

* * *

After taking their time at the observation deck, which had unfortunately not cleared, the boys had ventured back down in the gondola, hopping into the car and heading back towards Peach Creek just as the rumbling clouds started to pour light rain. Edd, tired as he was, only watched the streetlamps pass them by, blurred buy the slanted raindrops covering his passenger window, and listened to the soft melodies coming from the speakers in the car. He was content, really. _Perfectly content_. On the other hand, Kevin was thinking deeply, getting ready to start his talk with Edd, and with subtlety. With a deep breath and a firm grip on the wheel, Kevin glanced over to his lover, then back to the road, the words tumbling off his lips.

"Hey, Edd." Said boy hummed, turning to Kevin from the window.

"Yes, Kevin?"

"Is something up?" With a slightly furrowed brow, Edd watched Kevin, smoothly carrying out his lines though never turning to look at him. "I mean, you just seemed a bit off back there, and I was wondering if I did something wrong." Edd breathed out through his nose, scooting in towards Kevin a bit. _He's so caring. Oh dear—_

"I'm quite alright, Kevin. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Kevin paled a bit, thinking back to his conversation with Nat. _Is this what he meant? Fuck— _

"If there's something you want to talk about I'm all open." The words came out a bit fast, making Kevin want to punch himself in regret. "I'm here for you, no matter what, okay? Whatever you want, just say the word and I'll do it." Edd bit in his bottom lip, letting the words swirl around his thoughts. _Though he says that, I am still certain that he would never agree. Absolutely certain._ Somewhere in the back of Edd's mind, however, something pulled at him, telling him that he was wrong. He chose to ignore it though, turning to face Kevin properly.

"Thank you, Kevin. That means more to me than you would believe." Kevin smiled, glancing over at the gentle face of his lover, sitting tight beside him. "Do not fret, though. It is really not that big of an issue." At this Kevin furrowed his brow, biting down hard on his tongue to keep himself from spewing out all sorts of questions for Edd. _Now I'm _really _bothered. We always used to just go ahead and talk about our problems with each other. Why is he keeping this from me—?_

"No problem, babe." Kevin took the turnoff, driving down towards Peach Creek at a decreasing speed and breathing in deeply. "I love you, and I trust you, so I won't pry." Kevin's voice was low but clear, ringing clear and smooth in Edd's ears and making him blush horribly red. _Why must he have such a way with words, even if so simple? Oh, Kevin, Kevin, Kevin—_

"I love you, Kevin. Thank you." It was Edd's turn to steal Kevin's heart now, with his voice quiet and gentle and oozing the truth of his words. This definitely triggered a reaction within the jock, and quicker than Edd could have ever expected, Kevin's arm wrapped around him, leaving the gear to itself as he himself flushed a bit pink.

"Ah, dammit!" Kevin stared straight ahead, knowing that if he even took one glance at Edd he'd be all over him despite how shitty he was feeling inside. "I'm such a softy for you, Double D. I love you, I love you, _I love you_!" Edd quickly became overwhelmed with Kevin's declaration of love, covering his face with his hands and hiding away the best he could.

"H-Have more subtlety, my heart cannot possibly take this!" Kevin barked a laugh, pulling Edd in closer, though Edd only peeked through his fingers, mumbling with a pouty tone. "You and your charming ways—!"

"That why I'm Prince Charming, though, isn't it? My all natural charm—" Kevin flashed a dazzling smile at the hidden boy under his arm, though keeping his eyes on the road all the same as he approached the Cul-de-Sac. This did serve to make Edd giggle, though, amused though dazzled by his smile indeed. It faded quickly as they turned into the Cul-de-Sac, however, their journey coming to an end.

Kevin pulled the car into his driveway, switching to the parking gear and, when steady, taking his keys out of the ignition and sliding his arm around Edd again. The boy only slinked further down, however, now wary of the public eye.

"Kevin, we must be cautious—" Said jock silenced him with a kiss, lowering their heads out of sight so that he could take Edd's lips without a problem. Despite himself, Edd moaned into the kiss, pressing his palms against Kevin's chest weakly. When they finally broke apart, Edd was flushed, lying on the seat in front of Kevin, who had to fight the urge to take him right then and there. Edd felt similarly, craving Kevin's touch even more than before, though he still had a kick in him, urging him on to speak. "Did I not say to be cautious, hm, _Prince_?" Kevin laughed breathily, leaning in and kissing him again.

"Coach has a new regime. We're starting the heavy-sets in weight training now instead of in a few months." Kevin quirked one side of his mouth up, his eyes going soft with love and a hint of slyness. "I need all the strength I can get. And I get it from you, babe." Edd flushed darker, reaching out his hands towards Kevin and lightly brushing his fingers against them.

"Best of luck to you, Kevin." Edd smiled, cautiously sitting up in his seat, looking through the windows to make sure that no one was watching. When he knew that there was not a person in sight, he scooted towards the door, then turned to Kevin, who had a smug smile on his face. "Will you contact me tomorrow once you're done?"

"Of course, babe." Edd put one hand on the handle, smiling gently. "And remember what I said. I'm here for you, 'kay?"

"Yes. Goodnight, Kevin." Kevin gripped Edd's free hand, rubbing it with his thumb before letting go.

"Goodnight, Edd." Said boy slipped out of the car, closing the door behind him quietly and sneaking across the road towards his house, pulling down his beanie as he did. Once safely inside, he locked the door, pulling off his shoes and heading towards the kitchen to see if the phone had any messages. To his surprise, he had two, as indicated by the flashing orange light on the cradle. With a press of the button, the messages relayed on speaker, one by one. The first, surprisingly, was a message from Nat.

"Hey, doll. It's Nat." Edd smiled, raising his eyebrows at the recorded voice. "I meant to ask you earlier today, but I never got the chance to; can you call me tonight? Whenever you get back, you gotta call me, and it _has _to be tonight. It's urgent." Edd paused, furrowing his brow. _Urgent? Oh dear—_ "Talk to you later, 'kay? Bye." The cradle beeped, the automated voice indicating that only one message remained, and would play instantly. When Edd heard the voice of the next message's sender, he was surprised on a whole nother level.

"Hello, Eddward, sweetie. It's mother." Edd's eyes widened as he listened, leaning in towards the cradle. _Such a rare occurrence this is! Though it may be true that the sticky notes have decreased, neither mother nor father has ever properly called me, or at least not for a while. _"I hope you are doing well, my love. Both your father and I are, as always, very sorry for not coming home in such a long while, especially over your winter holidays. Believe me, we tried." _They need not apologize, really. I cannot be helped if they are caught up with work. _"Now, though we may not have been able to come for Christmas, we _are_ working towards a short vacation soon! We aren't sure when, but we hope that it will all pull together and that we can have some family time, just the three of us. You're getting older, and soon you'll be in university! We need all the time we can get with you, darling." A warm smile broke out upon Edd's face, and he clasped his hands together, thinking of his parents. _I really am getting older… Only one more year, and I'll be gone from their sight— come to think of it, I really do long to see them. _"Anyways, this is all the time that I have. We hope to see you soon, Eddward. We love you. Goodbye."

The click of the line cutting ended the call, as well as the string of messages, leaving Edd feeling warm inside. With the same smile on his face, he headed upstairs, taking a long shower and dressing in his pyjamas before coming out, remembering Nat's message at the sight of his phone, standing in its cradle. Without any hesitation, Edd called Nat up, sitting down at his desk as the line rung. When he finally picked up, Nat's voice was loud, obnoxiously greeting him on the other end.

"Hey there, doll! Thanks for getting back to me!" Edd rolled his eyes, sighing deeply into the phone. "Is that disappointment I hear?"

"Oh no, Nathan, nothing of the sort." Nat snickered, playing with his plugs where he sat. "You informed me through your message that this call was urgent, so rather it's concern. What is the matter, Nathan?" At this, Nat stopped playing about with the plugs, looking to the side with a faux innocent grin.

"Oh, that?" Nat dragged out the last syllable, snapping his wrist on his end. "It was just a prompt to get you to call me tonight. I've been meaning to have a talk with you about your big ol' boyfriend for a while, now." Edd narrowed his eyes, sighing into the phone. _And there I was, all worried for his sake—!_

"You're truly a sly one, Nathan."

"Oh, come, come." Nat used a mock British voice, snapping his wrist in time to his horrible portrayal of the accent, then switching back to normal as he continued his talk. "So, what were you up to tonight? No doubt you were out with Kevin, am I right?" With a sigh Edd told Nat of their date at the mountain, though never speaking of his feelings during the outing. When he finished, however, Nat was already on it, making him explain his feelings throughout the night.

"As of late, it seems as though my feelings are becoming more prominent in my thoughts and even in my behaviour with Kevin. He noticed that I was feeling down and tried to remedy it, really—" Edd's voice cracked a bit with the growing lump in his throat, but he swallowed it down, continuing his conclusion. "I do hope it doesn't become too troublesome. I really don't want to worry Kevin any more than I already have." Nat hummed, nodding to himself on his end. _His voice is cracking… Is it really getting that bad? Damn. _

"If your feelings are getting more intense, then just go with it." Edd was about to interject, but Nat continued on strong, his voice clear and concise. "Saint Valentine's is coming up in a few days, so it's the perfect chance to talk to him about it, doll. You should really talk to him."

"Oh _yes, _because a lover's holiday would surely be the right time to bring up such a topic." Nat sighed raggedly, clutching his phone a bit tighter. _Why is he so stubborn? _

"Look, you'll never know what Kevin really feels until you talk to him." Edd bit his lip, looking down at his desk as Nat spoke. "Didn't you say that Kevin told you that he's there for you? Didn't he tell you that he'd do anything for you?"

"I know he did. He has always said that and I do believe him." Edd paused, looking down further with a furrowed brow. After a moment he continued, taking a deep breath before going on. "Kevin loves me, and I-I love him just the same. I know he takes risks for me all the time." Edd stalled a moment, but continued on with determination. "But holding hands in the dark where no one may find us is different from parading down the school halls, hand-in-hand with each other, Nathan." At this, Nat raised an eyebrow, still listening to his friend talk with just as much care as before. "Do you remember what I told you when you caught us all those months ago? About the reaction the boys on the football team had to me even hanging around Kevin? Can't you, an active member of the team, see what would happen to Kevin, _and_ myself? As I said, I'm not taking this risk, and I know Kevin wouldn't either. You saw how enraged and serious he was when you caught us." Edd sighed quietly, unclenching his fist on the desktop. On the other end, Nat was silent, putting his fingers to his temple and closing his eyes. _I know I shouldn't disrespect his wishes, but I can give him a little push, can't I? Time to start planning. _

"You'll never know until you talk, doll." Edd sighed again, clutching the phone to his ear with a pained look on his face. "Alright, goodnight. On Monday, my little Edd."

"Yes, on Monday. Goodnight, Nathan." The line clicked, and Edd placed his phone back in the cradle, padding over to his bed and sliding in in an orderly fashion, then pulling the covers high over his head. _I can't do this to him. I must distract myself; I must rid myself of these thoughts. They'll only cause trouble. _Edd shut his eyes tight, feeling sleep consume him with one shallow sweep, unaware that Nat was already plotting a way to bring them together.

* * *

(Hello again, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter- it's been through so many different changes and edits that I can't even believe how I found the time to fuss over it! Nevertheless, it is done, and here for your reading enjoyment!

I don't have much to say today, but, as usual, if you would like to contact me, review this story (please do, I really enjoy knowing how you guys feel about this fic!), or even just chat (I don't bite uwu), please send me a review, a PM, or an ask/submit/fanmail on my tumblr [rosehip-robotcrown].

Till Sunday, my lovelies! Have a wonderful day, stay strong, and I love you.)


	22. The Sight Of Lovers Feeds Those In Love

(Hello, my lovelies. Here is the newest installment, along with some_**important notes** _for anyone following this fic as of 28/07/13.)

* * *

Kevin strode out of the flower shop, a spring in his step though the cold stung at his features. He had just ordered a bouquet of thirty red roses to be delivered to Edd's home the next day once he got back from school, and honestly he felt quite triumphant with himself. _Valentine's is always the time to get things right. God, am I genius or what?_

Quickly he walked down the block towards his Impala, taking his phone out to text Nat about his plans, but was interrupted by the sound of his name being called, loud though slurred in the evening air.

"Hey, look, it's Kevin!" Said jock turned to his left to see a group of his fellow teammates, or so-called 'friends' approaching him, clad in their Letterman's just as he was and smiling at the sight of their captain. One of the boys piped up as they came to a stop, eyeing Kevin and his Impala with an interested grin on his face.

"What're you up to, Captain?" Kevin breathed out a laugh, sliding his hands into his pockets and standing tall.

"Nothing much, man. Just getting ready for Valentine's." The group closed in a bit more, whistling and hooting at him.

"So you _do _have a girl!"

"Come on, you gotta tell us about her—!" Kevin leaned back, his back resting against his car but his posture still proud. _So damn nosy, every single time. Well, guess they can't help it. _

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." The boys collectively groaned, making Kevin bark out a laugh, throwing his head back a bit as another one of the boys pitched in, though with a more serious tone.

"You're damn mysterious, Kevin. Do you know how many girls talk about your love life, man?" Kevin chuckled again, eyeing the group with a forced smile. _Who doesn't know? You can hear them from across the cafeteria at lunch, for Christ's sake._ "You being all mysterious with that shit has them in an uproar all the damn time!"

"I'm jealous."

"Me too." Kevin leaned back even more, a smug smile tugging at his lips as the boys around him had their moment of collective jealousy. _I don't even need to do anything and everyone flocks to me._

"Maybe that's a good thing, though." Another one of the boys spoke this time, his arms crossed over his chest. "If they found out you had a girl, I bet those bitches'd go crazy, man. Wish I was as lucky as you are with the ladies, Kevin." Said jock shrugged, his hands sliding out of his pockets and his palms facing upwards with his rising shoulders.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a natural." Another groan came from the boys, and Kevin chuckled, one foot kicking behind him, ready to push him up. "I've got to go, guys." Kevin stood up off his car, fixing his cap and nodding to the boys, who had stepped back, their hands in their pockets and a hint of jealousy still lingering in the air.

"Be careful, Captain. Girls are crazy." Kevin nodded, a smirk on his face as he rounded the front of the car to the driver's door, unlocking it and pulling it open.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Later." Kevin slid inside, closing the door behind him and putting his keys in the ignition. The car rumbled to life, and Kevin glanced out of the corner of his eye at the group of boys, watching in unconscious awe. Of course, Kevin had to rev it, the engine roaring loudly before he changed it to drive, speeding off down the road without another look at the boys.

The ride back was quick, though it did serve to make Kevin think about what the boys had said. He was certainly popular, for sure, though he did not have many rumours spreading about him, and whenever one popped up it was nothing negative. He was never a jerk with any girls, and a real team player for the most part. He wasn't a bully any longer, but instead he completely ignored anyone who wasn't on his 'level' unless the consequences begged it of him. He was talented in what he did, and showed it off proudly, yet kept certain things, like his love life and personal life, a mystery. _People really would be in an uproar if they found out I had a 'girl' at least. If they found out about Edd and I, well— _Kevin gripped the steering wheel tighter, but released after a moment, his thoughts continuing on with a relaxed chuckle. _That would be one hell of a big deal, wouldn't it? _

The Cul-de-Sac neared, and Kevin turned in, pulling up the street and into his driveway. After securing the car in the parkgear, Kevin turned it off, taking his keys out of the ignition and looking out the passenger window towards Edd's house. _I wonder what would really happen if we came out. It's been such a long time, yet he never even bats an eyelash about it. I wonder how he feels. _Kevin slid out of the car, locking it and heading inside. The moment he stepped in, the warm scent of freshly baked strawberry-rhubarb pie wafted through the air and filled his nose, making him smile as he headed into the kitchen. His mother was in the process of cutting it up into slices, but looked up at the sound of her son entering.

"Welcome home, Kevin! Pie?" Kevin smiled wider at his mother, taking off his Letterman and hanging it on the chair before heading over into the dining room.

"Definitely." Within a few minutes, Kevin and his parents were sitting at the table, pie in front of them and smiles all around. Of course, knowing that it was Saint Valentine's the next day, Kevin's mother inquired, ever unsure if her son had a romantic interest or not, but hoping so.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow, sweetie?" Kevin looked up, his eyebrows rising as he swallowed down the bittersweet dessert. Before he could even respond, however, his father interjected, his tone more serious than needed.

"You can go do whatever you want tomorrow, but you're going to that football meet no matter what. I won't permit any slacking for some _girl _if you have one." Kevin bit his tongue, keeping back his snappy retort with a steely determination.

"I wouldn't skip something so important, dad." His father watched him warily, then nodded, going back to his pie. Kevin continued eating as well, finishing up and thanking his mother before heading up to his room, thoughts of Edd's reaction to the roses making him smile.

* * *

At school the next day, Edd could hardly believe his eyes. Though he was perfectly aware that their high school was all about the holidays, sometimes it seemed to slip his mind, so as he wandered through the crowd at lunch, the smell of chocolate wafting through the air and couples aplenty, he was definitely in a bit of shock.

He had agreed to meet Ed and Eddy in the cafeteria for lunch, so quietly he slipped through the bustling halls and into the large room, looking out over the crowded tables to see if he could find his friends. Try thought he might have, however, he could not see the two, so he wandered in further, clutching his messenger bag close to his body. Everywhere he looked, couples were holding hands, exchanging gifts, and showing each other off in general. It was a happy, flirtatious sort of feeling, though it only made Edd a bit disheartened as he looked around the room. Not a peep had come from Kevin about any sort of plans for that evening though they had spoken over the phone the night prior, though Edd was all for spending time with him. _I do hope he appreciates my chocolates. It's the least I can do, is it not? _

Edd wandered around, turning his head from side to side to find his friends, but instead he caught glimpse of the football table; Kevin sat in the middle as usual, laughing and joking with his peers, and girls crowded around them, laughing along and flirting with the team members. Edd stared for a minute, but dragged his eyes away quickly enough, continuing on his search. Though he knew he shouldn't, Edd couldn't help but glance over every now and then, his heart throbbing painfully with every look at Kevin. _I've become much too wrapped up in this. I need to cool my head before something happens! _

As Edd trekked along, a tap came on his shoulder, and he turned, expecting to see Ed or Eddy, ready to criticise him for walking past them, or possibly overlooking their whereabouts. Instead he was greeted by a shock of teal hair and a wide grin, ready to pour out questions and phrases for his friend.

"Happy Saint Valentine's, doll!" Nat put his hands on his hips, winking at the boy in front of him.

"Yes, a happy Saint Valentine's to you as well, Nathan." Edd glanced over to the football table once again, then back to Nat, meeting his eye. "Should you not be with the team, Nathan?"

"Sure I should, but I don't want to steal their thunder, you know?" Edd giggled lightly as he tightened his grip on his messenger bag, a smile fresh upon his face. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know now that I won't be able to come and finish up the project with you tonight. I have a football meet after school and it's gonna be pretty long." Edd's smile fizzled away, and he looked down to his shoes, realizing the implications but asking anyway.

"So then _he _will be busy?" Nat hummed his affirmation, looking at Edd with sympathy. _It's all part of the plan, doll. All part of the plan. _After a moment, Edd looked back up, a forced smile gracing his face and his eyebrows raised.

"No matter. I suppose I'll wait." Edd turned, looking around the cafeteria in hopes of spotting Ed and Eddy yet again. "I must go now, Nathan. I will be seeing you in class, yes?" Nathan nodded sharply, patting his shoulder with a grin.

"Yup. Later, doll." The boys strode off in different directions, their minds on the same subject yet with completely different emotions.

* * *

"Remember, class, your projects are due tomorrow with no extra class time!" Mr. Alba sat back in his chair, looking down his nose at the groaning students. "Oh, hush. It's been weeks now, you ungrateful children." A collective grumble came from the class, muttered curses and under-the-breath remarks buzzing in the room. With only thirty seconds to the bell, Edd was waiting patiently, his materials packed safely away in his bag, sitting atop his lap. That particular period had been a lecture, and had served to make Edd forget his troubles quite well indeed, leaving him in a pleasant mood. _My notes will surely come in handy— _All of a sudden, Edd's thoughts were cut off by Mr. Alba's voice, calling him over to his desk with a light tone.

"Eddward, may I speak with you?" Quickly he nodded, standing up and heading down the row to his teacher's dusty desk, covered with stacks of disorderly papers and folders, which was something of a rarity for the usually tidy man.

"How may I help you, sir?" Mr. Alba leaned in towards his student, his fingertips pressing together and an odd smile on his face.

"Please come and see me after school, Eddward." At this, Edd gulped, his thoughts going crazy with all the different reasons why he could be called back as the bell rung, the sound of scraping chairs and chatting becoming boisterous in the room. "I have something to talk with you about. Now go on, you mustn't be late for your next class."

"Yes, sir." Edd turned, heading out the door as quick as he could. _What does this mean? What have I done? Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! _Anxiety curled around Edd's heart, beating loud among the footsteps of the bustling students, making him bite his lip with the cursed feeling. _What will I do?_

* * *

Edd stood in front of Mr. Alba's door, his fist raised but his anxious feelings back at full force. He did not want to know what was to happen, but he had to come back anyhow. With all the determination he could muster, Edd hesitantly knocked on the door, waiting for a response. Indeed one came, and after a gruff call from Mr. Alba's Edd opened the door, peeking in before opening it properly. Mr. Alba was at his desk, clearing his books away in an orderly fashion.

"Hello, sir. You said you wanted to see me?" Mr. Alba nodded from where he stood, beckoning Edd over to his next. Quickly Edd did so, coming to stand face to face with the old teacher.

"Thank you for joining me, my boy." Edd's heart beat faster, and he could feel his palms begin to perspire. "I expect that you would like to know why I called you here this afternoon?" Edd snapped to attention, standing tall and nodding rapidly, his clammy hands clasping together shakily.

"Y-Yes, sir." Mr. Alba quirked an eyebrow at the boy as he sat down, steadying himself on his cane then looking up at Edd, who couldn't have shown his anxiety any clearer.

"Oh don't worry, my boy. You're not in trouble, definitely not." Edd's shoulders slumped in relief, but his hands still gripped tightly at his bag's strap out of habit. "I was just wondering if I could interest you in a certain job again. As a tutor, that is." Edd blinked a few times then smiled, releasing the strap and clasping his hands together in front of him. "Truthfully, I have been meaning to bring this up for some time, but I never quite got the chance or forgot about it entirely. Now, though, I am in great need of your assistance, Eddward." Edd nodded, eager to hear more.

"Will I be tutoring anyone specific, as I did last year?" Mr. Alba shook his head, gripping his cane tighter.

"No, my boy. Instead of working individually with one student, you will be working at the tutoring center with many students, and you will be my assistant." Edd shifted his weight to one leg, drawing his hands in closer to himself.

"Assistant?" The old man chuckled, leaning back in his chair and explaining to Edd with his usual kind yet sincere voice.

"As of late, there has been a dramatic influx of students attending each day. As the head of the program, I am the one dealing with all the paperwork and such, and with all the work for my classes, it is hard to stay on top of things diligently, my boy. I am getting on in age, you know." Edd smiled down at the man, silently agreeing with that fact in his head. "I need someone as capable as you to help me and the program, my boy. Someone with such astounding abilities in tutoring, and someone with enough determination to see it through to the end. You did not disappoint me last year, and I hope that if you do so decide to take this offer, that you will not disappoint this time 'round either. Well? What do you think?" Edd shifted awkwardly, thinking deeply about his offer. _I suppose it could do me well, really. Kevin will certainly be busy with football, so a few afternoons spent with Mr. Alba could keep me busy. _

"I am indeed interested, sir. Though I do wonder; how long will I be spending here after school hours?"

"The full hour and a half, my boy." Edd breathed in through his nose, drawing in his elbows and raising his eyebrows with thought. _Delightful! _

"Very well, sir. I will take the job." Mr. Alba grinned wide, the darkened crow's feet around his eyes crinkling with joy. "Thank you, sir."

"No, thank _you, _my boy!" Edd breathed out a laugh, adjusting his hands on his messenger bag's strap awkwardly. "You will be starting tomorrow. Now run along, I do not want to keep you from any Valentine's Day shenanigans you may get up to." Edd's laugh got louder, and he nodded his head at Mr. Alba, then turned and headed out the door, fixing his scarf as he made his way to the front door and out of the school, the chill of the season nipping at his features as he walked along towards home.

Upon arriving back, Edd brought out his keys, unlocking his door and sliding in. He was honestly feeling quite content with his new tutoring job, though it did sound a bit arduous in retrospect. _Really, though, it will only better my teaching skills! _Edd gently pulled off his scarf, hanging it up and starting on his coat before being interrupted by a few knocks from the door behind him. With a quizzical look present on his face, Edd turned, opening the door to a giant bushel of shockingly red roses, tied together in beautiful pink wrapping and a silken bow, an unknown man being the holder.

"Hello! I'm here for a very special Valentine's delivery!" Edd blinked a few times, his eyes going wide with shock as the man handed over the bouquet, the aroma of roses filling his nose and the wrapping crinkling in his grasp. "The sender says 'Happy Valentine's Day, Edd' and to read the note attached to the bow. Now, if you'll just sign here—" Edd's face broke out into a loving smile, his shock being replaced with joy as he held up the bouquet with one arm, the other signing the extended clipboard with the orange logo of the local flower shop imprinted upon it. "Thank you, and have a great day!"

"You too." Edd closed the door, hugging the flowers gently so he wouldn't crush them. Without a second thought, he slipped off his shoes, hurrying into the kitchen to find a vase and filling it with water for his roses, his face getting pinker with each second. _Oh Kevin..._

* * *

That night, Edd sat alone at his desk, the bright roses reflecting in his eyes. It was nearly eight o' clock now, and he still hadn't heard a word from Kevin. Throughout the afternoon he had waited patiently for his lover, busying himself with schoolwork and preparing food. Now, however, his enthusiasm had died down, and as his eyes flicked over to his clock once more, he sat up straight, ready to start heading to bed. _He is definitely a busy one, but this is a bit late, isn't it? I wonder— _Edd turned his head to his side drawer, grasping the knob and pulling it open to reveal a triangular box, all wrapped in bows. _Will I be able to give him the chocolates tomorrow? _Edd sighed, looking again to the roses. _Such a charmer, he is, even if not present._

* * *

At half past six that evening, Kevin strode out of the school, his duffle bag snug on his shoulder and his face stinging in the cold after taking a shower. The meet had turned out to be more than just a simple talk with the coach, but a full blown practice out in the field, as well as a planning session, aimed fiercely at the juniors.

"Listen up boys, especially you, juniors. Next year is gonna be crazy, and we all know it. So we need real players who'll get the job done, like Kevin." The coach's words rang clear in his ears, the praise stroking his ego but still keeping him sincere. "This'll be his, what, third year strong as senior captain?" Kevin nodded at the burly man sharply, clenching his fists together.

"Yes, coach." The man nodded back, looking up again to the boys in front of him, suited up in red and white and brimming with an earnest respect for both the coach and Kevin.

"Even before he was in the right grade, we let him play because of his talent and determination. He's the best around, and I want you _all_ to follow after him, got it?" Kevin grinned to himself, sucking in a deep breath of the night air and feeling his lungs expand, the chill leaving them refreshed. _I'm at the top of my game, no matter what. Damn, does it feel good or what—?_

"Oh, Cap!" A shrill voice came bounding towards Kevin, beating footsteps and the jingling of keys coming with it. Kevin turned his head, glancing back at the approaching Nat, his Letterman done up to the top and a grey beanie on his head. "Yo!" Kevin raised an eyebrow, hefting the bag on his shoulder a bit higher.

"What's got you so pumped up?" Nat grinned, leaning in and bumping his shoulder with Kevin's.

"Pumped up? I'm just being me, Cap." Kevin turned his head back to the front, taking out his keys with his free hand and heading towards the parking lot at a leisurely pace. "Hey, do you think you could give me a ride back? I don't wanna take the bus, man." Kevin narrowed his eyes, glancing out the corner of them at the teal-haired boy, his bottom lip jutting out and his eyes glistening in the light of the streetlamps.

"What makes you think that I'd let you in my baby?" Nat jutted out his lip even further, clasping his hands together in front of him. "Quit it, Goldberg. You look like a freak when you do that."

"Pretty please, Cap? For your bestest fwiend?" Kevin sighed, the babyish tone grating on his ears. _Why am I friends with him again?_

"Get in the car, you idiot." Nat jumped up, howling into the night as he ran towards the Impala, steam trailing above him with each breath. Kevin only smirked, heading over and unlocking his door, sliding his duffle bag over the seat and into the back before sliding in himself, popping up Nat's lock to let him in. The boy immediately sat down, closing the door a little too hard for Kevin's liking. "Watch it, Goldberg. This is my jewel, got it?" Nat put up both his hands in defense, sitting back in the chair as Kevin started up the car, pulling out of the lot and down the road towards Nat's house, in the opposite direction of the Cul-de-Sac. After a while, Kevin could see what he thought to be Nat's street, though when he signaled to turn right, Nat only reached over, swatting his other hand and pestering him. _The plan is in motion. Forgive me, Edd!_

"Keep going, keep going." Kevin raised eyebrows, turning off the signal light and shooting forward, driving on further into the night. More time passed, and before they knew it, they were on the highway, a very sour Kevin at the wheel and a grinning Nat in the passenger seat.

"Why the _fuck _are we driving to Lemon Brook, Nat." Said boy leaned over, petting Kevin's arm with the ever present grin on his face.

"I never said to drive me _home, _necessarily." Kevin growled, quickly glancing over at Nat then back to the road. "Oh come on, Cap. I have a date and it would take me at least two hours to get out here if I'd taken the bus, and you know it." Kevin sighed, accelerating his speed and heading down the road faster. _Edd— _

* * *

After dropping off Nat at a restaurant in downtown Lemon Brook, Kevin sped back to Peach Creek as fast as he could, though traffic held him up in so many places that the morning sun could've risen up while he was waiting. Finally, however, he arrived back in Peach Creek, taking the turn into the Cul-de-Sac as quietly as the car would allow him. When parked, he sat up, checking his phone for the time before unlocking the door and jogging over. _Shit shit shit shit shit— _No lights were on, and now, at nearly nine o' clock, Edd was surely asleep.

Taking a small pebble off the ground, Kevin glanced around him before throwing it up, hoping that his old trick would work. Minutes passed with no response, and Kevin threw another, gaining silence a second time. _He's gonna hate me now, goddammit! I'm going over tomorrow for sure. _

Kevin took one last look at Edd's window, trudging back over in the frozen, still air, hoping that the sleeping lover inside could forgive him, and his name swirling in his head. _Edd, Edd—_

* * *

"Now, would you all please hand in your projects? I do believe that I reminded you that this is the last day, and no, I will not be accepting late ones." Mr. Alba stood tall at his desk, calling each group down. When it came time, Edd stood, taking his folder down to the front and placing it on the tall pile, gaining a warm smile and a nod from Mr. Alba. Once back at his seat, Edd breathed out a sigh of triumph, slapping Nat's extended hand as he turned to face his project partner.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night, really, I am." Nat leaned in on one elbow, his voice low enough for Mr. Alba not to hear but loud enough for Kevin to. This, of course, resulted in him eavesdropping, his ears perking up at Nat's words.

"No, it is really quite alright, Nathan. There wasn't much left to do anyhow." Nat nodded, quickly flicking his eyes over to Kevin and back before continuing on with the conversation.

"So then, what did you do last night, doll?" Nat winked, making Edd click his tongue. "Anything _special_?" _I know the answer, but hey, might as well. _

"No, not quite." Edd was quiet, clasping his hands together in his lap, all the while completely unaware that Kevin was indeed listening in. "I just went about my usual business and finished our project. I had meant to accompany Ed and Eddy for the evening, but Eddy was rather excited to do some courting, which I was, needless to say, not interested in." Edd sighed, but he perked up as the thought of roses came into his head, looking up and meeting Nat's gaze with a newfound smile upon his face. "I did receive a very beautiful gift, however. A bouquet of thirty roses arrived at my doorstep the moment I stepped inside."

"Oh? Isn't that _romantic_!" Edd flushed a bit, biting in his lip and glancing quickly at Kevin, who sat still in his chair beside him. _Indeed it was— _

"Mr. Goldberg! Once again, stop bothering Eddward and listen well!" Edd nearly jumped out of his seat, his muscles tensing as Mr. Alba's voice sent a shock down his spine. Nat, who was seemingly used to it at that point, made a face, lazily swiveling around in his chair and groaning loudly for all to hear. This definitely irked Mr. Alba, and he hit his cane down on his desk, shouting at the goofy boy. "Silence!" At this, the class broke out into giggles, and even Edd couldn't help himself, letting the contagious noise seep into him, through and through.

* * *

"Alright, that will be enough for this afternoon. Thank you for your help, my boy." Edd nodded at Mr. Alba, slipping out of the study hall and out into the corridor, pulling his scarf tighter as he exited the school. His first day as assistant had indeed been quite arduous, but he felt pleased with himself, and did look forward to it again. _This provides me with space, so I may think with a clear mind and not get wrapped up in my feelings— _Edd bit his lip, his eyes drooping a bit with his thoughts. _But I really do want to see Kevin, indeed I do. _Quickly Edd shook his head, drawing in his arms and rubbing his hands together to keep them warm in the cold weather as trekked along.

When finally home, Edd quickly took off his shoes, coat and scarf, heading upstairs to his room and setting his bag down on his chair after pulling it out from his desk. In front of him, the roses shone with life, so fickle and short yet undeniably beautiful.

As he observed the red beauties, his eyes caught on the ribbon, which he had left on to keep the bouquet together, and the small card that was attached. _I forgot to read this! _Edd leaned it, opening the tiny piece of folded material and reveling in Kevin's thin handwriting.

_Happy Valentine's Day, babe. I know I can't be there with you right now to give you these myself, and I really regret that, trust me, but as you read this I want you to know that I'm thinking of you, and sooner than you know it I'll be right there with you. I love you, Edd. I love you so much. _

A few small tears rolled down Edd's face, his heart thumping with joy as he wiped them away. _Prince Charming; he more than fits the character, doesn't he? Oh, dear— _Edd looked up from the card, a warm, genuine smile capturing his lips, but in all of a second changing into a look of realization as he remembered the chocolates, sitting idle in his drawer. Slowly Edd leaned down, opening the drawer and taking the box in his hands, eyeing it with consideration. _His parents couldn't possibly be home yet, could they? I must take my chance! _Edd closed the drawer, clenching the box to his chest and heading out his bedroom door down to the entryway, where he pulled on his shoes, leaving his coat and scarf behind.

His hand turned the doorknob, pulling it in towards him and keeping it steady just as he took his first step out, stopping before his foot hit the ground. Two steps below him, Kevin stood, looking up to him with surprise in his eyes and a smile playing with his lips.

"Hey." Edd's mouth drooped open, and he stepped back, letting Kevin come in. The moment the door closed Kevin had Edd in his arms, the chocolates pressing up between their chests as he murmured into Edd's ear, his tone getting silkier with each word. "I'm sorry, babe. Nat made me drive him out to Lemon Brook, the bastard." After a minute he pulled back, looking Edd in the eye before sliding his hands up to his face, rubbing his cheeks softly.

"It's alright, really. It couldn't be helped that you had practice, and you were only being kind by driving Nathan out so far." A smile graced Edd's lips now, and he leaned his face into Kevin's palm, his lids drooping as Kevin leaned in, taking the cherry lips all for his own. The kiss was cut short, however, as Kevin finally became aware of the sharp box between them.

"What—?" Kevin leaned back, looking down at the box and smirking.

"It was the least I could do, on such a special day." Edd handed over the box, his face positively flushed, and Kevin gratefully took it, sliding off the ribbon and opening the box to reveal dark chocolates of all shapes and sizes, assorted in their own little cups. Kevin only shook his head and breathed out a laugh, sliding the cover back on top and sliding the box onto the side table behind them with ease.

"Thank you, Edd. Chocolate has always been a favourite—" Kevin leaned in again, melting his last word with Edd's lips before entwining one hand with Edd's, the other quickly finding his waist and pushing him against the wall with gentle passion. His hands roamed over Edd's clothes, causing his breathing to go up in pitch, his blush getting darker and moans spilling out of him at random intervals, as well as words and questions.

"Kevin, Kevin—" Said jock kissed him deeper, breaking apart after a moment to give them air. "W-Why does it feel as if it's been ages since I last saw you?" Kevin breathed out through his nose, pecking Edd's lips and the corners of his mouth before deepening it again, only to pop apart, a smirk coming to his mouth as he panted lightly.

"You love me so much that every day is a year apart?" Edd giggled at this, more kisses cutting him off and Kevin's hands roaming under his shirt and cardigan to find heated flesh. Of course Edd moaned into this, feeling his hips tremble after weeks without Kevin's touch. _O-oh dear— _As he always did, Kevin leaned back, breaking them apart and looking Edd straight in the eye, sincerity and lust creating a whirlpool in the forest green irises. "Edd—" Kevin barely had time to breath out Edd's name before a buzz came from his pocket, vibrating against his keys and creating a grating sound. Still he ignored it, however, though Edd had turned his eyes to the source, his eyes glistening.

"Kevin, y-you should take it." Kevin furrowed his brow, the vibrating becoming louder and louder with each second. "Kevin—" Finally he snapped, sighing deeply and taking the phone out of his pocket, his hands releasing Edd. After pressing talk, he put it to his ear, suppressed anger written clear on his face. _Dammit, dad!_

"Kevin, son, I need you. Here. _Now." What a way to greet your son, huh?_

"Aren't you still in work?" The man clicked his tongue, his gruff voice mixing with the chatter in the background.

"No. A massive snowstorm hit the city, and my car is stuck. I need you to come pick me up; your mother's upstate for today." Kevin breathed in, trying to calm himself.

"Why don't you get a ride with someone else, I'm busy—"

"This is an order, boy. You will come pick up your father _right now." _Edd looked up at Kevin, who had balled his fist so tight that a vein protruded upon it, ready to burst. "Got it, son?"

"Yes, sir." As soon as he said it the line disconnected, and Kevin slipped the phone back in his pocket, fighting the urge to punch a hole in the wall.

"You must part?" Kevin nodded, his lips drawing into thin line.

"I'll call you, alright?" Edd nodded this time, stepping forward and straightening Kevin's Letterman.

"Yes. Now go, you must not delay him." Pain seeped into Kevin's eyes, and Edd circled his hands around Kevin just as he did, hugging him tight. _Oh the irony— _"Don't worry, Kevin. It's alright." They pulled apart, and Kevin made for the door, taking the chocolates with him before turning to Edd, his words falling off his lips in an avalanche of emotions so dreadfully truthful that Edd could hardly bare it.

"I love you." Edd flushed, stepping forward and quickly leaning up to Kevin, pecking him on the lips.

"I love you too." With that, Kevin slipped out, jogging over to his car under the approaching snow clouds. As naturally as always, he unlocked and slipped in, turning on the car but not taking it out of drive just yet. Just for a moment, Kevin leaned back, hitting the side of his fist on the steering wheel with gritted teeth and turning his head to the side, the box of chocolates catching his eye. _Dark chocolate; he knows that it's my favourite, dammit! _

Inside, Edd stood still in the hallway, his feet getting cold and his face still flushed, the urge to cry stinging at his eyes and ultimately overthrowing him. _Ironic it is, indeed._

* * *

(Hello, my lovelies! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Now, to the important notes. I will elongating my update time, at least for the coming update. Instead of posting this** Thursday**, it will be** Friday**, and who knows if I will change it after that. I'm getting quite busy again, so I won't be able to spend as much time writing, and I'll need the extra day.

So, as always, if you would like to contact me about anything, such as this extra day, or you would like to review this fic (I love your feedback, so please do!), or even just chat (I don't bite uwu), please send me a review, a PM, or an ask/submit/fanmail on my tumblr [rosehip-robotcrown].

That's all, my lovelies, so have a wonderful day! I love you all!)


	23. The Beginning

(Hello my lovelies! Here is the newest installment to the fic! More notes at the bottom!)

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since Kevin and Edd's short encounter, and quickly at that; not only with Kevin's busying football schedule and Edd's assistant work every single afternoon, but with Nat's so-called plan as well (_If I gotta break them apart to get them to see what's happening, then so be it. Oh, I'm terrible. _Nat sighed to himself, content with his plot), the time slipped between their fingers, and meeting with each other seemed impossible. Calls, however, were exchanged almost daily, sometimes dwindling to once or twice a week but still going strong. It was then that Edd felt truly comfortable, yet restlessness still claimed his heart whenever he spoke with Kevin, rising up his throat with all the surfacing feelings that he had kept hidden so well. When Kevin noticed this behaviour, however, Edd only bit his tongue, swallowing down his heart once again and reassuring his charming lover with words aplenty and a natural-sounding laugh.

His feelings did stay repressed most of the time though, like when he worked with Mr. Alba or did his required paperwork as his assistant, as he was currently doing in the study hall at school, far past the final bell.

Putting down his pen, Edd sighed with relief, the very last piece of paperwork done. After standing and placing it upon one of the many stacks to his side, Edd called out to Mr. Alba, who sat the desk at the front of the long room.

"I have completed all the required documents, sir!" Mr. Alba looked up, raising one hand up with a rumbling laugh and standing as well.

"Thank you, my boy! Was that the very last one?" Edd nodded, pushing in his chair and walking over to where his teacher stood. "Well done, well done! Such a fast worker, you are, my boy. I couldn't have done it without you, truly." Edd chuckled, leading Mr. Alba over to the neat piles and taking half of one in his hands before Mr. Alba placed a withered hand on his arm, shaking his head at the boy. "No, no, my boy. You've done enough in three weeks. Go and enjoy your spring break."

"Thank you, Mr. Alba." Edd smiled warmly, heading over to where he had left his bag and coat at the front of the room. It was indeed nearly mid-March now, and spring break had dawned upon the students of Peach Creek with increasing enthusiasm. Off to the sunny coasts most would go, soaking up the sun rather than staying at home, in the unusually cold weather of March in Peach Creek, but Edd was to stay, as usual.

As he buttoned up the coat, Mr. Alba grabbed Edd's attention with an irritated shout, making him turn towards him and an unexpected guest.

"Mr. Goldberg is here to see you, Eddward." The old man groaned where he stood, the teal-haired boy waving at Edd from across the room. With a sigh, Edd finished buttoning up his coat, slipping his messenger bag over his head and onto his shoulder and heading out the door, Nathan at his side as he thanked Mr. Alba and wished him a safe spring break.

Once the boys were walking alone, Edd looked up at the happy-go-lucky Nat, quirking one eyebrow at him.

"Why were you still at the school, Nathan? It is far past the last bell, so naturally I would've thought that you would already be having fun, you know." Nat chuckled and nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking up into the partly cloudy sky as he shrugged innocently.

"I know right. How odd of this party animal, huh?" Edd giggled at Nat's tone, goofy and sarcastic before he changed back, continuing on. "So, how're you and Kevin doing lately?" Edd blinked a few times, unprepared for the sudden question but responding anyhow.

"Quite some time has passed since you last brought up the subject, Nathan." Edd furrowed his brow, gripping his strap tighter. "As for Kevin and I, we are doing just fine, I suppose. It _has_ been quite a while since we have been in each other's company, however."

"Been a long time since you got the D too, am I right?" Edd flushed up to his ears, looking away as Nat laughed out loud, throwing his head back as he did. "Really though. You need anything, I'm here, doll." The boys slowed their pace as they reached the bus stop, Nat leaning off the curb to see the long bus roll down the street at a leisurely pace, finally coming to a stop in front of them as Nat took his pass out of his wallet, which he had taken out of his back pocket. With one foot on the bus, Nat turned back around, winking at Edd as he did so. "Oh yeah, I can't wait for your birthday. Gonna be extra _fun_, huh?"

"_Goodbye, _Nathan." Nat chuckled as the doors closed and Edd made a face, waving at him before walking off towards the Cul-de-Sac, his legs taking him at a fairly slow pace. _My birthday— the seventeenth celebration. I really am growing older, aren't I?_

* * *

Edd stretched, humming as his tense muscles relaxed, making him feel at ease until his phone startled him, ringing clear in its cradle. From his seat, Edd leaned over the desk and picked it up, pressing talk and putting it to his ear only to hear _Barry White_ blaring in the background. _Eddy. _

"Hello, Edd speaking."

"'Sup, Sockhead?" Edd sighed into the phone, the music getting louder and louder.

"Will you _please _turn off your music, Eddy?" Edd nearly shouted his words, and on the other end Eddy shrugged, leaning over to his stereo and reducing the volume. "Thank you. May I ask what this phone call is about?"

"Relax, would ya?" Edd rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair as he listened to Eddy's request, or rather, demand. "Me n' Lumpy have been wondering where you're at, and we want to chill with you. It's been a while, you know. How does tomorrow sound?" After a moment of consideration, Edd nodded lightly to himself, speaking once again.

"Wonderful. Should I be ready by a certain time?"

"Two."

"I will see you and Ed both tomorrow then, yes?" Eddy grinned on the other end, overjoyed that the plan had worked; little did Edd know, he was about to be lead into a surprise attack of a birthday celebration, all starting with their outing the next day.

"Yeah, yeah. See you then."

* * *

Ed, Edd and Eddy walked down the street, laughing heartily into the night. They had spent their entire day forgetting their troubles and having fun around Peach Creek, and now were returning home, the sun just out of reach over the horizon and small jawbreakers from the candy shop in their mouths for old times' sake. It had been more delightful than he could have anticipated, and all of his negative thoughts were instantly gone with the sly dog and loveable oaf beside him.

As they approached the Cul-de-Sac, Ed dropped behind, suddenly covering Edd's eyes with his hands.

"What—?" Edd stumbled a bit, steadying himself against Ed and sighing. "That is hardly sanitary, Ed! Please remove your palms from my eyes, really—"

"Oh, shut up, Double D. Just follow us." Eddy interjected, pulling at his arm and rounding the corner into the Cul-de-Sac, then up the driveway, passing the car parked anew on it, and inside the house. There, Ed let go, the dark entryway making Edd quirk an eyebrow till the lights switched on and confetti flew into his face, startling him along with the coming shout.

"Happy Birthday!" Familiar voices rang throughout the house, and Edd smiled at their owners, standing a ways back from him. Nat, his mother and his father were there, smiling and laughing with the confetti poppers still in their hands. Edd was positively overjoyed, and walked in further, Ed and Eddy laughing along as they passed him. _What a gift!_

* * *

The night progressed quite quickly, with pizza and cake, gift giving and of course more than one dance off between the boys on _Just Dance. _It was pleasant and quite a laugh, but more than anything, Kevin was on Edd's mind. When he finally got a spare moment, Edd sat down with Nat, scooting in close so that no one else would hear him.

"Nathan, um—" Edd bit his lip, looking down to his hands while Nat watched, his arm sliding over top of the couch, just behind Edd's head. "Do you know the whereabouts of _him_?"

"Sorry, doll. I tried calling him on Friday but he wasn't picking up." Edd looked up, staring straight in front of him as Nat patted his head, his words the honest truth. "I don't know where he is for once." _And that really is the truth. _Edd's heart sank, but he kept a smile, only hoping that somehow Kevin would show up.

* * *

"Thank you all so very much, gentlemen. This was the best birthday party I've ever had." The smile had indeed kept as Edd said his farewells, wishing them all a good night with earnest honesty. The surprise party, put together by Nat, had indeed been one of his top birthdays, and he didn't know how to thank them enough.

With wishes of safety, the boys all parted, going home for the night and leaving Edd alone with his parents. On one hand he was relieved to have this time with them, and genuinely hoped that it would last, but on the other he wanted to leave them and go up to his room, taking his phone in hand and dialing up Kevin till his ears were sore from hearing the automated playback message. He stayed with them though, heading over into the living room and taking a seat on the couch, his parents at his sides and smiles on their faces as they turned to their son.

"Eddward, we actually have one little last gift for you." Edd looked to his mother, who only smiled brightly and continued, her long hair framing her face. "We know that you were never overly fond of them, but you're seventeen now, and we think that you should have one." Edd quirked an eyebrow, but looked over to his father, who had a small box in his hand. _A cellular telephone!_

"Happy Birthday, son." Edd took the box, opening it and taking out the brand new iPhone. _In all honesty, I _have _been wanting one of these. _

"Thank you very much, mother, father. This is wonderful." Edd smiled, turning it on properly and sliding to unlock it. "Really, thank you!"

"No problem, sweetie." Edd's mother leaned over, patting her child's cheek softly before standing and heading over to the kitchen to make some tea. Edd's father stood as well, following his wife over and leaving Edd all alone. With the spare moment in his grasp, Edd quickly typed in Kevin's number, tapping the screen to call and putting the phone to his ear. The long distance message instantly played, and Edd furrowed his brow, biting his lip as it continued the call, the ringing seemingly getting longer every time. When no answer came, the playback message being the only thing in his ear, Edd ended the call, sighing shakily but perking up as he heard his parents approach again. _Where is he?_

* * *

The next morning, Edd awoke in his bed, warmth spreading from his wiggling toes to his glowing face and making him smile. With a stretch he got up, pulling on his beanie and dressing gown and heading downstairs without one glance at the clock. There he was immediately met with the smell of eggs and buttery toast, fresh out of the pan and toaster and sitting on plates at the table. As it was every time they came back, his parents sat at the table, their robes tied around them and slippers on their feet, just as Edd was. _Such a familiar it is to have breakfast together! Even though we're never together, it's always natural when we are. _

"Happy birthday, sweetie. Sit." Edd sat, pulling his chair in and thanking his parents for the meal before digging in, the lovely taste of the mushroom, scallion and cheese omelette stimulating his tongue and making him hum with pleasure. _Delicious! _

As they ate the small family of three did not converse, though a loving feeling was in the air. When they finished, Edd's father cleaned up, taking their plates and utensils and any condiments on the table with him to the sink. While he did the washing up, Edd put a hand to his belly, full from the large breakfast. His mother, however, was not as cheery as the rest, though she tried to hide it with her smile as she let her son know the news in a straightforward manner.

"Eddward, dear. You must know that we will be leaving tonight." Edd looked over to his mother, a neutral look on his face. "We really did try to get more time, but our work demands that we are present. We pleaded and pleaded, and this is all we were given. We're sorry, dear." Edd shook his head, a small smile coming to his face to reassure his mother.

"It is alright. If works demands, it demands." Edd's mother furrowed her brow and his father joined them, also looking rather down and quite apologetic. "Please, do not fret. I respect you both and your passion for work, and how you still take the time to see me at such times as these, and do everyday things such as the grocery shopping for me. Being here for my birthday is more than enough." At this, Edd's mother became a tad choked up, tears coming to her eyes as she leaned in and kissed her child's forehead, leaning back with her eyes glistening.

"You really are a mature one, aren't you? My baby boy is growing up!" Edd grinned, laughing breathily as he looked to between his parents, contentment filling him, yet never overruling his uneasiness.

* * *

"Remember to call us, sweetie. Whenever you want, please just go ahead. We'll pick up when we can, alright?" Edd walked out of the house with his parents that evening, holding the door open and letting them pass with their bags before closing it behind him so that the heat would not escape into the oddly chilling March evening.

"Of course, mother." Edd held open the car door as Edd's mother slid her bag into the backseat, nearly hitting her head on the doorframe as the sound of a rumbling engine startled her. _But that's— _Edd looked up to see Kevin roll into the Cul-de-Sac, pulling into is driveway with a rumbling hum and turning off the car.

"Hmph! What good are such loud cars anyway?" Edd's mother stood up, walking around Edd and opening the passenger seat door, her smile returning to her face. "Have a wonderful spring break, my love. And happy birthday, once again." Edd smiled down at her, dragging his eyes away from Kevin, who had gotten out of his car, looking over in his direction from where he stood. _Kevin—_

"Thank you. Safe travels." The woman smiled, patting her son's hand before closing the door just as the car turned on, the bright headlights shining on the house as they backed out and drove out of the Cul-de-Sac, Edd waving till they were out of sight, then looking to Kevin. He now had a box in his arms, and with Edd's look, started to walk over, his features slowly getting clearer with each step and Edd's heart beating faster to match. _He's here— _When he was nearing the end of his driveway, Edd turned on Kevin, heading up to the door and opening it wide. From behind him Kevin entered, his cologne lightly wafting about as he passed Edd, who gently closed the door behind him. _It's really Kevin! _With a deep breath, Kevin turned to Edd, who was taking in everything about him with a growing smile and short breaths. Seeing this, a crooked smile tugged at his lips as well, his heart feeling relief at Edd's lack of anger. _Just in time. _

"Happy Birthday, Edd." Said boy leaned in, lacing his arms around Kevin's neck and pulling close, taking his firm chest and musk in as Kevin slid his free hand around his waist, nuzzling his lover's ear and neck and murmuring with just the right tone. "Let's go to the living room, yeah?" Edd let go, plodding over into the next room and sitting on the couch with Kevin close behind. When they were both stationary, Kevin passed over the box, staying silent and instead nodding at Edd to give him an okay. With bated breath, Edd opened the dark box, his eyes going wide at the contents. A pair of brand new, real Oxfords was inside, gleaming with polish. Beside him, Kevin rubbed his neck, looking away as he spoke.

"I tried to find somewhere in the city, but Philly was the only place that had a custom shop, and they wouldn't be able to ship them in time, so I drove over on Friday." Edd only continued to stare at the shoes, tears rolling down his cheeks as an overflow of emotion overtook him, yet going completely unnoticed by Kevin. _Why must he be so good to me? _"I have an uncle there, so I stayed with him. A five hour drive on nothing but an energy drink and a bagel is pretty rough, though." At Edd's silence, Kevin looked over, his eyes going wide at Edd's tears. _What? _With a determined breath, Kevin slid in, taking Edd's hand in his and murmuring to him. "What's wrong, Edd?" _He's not okay— I know that face he's making. _With a jolt Edd stood up, putting the box down and wiping away his tears.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." The quiet response seemed to be the last straw for Kevin, and he furrowed his brow, staying seated but raising his voice. _What is he hiding!_

"No, it's not nothing, Edd. You're _crying._" The tone of his voice startled Edd, making him turn his head just enough to see Kevin. "Look, we obviously haven't been around each other a lot over the past month, but still, every single time there's obviously something wrong you just hide it away. What happened to being honest and sharing thoughts? Didn't we agree that we wouldn't hide anything from each other?" Edd's breathed hitched, and he swallowed dryly, seeing the anger in Kevin's face fade a bit to sorrow and helplessness. "Is it me? Am I doing something to hurt you? If that's it, should we just break up?" Edd whipped around, clutching his chest with shaking hands and shouting with trembling lips.

"No! No, absolutely not—!"

"Then what is it?" Kevin stood now, slowly to not seem aggressive. "Please, Edd." Said boy trembled, wiping away the stream of tears upon his cheeks and thinking hard inside. All the feelings had accumulated, touching the surface and ready to burst. _I know I shouldn't, but I— I— _Edd's head drooped, and he spoke in a quiet, jumpy tone.

"You d-do so much for me. You take risks for me, you go above and beyond for my sake, y-yet I still want more from you. For a while now, perhaps a few months, I've just been thinking, you know. Thinking of what it would be like to go on proper d-dates without being afraid, or to hold hands as we walk down the halls, or to even interact with each other p-publicly. I've been thinking about it so much that it's a constant without an effective distraction. I want more from you yet again." Edd stopped there, his head down. In front of him, a neutral look was painted upom Kevin's face, though thoughts flew about through his brain at an alarming rate. It had been a shock, but dull instead of electrifying, really. To some extent, Kevin had expected it, and even felt that pull himself. He too wanted to be with Edd publicly. To be able to show off everything about his most loved one, and flaunt the boundless, unbreakable love that they possessed was an appealing thought, no doubt. Though with that appeal always came fear, instilled in him since day one; what would happen to him? Would he be shunned, bullied, or worse, kicked off the football team? Would he lose everything that kept him in the spotlight? What would _really_ happen? _Of course I've thought about it. I have to. If I'm rational about it, at this point there's no way I'd even be demoted from Captain. We've worked too hard, and with senior year coming up, I'm the only one who's got the guts and the talent to pull off the championships. I mean, sure, it'd be hard, and of course we'd get bullied, but standing strong and being determined is what I do best, right?_

"My apologies. Please, don't mind anything I said." Kevin's thoughts were cut off by Edd's words, slipping out of his mouth, shame lacing each mumbled syllable. _No. _Kevin sat back down, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking up at Edd.

Silence stretched on. In that moment, the hum of the refrigerator from the kitchen and the ragged breathing of Edd was the only thing left, leaving Kevin to come to his conclusion.

_I love him._

_So fuck them all._

"I'm okay with that." Edd looked up, eyeing the boy, or rather the man in front of him, determined and steady where he sat, yet lax enough to show just how truthful he was. _Kevin. Kevin, Kevin, Kevin— _Edd slumped down to the floor, completely disregarding the germs that it held, the only thing coming out of his mouth a squeak as his stomach dropped.

"What?" Kevin smiled, kneeling down from his seat to come face to face with Edd.

"Actually, I've thought about it too. I've been wondering what your take on it would be." Edd exhaled deeply, as if letting go of all his troubles and stress of the last few months.

"Y-You cannot be serious—" Kevin nodded, scooting forward a bit more so that his knees touched Edd's, and their face were close.

"I am." Kevin placed his forehead against Edd's, taking his slender, pale fingers and entwining them with his large, calloused ones, as tender as always. "I can be a liar, but you know I'm determined."

* * *

Over the days following Edd's birthday, the boys spent nearly all their time together at Edd's house, the occasional call from Kevin's mother being their only interruption. It was a sort of unspoken apology on both parts, to make up for all their time apart and talk through things as well.

On the Wednesday, already halfway through spring break, the boys ended up talking of just how they were going to go about coming out publicly, and though Edd was, for once, at a lack for words or ideas, Kevin knew exactly what to do, and held Edd tight as he spoke.

"Next Wednesday, just be up at your usual time, but wait for me to pick you up when I'm ready. We'll go together, and make a grand entrance, just the way I like it." The boys sat together on Edd's bed that morning, their hands holding each other's and Edd leaning on Kevin's shoulder. "Sound good?"

"I-I suppose so." Edd furrowed his brow a bit despite the agreement, however, a question popping into his mind. "May I ask why we are doing this on Wednesday? I don't doubt your judgement, but that seems like an odd day to me."

"By then, everyone will be back, for one." Edd nodded, scooting his butt in a little closer to Kevin. _That only adds to my nervousness! _"For two, if we go ahead right after we get back, I feel like people might think that this was just a spring break thing, when we both know that it's much more than that." The corners of Edd's mouth turned up at this, and he gripped Kevin's hand harder before getting up. "Where are you going?"

"It's nearly eleven o' clock, Kevin. We need breakfast!" Kevin nodded at this, following his pajama clad lover downstairs to the kitchen. Within minutes the two of them started the preparations, taking out fruit and plates and anything else that they would need to make a simple meal.

After ten minutes, the boys sat at the table, eating toasted waffles from the freezer with syrup and fruit. They ate silently until a thought popped into Kevin's mind, making him shift uncomfortably but swallow and speak nonetheless.

"Edd?" Edd looked up, popping his fork out of his mouth and setting it down neatly as he chewed. "What are you gonna do about _your _friends? The dorks." At this, Edd narrowed his eyes, causing Kevin to snicker under his breath.

"Please refrain from bullying my friends, Kevin." With a smirk the jock calmed, taking another bite of his food as he watched Edd's now almost pained face with caution. "And, well… I do not really know. Should I tell them beforehand? I mean, throughout our childhood you were Eddy's nemesis, and any time I was even near you he would be suspicious that I was a 'traitor.' So perhaps I should try to clear it up beforehand, just in case?" Kevin took in a deep breath in through his nose, his fork twirling about in his fingers. _Traitor, huh._

"You should, but maybe they don't need to know that it's me right away." Edd nodded, listening as he pushed a piece of hair behind his ear. "Dorky would probably think that it's some kind of a joke, having his best friend taken away by his _nemesis_, right?" Again Edd nodded, meeting Kevin's gaze and holding it as he spoke, but getting up out of seat as well. "So?"

"The sooner the better, I suppose." The boys started to clean up quickly, Edd taking the plates and leaving Kevin the rest. "Actually, after I shower, I think I might go and have a chat with Ed and Eddy. I-I'm nervous, but it will be worth my while in the end, I hope. I'd rather they make a fuss now instead of in school." From where he stood, Kevin leaned over, catching Edd's hand in his and quickly kissing his lips, a smirk on his own.

"I might go and talk to Nazz too. Go on, take your shower babe." Edd flushed, nodding before running up to the bathroom.

Downstairs, Kevin finished up and took out his phone, texting Nazz about hanging out with her while he waited for Edd. He was already showered and dressed, having gotten up before Edd, so he didn't really have anything to do but wait. _Does it feel good to be back with Edd again or what? Damn, I missed him. _The jock smiled to himself, though nervousness did claw at his gut when he thought of talking with Nazz. _She's been with me since forever, and she's always been a good person. Even when I was going through that rough spot back in middle school and freshman year, she was still there, helping me out when no one else did, well, except for Nat. But… she can be a bit intense when she wants to._ Kevin's thoughts were disrupted soon enough by the thumping of Edd's feet coming down the stairs, and he looked up to see Edd dressed as usual, but a stressed look on his face.

"What's up, babe?" Edd came over, tugging at the bottom of his cardigan with one hand, the other holding his beanie.

"Are you really okay with this?" The question had definitely not been the first from Edd regarding the subject of them coming out. Though Kevin reassured him over and over, Edd was still stuck in a sort of daze, unable to fully grasp their situation and Kevin's easy affirmation and agreement. It did not bother Kevin, however, as he himself knew that it was a big leap and an action that they could not undo once done. With a smile, Kevin stood up, taking Edd in his arms and kissing his forehead, covered with his bangs.

"I keep telling you, of course I am." Edd flushed, but wrapped his arms around Kevin anyhow, taking in everything about him with soft touches. _He's so warm and kind to me. I still feel as if this is but a dream— _"Come on. This is the first step. For us, for our future." Kevin's tone lowered to a whisper, undeniably sweet in Edd's ear and making his heart swoon. "Didn't I say that I wanted to spend forever with you?" Edd hummed, holding onto Kevin's broad back tighter before leaning back and quickly pecking him on the lips.

"I too, Prince Charming." Kevin chuckled, kissing back quietly before letting him go. With a shake of his beanie, Edd slid it on, pushing back his bangs and all of his hair in the front back as usual. As he was doing so, however, Kevin questioned him, watching as all his hair disappeared beneath the hat.

"I've said it before, but your hair looks really good, you know." Edd flushed a bit, quirking an eyebrow at Kevin as he patted down his beanie. "Why push it back? Why don't you have your bangs showing at the front?" Edd paused, his hands clasping together in front of him.

"I've never thought about it. I'm still a bit conscious about it, so it never really came to mind." Kevin hummed, narrowing his eyes at his lover and crossing his arms over his chest, then responding with a nonchalant demand.

"Redo it. I wanna see." Edd gripped at the sides of his hat, watching Kevin with a worried look in his eye.

"Now? But I was about to depart for Eddy's." Kevin made a face and Edd giggled, pulling it off and patting down his hair. "Really, you can so childish, you know. I suppose it goes like this?" Edd placed the beanie near his hairline and tugged it back as usual, using his fingers to fix the hair that had stuck out in odd directions, or at least the ones that he could see. All the while, Kevin only watched, his eyes getting a bit wider with each movement. "How is it? Is it aesthetically pleasing?" Kevin nodded sharply and took a step in, his hands gravitating towards Edd's cheeks.

"You look incredible like that. Your hair really suits you, babe." Edd smiled at this, watching as Kevin's eyes wandered across his face, flicking from his lips to his hair and everywhere else. "You should wear it like that, really." Edd giggled a bit despite himself, his eyes meeting Kevin's before they pulled apart.

"I really must get this over with. I'll be leaving now, but you may stay here if you like." Kevin shook his head, walking over to the door with Edd and pulling on his shoes.

"I'm going over to Nazz's house. I'll be back soon enough, though." Edd nodded, taking a breath and clutching his chest with trembling hands once he was properly ready. Kevin, noticing the shaky state Edd was in, leaned forward, murmuring into his lover's ear gently. "It'll be fine. I love you, babe." With a shaky sigh, Edd turned his head a bit, his hand on the doorknob.

"I love you too, Kevin." The boys parted, Edd first and Kevin following. It was a fairly nice day, with quite a change in the weather compared to earlier points within the months passed. The sun peeked out behind the clouds, moderately fluffy and scattered across the cerulean expanse, its rays shining here and there on the cold pavement and through the rustling trees. It made Edd feel at ease as he crossed over the street, looking both ways though he was sure that no one would arrive to the Cul-de-Sac any time soon. Over to his left, he could see Kevin getting closer to Nazz's house, on just the same mission as he, though with its subtle differences.

When in front of Eddy's house, Edd breathed in, swallowing down his fear and ringing the doorbell. Within minutes the door lazily swung open to reveal Eddy, his hair a mess and his clothes hanging baggy. _If he's not dressed up, that means Ed should be present, right? _

"Oh, hey Double D. What're you doing here so early?" Edd smiled, clasping his hands together tightly in front of him as Eddy yawned.

"I'm here to have a chat with you and Ed. There is something that I must disclose." Eddy only quirked an eyebrow, turning and beckoning Edd inside. Ed, however, was not inside, but Eddy quickly called him over with a gruff voice and a happy reply.

Once all seated in Eddy's living room, Ed bouncing in his seat with joy and Eddy leaning back, the same questioning look on his face, Edd breathed out, looking to them both. Before he could speak, however, Eddy butted in, scratching his goatee with one hand.

"What's up, Sockhead? Come on, spit it out." At this Edd jolted up, his hands trembling in his lap. _I must do this. _

"Say, gentlemen. You will both always be my friends, will you not? No matter what I choose in life, you will not leave me?" Ed nodded wildly, and Eddy shrugged a bit, nodding along as well.

"Yeah, yeah, now go on."

"Well, I have something important to tell the both of you." The boys nodded, Ed leaning in a bit as Edd took a deep breath, his hands tightening painfully. _For us. For me, for Kevin. _Finally he looked up at his friends, his mouth going dry. "I-I have a preference for males. I am what you would call _gay._" Joyous suspense turned to silence, and shock seeped into the air, but Edd continued. "I-I am currently in a relationship with someone, and it is going stupendously well. We have been going steady for over a year now." Edd continued on, remembering Kevin's smile and his words of encouragement, along with his sweet nothings.

_I love you, babe._

"I needed you both to know, gentlemen." With his conclusion, the silence broke, Eddy scoffing and sitting up in his chair.

"What the fuck? What kinda joke is this? Come on Double D." Edd did not speak, but kept his eyes down, biting his lip harshly. Seeing this and hearing his silence, Eddy stood, a smile coming to the corners of his mouth with disbelief. "Come on, man. Double D—" Edd looked up at him, his sincerity and a pleading sorrow in his eyes. At this Eddy just shook his head, standing tall and balling his fists. "No way, no way— go." Edd stood up at this, his breath becoming short and his eyes pleading and confused.

"Eddy, I—"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Eddy—"

"Just go! Leave, alright? Both of you!" Edd trembled from head to toe, his gut utterly dropping at Eddy's rage. _This can't possibly be happening. _From behind him, Ed touched his shoulder, making him flinch back.

"Come on, Double D." Edd shook, turning to go with Ed but once more looking to Eddy. _He's my best friend. Please—_

"Eddy, please—"

"Just leave." Ed led them out the front door, closing it behind him and standing still with Edd once they got to the pavement. The sun shone brighter now, but it didn't help his shaky state, and before Edd knew it, tears were bubbling down his face and his breathing was ragged with sobs.

"I-I'm sorry, Ed." The jumpy sob came from Edd, making the other boy grab his shoulders and wrap him in a hug that even Edd could not refuse.

"Eddy is just being a shocked dummy. It's okay, he still loves you." Edd's eyes stayed open, the tears pouring out of his eyes and down his cheeks onto Ed's jacket silently. "I love you too, Double D. You're always going to be my best friend, I promise." With shaky sobs, Edd clung to Ed, letting him pet his head with a smile until he was relatively better. When they pulled apart, Ed only smiled his goofy smile, petting Edd's head again. "Do you want to come to my house, Double D? Sarah and Jimmy are there, and they love you too!" With a smile of his own, Edd wiped his cheeks his fingers, sniffling a bit as he shook his head.

"Thank you, Ed, but I think I just want to be alone right now." Ed nodded and hugged him once again, walking off in the direction of his house, his shoulders bouncing along. With a spiraling sigh, Edd headed back over to his house with his phone in hand and ready to message Kevin, the sun, the twinkling wind chimes and the rustling trees making him want to see Kevin even more. _This is only the first step. This is only the beginning._

* * *

(Hello lovelies! Thank you for waiting so patiently for me! I hope you enjoyed the latest installment, though it did take quite a turn if I do say so myself. Actually, this chapter was revised so many times in my head that I can't believe I even ended up finishing it in the end at all. Actually, it's like that a lot recently. Because of that, and the fact that I'm actually going to go and do a lot of vacationing this month, I'm going to keep my update dates at **five** days apart in lieu of four. So, from now, the next update will be this coming **Wednesday**. I'm not sorry, as I need time to write and also enjoy the rest of my summer, you know? I'm actually going out to Pride on Sunday, which is going to be _fabulous_.

Alright, as usual, if you wish to contact me over any concerns or whatnot, review this story (please, please do!), or even just chat (I don't bit uwu), send me a review, a PM, or an ask/fanmail on my tumblr, you guessed it, [rosehip-robotcrown]. I'm basically always online, js.

Till Wednesday, my lovelies! Stay strong and remember; I love you!

EDIT: I literally cannot believe that I messed up the parents. It's fixed now, so no worries!)


	24. Let's Get Lost At Sea

(Hello my lovelies! Here is the latest installment, along with some very important news for anyone following as of 07/08/13. More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

Spring break had come to an end at a slow pace, and of course with many different emotions. Since his encounter with both Ed and Eddy, Edd had not contacted either of them. He knew deep in his heart that Eddy was only shocked, and needed space to think, but it certainly got to him that his best friend had been so incredibly harsh about it. The same went for Kevin after his particularly rough meeting with Nazz, though he did not feel particularly hurt by her words, as he knew they were an attempt at advice rather than pure malice or anger spurred by shock.

"You can't be serious, Kevin." Nazz had shot up from her seat, looking down at the boy in front of her with shock written all over her face. "You can't actually be going through with this!"

"Yeah, _we _are." Kevin looked up to Nazz, watching her face change with her incoming thoughts.

"Come on, think this through more, Kevin. You know what could happen to you and Double D." Kevin nodded his head slowly, swallowing down before responding to Nazz, his voice slower in comparison to hers.

"I do know, Nazz. I've known since before we even got together, thanks to _you_." Nazz breathed out through her nose, her shock subsiding a bit at the indirect praise, but newfound anger boiling with Kevin's tone. "I know my place, but I also know just how much I mean to the team, and how I'm completely indispensable. Other schools even from out of town would die to have me be their captain."

"That doesn't change the fact that you'll be in a dangerous situation. Double D, too." Kevin clutched his hands, his knuckles cracking under his grip. _I'll protect him. I promised him. _"Bullying comes with this, and you know the guys. Once someone starts something they all flock together mindlessly. You'll get hurt, and there is no doubt you'll be called some nasty things, Kevin." With a sincere and slightly impatient spark in his eye, Kevin looked up, watching as Nazz switched her weight to one foot.

"If Nat can play off being called a fag every day then so can I, Nazz." The girl's jaw tightened slightly, and she crossed her arms over her chest, her short bob of hair swishing slightly as she did. "And just saying, if any of those jerks even lay a finger on me or Edd I'll rip them clean off. You get it now?" Kevin still sat, his angular face and darkened, rumbling eyes emanating an emotion so honest that Nazz couldn't help but become momentarily speechless. "I'm serious." Moments passed in silence, then Nazz unclenched her jaw, her arms falling to her sides as she lifted her head so that she looked down her nose upon Kevin.

"I support you, but I'm your friend, and I want you to be safe." Kevin breathed out steadily, his thoughts rolling about through his head. _I know she does, and I understand everything that she's saying, but Edd means too much to me. _With a sigh, Nazz tilted her head down again, her powdery blue eyes meeting Kevin's. _He's changed so much. _"I don't want to see you spiral down again, like in freshman year. Never again." At this, Kevin broke eye contact, his brow furrowing significantly.

"I promise you, Nazz. I won't." After a moment, a small smile graced Kevin's lips, tugging it wider as he spoke. "I have Double D now, and I never want him to see me like that."

* * *

After his talk with Nazz, Kevin had walked back over to Edd's house, quickly replying to his earlier texts and rushing his feet. In his mind, his thoughts were all over, from the words exchanged in confidence not only a minute prior and the need to see and hold Edd right that moment. _He's changed me. Who knows what would've happened if I hadn't gotten so into him all those months ago. _Kevin clenched his phone hard, feeling the blood rush through him as the wind ran over his skin and the sun gradually slid into view, taking his being into its light. _I love him, goddammit. I love him so much._

* * *

The routine was as usual on Wednesday, just as planned. There was no difference between Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday of that week, or any other school morning for that matter, except the anxiety and restlessness that had never before instilled itself within Edd, even for the most arduous of tests, until that morning. Leading up to the very occasion, he had of course felt nervousness among other things, but its potency was especially extreme that morning, though hidden to an extent, as he killed some time after brushing his teeth.

Edd stood in his bathroom, staring back at the reflection of his face in the mirror. His eyes flicked to his chin, up his jawline and to his ears, then to his small nose and rosy cheeks, his dark eyebrows and finally his bright cyan eyes, alive and awake, but swirling with nervousness. After this, they traveled up to the black strands upon his forehead, sweeping out to the left of his face from under his dark beanie. _It does look rather nice, doesn't it? _Kevin had convinced Edd to wear his hair in that fashion, and he had definitely gotten a great response, or at least from Nat ("You look so cute, doll! It really frames your face. Who knew, huh?" Nat had promptly touched the strands, only to be batted away by Edd's hand, his face sour with Nat's unnecessary touches).

With Kevin now in mind, Edd's already rosy cheeks heated, blossoming pink with love and his nervous feelings. _It still feels like a dream when I think about it, yet this is all reality now, isn't it—? _Edd's thoughts were cut short by the violent buzzing of his phone, moving across the countertop and startling him enough to yelp. Though he was quite familiar with all technology, having a phone on him was indeed something different, and he hadn't quite gotten used to it yet.

Quickly Edd checked the text, reading it over to himself.

_be there in five, so get ready. love you._

Edd smiled to himself, tapping down his response to the quick message. _He always sends me an 'I love you' with each message. How charming, Kevin is._

_I am nearly prepared. I shall see you then. I love you too. _

Edd, with one last glance at the mirror and a quick fix to a strand of hair, oddly sticking out from under his beanie, left the bathroom, grabbing his messenger bag and heading down to the entryway. Clad in his favourite outfit, his tie tight and his cardigan ironed, Edd opened the hall closet and took out the Oxfords that Kevin had gotten for him, undoing them and slipping them on. Of course, they fit perfectly, the light brown leather enclosing his feet snugly. _If I am wearing my favourite clothes, now would be the best time to break them in, yes? Oh, why am I making such a fuss? _Edd flushed a bit, gently biting his lip and he stood up, his shoes neatly tied. _I really cannot help it though— it all seems so surreal, even now. _

After a moment of waiting, Edd heard the rumbling of Kevin's Impala, starting up from across the street. With a shaky but deep breath in through his nose, Edd gripped his messenger bag tightly, looking through the two small windows upon the door to see Kevin pull up to his driveway. Quickly he exited, turning and locking the door before heading down the pavement towards the car, his fingers trembling as he took the handle and opened the door. In he slid, closing it gently behind him and removing his bag, then finally looking to Kevin after placing it on his lap.

He could only blush at the sight of his lover, who sat in the driver's seat with an air of maturity about him and looking incredibly handsome, wearing a hoodie under his leather jacket in lieu of his usual white and red Letterman. Though he was really no different from any other day, with his cap on backwards and ginger hair sticking through the adjustment strap opening, there was a triumphant shine to him, and a feeling emanating from him that Edd couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Morning, babe." Edd smiled as Kevin's hand found his on the seat, entwining their fingers and pulsing heat through his hand.

"Good morning, indeed." Kevin smiled back even wider, his eyes wandering all over Edd's face as he leaned in towards his lover, lips meeting lips softly yet passionately. After breaking apart, both their hands now entwined, Kevin rested his forehead against Edd's, feeling the heat of his blush radiate fiercely.

"This is it, huh?" Edd let out a quiet sigh, his eyes finally meeting Kevin's, the forest green orbs completely devoid of uneasy emotions. _How can he be so calm? _"Finally."

"Mm." Edd could only give a hum back, warm and tingling with all sorts of emotions as Kevin leaned away, his hands breaking apart from Edd's and landing on the gearshift and steering wheel. After shifting the car into drive, the boys were off, speeding along down the road in the direction of the high school.

Minutes passed, and Edd was feeling even more uncertain than ever. _This is such a gargantuan leap! Oh, my nerves are getting to me— Kevin— _With nervousness in his heart and his tongue loose, when the boys came to the next set of lights,Edd could not help himself and spoke freely, his words heavy with his emotions.

"Kevin, are you absolutely certain that you are alright with this? This is irreversible, and— and once we do this we can't go back—" Kevin only leaned over, taking Edd's lips yet again and rubbing his hands to calm him.

"I already told you, Edd. I'm okay with this." Edd shifted in his seat, his knees drawing closer to each other. "I understand the consequences and I'm ready for them, okay? Just keep your chin up, babe. I love you." Kevin gave him another quick peck as red turned to green, and they were on their way again, getting closer and closer to the school. Edd had sunk a bit in his seat, calming himself as they went along, with glances over to Kevin every now and then.

This was really it. They were really going to be an official couple in the eyes of the public. This was real. Edd gripped his messenger bag, lying flat on his knees, and pushed himself back up with his heels, resting his back straight against the seat with a now confident sort of sigh. _It all seems like a terribly perfect dream; Kevin being mine, and now publicly as well— but this reality, and I must stay strong! _

Before they knew it, the big white and red building came into view, and they quickly drove into the parking lot, taking a spot near to the football field. With only ten minutes to spare till the bell, nearly all the students were inside, giving them space before going in.

Kevin quickly switched gears to park, then pulled his keys of the ignition and turned to Edd, who had undone his seatbelt and put on his bag, his fingers wrapped around the strap and a determined yet soft look on his face.

"Let's go?" Edd turned to Kevin and nodded at his words, then slid out of the car, locking the door behind him. Immediately the fresh air hit him, and he felt invigorated by its dewy scent as Kevin walked around the front of the car, coming to a stop in front of him with a piece of material in his hand and a sheepish grin on his face.

"What is this—?" Edd stopped, his eyes recognizing just what the material was. _His Letterman. But no, he couldn't possibly—?_

"I want you to wear it." Edd blushed horribly red, his hands tightening around the strap even more as he watched Kevin's grin get wider, and his teeth softly biting down on the side of his lip. "It's a tradition, you know?" Indeed it was, and an especially prominent on in the area. _You give your girlfriend your Letterman to wear; f-for me as well?_

"R-Really?" Kevin nodded, handing over the material after Edd took off his messenger bag. Quickly he slipped it on, feeling the weight consume him. _It's so big on me. Oh dear— _Kevin only watched, his heart pounding at the sight of his lover, his fingers barely visible underneath the sleeves. _Holy shit— _Edd slid his messenger bag back on, fumbling a bit with the jacket and turning to Kevin, his face pink. _Too cute! _

"You ready?" Edd gave a quick nod, his cyan irises shining as he met Kevin's.

"And you, Kevin? Is this really alright?" Kevin sighed through his nose, a crooked smile gracing his lips as he looked down at his lover. In a flash, a memory came to his mind, and the smile got wider as he spoke again, a quote coming from his mouth.

"'Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.'" Edd's mouth fell open a bit, and he smiled back, one hand sliding up his strap. "I know it doesn't fit the situation right now, but it's the truth."

"You have seen _Gone with the Wind_?" Kevin nodded, shrugging a bit as he did so.

"As a kid, yeah." As he spoke, Kevin laced his fingers with Edd's and turned to face the school, ready to go in. Edd did so as well, feeling warmth surge throughout his body from Kevin's finger tips. "Let's go." Slightly startled by Kevin's words, Edd nodded, striding along with his lover, every tap of his Oxfords against the pavement bringing them closer to the entrance.

It was in those moments that Edd finally felt his reality hit him properly. The doubt and fear was dissipating, and he looked to Kevin, gently squeezing his hand and receiving a smile.

"Chin up, babe." Edd looked in front. Time seemed to move in slow motion, and Edd lifted his chin, his head high and proud, and Kevin's quote ringing throughout his mind, as well as Kevin's.

_We've come this far—_

_And there's so much in front of us—_

_But frankly my dear—_

_I don't give damn. _

The doors opened wide, letting Kevin and Edd stride in together. It took a moment, but soon enough students around them became quiet, seeing their entwined hands and realizing just who was walking. The two of them only kept going, however, stopping once they finally reached Edd's locker. As usual, Edd unlocked his locker and took out his unneeded textbooks, but now with Kevin leaning on the locker next to him, a smile on his face as he chatted with Edd.

"What's first?" Edd smiled back, picking up a smaller textbook from his upper shelf.

"English. You have mathematics, do you not?" Kevin groaned a bit, causing Edd to snicker as he closed his locker, keeping his eyes away from his staring peers.

"Yeah. I hate it." Kevin stood up from where he leaned on the locker wall, taking Edd hand and trying to keep his cool. "Want me to walk you?" Edd nodded, then received a squeeze from Kevin, making him breathe out shakily with thought. _This is happening— oh Lord, I feel marvelous! _

Just as the boys were about to walk off, a shout came from behind them, loud over the whispering and mumbling of the crowd.

"Hey, Kevin!" The boys turned, watching as a group of Kevin's teammates approached, their brows all furrowing at the sight of Edd and their hands, tangled together between them. The sight stopped their stride, and Edd could feel his breath getting shorter with fear. He had not had a run-in with any of the football team members for over a year, and now the memories were slowly crawling back. Kevin noticed this as Edd started to tremble, and he stood tall, looking at the boys with a neutral face.

"Hey, guys." The boys did not return for a moment, but then one of them let out a forced laugh, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Funny joke there, Cap. Who put you up to it?" Kevin kept his cool, turning more towards the boys and partially shielding Edd from their looks.

"No one did, 'cause it's not a joke." People were crowding properly now, watching the tension between the boys rise with Kevin's every word. "Double D and I are going out." Audible gasps came from people around them, and Edd squeezed Kevin's hand tight, his fingers trembling horribly.

"Now, come on, Captain. You can't seriously be dating some faggot geek." Edd's eyes went wider as one of the boys stepped forward. It was the same one who had threatened all those months ago after Kevin's practice. _The same words, yet again— _Beside him, Kevin's jaw tightened, showing his anger before he even spoke.

"What did you call him?" Kevin's stepped forward, his words like piercing ice. The one boy did not step back, though others in the pack did, feeling threatened by Kevin's tone. Silence pursued them, and he stepped forward again, his voice still leveled though more and more people started to surround them. "I asked you a question. What the _fuck _did you call him?" One of the boys patted the other boy's shoulder, telling him to leave it alone, and Edd did the same, looking up to Kevin's face and touching his arm gently with his free hand.

"I-It's alright. Let us leave, yes?" Kevin breathed out, looking to Edd with dimming anger, but squeezing his hand tight to let him know his rage even if a little bit. After a breath, Kevin looked back up, just as the boy responded, ignoring the advice from his peers and pushing Kevin a little bit more.

"I said he's a faggot geek!"

"You call my boyfriend a fag again and I'll make sure you can't talk anymore." Kevin stood his ground, standing tall but making no threatening moves. _I won't fight, I won't fight— fuck, I wanna sock him in the jaw— _The flock of jocks didn't move an inch, but a mix of disgusted and scared looks were vibrant on their faces, and words were ready to fall like bombshells from some of their lips.

"Alright, alright, what's going on here, boys?" A new voice cut in, and at this point, a saviour. A shock of teal hair was suddenly in the middle, looking at the jocks then over to Kevin and Edd with a proper jaw drop.

"You came out without telling me?! What the hell, guys!" Nat bounced on his heels, his fists balling beside him. Edd sighed to himself, blinking once in relief. _I'll have to thank him later for saving us! _

"Got a problem?" Nat narrowed his eyes and sighed at Kevin, then walked over to them, a smile anew on his freckled face as he patted Kevin's shoulder.

"Yes and no, Cap."

"Goldberg, you knew about this?" Nat looked over to the enraged leader of the boys, who had stepped forward further, his hands at his sides. Nat only raised his eyebrows and nodded, responding with a light tone.

"Yep!"

"What the fuck—" The sound of the warning bell cut off the disbelieving words, and Kevin, before turning to leave with Edd, looked at them one last time.

"See you at practice then, huh?" With that, Kevin strode away with Edd, still trembling at his side. As they walked, Kevin leaned in a bit, gently gripping Edd's hand and smiling down at him with a whisper. "I'm sorry." Edd glanced up, biting his lip before speaking, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"No, it's alright. I should be thanking you, really. Thank you, Kevin." The two smiled, their confidence shining bright yet again as they reached Edd's English class. Outside of the door, they stopped, Edd still holding Kevin's hand.

"Stay strong, 'kay? I'll walk you to your classes, so wait for me." Edd's cheeks turned pinker than before, and just as he opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by yet another familiar voice.

"Sockhead?" Edd turned his head, his gaze meeting none other than Eddy's, who stood a few feet away with Ed at his side, his eyes wide under a furrowed brow.

"Eddy?" Said boy coughed and swallowed, sticking his hands into his pockets and eyeing the couple in front of him, shocked anger seeping in when he looked at Kevin. Edd, on the other hand, bit his lip, his eyes going a bit soft but tearing away from Eddy's gaze anyway, remembering the time. Edd looked up into Kevin's face, who was smirking lightly at the staring boys, feeling triumphant inside for some reason. "I need to go into class now, Kevin. I'll see you soon, yes?" Kevin looked back down, his smirk being replaced with a crooked smile.

"Yeah. Love you." Edd smiled back, feeling heat rush rapidly to his face as Kevin snuck a kiss onto his cheek, earning even more gasps and whispers from the crowd round them. Quickly he left the pink-faced Edd, walking down the hall as always, striding fast and standing tall. Edd, after watching him, turned around, his hands clutching around the strap of his messenger bag.

"I have class now, gentlemen. I'll be seeing you, right?" Ed nodded, but Eddy just looked to the ground, scuffing his shoe on the floor with his hands in his pockets. "I see. Um, Eddy?" The boy looked up, his face waveringly neutral. "Have a good day." Edd smiled at him, then walked into his classroom, leaving his friends behind. _What more will the day bring me? Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear—_

* * *

It had indeed been one of the most interesting and difficult days yet at school for either of the boys. Stares and whispers were aplenty, though oddly enough names were not called, together nor apart. After that morning's fiasco, however, Kevin had decided to keep to himself, letting his anger simmer at the back of his mind. As for Edd, he only kept silent, though the Letterman that he refused to take off drew attention to him quite a bit. At lunch, the boys walked the halls together, deciding not to go to the cafeteria for the time being.

When the end of the day finally came, Edd was feeling, for perhaps the first time in his life, relief that he could finally go home. As he was packing up, his phone buzzed in his pocket, and he took it out, pushing back a piece of his hair as he tapped the screen, displaying the text and reading it.

_i have practice so you can go home or wait for me. either way, you wanna hang tonight? love you._

Edd smiled to himself, quickly texting back with one hand as he maneuvered a textbook into his locker. Once he was finished, he tapped send, feeling elated and relieved that he was finally going to see Kevin again.

As he continued to pack books into his bag, Edd nearly jumped right out of his skin as a tap came to his shoulder and warm breath made the hairs on his neck stand. Quickly he

whipped around, coming face to face with Nat, who had leaned down so that he was level with Edd.

"Yo, doll." Edd raised his eyebrows at the grinning boy and shifted away, his back turning once again to his friend.

"Nathan, don't you have football practice right now? I'd suggest that you not be late." Nat groaned, leaning around Edd so that he could see him once again, his smile still bright.

"Oh come on, I just want to congratulate my little lovebird!" Edd turned his head to Nat, who had put a hand to his cheek, his eyes closed as he envisioned the couple. "You guys are so cute, you know. And you, wearing his Letterman— oh my _God, _you're adorable." Edd blushed up to his ears, turning quickly back to his locker and taking the rest of his supplies for that day.

"Practice, Nathan!" Edd spoke loudly and Nat giggled, patting his friend on the shoulder and standing up straight, then looking over to Edd.

"We'll talk later, 'kay?" Edd met Nat's gaze and nodded, an exasperated look on his face.

"Of course. Now go on, Nathan." Without hesitation, Nat was off, running through the crowd in the direction of the locker rooms. Edd only continued to pack his bag, deciding that he would walk home that day. _I really do not want to be too much of a bother, even though we are public now. _

After closing his locker, Edd walked along, keeping his chin up despite the looks he was getting. Though the rumour had spread like wildfire, he would stay strong, for himself, for Kevin, and for their relationship.

* * *

Kevin pulled down his jersey, feeling not only the familiar tightness of his shoulders pads, but the various looks coming from his teammates as well. The team, with the exception of Nat, had stayed far away from Kevin as possible, their ignorance keeping them fearful of Kevin now that he was gay.

_Idiots. _Kevin kept a neutral face but scoffed quietly, closing his locker and heading over to the coach's office. With a few knocks, the man inside called him in, and Kevin stood tall, waiting for his word.

"What is it, Kevin?"

"Would it be okay if I call a meeting right now, Coach?" Kevin's voice was clear as he spoke, meeting his coach's gaze and never breaking it.

"Don't take too long. We have a schedule." Kevin nodded, turning and leaving the room with the coach now at his tail. Once back in the locker room, the two of them stood at the front, quickly getting the attention of some of the team without even speaking. The coach called out, however, getting the boys all assembled in front of a stern looking Kevin.

"Alright, group talk! Get your asses over here!" Quickly enough the team was assembled, sitting on the low benches in front of Kevin. It was obvious what he was going to bring up, and that definitely showed through. "All yours, Captain." The coach patted Kevin's padded shoulder, stepping away from him and watching as Kevin raised his chin, his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

"I'm pretty sure we all know why I'm calling this meeting, so I'll get straight to it." A low tone slunk into Kevin's voice, a deep rage mixed with sincerity at its finest creating a feeling in the room that could not be matched. It was positively deadly. "Just because I'm going out with a guy doesn't mean you get to disrespect me as your Captain. We're gonna win the championships again, and I will _not _allow _any _slacking, especially over shit like this." Kevin lifted his hands from his chest, balling one into a fist and leaving the other one open. Before he continued on, a small scoff mixed with a laugh came out, a smirk coming to his mouth briefly, but his eyes never smiling. "We may have months to go, but the new season will come quicker than you can believe. We need to be practicing harder, training harder, _everything _harder. So rest assured, _kids—_" Kevin spat the word, making a few on the team flinch. "—I'll be working this team into the ground, with no exceptions and no excuses. And if you still won't pay attention, just because of who _I _am, then you can get the fuck off my team, _got it_?" Kevin hit his balled fist into his open palm, glaring about the room as he cracked his knuckles.

With their collective silence, he smirked, lifting his head up again so that he was looking down his nose at the boys.

"Oh, and just so you know, I ain't lookin' at any of your sorry asses. None of you are attractive to me in the slightest, for one, and for two, Double D is the only one for me, and I'm not unfaithful. So you don't need to worry, got it?" The silence in the room was now an awkward one, though Kevin could see some relieved faces. With a final glance about the room, Kevin folded his arms over his chest again, his tone losing a fair amount of its venom. "Any to say?" Moments passed in silence, but eventually a teammate piped up, an angry smile on his face.

"You're gay, then?" Kevin kept a neutral face, staring back down at the boy. _Same guy from this morning—_

"Guess so." At this, the boy stood, a couple of the surrounding boys coming with him. Their pained anger was blatant, showing colourfully upon their faces. In their minds, they had been betrayed somehow, but still couldn't help but respect him as their Captain, and quite frankly, it hurt.

"Fucking fag."

"Faggot." Kevin's jaw clenched tight, and he looked down upon them, staying strong though the words stung.

"Yeah? What you gonna do about it?" The larger, bulkier one of the boys stepped forward at this, a vein protruding on his temple. Seeing this, Nat, who sat close by, slowly stood up out of his sight, going into tackle mode just in case. _This guy looks angry, Kevin— don't push him! _Kevin did not care for this, though, and looked him straight in the eye, anger glinting back in his. "Well? You gonna go at it, big boy? You gonna _do _something about me being a _faggot_?" Kevin spat the last word again, which served as the snapping point for the boy, who drew his arm back, only to be caught by Nat, along with the boys who had already stood up and some more that had stood as a reflex.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" The coach now stepped in, eyeing the boys angrily. "We don't need a fistfight before practice, got it?" The bigger boy breathed out through his bared teeth, slowly calming down in the grasp of the other teammates as Kevin watched, his hands still tight over his chest. With a glance at Kevin, the coach nodded, patting his shoulder and steeping back again. Feeling this, Kevin loosened his grip, his arms coming down to his sides.

"Either you go cool your head and get on the field, or you get off the team." Kevin shifted where he stood for the first time, his voice still low and serious. "You can call me what you want on your time, but not on mine, and definitely not on the team's time." After a moment, the three original boys left, heading out of the locker room and onto the field by themselves. The remaining team members stayed, however, watching Kevin closely. Kevin noticed this, and looked over them, his eyes flicking from boy to boy. "Anyone else?"

"You've got a lot of balls, Cap, I gotta say." Nat spoke this time, his hands on his hips and his hair a tad messed up, all topped off with a wide grin. "It takes a lot of bravery to come out like that, man. I'm proud of you." Others seemed to agree with this, nodding along one by one.

"I still respect you, Captain." One of the team members spoke out, getting the attention of the others. "You work harder than anyone else, and I trust that you're gonna get us to the championships."

"Me too!

"Me three!" This continued on until most of the room was buzzing, the teammates eyeing their Captain with the earnest respect that he usually received, though in varying degrees. _No way— _Kevin looked around the room, and he couldn't help but smile, letting out a breathy laugh as he did. _Pack mentality goes two ways, I guess. _

"Thanks, guys." The team nodded, responding with short words until Kevin spoke again, interrupting them with a faux serious tone. "Alright, now hustle out to the field! Last one out gets ten push-ups!" The boys quickly did so, though Nat loitered for a moment, heading up to Kevin and patting him firmly on the shoulder.

"Proud of you, Cap. Be careful." With that, Nat bounded outside, clambering over the others so he wouldn't be last out, and leaving Kevin to himself. He did not think that his speech would have gone so well, apart from the black eye he was close to receiving. _Respect is earned. No wonder I'm still captain. _

"Kevin." Said jock turned around, almost forgetting that the coach was right behind him, listening to it all. Now it was his time to sweat, his palms becoming moist as the stony-faced man stepped forward to face him.

"Yes, Coach?" The man eyed him in silence, making so movements to suggest anything at all. _He can't kick me off, right? Come on, come on— _Kevin kept a neutral face, though his breathing did hasten in speed. Moments of tension passed, and finally the man spoke again, his arm reaching out and landing on Kevin's shoulder with a firm grasp.

"Don't disappoint me, Kevin. Keep up the good work." Kevin nodded sharply, though his thoughts were relieved and wanting him to relax completely. "Let's go." With another nod, Kevin turned and headed out the door, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

* * *

Edd paced in his living room, his hands clasped in front of him. He had received a text only a few minutes prior from Kevin, saying that practice was over and that he would be coming home as quickly as possible. Of course, this made the waiting Edd quite nervous, but excited anyway. _I hope everything went well for him— I want to see him ever so badly!_

Time passed, and finally three knocks came to Edd's door. Immediately he ran over, pulling it open to reveal a smiling Kevin, shining bright though the clouds rolled and rumbled behind him. Edd smiled back, moving over so that Kevin could enter and closing the door behind him with a click before turning to face Kevin, who had removed his jacket and sweater and hung them up.

"Greetings, Kevin—" Edd couldn't even finish his sentence as Kevin grabbed onto him, wrapping his arms around his lover and taking in everything about him. In his grasp, Edd did the same, the scent of cologne and musk, _Kevin's_ scent, filling his nose and making him lightheaded. _Finally— _Edd snuggled in further, and Kevin smiled into Edd's hair, though it quickly turned to a smirk as he shimmied his arms down Edd's body, one arm cupping under his bottom and making him squeak.

"What—?" Edd let out a yelp as Kevin lifted him up almost princess style, kicking off his shoes as he did.

"Up we go!" Quickly enough Kevin brought the two of them over to the couch, placing Edd gently down on the soft pillows and sitting down next to him before sliding them both down so that they were spooning. With a pleased sigh and his arms wrapped around Edd, Kevin kissed Edd's heated ear, earning a small gasp from the boy.

"K-Kevin!" Said jock smirked, grasping Edd tighter and leaning back, his eyes shining at his looked down at Edd. _Fuck, I'm so happy—_

"How was today, babe?" Edd breathed out through his nose, his hands finding Kevin's as he spoke.

"It went extremely well, if I do say so myself." Kevin smiled, his face sliding down to Edd's neck with his nose sitting in the crook. An audible gasp came from Edd at this, and gripped Kevin's hand tighter, his small fingers entwining with Kevin's larger ones. "A-Apart from this morning and the obvious whispering, I was practically off scot-free. To be honest, I thought it would be much worse than it was."

"Mm. Same here." Edd shivered as Kevin's lips moved upon his skin, his voice sending shivers up his spine. Regardless he turned his head, however, his flushed face laced with slight worry.

"H-How was practice?" Kevin looked into Edd's eyes, kissing his flesh harshly and making him moan quietly before turning him over with gentle force so that they were facing each other. Edd put up no fight, his palms pushing up against Kevin's broad chest and his face going even pinker.

"I'm still captain." Edd's face lit up with joy and he looked up to Kevin, who had triumph in his eyes though a spark of discontent was indeed there. "Almost got a black eye keeping the title, but I still saved face. Gave em' a speech and some promises, and everything turned out fine." Edd snuggled into Kevin's chest, speaking against it loud enough so that Kevin could hear.

"I'm so happy." Kevin smiled a bit, but became serious quite quickly, his lips finding Edd's ear and speaking right into it.

"We can't be too relaxed, though. There're still people who want to punch me out, unfortunately." Kevin stroked Edd's hair with his free hand, his fingers running through the silky smooth strands of black. Under his grasp, Edd bit his lip, his fingers tightening around Kevin's even more. _It _is _the truth... quite frankly, I'm afraid. _"I'll protect you no matter what, though. I promise I will." Edd shivered lightly as Kevin's lips traveled down the shell of his ear, slowly pulling him back from his chest. "No matter what happens, I'll protect you, Eddward." Edd flushed deeply, his eyes now meeting Kevin's as he kissed along his jaw, then finally up to his lips.

It was sweet, almost painfully so as the boys let their lips and tongues slide over each other, getting deeper and more passionate with every second. Though they had spent plenty of time together throughout the day and before, Kevin's words had sparked a feeling within the both of them, and with slender fingers in short red hair and tender hands roaming over hips and arms, they never wanted to stop. It was only the beginning for them, and they did not know it, their future looked brighter than ever.

* * *

(Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the newest installment to the story! Things seem to be settling down, but the future can only bring hardships in such a situation.

Now, for the news. I'm going on** hiatus** again. And this time, I'm really sorry. Though it's the summer and I have all this free time, I still cannot write properly, so I'm taking a lengthy break (the length is undetermined as of yet). I really need to just leave this fic alone for a while, and in the meantime go have fun and do things and just clear my mind. I would rather have a fresh mind that is ready to write and produce some kind of quality for you all, lovely readers, than have, well, what I have now. I really am sorry, and I'll do my best to keep you all updated, through tumblr at least. I just want you to know that I am **not **abandoning this fic. I still have so much to write for you all! I just need this break. Really, really bad.

As usual, if you have anything you'd like/need to contact me about, if you would like to review this fic (please, please do!) or you would just like to chat (I don't bite uwu), please send me a PM, a review, or an ask/fanmail on my tumblr [rosehip-robotcrown].

I love you all, lovelies, and I will keep you updated! See you whenever!)


	25. With A Little Help From My Friends

(Hello, my lovelies! Here is the newest installment, finally! More notes at the bottom.)

* * *

The days following Kevin and Edd's announcement were a blur for Edd. School went by quickly as always, and with surprisingly little trouble. Though he was still given all sorts of looks, no one actually approached Edd nor Kevin, who still had his rightful place at the football table in the cafeteria, luckily. Edd had also not seen or heard from Eddy even over the weekend, though Ed, on the other hand, called him a few times with his usual happy tone, and once again the following Tuesday, asking if he wanted to hang out with him the next day at lunch, to which Edd had happily agreed.

When said lunch hour was upon them, Edd had quickly made his way from class, his locker coming into sight. Once there, the boy slumped a little, rapidly turning his lock to each of the numbers composing his code and pulling it open before taking out his phone. _Should I send a reminder to Kevin about my previous arrangements? I suppose so. _Edd tapped and slid his fingers over the screen, writing up a message to Kevin with a smile on his face. Within seconds he pressed send and slid the phone into his pocket, turning his attention to his bag and taking out the unneeded textbooks from inside as he waited. Not long after a reply buzzed in his pocket and he took it out, reading it to himself with a giggle.

_i know i know. i'll go to the caf. just make sure mr. monobrow gets you back on time. i'm walking you to class, k? love you. _

_Mr. Monobrow? That seems new. _Edd bit his lip to keep from smiling to no avail, sliding his phone back into his pocket just as the one and only Mr. Monobrow came bounding up to him from behind.

"Double D!" Edd yelped as he was lifted off of the ground and into a bone-crushing hug, then swung about in a brash yet affectionate manner.

"Ed— _please_— put me down, Ed!" The boy stopped his swinging and set Edd down, his face lit up with a wide smile. Edd only sighed, straightening his clothes and beanie then looking up at Ed. "Thank you, Ed. Just a moment and I'll be ready." Ed nodded as Edd turned back, taking a small packed lunch with him and then closing his locker. "Alright. Shall we?" With a nod Ed led the way, his large shoulders bouncing with his step as they headed down the halls.

Soon enough the two boys made it outside to the front of the school, where others were walking around with their own friends. Edd quickly spotted a bench and led them to it, sitting down with his lunch in hand and Ed beside him. Of course he got straight to the point, looking over at his friend with a weak smile on his face.

"How is Eddy these days?" Ed smiled, noticing Edd's emotions and scooting over a bit.

"Eddy is okay, Double D. He's just thinking a lot, you know?" Edd nodded, listening to Ed's words carefully as he spoke in his usual odd tone. "When he saw you with Kevin he was so surprised! He wouldn't stop talking, like a noisy little chicken. Cluck cluck cluck—" Edd giggled softly, his hands finding each other and clasping tight. _Of course he would be surprised. I was surprised all those months ago as well, really. _"He is still angry, Double D. He feels betrayed, and I do not know why. Maybe because it's Kevin?" Edd whipped his head to the side, his eyes wide open.

"He thinks me a traitor?" Ed shrugged, one hand stretching back and hitting Edd on the back.

"It's okay, Double D! He'll come around!" Edd did not smile, his hands shaking now as he took his lunch in his hands, though his appetite was nearly gone.

* * *

"Bye-bye, Double D!" Ed plodded off to find Eddy, leaving Edd to himself at his locker. They had indeed spent the rest of their lunch together, though there was hardly another word from Edd. He was shocked and hurt and even a bit angry now, and was suddenly grateful that he didn't have any classes with the other boys.

As he gathered his textbooks, his thoughts in a mess, Kevin approached, leaning on the locker next to Edd with a grin.

"Hey, babe." Edd, clearly startled, jumped a little, sighing out at the sight of Kevin as the jock snickered. _Thank goodness he's here. _"Scare you?" Edd let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Salutations, Kevin! Did you have a pleasant lunch hour?" Kevin shrugged, standing up off the locker and taking Edd's free hand in his own. Edd turned pink at this, using his other hand to close his locker and lock.

"It was alright. Let's go?" Edd nodded, gripping Kevin's hand tightly as they walked on along to their next class, the warning bell going off as they did. _I just want it to be the weekend, really—_

* * *

The lunch bell rang the next day and Edd stood, his feet taking him out of class and towards his locker yet again. As he walked along, Edd took out his phone, cautiously in the bustling crowd, texting Kevin about his lunch plans in hopes that they could spend it together away from the cafeteria. _I do hope he doesn't have any previous arrangements with his friends. After yesterday's conversation with Ed, I never really got to talk to him about it. Surely he will be my remedy, as always, the charmer._

Edd smiled to himself as he composed the message, dodging the oncoming students and finally reaching his destination. With a tap to send, Edd went about his business as he waited for the reply, which came quicker than expected.

_wait for me at your locker. quick football meet for five mins then i'll be there, babe. _Edd smiled even wider, about to slide the phone into his pocket as another buzz came, signaling a new message.

_love you. _Edd blushed and put the phone into his pocket properly, focusing on the task at hand though his lips could not resist pulling into a smile. _Even such simple words can carry such depth, indeed they can. _

When sorted and ready to go, Edd closed his locker, his hands grasping at his messenger bag's strap as he leaned back on the cold metal door. It was now coming close to April, and as such, the students of Peach Creek Secondary seemed increasingly busy, the last months of school closing in on them quickly. It was always an interesting time, and though it was rare, whenever Edd got a spare moment, he liked to observe the passing students, so desperately unique yet always the same, falling into the rhythm of the halls to get wherever they were going. _The unity of a body of separate beings is so fascinating! Everyone is their own, but when mingled in the waves of the crowd, we follow and cooperate. Human instinct is so very interesting! _Edd smiled gently, his scientific thoughts never quite overruling those of Kevin and their upcoming lunch but growing just the same.

At that same moment, Kevin himself was thinking thoughts of Edd as well, though he kept his face neutral in the company of the team.

"Alright! No practice for the weekend, got it?" The team all nodded and responded with a shout to the coach, getting up from their seats on the bench and heading out for lunch. The meeting had went quicker than expected as it was only about their schedule, leaving Kevin feeling extremely overjoyed that he would get to spend more time with Edd on the weekend. _I'll take him out somewhere. Dinner and a movie, or maybe another museum, then home and into his bed. Damn, it's gonna be good. _

Kevin sauntered out of the locker room, straightening his cap as he went. Since he was going to meet Edd at his locker right near the front entrance, Kevin, contrary to the rest of team, chatting amongst themselves as they headed off in different directions, decided to take the shortcut around the building instead. He was not the only one to take that route, however, as when he stepped onto the tarmac, that morning's rain lazily turning to steam on the heated ground, a sharp voice came from behind, calling his name with a venomous tone.

"Kevin!" Said jock turned, his gaze falling upon a group of boys, and larger than the week before, standing ten feet away. _Seriously? _

"What do you want?" The group of four came forward a few paces, cracking knuckles and looking ready to take on the worst. Kevin only sighed, looking back at the bunch of jocks with disdain. _They've ganged up? Oh God this is so cliché._

"We've got some business with you, Kevin." Said jock only sighed again, making his challengers even more edgy at they shouted into the hastening winds. "Come on!"

"Look, I've got to get going. I don't have time for this shit. Later." With a short wave, Kevin turned, striding fast to get away from the gang.

"Yeah? Well we—" The voice of the ring leader was soft, as was the thumping of shoes against tarmac; so soft that Kevin did not notice with the wind in his ears and his thoughts running through his head. _They better not come after me or there'll be hell to pay. _"_do—_" Unfortunately for Kevin, that was just their plan, and within seconds of the last, barked word came a sharp hit came to the back of his head, sending him forward and into a defensive stance, his shoes gripping the dark pavement and keeping him upright.

"You fuckers—" The throbbing sensation in Kevin's head kept him temporarily woozy yet alert, his natural instincts and previous fighting skills coming into play. _Not one fight since freshman year. I thought I was holding a record. _His pursuers lunged forward, muscles working to bring fists and legs forward at amazing speeds. _Sorry, Edd. Guess lunch'll have to wait._

* * *

Time ticked on, and Edd bit in his lip, his fingers twiddling with each other before pulling out his phone yet again. Nearly ten minutes had passed since the bell had rung, and quite frankly he was getting worried. _Did something happen with the team? No— I recall seeing a few of the members enter the cafeteria earlier. The coach, perhaps? Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear— _Edd's palms started to perspire even more and he sighed to himself, checking his phone for the tenth time that minute as a couple of students passed by, their words ringing in Edd's ears.

"Come on, there's a fight out back!"

"For real?" Edd snapped up, his eyes going wide with shock. _It couldn't possibly— _With a rapid pulse, Edd looked over towards the front entrance, then back to the far halls leading to the locker rooms, where a group of boys were walking towards the cafeteria, one sporting an unmistakable head of teal hair. _Nathan! _Edd leaned up off his locker, almost jogging over to Nat through the dimming crowd, waving as he did.

"Nathan! Nathan, over here!" The boy gazed through the crowd, a wide smile coming to his mouth as the panting Edd came to a stop in front of him. "Thank goodness—"

"'Sup, doll?" Edd panted out, taking one large breath and standing up tall.

"Have you seen Kevin recently? Rather, since the start of lunch hour?" Nat nodded, shifting his weight to one leg as he spoke and casting the boys behind him to the side.

"Yeah, we had a meet, but that ended five minutes ago." Suddenly something seemed to click in Nat's mind, and a look of concern came onto his face as he leaned in, questioning Edd loudly. "Was he supposed to meet you? When?"

"Immediately after his football meet." Nat breathed out heavily through his nose, looking to the boys behind him with a worried mind. _Something's happened. He'd never leave Edd waiting for so long intentionally. _Edd spoke quickly again, his words coming out in an almost slurred manner. "I don't mean to be hasty, but I just heard a few students say that there is some sort of a fight taking place. 'Out back' they said. What if it's Kevin?" Nat went rigid, his wide eyes meeting everyone else's as he thought back to the meet. _He wouldn't, but I know who would. _

"_Shit_." Nat turned back to Edd, reaching forward and taking his shoulders in hand. "Let's go. Some of you go get the rest of the guys from the cafeteria. Everyone else follow us." The group behind him nodded, and Edd realized that they were all from the football team as well, which served as an odd form of relief.

Hastily the boys were off, heading back the way they came to the locker rooms as quickly as possible.

"I have a bad feeling, man." Nat spoke aloud as he led the way, turning to the group of boys and eyeing them seriously. "You guys go get any teachers you can find. The more the merrier, alright?" The rest of the boys broke off, heading towards offices and classrooms aplenty. "They must be out near the field—" Yelling voices could now be heard, coming through the exit at the very end of the hall whenever opened and getting louder as their feet took them closer. "I knew it!"

Edd hurried in front of Nat, finally reaching the exit and pushing open the doors to a sight he couldn't bear to see; a large crowd surrounded not only Kevin, but another four boys, blood and bruises vibrant through the mess of swinging limbs and shouts from the sidelines.

"Kevin." Edd's voice caught in his throat, the noise coming out as a squeak just as the rest of the boys from the cafeteria approached, their eyes going wide at the scene as well.

"Oh shit." The whisper escaped from Nat's lips before he could do anything, watching as Edd balled his fists and opened his mouth wide.

"Kevin!" Edd screamed out into the sky, his feet taking him down the steps and out onto the pavement at a wild pace, completely disregarding his aching lungs as he ran as fast as he could, Nat and some of the now approaching team close behind. The crowd did indeed notice this new group, and as they got closer they moved aside, letting Edd and everyone else in.

Within the crowd, Kevin lost his focus for all of a second, his head throbbing at the sight of Edd and his reinforcements but his body never stopping as he punched out another one of the boys, who was going in for an attack. _Why is he here? Nat, the team too— I need to finish this— _Kevin moved fast, his fists colliding with chins and stomachs as Edd popped through the crowd and into the supposed ring, his face contorted with fear and worry in the split seconds before a fist connected with his nose, knocking him back into Nat, who stood right behind him, with a horrible sound.

Even Kevin's attackers knew from the gasps and cries from the crowd that there had been a mishap, and all the boys stopped momentarily, watching Edd's blood drip onto the pavement, Nat being the only thing keeping him and his quaking legs upright.

Of course, Kevin would not stand for this.

Of course, he was angry.

"You fuckers—!" The rolling growl was absolutely poisonous and it poured from Kevin's mouth, his ripped knuckles tightening as he fought again, a previously hidden rage erupting from his pores and edging him on to finish the fight now that Edd was involved. _How dare they even touch him— _

Proper shouts now came from the team, indicating the approaching reinforcements coming from whence Edd and the rest had come, and serving as quite a distraction to Kevin's attackers. Not only did the rest of the team approach, but a hoard of teachers as well, including their very own Coach and the Principal himself, then followed by more students.

"All of you, stop it right now!" With these words from the teachers the attacking boys started to part, grabbing each other and breaking away from the crowd, taking their worn-out bodies off in the other direction as fast as they could manage, though followed by sprinting jocks, more than ready to tackle them without mercy. This left Kevin, still standing strong within the roaring crowds though blood trickled from his nose and his small wounds stung, his bloodied fists drooping down to his sides as he calmed down, turning to face Edd with worry in his heart. In front of him, Edd stood shakily, looking as if he would collapse on the spot and tears flowing free from his eyes.

In that moment, not a sound could be heard, not a sight could be seen, only each other. _Kevin. It's Kevin— _Edd ran forward, his arms wrapping around Kevin tightly and feeling his warmth, surrounding him and telling him that he was there, and that he was alright. Kevin did just the same, his arms wrapping around the boy in front of him and his face burying into his beanie as they sunk to the ground, Kevin landing on one knee and Edd to his knees.

"I'm here, babe. I'm okay, I'm okay—" Kevin murmured into Edd's ear, grasping the quaking boy tighter. "I'm here, I'm here— don't cry, babe, it's okay." Edd shook, his tears soaking into Kevin's Letterman as he sobbed out words.

"I-I wa-as s-so s-scared—" Kevin's brow furrowed deeply, and he wrapped one hand tight around Edd's head, cradling it gently as he spoke quietly to him, his other hand rubbing his back. "Kevin—"

"It's okay, it's over now. I'm fine, I'm here—" Edd's body still quaked with sobs and Kevin leaned back, sliding his hands to Edd's cheeks to wipe away the tears, toppling down his pale cheeks with each blink of the eye. "It's okay, Edd. I love you." Edd nodded quickly, his fingers trembling as he placed them over Kevin's, letting him lean in so that his chin rested atop Edd's head, uncaring for the boisterous crowds trying to catch any glimpse they could through the offending teachers trying desperately to clear the area.

After a moment Kevin removed his hands from Edd's cheeks, taking Edd's hands in his own instead as he stood, his now calmed lover coming with him. All around them students still watched, and Kevin, who quite frankly wanted none of the attention right then and there, stood tall, eyeing the crowd around him with sincerity as he spoke out, his voice loud and clear.

"Haven't you all seen enough to get it?" The crowd silenced somewhat, and teachers turned to look at the couple, holding each other proudly in the sunlight. "This isn't a joke. If it was, I wouldn't be bleeding right now. This is serious." With that the crowd erupted into voices once again, though with the shouts from the teachers most were starting to leave, off to spread the news like wildfire. Kevin and Edd, however, only turned to the rest of the team, standing side by side with Nat, who had a proud yet almost giddy look on his face.

"That was some brave shit, Cap. Everyone's gonna be talking about this! And that hug, oh my God—" Nat gushed, waving his hands at the two before Kevin cleared his throat, getting him to stand straight and tall.

"Thanks, guys. If you hadn't come, those guys would've never stopped." The boys nodded, earnestly responding with 'you're welcome' and the like as a few teachers approached, looking wary and angry. Among them was the Principal, her arms crossed over her chest and her brow thoroughly creased.

"Alright, enough of this chatting. Kevin, you will be coming to my office, as will the rest of you. I want to know just _why_ exactly this happened."

* * *

After twenty minutes of questions and explanations, Kevin finally left the Principal's office, feeling fairly joyful in his battered state. His attackers from the team had indeed been tackled and taken in, and though they tried to insist that they were doing nothing wrong and that Kevin pursued the fight, witnesses aplenty proved them wrong, leaving Kevin with nary a scratch on his profile, and two weeks suspension for the other boys.

With a smile on his face Kevin left the office, meeting Edd at the entryway, where he had been patiently waiting for some time and entwining their fingers together immediately.

"Lucky we got the rest of the day off, huh?" Edd giggled quietly, his fingers tightening around Kevin's and making him wince slightly. _I forgot that he's hurt!_

"Are you alright?" Kevin nodded and smiled down at Edd, the crusted blood on his lip cracking as he did. "Oh, we need to get you cleaned up!" Kevin only laughed, leaning in and kissing Edd's head, making Edd flush a bright pink. _So cute._

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go already." Off the two went, walking towards the front of the school only to be stopped from behind by none other than Nat, who came waltzing up, his arms wrapping around the two lovers and startling them.

"All's well that ends well, am I right?" Nat snickered as Kevin shrugged him off, clicking his tongue quietly and walking on.

"Don't you have class now, Goldberg?" The boy shrugged, moving over to match their pace at Kevin's side.

"Enough about me. There're more important things to talk about. For instance, the fight." Kevin swallowed dryly, hearing Nat's voice change ever so slightly to a tone he knew all too well. _He won't start talking about it now, right?_

"What about it?"

"Didn't they'd have the guts to pull something like this, huh?" Kevin shrugged, feeling his tongue go dry as Nat continued on. "Didn't think you'd fight back, either, Kevin." At this Kevin's jaw tightened, his voice staying steady though anger and worry simmered beneath the surface in Edd's presence. _Don't you dare go shooting your mouth off, Nat, I swear to God. _

"It was defense, Nat." Said boy put up his hands in his own defense, pulling a long face and looking away innocently.

"Okay, okay, you don't need to bite my head off." Through all this, Edd only looked between the two, feeling the grip on his hand strengthen slightly with each word. "I was just curious. It's been a while, right?" Kevin swallowed down yet again, nodding once and turning partially to Nat.

"Enough, Nat. I get it already." With that Kevin sped up his pace, turning back towards the front entrance, whose doors were open already, and walking straight out with Edd by his side.

"You can talk to me anytime, Cap!" Nat called out his words in a sweet voice from the entrance, full out laughing when Kevin raised his free arm into the air, his middle finger sticking up as he went.

"What was that exchange there all about?" Kevin looked down at Edd, his worried visage sporting a pink flush and his nose swelling slightly.

"Nothing much—" Kevin winced as a gust of harsh wind his open wounds, causing them to sting upon his face.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kevin?" Kevin just nodded, smiling down at his concerned lover. With a sigh, Edd continued, asking about Nat yet again. "Was it really nothing much, Kevin? It certainly didn't seem that way." Kevin snickered, biting the side of his lip to keep in his smile as Edd began to pout, his bottom lip jutting out unconsciously. _He's so cute, oh my God._

"You're a stubborn one, babe." A small growl came from Edd and Kevin snickered again, unlatching their hands to wrap an arm around Edd, pulling him closer and gently kissing his forehead yet again, murmuring his words against pale skin and dark hair. _So damn cute._ "Later, 'kay?" Edd blushed, his hands gripping at his messenger bag strap tighter as he hummed an okay to Kevin, walking along with Kevin's warmth all around him.

* * *

"This will sting, just as a precaution." Edd leaned in, gently pressing a cotton ball lightly doused with rubbing alcohol to Kevin's wound, making him wince and grumble.

"Why do I need rubbing alcohol when it's already clean, goddammit?" Edd gave him a look, pulling away the cotton ball and inspecting the tiny wound before leaning over to his first aid kit, where he neatly placed his supplies and took out new ones. "Can I have a band aid already?"

"Oh shush, Kevin. I do not want anything to get infected, and I'm sure you don't either." Edd whipped around, holding a small band aid in his gloved hands. "Hold still please." Kevin clicked his tongue, letting Edd go about his business. Once done, Edd turned back, sterilizing his utensils and putting them all back in the kit as Kevin ran a hand through his hair, leaning forward and standing up behind Edd's back.

"We good now, fusspot?" Edd giggled, snapping his gloves off and putting them aside to put into the trash later.

"Mhm! We are quite finished, indeed."

"Good—" Edd gasped as Kevin slipped his arms around him, his chest pressing against Edd's back and his chin lowering down so that he was almost level with Edd. "Thanks, babe." Edd blushed, leaning his head over to the side and turning it slightly so that he could see Kevin.

"You're welcome, Kevin." Said boy smirked, his lips finding Edd's with ardent yet playful force, and his hands moving a bit over Edd's thin shirt. Edd only moaned quietly, his fingers wrapping around Kevin's forearm with a slow motion. When they finally broke apart, Edd looked forward, trying to pry Kevin's hands from his waist. "W-Wait. You still have to tell me about Nathan! And I had a study session planned!" _Shit._ Kevin gulped quietly, trying his best to keep Edd off the subject and distracted.

"Oh come on. That can all wait—" Kevin kissed Edd's neck, making a short moan escape his lips, to Edd's embarrassment.

"But you said—" More kisses came, traveling up Edd's neck and into his hair, right behind his right ear. "_Please_—" Edd shivered lightly but pushed at Kevin's hands anyhow, his face horribly crimson at this point. "W-We have the weekend, do we not?" Kevin stopped, nuzzling his nose into Edd's hair and murmuring gently, the rosy scent filling his head.

"Yeah? So?" Edd bit his lip, his fingers wrapping even tighter around Kevin's forearms.

"Once it's the weekend, we'll have plenty of time to spend together, right? We can do a-all sorts of things then, but now is the perfect time to study, you see?" Kevin breathed out heavily, his grip tightening a bit as he stood taller, still hugging Edd's back.

"Fine." Edd sighed with relief, only to be kissed on the ear, a rumbling murmur following it. "I'm going to do _everything_ you like, Edd. Promise." Edd shuddered, the slow voice captivating his mind and making him positively melt as he weakly pushed away Kevin's arms.

"O-Okay." Kevin smirked, kissing Edd's hair once again with his battered lip and taking his hand. "But you still must tell me about Nathan. R-Right now." Kevin stopped, his body going a bit rigid.

"It's nothing. Not important." Edd grumbled, squeezing Kevin's hand with all his might. "Hey— _ow_! I just bandaged those!"

"I want to hear about it, Kevin. You said so yourself; no secrets, right?" It was Kevin's turn to grumble now, leaning back off of Edd and thinking fast. _He doesn't need to know everything, right? Not for now, at least? _"Well?" Kevin looked down at his pink-faced lover, a quick smirk gracing his lips.

"Nat and I met in summer camp, but because he only lived up in the city, we hung out plenty when I was in my last year of middle school and in freshman year." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, wanting to finish things up quickly. "Nat and I ended up getting into fights wherever we went, and shit happened, you know? It was bad, it ended, and it's over now. Understand?" Edd sighed gently, his brow furrowed and his lips drawn tight as he nodded, worry claiming his thoughts. _Freshman year?_

"I never knew of this."

"I don't like talking about it too much." Kevin looked away from Edd, eyeing the clock and then looking back. "Let's drop it, okay? Didn't you want to study?" Seeing the look on Kevin's face, Edd decided not to pursue the issue, smiling gently and tugging on Kevin's hand to lead him to his room._ I suppose another day. _

"Right. Shall we?"

* * *

Apart from the prior Wednesday, the day following the fight was the most interesting. Upon arriving to school, hand in hand as usual, the boys were bombarded with all sorts of looks and questions. Apparently the news had indeed spread like wildfire, and with Kevin's wounds the story was only confirmed, causing an uproar that ripped through the school almost as fast as the week prior. As for the loving couple, they just went about their business as usual, though Kevin did seem more apt to give Edd kisses and hold him tight in the halls, just to show off.

After school, Edd packed away his textbooks, only taking the bare minimum with him for the weekend, and also to save his aching back. Throughout the day he had hardly been given a chance to relax with all sorts of questions coming from students he had never talked to, and now he was quite exhausted. On the other hand, however, it was finally the weekend, and Edd was rather excited to spend it with Kevin. The last one had been a bit of a letdown, as Kevin had been strung up with all sorts of football work, giving him almost no time to spend with Edd. Now, however, as there was to be no football practice in the coming days, they had some time to spend together and with wonderful weather expected as well.

Edd closed his locker, clicking the lock and turning it so it would not be left on the last number before leaving the metal case, steadily walking out to the parking lot. As he did this he could feel the stares of his peers, but surged on, his head held high as the refreshing spring air hit him, clean and pungent over the smell of pavement and exhaust.

Quickly he made his over towards Kevin's Impala, parked closer to front this time for obvious reasons. When there, Edd leaned against the passenger door, his mind swirling with thoughts. _Rumours really are quite powerful, aren't they? Such a radical change, and only after word of the fight spread. _Edd looked up, biting his lip and furrowing his brow. _It is a good thing that people are now taking our relationship with seriousness, but it has been over a week now. Did it really take ten days—? _Edd thoughts were cut off by the sound of buzzing in his pocket, and he quickly took out his phone, his eyes widening at the caller. _Eddy?_ With now quivering hands he raised the phone to his ear, pressing talk as he did.

"Hello, Edd speaking."

"Hey, Double D." Edd swallowed down, his hands trembling slightly. _It's fine. It's just Eddy._

"Hello, Eddy. May I ask why you are calling me?" On the other end the faint scuffing of shoes and a quiet, muffled voice could be heard, along with a cough to clear Eddy's throat.

"I want to talk with you. Today, if that's okay." _He's being so polite. That's quite rare._ "Can you come over?"

"Yes. I'll inform Kevin of my plans when he arrives." More scuffing and a grunt could be heard on the end, and Edd raised an eyebrow. "Eddy?"

"Cool. Come over whenever." The line suddenly cut, leaving the same beeping as always. With a sigh, Edd removed the phone from his ear, pressing the end button and sliding the phone into his pocket just as Kevin ran up to the car, causing Edd to look up at him.

"Hey, babe. Sorry that took so long." Edd only smiled up at Kevin, leaning off the car so that they were standing closer. Kevin smiled as well, though he did take notice of the look in Edd's eyes; not quite content and a little bit shaky. "You okay, Edd?" Said boy slumped his shoulders and shook his head lightly, breaking the gaze between them to look to the side as Kevin closed in, taking Edd's hands and entwining them with his own. "Hey, what's up? Can you tell me?"

"Eddy called me just before you arrived. He says that he would like to have a talk with me this afternoon." Kevin furrowed his brow, exhaling steadily through his nose. _Now he wants to talk? What a jerk, that dork._

"I'll wait for you." Edd eyes flicked back to Kevin's, a weak smile tugging at his lips again as he breathed out his words.

"Thank you—" Edd hardly had time to finish as his voice was swallowed up by Kevin's lips, taking his with heat and love and making him melt. Shifting feet led to Edd's back being pressed against the car, along with their entwined hands, sweaty and warm in each other's. For a moment they broke apart, and Edd spoke through short pants, his voice sweet and quiet in Kevin's ear. "We're at— _school_, Kevin— People are— watching—"

"One more, 'kay?" Kevin leaned in again, his tongue going deeper and making Edd moan with the pleasure of the kiss. Once finished, Kevin pulled back with a smirk on his face, quickly pecking Edd on the nose before speaking again. "Let's go."

* * *

Edd gripped his messenger bag's strap, his tongue running through his gap as he did so. After driving back to the Cul-de-Sac, Edd had parted with Kevin, and now stood squarely in front of Eddy's front door, hesitant to ring the doorbell. _It feels exactly like the previous visit to Eddy's humble abode— oh dear, I'm sweating. I just have to calm myself. Calm, calm, calm, that's it. _With a slow and trembling inhale, Edd stood taller, his hands unlatching from his messenger bag and one finger pressing the doorbell, awaiting Eddy's appearance. Within seconds the door opened wide, revealing none other than Eddy, who briefly met Edd's eye only to deviate his gaze within milliseconds.

"Come in." Edd did so, following Eddy in towards his living room where Ed sat, his smile as bright as ever. Once they were all seated, Edd looked from the downcast Eddy to the bouncy Ed, deciding to keep his silence for once. That, however, proved to be Eddy's plan as well, and a terribly tense silence pursued them, several minutes passing before Ed finally butted in, elbowing Eddy harshly and giving him a wild look. This did indeed snap Eddy into it, and he lifted his head, though his eyes never met Edd's.

"I want to say sorry, Double D." Edd breathed in sharply, his eyes getting wider with Eddy's words, rolling off his tongue and reverberating in his ears. _Eddy— _"I completely ignored you for weeks, just because I was shocked." Ed elbowed him again and Eddy grunted, waving his hands at Ed with a snarl. "Alright, alright. I was angry and all that shit too. I was being a jerk to you just because you like dudes, and well, Kevin, too." Edd giggled under his breath, feeling his heart leap with joy at Eddy's words. "I'm really sorry, man. I'm still a bit shocked but I can get over it. It was just really sudden, you know? And with Kevin of all people, yeesh—" Eddy drew out his exclamation, his head throwing back a little bit as he spoke.

"Thank you, Eddy." Edd spoke clearly, though a lump formed in his throat soon after. _I cannot cry now! _"Thank you so much—" The last word of his sentence was but a squeak as Edd swallowed down, sniffling slightly as tears stung his eyes. Both the other boys noticed this and moved in, Ed speaking with a concerned but bouncy voice.

"Are you okay Double D?" Edd nodded wildly, smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt at the same time.

"I told myself I would not cry, and yet— I'm just so happy—" Eddy couldn't help but crack a small smile as well, looking away awkwardly until Ed jumped up, his long arms stretching out to his sides.

"Hugs!" Ed bellowed the word before tackling the two boys, his arms wrapping around them and bringing them all into a friendly yet tight embrace. Heads bumped together and limbs were tangled, but Edd could not keep from laughing and smiling, his heart positively soaring with his friends' approval and Ed's crushing hug. Even Eddy, the most squished out of all of them, kept his smile, odd relief filling his heart as they all laughed with each other, finally feeling like friends once again.

After minutes of this, Ed finally let go, allowing the boys to talk freely once again. First came the obvious questions, which Edd was more than happy to answer.

"So you and Kevin, huh." Edd nodded at Eddy, who sat lazily in the loveseat with raised eyebrows. "Never saw that one coming." Edd nodded yet again, shrugging his shoulders before talking in a light tone.

"I can assure you, dear Eddy, neither did I." Eddy quirked one of his brows, shifting in his seat again.

"How long have you guys been together?" Edd flushed slightly, his hands sliding together in his lap.

"Nearly fifteen months." Eddy sighed loudly, mumbling under his breath and getting up from his seat. "Eddy?"

"So that's why you've been so busy. No wonder! That shovel-chinned jerk wad stole you from us, goddammit—!" Eddy cracked his knuckles, stomping over to Edd with a sour look and his bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly. In front of him, Edd's eyes widened with worry and fear, his thoughts running amok. _He can't possibly be angry now? That would be absolutely pre—_ Edd's thoughts were cut off by Eddy's words, loud and clear. "If you don't wanna be a traitor, you gotta make time for us, got it? Shovelchin can lay off once in a while so we can hang, cool?" _He's jealous?_ Edd smiled, his own eyebrows raising as well.

"Of course, Eddy, of course." Eddy leaned back, exhaling shortly from his nose as he stared down at Edd's sly face. "You had better be careful, though. Kevin can be quite possessive, and if you call him things such as 'shovel-chinned jerk wad' and try to _claim _me I doubt he'd be all too pleased with you." Beside him Ed snickered, looking up at Eddy who only retreated back to his chair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. Be nice. Yuck." Edd sighed out a laugh, his eyes softening as he looked from friend to friend with a feeling of growing bliss. _It's feels as though nothing has changed, yet something has. They accept me and my choices, and still stay by my side. _

"Thank you, gentlemen." The boys looked to Edd, Eddy quirking a brow again.

"You ain't gonna cry again, right?" Edd giggled, shaking his head and breathing in deeply.

"No, Eddy. I'm just… really grateful for you both at this moment. Thank you, gentlemen."

"No problem, Double D! We love you!" Edd smiled even wider, meeting Ed's joyful gaze. _This really is just the beginning._

* * *

Part Four: Winter, Spring, Junior Year

Complete

* * *

(Hello, my lovelies! I'm finally back after being on hiatus for so long, and I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Truth be told this chapter has changed many a time, but I am pleased with the final product.

Now, concerning my posting habits. I won't have a fixed date any longer as I find it too stressful, and with my upcoming school classes, I just won't have time. I have some pretty tough work to do this semester. That all being said, you can expect a chapter every week, most likely on the weekend, when I have some spare time to post. If I ever am going to be going away for longer I will notify you all through this fic or my tumblr, if you follow me. So, yeah. That's that.

And as always, if you would like to contact me about anything, review this story (please, please do!) or even just chat (I promise I don't bite uwu), please feel free to send me a PM, a review, or an ask/fanmail on my tumblr [rosehip-robotcrown].

Stay lovely, readers! And thank you for still following this fic after all this time! It's been over four months now!)


End file.
